A Pair of Star Crossed Lovers
by Guin Parris
Summary: What if Sirius had a true love? Cassiopeia is Sirius Black's true love. From the moment they meet at Hogwarts, Cassiopeia and Sirius loved each other. Their love endures many dangers. *Please Read Roza Anne's Beauty and the Man Behind the Beast. It is connected to this story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Greetings to any Sirius Black fans out there! Like many Harry Potter fans, I am disappointed that my favorite characters got the boot. One in particular was Sirius Black. To this day, it makes no sense to me why he died after all he'd been through. I feel that Sirius deserved a happy ending, so here it is!

This story is linked to my friend Roza Anne's story and she has already incorporated my characters. So, without further ado, here's the story! Enjoy!

P.S. This story begins in medias res. Forgive me, but for those who may not know, medias res basically "in the middle of." Then, it will go to the beginning.

Sirius and Cassiopeia: A Pair of Star Crossed Lovers

Chapter 1: No Cheer

_Slam! _The heavy iron gate closed, echoing through the empty tower at Hogwarts. The cell was cramped and dark. It was very dank and disgusting that even a rat would not care to venture in. There was also a maddening sound of water dripping.

Alas, it was a terrible fate that two prisoners, a man and a woman, were to be housed in such a tower. The man was almost skeletal, and his bony body was covered in tattoos. In addition to an almost gaunt appearance, the man had a mess of hair as black as a raven. On the other hand, the woman looked sicklier than the man. Her short, chocolate hair was matted and damp. Sweat poured from the woman's flushed head.

The man and the woman peeked out through the darkness to see a bespectacled man with gray hair. This man was none other than the Head Minister, Cornelius Fudge of the Ministry of Magic.

"Sirius and Cassiopeia Black," Fudge said sternly, "You are found guilty of numerous crimes including murder, aiding and abetting criminal, endangering children, and so on. The Dementors will perform the Kiss immediately tonight."

Albus Dumbledore, dressed in his fine blue robes and cap, argued with Fudge. "Cornelius, I have it on good authority that these two are innocent."

"And from whom did this information come, Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded.

"It came from three of my students, and two of my staff," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Three _students_ are hardly proof enough," Fudge countered. "And the word of two of your staff is useless as well. They might even have been harboring these two."

"I believe I would know if two fugitives were in my school, Head Minister," Dumbledore said. "And I would trust my staff not to harbor any."

"That being said, Dumbledore, I have no choice," Fudge said, an air of compassion in him. "You have only witnesses, but no evidence. Sirius and Cassiopeia Black are guilty and must be punished accordingly."

"Head Minister, we have a son. Please, let us go to him," Cassiopeia begged.

"Your pleas are useless, Mrs. Black," Fudge said, this time with no compassion. "I am truly sorry about your son, but as you have nothing to prove your innocence, you and your husband are sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss."

"Head Minister, my wife has only given birth a few hours ago," Sirius argued. "She must see a physician. My wife did nothing. It was all my fault. She would not be here if it wasn't for me. Don't punish her for my mistakes."

"Enough," Fudge said firmly. "No pleas you make will save you tonight."

Fudge turned and ambled down from the tower, with Dumbledore following suit.

"Dumbledore, please," Sirius begged.

"I'm truly sorry, Sirius," Dumbledore said sincerely, "But I'm afraid that time is not on your side tonight."

With a quick wink, Dumbledore left the tower.

Cassiopeia sat in a ball, her knees to her chest. "He thinks we are guilty, doesn't he, Sirius?"

"Dumbledore believes us, Cassie. I promise that he does," Sirius reassured her.

"I don't want to lose my soul, Sirius," Cassiopeia said, shivering.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, neither do I," Sirius chuckled.

"How can you be cheerful?" Cassiopeia asked incredulously.

"Cheer is the best defense we have now," Sirius said.

"I don't feel cheer anymore," Cassiopeia said gloomily.

Sirius filled Cassiopeia into his arms, running his fingers through her hair.

"Why don't we forget about all this, shall we?" he asked.

"How?" Cassiopeia asked glumly.

"You said that we had a son," Sirius said, a smile on his face. "I feel ashamed that I was not there."

"Don't be silly, Sirius. You _were _there," Cassiopeia said earnestly.

"I am ashamed that I barely got to hold, or even see my own baby. Tell me about him, Cassie," Sirius said gently, still stroking Cassiopeia's hair.

"He is so perfect, Sirius," Cassiopeia said, beaming. "The moment he opened his eyes, he was beautiful. He is as beautiful as you."

"I would imagine he has his mum's beauty as well," Sirius laughed. "The House of Black does tend to have good-looking children."

Cassiopeia smiled. "I do not doubt that."

"Tell me more, Cassie," Sirius said.

"I can tell you that hearing him cry was the most beautiful sound that I have ever heard," Cassiopeia said wistfully. "If ever I were to conjure a Patronus, this would be the memory to do it. His cry and the sight of him amazed me. Tonks was ecstatic. Even Snape was in awe."

"Tonks and Snape?" Sirius asked, bewildered.

"Yes. They were the ones that helped me deliver him," Cassiopeia explained.

"Snape was actually moved by a baby?" Sirius asked, truly flabbergasted.

"I do not see why he wouldn't be," Cassiopeia answered. "Snape has feelings, too, Sirius."

"Well, if you say so, then it must be true," Sirius agreed. "Did you have a name in mind?"

"That part was quite easy," Cassiopeia said with a smile, "His name is Remus James Black."

"Remus James Black," Sirius said, trying the name as if it were a piece of clothing, "I love it. Named after two of the best men I know. We can call him R.J., for short."

"That's funny, because Tonks was already calling him S.J.," Cassiopeia laughed.

"S.J.?" Sirius asked, wrinkling his brow.

"As in Sirius Junior," Cassiopeia explained. "She said that he looks like a baby version of you. I kinda like it. Named after the best man _I _know."

Sirius smiled. "Oh, yes. You married quite a catch, you did."

Cassiopeia only half-smiled, then frowned. "I'm afraid, Sirius."

"You don't have to fear the Dementors, Cassie," Sirius reassured her.

"It's not the Dementors, Sirius," Cassie corrected him, tears running down her reddened face. "It's losing our boy. I have only just held him, gazed at him. I barely know him. I don't want what memories I have to be my last, Sirius! I don't want to lose our baby!"

Sirius held Cassiopeia close to his chest and rocked her back and forth. "Shh, shh. You don't have to be afraid, Cassie. Little Remus is a happy, baby boy. He is safe and sound. Little Remus will never forget _us._ The bond we have with our boy is something that not even the Dementors can take away."

Cassiopeia quieted, comforted by Sirius's scent and his heartbeat. "Do you think there's hope for us, Sirius?"

"Oh, yes. If you ask me, there is always the most hope in times like these," Sirius said optimistically. "Don't worry, Cassie. Everything is going to be fine. You are safe with me."

Cassiopeia then lay down in Sirius's lap, physically and emotionally exhausted.

"I just wish that we could see our little Remus one more time," she said wearily.

"We will see him again," Sirius reassured her.

"Promise?" Cassiopeia asked.

"I promise, Cassie," Sirius whispered.

Comforted, Cassiopeia smiled at Sirius and kissed him. The kiss seemed to lift her spirits slightly. Cassiopeia then lay back in Sirius's lap. Whether they would be met by Dementors or friends, Sirius and Cassiopeia were prepared for anything that awaited them.


	2. Twelve Years Earlier

A/N: Just so there's no confusion, the italics toward the end are a memory.

Chapter 2: Twelve Years Earlier

_Twelve Years Earlier…_

Long before Sirius and Cassiopeia were sentenced to their cruel fate, their life was much simpler. It was a time that neither Sirius nor Cassiopeia could remember, but one that they could not forget. There was no hiding, no Dementors, no dark, dank cells. They were free in those years. They had their friends the Potters, James and Lily, as well as Remus and Peter Pettigrew. Most of all, Sirius and Cassiopeia had each other.

However, it was dark in those early years. Lord Voldemort had only just risen to power. Anyone who dared to oppose him ended up dead or worse. To combat Lord Voldemort, Professor Dumbledore created the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society dedicated to fighting back against the Dark Lord. Sirius and Cassiopeia joined this society along with their friends, James and Lily, as well as Remus and Peter Pettigrew. Despite the uncertainty, Sirius and Cassiopeia's spirits never dampened.

One New Year's Day, the Potters and Remus had come over to celebrate with their friends. Lily and James were just recently married, with Sirius being their best man. They gathered at Sirius's home in the country for some much needed cheer. They sat by the fireplace enjoying red and white wine.

"This is quite the abode, Sirius," James commented.

"It's very lovely," Lily complimented.

"Thank you, Lily," Sirius said.

"How did you afford this? I can't imagine a troublesome one such as you would hold down a job," Remus wanted to know.

"Oh, that's easy. I managed to sneak some money out of Gringotts," Sirius said with a sly smile.

James, Sirius, and Cassiopeia laughed heartily, but Remus and Lily were not in on the joke.

"That's not funny, Sirius," Remus said flatly.

"And you two shouldn't encourage him," Lily said sternly.

"Oh, come on, Lily, it's just a bit of fun," Cassiopeia said dismissively.

"Thank you, Cassie," Sirius said appreciatively.

"So, where did you _really _afford this house, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"If you must know, my Uncle Alphard left me a ton of money in his will," Sirius explained. "I never thought that my pure-blood maniac family would actually be useful one day."

"So who's living in your old house now?" James asked.

"My mother, dare I say it," Sirius replied, with a shadow of disgust in his eyes.

"Let's just forget Sirius's family of maniacs and enjoy ourselves," Cassiopeia said cheerfully. "Who wants more wine?"

"I love the way you think, Cassie," Sirius said, beaming.

"I know," Cassiopeia replied, grinning in return.

Cassiopeia poured some wine, and offered it to her friends.

"A toast to a new year, and to friends," Sirius said, raising his glass.

"And to the Order of the Phoenix," Cassiopeia added, beaming at the picture on the mantelpiece.

"Cheers!" said the friends as one.

Later that night, Remus turned on the radio. All that echoed from the mouth of the radio was dire news.

"_There have been…numerous disappearances of late. Many witches and wizards have been murdered. Muggles have also been attacked. We suspect this is the work of one or more dark wizards. The Ministry is overseeing these attacks." _

"Why doesn't the Ministry just admit that it's Lord Voldemort?" Cassiopeia asked in frustration. "Why all the secretiveness?"

"Fear makes people do terrible things, Cassie," Remus explained. "I fear Lord Voldemort will not stop until he destroys every last thing we hold dear."

"Oh, I don't think he'll destroy _everything,_" Cassiopeia countered, sitting on Sirius's lap.

"Quite right you are, Cassie," Sirius agreed with a smile, coiling his long arms about Cassiopeia.

Cassiopeia craned her neck and kissed Sirius.

"Could you two possibly do that in another room?" Remus groaned.

As she kissed Sirius, Cassiopeia giggled helplessly.

"I kiss you, and you laugh about it!" Sirius said, amused. "I'm quite the comedian, I suppose."

"Your moustache tickles," Cassiopeia said, still giggling. "Sirius, I didn't say stop."

"Yes, Cassie," Sirius said with a devilish grin as he kissed Cassiopeia again.

"Look at you two," Remus said, exasperated, "Just the right time for you to be so cheerful."

"Well, why not?" Sirius said brightly. "I'd rather be cheerful, than grumpy like you."

"Sirius, don't tease him," Cassiopeia said. "Remus has enough on his plate already."

"Thank you, Cassie," Remus said.

"Oh, yes, like that furry little problem," Sirius said.

"Oh, I don't think that's what's bothering our Moony," James said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Remus said defensively.

"James, don't start," Lily said sternly.

"Could it be the fact that he fancies my cousin?" Sirius asked in jest. "Quite the flirty one, you are."

"Shut up, Sirius," Remus said.

"Boys, please. Leave Remus alone," Cassiopeia said.

"Listen to the both of you," Lily said, shaking her head. "Making jokes as if you were schoolboys again when there is a killer on the loose."

"We need a bit of cheer in these times, Lily dear," James said.

"And they always say laughter is the best medicine," Sirius added.

"My darling, Sirius, the comedian," Cassiopeia laughed.

"And just what will you do if Voldemort comes after you?" Remus asked.

"And what if he does?" Sirius replied. "We'll be ready for him."

"Do you always like playing with danger?" James asked.

"Of course he does," Cassiopeia replied before Sirius could open his mouth. "And why not laugh in the face of danger once and a while?"

"You are truly a woman after my own heart, Cassie," Sirius jested lovingly.

"I do try, darling," Cassiopeia said with a grin.

Cassiopeia and Sirius kissed again.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'll be in my room."

Despite the cheerfulness of Sirius, Cassiopeia, and James, the wizard world was darkening. More people were disappearing. Even worse, more people were being murdered. The Order itself experienced many casualties. One of the most tragic was the loss of Marlene McKinnon. Voldemort had not only murdered her, but also her entire family.

This news began to shake the Order. Even Sirius was reconsidering. He never let his spirit fall. However, he began to think about the impending danger. He thought of the danger it would bring to his beloved Cassiopeia.

One night, Sirius sat up awake, thinking about the danger and Cassiopeia. Just then, Cassiopeia herself entered.

"Still awake?" she asked. "You truly need your sleep. Don't think I haven't noticed those dark circles under your eyes."

"You don't miss a thing, do you, Cassie?" Sirius sighed.

"No, I certainly do not," Cassiopeia replied, "not when it comes to you anyway."

Sirius sighed and gazed wistfully at Cassiopeia.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Cassiopeia asked, perplexed.

"No," Sirius replied. "I was only thinking about the day we met. Do you remember?"

"Sirius, do I remember? I could never forget!" Cassiopeia said lovingly.

"_Hey, dog girl!" cried a Slytherin. _

"_Filthy, half-blood!" cried another. _

"_I'll just show you whose filthy, Avery and Mulciber!" Cassiopeia spat. "I think I can tell who's filthy and who's not, thank you very much." _

"_Oooh," the Slytherins hooted. _

"_Dog girl has claws," Avery said. _

"_Or she has bark," Mulciber laughed. _

"_Well, you know, my bark is worse than my bite," Cassiopeia said, her eyes flashing. _

"_I think she just threatened us, Avery," Mulciber said, "And that wasn't very nice." _

"_Why don't we teach her some manners?" Avery said. _

"_Expellaimus!" Mulciber cried. _

_Cassiopeia was knocked back and landed hard. Just as she sat up, she saw a young man with an abundance of black curls. The young man had his wand drawn. _

"_Leave her alone, you dirty troll-boogies!" the young man said. _

"_Oh, look! Black's got a girlfriend," Avery laughed. _

"_Get away from her!" the young man threatened. "I'm not afraid of cursing you and getting expelled for it." _

_With that, Avery and Mulciber cowered and ran for it. The young man then tended to Cassiopeia. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked, helping Cassiopeia up. _

"_Yes," Cassiopeia said. "Thank you." _

"_Don't mention it. Those two had it coming," the young man said. _

"_If only they had hurt me, you would've had an excuse to curse them," Cassiopeia said. "I'd vouch for you." _

"_I like you already," the young man laughed. "What's your name?" _

"_Cassiopeia Reine," Cassiopeia replied. _

"_Sirius Black," the boy said, shaking Cassiopeia's hand. "May I call you Cassie?" _

"_You may," Cassiopeia replied._

"_I saw you fight back against those Slytherin slugs," Sirius said. "You've certainly got some spirit in you. I like that." _

"_You know, I'm beginning to like you," Cassiopeia said earnestly. _

"_I'm glad to hear that," Sirius said with a devilish smile. _

"I'd remember that day as if it were yesterday," Cassiopeia said wistfully, as she reclined with Sirius, listening to the steady drumming of his heart. "You were quite the hero."

"I wasn't. You were the hero," Sirius said modestly.

"You were _my hero_," Cassiopeia said lovingly, "and you always will be."

"And you're mine," Sirius replied, kissing Cassiopeia's head.

"So, if I may ask, what's all this nostalgia about anyway?" Cassiopeia asked, perplexed.

"I was just thinking about all the danger that's going on," Sirius said. "And I was thinking about us."

"What of us?" Cassiopeia asked.

"James and Lily are so happy," Sirius said, rising to his feet. "And you know me; I can't let James have all the fun."

Sirius then dropped to his knee, and offered a small box to Cassiopeia. "Cassiopeia Reine, will you marry me?"

Cassiopeia's heart started to drum wildly as she was filled with so much passion. Unable to contain herself, she then jumped up and threw her arms about Sirius.

"Sirius, I thought you'd never ask! Thank God for that!" Cassiopeia gasped, overjoyed as she repeatedly kissed Sirius.

"Shall I take that as a 'yes'?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, yes! A thousand times and more, yes!" Cassiopeia laughed.

Sirius then slipped the diamond ring onto Cassiopeia's finger.

"What should we do about James, Lily, and Remus?" Cassiopeia wanted to know.

"We will tell them, but not tonight," Sirius said, embracing Cassiopeia. "Tonight, is all about us."

"Yes, darling," Cassiopeia agreed. "I love you, Sirius, my future husband."

"And I love you, Cassie, my future wife," Sirius whispered.

Sirius and Cassiopeia kissed and lay together in each other's arms. For this night, it was all about them. Nothing would come between them. Not on this night. For this night, the world was right again, and they were the only ones in the world.


	3. Cassiopeia and Sirius's Wedding

Chapter 3: Cassiopeia and Sirius's Wedding

The next morning, Cassiopeia and Sirius awoke to each other's smiles. For this moment, they pretended that they did not know anything about Voldemort. They were blissfully ignorant of the danger in the world for once.

Sirius stroked Cassiopeia's hair. "Morning, future wife."

"Good morning, future husband," Cassiopeia said, with a hint of a giggle.

"It's so lovely to see your smile first thing in the morning," Sirius sighed. "It'll be nice to see it every day once we're married."

"And it will be lovely to have you next to me every day," Cassiopeia replied.

Sirius then leaned over and kissed Cassiopeia.

"You know, for the first time, I have forgotten about the danger that's coming, and I don't care," Cassiopeia said, a feeling of relief in her voice.

"That's my girl," Sirius said proudly.

"I thought you'd say that," Cassiopeia said.

"Of course. I wouldn't mind the danger, really. It gives life a little more spark. I'd just get bored if there were no danger," Sirius said, "However, having you by my side, I will have all the spark I need in my life."

"That's a very wise way of looking at things, my darling," Cassiopeia said with admiration.

"And _that _sort of thinking is why I love you, Cassie," Sirius said, kissing Cassiopeia again. "You're the only one mad enough to agree with me."

"Only because I'm so barking mad," Cassiopeia said slyly.

"Only _you _would make Animagus jokes," Sirius sighed, rolling his eyes.

Cassiopeia giggled. "I couldn't resist."

"And I can't resist kissing you," Sirius said lovingly.

Sirius kissed Cassiopeia on her head, then her cheek, and finally, her lips. Again, Cassiopeia giggled helplessly.

"What? Does my moustache tickle?" Sirius asked.

"It always does, Sirius," Cassiopeia replied in the midst of her laughter, "but what I was thinking about was how Remus would be going mad if he were watching us."

"You do know that he fancies my little cousin," Sirius said, a sly smile on his face. "It's so positively adorable."

"Now, now, my love," Cassiopeia said. "Let's not tease Remus behind his back."

"You're right. It's no fun unless we tease him in person," Sirius jested.

"My future husband the joker," Cassiopeia said, shaking her head.

"I have heard the Muggles say that the key to a solid marriage is laughter," Sirius said. "If that's true, I'd say we're off to a good start."

"I heartily agree," Cassiopeia said with a smile. "How shall we tell them?"

"We'll invite them to dinner tonight," Sirius told her. "I'll then make an announcement and everyone will know the good news."

"_Good news?_" Cassiopeia asked. "You make it sound so understated, my love."

"Then they'll share in the best news in the world," Sirius added, coiling his arms around Cassiopeia. "I can only hope they are as happy as you were last night."

"_Were?_" Cassiopeia asked, as if confused. "Why speak in past tense? I'm still incredibly, overwhelmingly, and perfectly ecstatic."

"Ah, that's good to know," Sirius said with a devilish smile as he kissed Cassiopeia.

"And I will be ecstatic for the rest of my life," Cassiopeia said lovingly.

On that evening, Remus, Lily, and James had all come to dinner with Sirius and Cassiopeia. There was also a woman in attendance. She had long, dark hair with matching dark eyes. Next to her was a man with dark hair as well. In the middle, there was a little girl with purple hair. Before dinner, Sirius introduced these unfamiliar faces to Cassiopeia.

"Cassie, I would like you to meet my favorite cousin, Andromeda," Sirius said proudly. "And this is her husband, Ted and their daughter, Nymphadora-"

The little girl's hair turned a dark red and she crossed her arms. "Uncle Sirius, don't call me Nymphadora!"

"Sorry, love," Sirius apologized. "Cassie, this is my cousin Nymphadora, but she prefers to be called Tonks."

"Hello, Tonks," Cassiopeia said slowly, bending down to Tonks's level. "Your hair is very pretty."

"Thank you, Cassie," Tonks said with a huge smile. "I can change my hair all the time."

Tonks then changed her hair pink, and then back to the shade of violet.

"See?" she asked.

"Now that's enough, Nymphadora," Andromeda said sternly. "It's silly enough that your hair is purple."

"Mummy, don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks said, her hair turning red again.

"She's just being friendly, Dromeda," Ted Tonks said. "No harm done."

"I think it's lovely what you can do, Tonks," Cassiopeia said with a smile.

Tonks's grin was wider. "Thank you. I like you!"

"And I like you, too," Cassiopeia replied, patting Tonks's head.

"So you're the one that stole my cousin's heart," Andromeda said with a smile. "Quite the thief, you are."

"I am happy that I did," Cassiopeia said. "It was quite easy for me to fall for Sirius, truly."

"I know exactly what you mean," Andromeda said, beaming. "Sirius and I have always been close. I adore my cousin. I'm glad that he finally found someone who loves him as I do."

"I'm glad to be that woman," Cassiopeia said proudly.

"Look at my girls getting along," Sirius said, quite pleased.

Just then, there was a ringing of the doorbell. Sirius opened the door and a man entered. The man was a short, chubby lump of a man with wispy hair. As soon as this man entered, Tonks ran straight for Remus, hiding from the man. She seemed to be whimpering in fear. Remus held her tight, trying to comfort her.

"She's scared of him," Remus said to a concerned Andromeda. . "I have no idea why."

"Peter!" Sirius said warmly, embracing the man.

"Hey, Wormtail!" James greeted.

"James," Peter greeted. "How have you and Lily been keeping?"

"Oh, we've been doing quite well, Peter. Thank you," Lily said.

"Where have you been living these days?" Peter wanted to know.

"We have a big house in the country," James said. "Just big enough to raise the children someday."

"I hope we can only see that someday," Peter said.

After dinner, the guests were all eagerly awaiting dessert.

"What's for dessert, Cassie?" Remus wanted to know. "It smells delicious."

"Why, thank you, Remus," Cassiopeia said appreciatively. "If you must know, I baked a lovely triple layered chocolate cake."

"I'm starved," Remus said.

"Remus, always has the appetite of a wolf," Sirius jested.

"Sirius, darling, no teasing," Cassiopeia scolded.

"I am afraid that dessert will have to wait," Sirius said.

"What for?" Remus wanted to know.

"Cassie and I would like to make an announcement," Sirius said proudly, holding Cassiopeia's hand.

"Sirius and I have been madly in love since we met at Hogwarts," Cassiopeia began.

"You don't say," James jested.

"Shush," Lily whispered.

"It is only now that we took into account what we have in these dark times," Cassiopeia continued. "And what we have is each other. We decided that we wanted to have each other forever."

There was a silence in the entire room. A pin drop could have been heard in this silence. Everyone in the room knew what was going to happen.

"Yes, my friends, Cassie and I are getting married!" Sirius declared happily.

Suddenly, the dead silence was replaced by gasps of surprise and glee. The guests rose to congratulate Sirius and Cassiopeia.

"Yay!" exclaimed Tonks, clapping her hands.

"Congratulations, mate!" Remus said, as he embraced Sirius.

"Good on you two!" James said enthusiastically, clapping Sirius on the back.

"This is wonderful news," Lily said earnestly.

"Thank you all," Cassie said humbly.

"I propose a toast," Remus said gleefully, raising his glass, "To Sirius and Cassie!"

"To Sirius and Cassie!" replied their guests.

Sirius and Cassiopeia _clinked _their champagne glasses together.

"To us," Cassiopeia whispered.

Just then, James tapped in his glass with his fork. "I hate to steal Sirius's thunder, but _we _have an announcement, too."

"Don't lie, James, you love this," Sirius said in jest.

"Sirius," Cassiopeia said sternly.

"James and I have been blessed," Lily said softly. "We are going to have a baby!"

"Baby!" Tonks said gleefully.

"My goodness, good news twice in one day," Cassiopeia said. "Congratulations, Lily and James."

"Good on you two," Sirius added.

"Thank you, Cassie and Sirius," Lily said gratefully. "You know, James and I were thinking about you two."

"I would hope so," Sirius joked. "Good to know we're on your mind."

"Anyway, we were thinking that you and Sirius should be our baby's godparents," Lily said.

"We thought you'd be perfect," James said.

"Lily, James, we'd be honored!" Cassiopeia gasped appreciatively.

"Yeah, excellent choice, mate," Sirius said. "We'll be hanging around so much that you'll be sick of us."

"And the little one won't want us to leave," Cassiopeia added.

"We'll love the little one as much as Remus fancies little Tonks," Sirius said, pointing to Remus who had Tonks on his lap.

"I heard that," Remus said. "She's only seven, Sirius."

"What are you talking about?" Tonks asked.

"Nothing," Remus said dismissively.

"What Sirius is saying is that we will adore your little one as much as we love each other," Cassiopeia said earnestly.

"Absolutely. Now I can't wait to have play dates with Little James and Little Sirius," Sirius said wistfully.

_Three months later…_

The wedding of Sirius and Cassiopeia was at hand. All of the guests had gathered at a small church in London. Everyone who called themselves a friend to Sirius and Cassiopeia was there. All of the Order, including Dumbledore, was in attendance. Sirius and Cassiopeia's best friends were in their wedding party. Andromeda and Lily were Cassiopeia's bridesmaids. Remus served as Sirius's best man. The Weasley family, Sirius's distant cousins, was also in attendance. Their son Bill was the ringbearer, and Tonks was the flower girl.

Sirius, dressed in his finest tuxedo, eagerly awaited Cassiopeia with James and Remus at his side.

"Nervous?" Remus asked in concern.

"Not at all," Sirius said.

"I would hate to think Cassie would get cold feet, or paws," James jested.

"Only you can make jokes about my bride," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about, mate," Remus reassured him.

Just then, the oak doors creaked open. First came little Bill with Tonks, who's hair had gone pink for the day to convey her happiness. Bill wore his hair long and it hung on the shoulders of his tiny, black tuxedo. Tonks wore a frilly, purple dress with little blue rhinestones. Next, there was Andromeda, followed by Lily. Both bridesmaids wore dresses of lavender. Then, at last, Cassiopeia entered. Sirius could scarcely wait to look upon his bride. As soon as he turned to see his bride walking down the aisle, Sirius's heart skipped a beat.

Cassiopeia wore the traditional white. Her dress was long and flowing. Her tiara, bodice, and veil were adorned with pearls. She seemed to be floating as she finally reached Sirius at the altar. Cassiopeia joined hands with Sirius and did not let go. The priest went on with the traditional ceremony, and all Sirius and Cassiopeia could do was stare at each other.

At last, the priest asked, "Do you, Sirius Black, take Cassiopeia Reine, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and comfort, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do," Sirius said lovingly.

"Do you, Cassiopeia Reine, take Sirius Black, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and comfort, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?" the priest repeated.

"I do," Cassiopeia said, a smile brightening her face.

Sirius then took the rings from Bill, and gave him an appreciative wink. Sirius and Cassiopeia then exchanged rings.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest declared. "You may kiss the bride."

Sirius and Cassiopeia didn't need to be told to kiss. Instantly, their lips met with so much love that could not be contained. The kiss was quenching, as they both were parched from their absence. This wedding kiss had to be one of the most passionate in the wizarding world.

Sirius and Cassiopeia, now Sirius and Cassiopeia Black, were arm and arm as they walked down the aisle together. As their arms were linked, now they were linked forever.

"Finally," Sirius whispered to Cassiopeia.

"I know what you mean, darling," Cassiopeia giggled.

Sirius and Cassiopeia then walked out of the church and down the steps. Their friends were waiting for them. In the best of tradition, their friends threw rice to bless the couple. Their guests waved, blew kisses, and shouted well wishes to Sirius and Cassiopeia. At long last, Sirius and Cassiopeia were husband and wife. It was one of the happiest moments in their life.

Later that evening, a reception was held for Sirius and Cassiopeia's wedding. The reception was held at the Weasley house. Molly and Arthur Weasley, being Sirius's cousins, were more than happy to be hosts to this wonderful occasion. There was a grand tent set up in the Weasley's house. There was a deep red carpet leading into the tent that was covered in rose petals. Inside, Sirius and Cassiopeia's friends had all gathered. The tent was filled with music, dancing, and clapping. Sirius and Cassiopeia then took the dance floor and had their first dance as husband and wife.

"So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Cassiopeia Black?" Sirius asked softly.

"I feel like I could conjure up a Patronus," Cassiopeia replied with a smile. "If it means I have you, I am proud to be Mrs. Cassiopeia Black."

"Well, that is very reassuring," Sirius said with a devilish smile. "I promise that every day you'll feel proud to be Mrs. Black."

"I will always be proud to be your wife," Cassiopeia said, planting a kiss on Sirius's cheek.

Later, everybody took to the dance floor once more. Sirius and Cassiopeia watched as little Tonks sat all by herself, swinging her feet and sipping apple juice. Remus noticed and offered some company to the little girl.

"May I have this dance?" Remus asked, bowing courteously and extending his hand.

"Yes, Uncle Remus," Tonks said with a huge smile.

Remus scooped little Tonks up from her chair. The song that was blasting through the tent was an old-fashioned, swing sort of tune that Remus loved. He and Tonks were dancing together as if they would never stop. Remus then picked up Tonks and began to swing her about to the music. Sirius and Cassiopeia then joined them on the dance floor. There never was such a happier, livelier sight than this moment.

After what seemed like an endless night, the party was finally wearing down. Little Tonks, exhausted, was sitting on Remus's lap again. Sirius couldn't help giggling at this sight.

"And you said that you didn't fancy her," he chortled. "Your enthusiasm on the dance floor said otherwise."

"Shut up, Sirius," Remus groaned. "She's only seven. I didn't mean it that way. I was being friendly."

"What are you talking about, Uncle Remus?" Tonks asked.

"Nothing, Tonks, sweetheart," Lupin said dismissively.

"Sirius, stop teasing poor Remus," Cassiopeia scolded.

"He's going to end up marrying her someday. I know it," Sirius whispered. "And when he does, I'll laugh."

"Well, I bet Remus is laughing at us," Cassiopeia countered.

"Well then, let him," Sirius said. "I feel so much laughter that I have never felt in my life. It's all because of you."

"I am glad I am the cause of your contentment," Cassiopeia replied gratefully.

"I am glad that you're with me," Sirius whispered.

After a long night of celebration, Sirius and Cassiopeia said goodbye to their many guests. They walked hand in hand down the red, flowered carpet. Their friends waved and wished them well. Parked right outside the tent was a motorcycle with a passenger side. On the back of the motorcycle were the words _Just Married. _

"Our carriage, Mrs. Black," Sirius said in a chivalrous manner, bowing low.

"How did I know that you would use that flying motorcycle?" Cassiopeia said, rolling her eyes with amusement.

"What is the song the Muggles sing? _You'll look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle made for two,_" Sirius replied as if it explained everything. "And you already look sweet."

"As do you," Cassiopeia replied. "I'll give your family one credit: they do make handsome children, like you."

"Thank you, my darling," Sirius said, offering his arm. "Shall we?"

Hand in hand, Sirius and Cassiopeia hopped on the bike. Sirius started the ignition, and the bike roared to life. Quicker than lightning, the motorcycle sped off into the sky.

Before long, Sirius and Cassiopeia had reached their destination. The air was warm, perfect for the spring. The sound of waves could be heard crashing in the distance. Seagulls could be heard squawking. Cassiopeia knew well that they were on the coast, but she did not know where.

"Where are we, Sirius?" she wanted to know.

"It's a surprise," Sirius told her.

Landing the motorcycle, Sirius landed just outside a ritzy looking hotel. Taking Cassiopeia's hand, he led her into this motel. As soon as he entered, he spoke to the concierge.

"Chambre pour Black?" Sirius asked in his best French.

"Oui, monsieur," the concierge replied.

"We're in France, aren't we?" Cassiopeia gasped.

"Even better," Sirius replied. "The Riviera."

"The Riviera!" Cassiopeia gasped. "I love you!"

"Told you you'd be surprised," Sirius said slyly.

Sirius took his room key and then he and Cassiopeia headed up to their room. As soon as they reached the door, Sirius bowed.

"Shall we?" he asked courteously.

All Cassiopeia could do was reply with uncontrollable laughter.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" Sirius said.

Sirius then opened the door, and lifted Cassiopeia into his arms. He then carried her into their room. The room was a large, bright suite with cream colored walls. There was a large bed with crimson blankets. On this bed there were a dozen, red roses.

"Oh, Sirius!" Cassiopeia sighed.

Taking her hand, Sirius led her into the room. Cassiopeia then leapt onto the bed and began to jump on it childishly. Sirius laughed heartily and hopped on the bed with her.

"Never knew the pleasure of jumping on a bed," Sirius said. "Now I know the feeling."

Sirius and Cassiopeia then plopped down on the bed. Sirius presented the dozen roses to her.

"I hoped I made everything perfect," he said thoughtfully.

"It is as perfect as you are," Cassiopeia said happily.

She and Sirius then got settled in for the night. Then, the settled into bed.

"How are you tonight, Mrs. Black?" Sirius asked lovingly, running his fingers through Cassiopeia's hair.

"Over the moon and beyond," Cassiopeia replied, playing with Sirius's curls. "As you promised, I am proud to be Mrs. Black."

"I never felt pride in my family," Sirius said earnestly. "But for once in my life, because of you, I am happy to be a Black."

"I am glad to be the source of your happiness," Cassiopeia replied.

"And I am glad that for the rest of my life, I get to wake beside you every day," Sirius whispered.

"And I am glad to have you for the rest of my life," Cassiopeia said passionately.

And so, Cassiopeia and Sirius lost themselves in their love. Time seemed to move slowly, as if only for them. Thus, this was the day that Cassiopeia and Sirius's lives began.


	4. Magical Honeymoon

Chapter 4: Magical Honeymoon

Once more, the next morning, Sirius awoke with his wife in his arms. Sirius could feel the sun warming his face. Propping himself up on his arm, he watched as his wife, Cassiopeia, slept. He could see the blankets rising and falling with her every breath. Something this peaceful just captured Sirius. He had never seen anything more beautiful than his wife, asleep next to him.

Sirius then saw a vase full of daisies on the nightstand. He picked one of these daisies from the vase and plucked the petals. He then rolled over next to Cassiopeia. Ever so gently, he began to shower the white petals on his wife. Sirius stroked Cassiopeia's hair as she stirred. Cassiopeia then awoke to her husband's devilish grin.

"Good morning, Mrs. Black," Sirius said tenderly.

"Good morning, Sirius," Cassiopeia whispered.

"How are you this morning, Mrs. Black?" Sirius asked, propping himself up on his arm.

Cassiopeia laid her head on Sirius's chest and played with his ringlets. "Wonderful. I was dreaming about our first kiss. Do you remember it?"

"Remember it? It's one of my favorite memories," Sirius said warmly.

_The holidays were nearing at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was in full festivity. A giant tree was set up at the center of the Great Hall and ornaments were levitated to adorn the tree. The ceiling of the Great Hall was transformed to look like the winter sky and snow. Even the ghosts were in Christmas cheer, whispering carols through the halls. _

_Most of the students were abuzz about going home for the holidays. James and Lily had gone home for the holidays. Remus, Peter, and Sirius remained at Hogwarts for the holidays. Sirius, of course, didn't have much of a home to go to. He despised his parents for what he called their "pure-blood mania." Despite this, Sirius was in a cheerful mood because Cassiopeia Reine remained at Hogwarts as well. _

_Cassiopeia didn't have a home to go to either. Cassiopeia had been an orphan since she her second year at Hogwarts. She was quiet girl and a good student. When she wasn't studying, she was practicing. Her favorite subject was Transfiguration, and she loved to practice her skills as often as possible, such as transfiguring her cauldron into a cat. Cassiopeia didn't have friends until she met Sirius Black. Cassiopeia befriended Sirius when he defended her from two Slytherin students who teased her for her Animagus abilities. Thanks to Sirius, Cassiopeia was introduced to James, Peter, and Remus. While Cassiopeia didn't agree with James and Sirius's troublemaking, she knew they were good friends to her._

_Sirius liked Cassiopeia from the day he met her. Although he was disappointed that she did not approve of his treatment of Snape, her loyalty made him overlook that. Cassiopeia reminded Sirius of Remus, as both of them were obedient, intelligent students. He and Cassiopeia had something in common as they were both without family. Because of this, Sirius was intent to give Cassiopeia the best Christmas. _

_Sirius and Cassiopeia met at The Three Broomsticks for Christmas Day. _

"_Hello, Cassie," Sirius greeted, kissing Cassiopeia's cheeks. _

"_Hello, Sirius," Cassiopeia replied, giving her best smile. _

_Sirius ordered two Butterbeers for himself and Cassiopeia. He and Cassiopeia enjoyed their Butterbeers and chocolates. _

"_I have something for you, Cassie," Sirius said. _

"_You got me a present?" Cassiopeia asked in surprise. _

"_Of course I did," Sirius replied with a smile. _

_Sirius took out a small box and gave it to Cassiopeia. "Go on. Open it." _

_Cassiopeia took the box and ripped it open. "Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration." _

"_I thought you might like that," Sirius said kindly. "I know you have quite the knack for Transfiguration." _

"_Oh, thank you, Sirius," Cassiopeia said with much gratitude. "This is one of the best presents I have ever received." _

"_I'm glad that you like it," Sirius said happily. _

"_I have something for you," Cassiopeia said brightly as she gave Sirius a small box. _

_Sirius opened the box. "A box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." _

"_I know how brave you are, and I thought you have to be brave to try these," Cassiopeia said, a smile crossing her face. "I also know your sense of humour is as colorful as these beans. And, to be perfectly honest, I didn't want you to have something to play tricks on people with." _

_Sirius sighed. "You really don't have a sense of fun like I do."_

"_No, I don't," Cassiopeia said firmly. "I'm sorry if you don't like it-" _

"_No," Sirius interrupted her. "It's one of the best presents I have ever gotten." _

"_Why didn't you go home for the holidays, Sirius?" Cassiopeia wanted to know. _

"_I wouldn't call it home. My parents are completely mad with their pure-blood mania," Sirius said bitterly. "But that's not the only reason I didn't go home." _

"_Why else?" Cassiopeia asked. _

"_Because I knew you were lonely," Sirius explained. "I couldn't have thought of a better person to spend the holidays with than you." _

"_You're very sweet, Sirius," Cassiopeia said tenderly. "I am glad to spend my Christmas with you." _

_Just then, Sirius and Cassiopeia looked up and saw mistletoe blooming. _

"_May I have this kiss, Cassie?" Sirius asked chivalrously. _

"_You may," Cassiopeia said, breaking into a wide smile. _

_Cassiopeia and Sirius's lips met. For that moment, time was slow. Everything was right with the world. It was truly one of the best Christmases for Sirius and Cassiopeia. _

"That was one of the best Christmases of my life," Cassiopeia said wistfully. "One of the best days in my life, actually."

Sirius did not reply. He did not know what to say. The thought of Cassiopeia by his side had overcome him.

"What? Do I have bed head?" Cassiopeia asked.

"No, my darling, you're beautiful," Sirius said. "I just couldn't think of any words. I just love that you are sleeping by my side."

"And I love to have you next to me," Cassiopeia replied. "Snoring and all."

"I do not snore," Sirius said.

"You snore like a dog," Cassiopeia laughed. "For a moment, I thought you had transformed during the night."

"Very funny, my darling," Sirius said.

"Don't be embarrassed. I don't mind if you snore like a dog. I find it soothing to have you next to me for the rest of my life," Cassiopeia said earnestly.

"Me, too, sweetheart," Sirius replied, kissing Cassiopeia's head.

"The day is still young. What are we going to do?" Cassiopeia wanted to know.

"Well, I have a few ideas," Sirius said, then he grinned, "but I was thinking about starting on our little one now."

"Now?" Cassiopeia gasped.

"Well, you know I can't let James have all the fun," Sirius jested.

"We will, but not too soon," Cassiopeia whispered.

"I hope it's sooner than you say. We did promise a play date with Little Potter," Sirius joked.

"In case you weren't paying attention," Cassiopeia giggled, "I meant what are we going to do _today_?"

"Oh, yes," Sirius said, as if his memory had been jogged. "Well, I have a few ideas for today as well. Starting with telling you I love you."

"Funny, that was my idea, too," Cassiopeia jested. "I love you."

"Look at us. We are already reading each other's minds," Sirius laughed.

"What did you have in mind next?" Cassiopeia wondered.

"I thought I might kiss you next," Sirius replied.

Sirius kissed Cassiopeia's head, then her cheeks, and finally, her lips.

"This day is already perfect," Cassiopeia sighed.

"And it's still early," Sirius replied.

Before they knew it, Sirius and Cassiopeia were hand in hand, strolling along the beach.

"I never thought I would get to visit France," Cassiopeia sighed. "It's beautiful."

"If you ask me, the setting doesn't compare to you," Sirius said.

"You're quite sweet, my love," Cassiopeia said, blushing.

"I was telling the truth," Sirius said.

"I know," Cassiopeia said with a slight giggle. "And I have to say the same about you."

"You did marry quite a catch, you know," Sirius said smugly. "The House of Black is known for being a good-looking family."

"You don't say," Cassiopeia said in a flirtatiously. "If you ask me, I married the most handsome of the Black family."

"You did, indeed," Sirius said. "Ready for a plunge?"

Sirius then took off his shirt, leaving himself in nothing but his shorts. Cassiopeia removed her skirt and top, revealing her purple, two-piece bathing suit.

"Nice suit," Sirius said slyly.

"I thought you'd like it," Cassiopeia said.

She and Sirius raced into the surf and plunged into the ocean. The water was perfectly warm at this time of year. The sun was high and warm as well. It was the perfect time. Sirius and Cassiopeia floated together in each other's arms.

"This is perfect," Cassiopeia sighed.

"I did try," Sirius said earnestly.

"Always dreamed of coming here one day with you," Cassiopeia said, her arms around Sirius's neck. "And now I'm here, bathing with you in the sea. I couldn't have asked for better."

"You do not have to ask, Cassie, sweetheart," Sirius said tenderly, "not as long as I'm around."

"As long as I have you, I have the best," Cassiopeia said lovingly.

She and Sirius kissed once more as the floated. Cassiopeia and Sirius then swam for shore and lay together on the sand, letting the sun dry them.

"How are you, Mrs. Black?" Sirius asked tenderly.

"You're in my arms. Now I truly feel like Mrs. Black," Cassiopeia sighed.

"And I shall make you feel that way every day," Sirius promised.

Cassiopeia played with Sirius's curls. "I do believe that you are the greatest wizard in the world, my love."

"And why's that?" Sirius wanted to know.

"Because every hour spent with you is the greatest magic," Cassiopeia whispered tenderly.

"Well, then I suppose you are the greatest witch of your age," Sirius whispered.

"How so?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Because from the moment I saw you, you bewitched me," Sirius said.

Cassiopeia blushed. The merriest laughter flowed from her.

Cassiopeia kissed Sirius's cheek. "We'll always have each other, won't we?"

"Always," Sirius replied.

Sirius filled Cassiopeia into his arms. His lips pressed against her head. After gazing at his wife, Sirius's lips met with Cassiopeia's.

That night, as Sirius and Cassiopeia slept, there was a glow coming from outside the window.

Cassiopeia was awakened by the light, and she roused Sirius. "Sirius, wake up."

Sirius awoke just as a blue orb entered. The orb was a Patronus in the shape of a phoenix.

"It's Dumbledore," Sirius said.

Dumbledore's voice echoed from the Patronus. "The Potter family is not safe. Voldemort has marked them for death. They must go into hiding. Meet us in Godric's Hollow and be wary."

"I suppose this cuts our honeymoon short," Sirius said flatly.

"I'm sure James and Lily would do the same for us," Cassiopeia said.

"I don't doubt it," Sirius agreed. "Come on. To the bike."

In the darkness, Sirius and Cassiopeia landed at Godric's Hollow. There, Dumbledore greeted them outside a small cottage.

"I'm sorry I had to steal away your honeymoon, Sirius and Cassiopeia," Dumbledore said apologetically.

"Don't be sorry, Dumbledore," Sirius said in understanding. "Cassie and I had more fun than ever."

"We're glad to help," Cassiopeia added.

Sirius and Cassiopeia followed Dumbledore into the cottage. Inside, they were met by Peter as well as Lily and James.

"Sorry about this, both of you," James said.

"Stop being sorry, Prongs," Sirius said. "It's not your fault at all. Cassie and I are fine."

"What is the plan?" Cassiopeia wanted to know.

"Dumbledore has suggested the Fidelius Charm," Lily explained.

"The charm will keep them safe as long as they have a person in whom they can trust with their secret," Dumbledore added.

"Everything is in order, all we need now, of course, is a Secret-Keeper," James said.

"We were thinking we would use you, Sirius," Lily said.

"I'm honored, but why me?" Sirius asked, perplexed.

"We're not too sure about Remus, to be honest," Dumbledore said. "And we don't want to risk Peter either. You are the best person we know, Sirius."

"I may be, but perhaps that's why I'm not the best Secret-Keeper," Sirius said.

"What do you mean?" Lily wanted to know.

"I'm the formidable one, to be honest," Sirius explained. "Voldemort might expect you to confide in someone like me."

"He has a valid argument," Cassiopeia agreed.

"Let Peter be your Secret-Keeper," Sirius said. "No one will suspect him. He'll be the last person Voldemort would expect."

"That is a wise decision, Sirius," Dumbledore said.

James turned to Peter. "Well, what to you say, Wormtail?"

"Are you willing to be our Secret-Keeper?" Lily asked.

"I am," Peter said in a small voice. "I promise that no one will know your secret. I will take it to my grave."

Unfortunately, this would prove false in the future. What Sirius did not know was that he made a mistake he will regret forever.

A/N: I realized that I may have switched things around or something of the like. If something is not true to canon, or if I left something out, I apologize. I hope you enjoy what comes next!


	5. Harry

**A/N: Okay, so I realize that only James and Lily knew that Peter had been their Secret Keeper. So, I intend to fix that. I wrote here that Dumbledore has no idea Sirius isn't the Secret-Keeper. Here it is! Enjoy! **

Chapter 5: Harry

Lily was growing a round belly by this month of April. As a result of her pregnancy and the Dark Lord marking them for death, she and James had to go into hiding. Dumbledore had been busy setting the Fidelius Charm in place. The Fidelius Charm was a spell that would protect anyone in a time of need. In order to complete the spell, the Potters needed a Secret-Keeper. A Secret-Keeper is one who keeps the secret of the Fidelius Charm within his or herself. This gives the protection to the witch or wizard casting it. Only the Secret-Keeper can break the spell if he or she chooses to divulge the secret. As a result, Lily and James had the strongest protection.

Lily and James had called Sirius and Cassiopeia from their honeymoon to explain this. As he was their best, most trusted friend, Sirius was suggested to be a Secret-Keeper. However, unbeknownst to anyone else, Sirius had suggested that they use Peter Pettigrew instead, believing that Pettigrew would be less obvious. Peter Pettigrew was a short, squat, balding man who resembled his Animagus, the rat. Pettigrew had been at school with James and Sirius, but he was not nearly as skilled as they were. For this reason, Sirius felt that Peter was the perfect Secret-Keeper.

Although she knew her husband had a fine reason, Cassiopeia was not very pleased with Sirius's decision. She knew that Sirius was the better wizard than Pettigrew. She knew her husband's recklessness, and she felt that his decision had stemmed from that. It was risky using deception like that, especially if Dumbledore didn't know. Cassiopeia also knew that Peter was not as strong as Sirius or Remus, and that troubled her. One evening, Cassiopeia demanded to know why Sirius had suggested Pettigrew. She sat alone in the sitting room, staring blankly. Sirius entered and saw his wife's vacant expression. When he approached, Cassiopeia's face changed into a frown.

"Evening, wife," Sirius greeted.

"Good evening," Cassiopeia said flatly.

"That doesn't sound like a good evening," Sirius said wisely.

"Well, it isn't," Cassiopeia replied snappishly.

"May I ask why?" Sirius wanted to know.

"I want to ask you why you elected Peter to be Secret-Keeper instead of yourself," Cassiopeia snapped.

"I thought I explained that last night," Sirius replied, as if it explained everything.

"I want to know what was going on in your head when you made that suggestion," Cassiopeia said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"I mean that I know you. I know how reckless you can be. Is that what made you pick Pettigrew?" Cassiopeia demanded.

"No," Sirius answered. "I only picked Peter because, as I said last night, he is the last person anyone would suspect. It would be too easy for Voldemort to come after someone like me or Remus."

"Why not Dumbledore, then?" Cassiopeia asked. "

"Dumbledore already has enough on his plate," Sirius said. "Besides, I don't mind if Voldemort comes after me."

"Don't say that!" Cassiopeia exclaimed, "Merlin's beard, Sirius, you're so stupid!"

"Cassie, darling, where is this coming from?" Sirius asked gently.

"You suggested Peter because he isn't the obvious choice," Cassiopeia replied, her voice almost cracking. "And you did it without telling Dumbledore. You shouldn't have done that!"

"Might I remind you that you didn't protest last night. You agreed, in fact," Sirius argued.

"Because your reasoning was wise," Cassiopeia explained. "But I made a foolish mistake last night, and so did you. I didn't consider that Peter is not as strong as us. You know he is a weak wizard, Sirius. I also didn't consider what risk to us it might be if Dumbledore doesn't know."

"Yes, I know," Sirius replied. "What does that have to do with us?"

"You didn't consider that last night. You didn't think that far ahead," Cassiopeia answered.

"What do you mean?" Sirius questioned.

"I mean that the Dark Lord will stop at nothing to find Lily and James," Cassiopeia replied, her voice shaking. "That means he'll torture and kill anyone close to them. I worry if he should come after you. But even more, I worry if he should go after Peter."

"Well, I'm glad you aren't _that _worried about me. That's a relief," Sirius laughed.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Cassiopeia snapped. "Does everything have to be a joke with you?"

"Calm down, Cassie," Sirius said gently. "I didn't mean it. I was trying to cheer you up."

"Well, I can't be cheered up at the moment," Cassiopeia replied. "If Voldemort comes after us, and he most certainly will, I don't have a strong feeling about Pettigrew. Yes, Voldemort will not suspect him, I know. But if he should torture him, I do not know if Pettigrew has the will to withstand him."

"Cassie, you don't have to worry," Sirius soothed. "As long as that Fidelius Charm holds up, Voldemort will never find Lily and James. I can vouch for Peter. He may not be a strong wizard like you or me, but I do not doubt him. That's why I think he would be a better Secret-Keeper. I have faith in him. Nothing is going to happen."

Cassiopeia sighed. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I didn't mean to call you stupid. I'm just so worried about Lily, James, and us."

"I know, sweetheart," Sirius said, pulling Cassiopeia into his arms. "We all are. But if we don't have faith, we have nothing. Dumbledore knows what he's doing, and so do I."

"I know you do," Cassiopeia replied, holding Sirius's hand.

"You know, James and Lily have seen a medical wizard, and they know the baby's gender," Sirius said, a bright smile crossing his face.

"What is it?" Cassiopeia asked.

"They are going to have a baby boy," Sirius replied, his smile growing.

"A boy!" Cassiopeia gasped, smiling as bright as her husband.

"In only a few months, we'll have a godson," Sirius said wistfully. "And someday, we'll have a son or daughter."

"I'm already looking forward to it," Cassiopeia whispered.

"I thought that would brighten your day," Sirius said cheerfully.

"_You _brighten up any day," Cassiopeia whispered, embracing Sirius.

_Three months later…_

The weather had changed from pleasantly warm to blazing hot. The days of April had long gone, and July was just ending. Lily and James remained in Godric's Hollow safe and sound. Cassiopeia and Sirius were never far from their side. It was at this month, something wonderful happened. Cassiopeia was reading in the sitting room when Sirius came bursting in with this news.

"Cassie, come quick!" he shouted.

"What is it?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Lily and James are in Saint Mungo's. Their son just arrived!" Sirius explained, panting and gasping for breath.

"Let's go, then!" Cassiopeia said quickly.

Instead of taking Sirius's beloved flying motorcycle, Cassiopeia and Sirius decided the best and fastest way was to Apparate. In a flash, they found themselves at Saint Mungo's Hospital. Quick as lightning, both of them raced down the hall to Lily and James. In Lily's room, James was sitting beside Lily, who was sitting up holding a tiny bundle in her arms.

"Hello, Cassie, Sirius," Lily greeted softly.

"Padfoot, Cassie! You're just in time," James greeted warmly.

"We have a visitor," Lily whispered, gesturing to the bundle.

Sirius and Cassiopeia saw the little bundle wiggle about in the blankets. They were captured by the sound of whimpers coming from the blankets. Lily uncovered the blankets so Sirius and Cassiopeia could see the tiny face of the newborn.

"Say hello to Harry James Potter," Lily whispered proudly. "Say hello, Harry."

Baby Harry simply cooed in response.

"Come, say hello to your godson," Lily whispered.

Carefully, Lily gave baby Harry to Sirius. Sirius was beside himself with joy as he gazed at his new godson.

"Hello there, Harry," he whispered, gently rocking the baby. "He looks like you already, Prongs."

"I know," James said, a sly grin going across his face. "I can't wait to see the girls chasing after him just like they chased after me."

"Always the modest one, you were," Cassiopeia laughed.

"James never knew what 'modest' meant," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

Cassiopeia then took Harry in her arms. "Hello, Harry. Lily, he's such a beautiful boy. Look, he's already got your eyes."

Cassiopeia noticed the baby's eyes. They were a brilliant shade of blue, exactly like Lily.

"You will take care of him, won't you?" Lily asked.

"Of course," Sirius and Cassiopeia said together.

"Now we only have to wait for Little Black," Sirius said. "Which, with any luck, will be soon."

"We hope so," James said.

Just then, The Tonks family entered, followed by Peter Pettigrew and Remus. Tonks was holding Remus's hand as if her life depended on it. It was clear she hadn't gotten over her fear of Peter yet.

"We just heard the news," Andromeda said. "We just had to see Potter Junior."

"What did you name him?" Remus asked.

"His name is Harry James," James replied.

"Good name for a wizard," Remus said, a smile crossing his face.

"It is, isn't it?" James laughed in agreement. "Want to hold him?"

Remus nodded, and took the bundled up Harry in his arms. "He's got your eyes, Lily. But the rest of him is all James. He's going to be a very handsome young man someday."

"Can I see?" squeaked little Tonks.

Tonks sat down on a chair, and beckoned with her arms. Remus then laid Harry in Tonks's waiting arms.

"He's so cute!" Tonks squeaked. "Uncle Sirius, Auntie Cassie, are you going to have a baby?"

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda cried, aghast.

"Mummy, don't call me that," Tonks said, her hair changing red.

"It's alright, Andromeda," Sirius said gently before kneeling in front of Tonks. "Cassie and I will have a baby soon. Then you'll have a new little cousin to play with."

"Yay!" Tonks said happily.

While this moment was wonderful, it was also fate. What Lily and James did not know was that this was the height of their joy. All of their joy would end on a dark Halloween night…

_One year later…_

For the past year, Lily and James lived in Godric's Hollow with baby Harry. Harry was one by this time, and he was the most beautiful baby. As usual, Sirius and Cassiopeia were never that far away. They were devoted godparents to Harry. On his birthday, they nearly spoiled Harry with gifts. Sirius and Cassiopeia truly took great delight in their godson.

Halloween had come. All through Godric's Hallow, there were Halloween decorations. The streets and houses were lined with jack-o'-lanterns, witches, and all sorts of other scary adornments. Little Tonks was visiting the Potters while her parents were at work. She was dressed as little fairy, complete with a skirt and wings. Tonks had Remus and Sirius take her out for Halloween trick-or-treating.

"Come on, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus!" Tonks beckoned. "Trick or treats!"

"One moment, Tonks, darling," Sirius said. "I just need to say goodbye to Auntie Cassie."

"Auntie Cassie, aren't you coming?" Tonks asked in disappointment.

"No, sweetheart. I have to stay here and take care of Lily, James and Harry. Don't worry. I'll give you some candy when you come back. Okay?" Cassiopeia said slowly.

"Okay," Tonks said with delight.

Remus, Sirius, and Tonks headed out the door.

"See you, Lily, Prongs," Remus and Sirius said together.

No one knew the danger that was approaching. Remus and Sirius did not know that this was the last time they'd see their friends.

That night, Lily, James, and Cassiopeia were on watch. They had faith in the Fidelius Charm, but they were still on alert. Suddenly, they saw a hooded figure approaching. With him, there was a shorter figure. Then, there was a knock against the door.

"Lily, James!" Cassiopeia cried. "It's Voldemort! He's here!"

"How did he find us?" Lily asked in terror.

"Peter," Cassiopeia said bitterly. "He must've told the Dark Lord. Go, get out now!"

"No, we have to stay for Harry," James said firmly.

"I won't let him kill you," Cassiopeia said.

"We're staying," James said firmly. "Take care of Harry."

"Take care of our boy," Lily whispered. "Goodbye, Cassie."

"Lily, James!" Cassiopeia called in vain.

James and Lily disappeared upstairs. There was a _thud_ at the door. Then, there was a glowing green light. _Bang! _the door burst open. Lord Voldemort stood before Cassiopeia and much to her horror, he was followed by Peter Pettigrew.

"Lily, James!" Cassiopeia shouted.

"Wormtail, do away with her," Voldemort said, his voice like a hiss.

Peter sent a curse right for Cassiopeia, who ducked just in time.

"Peter, you worthless, traitorous rat!" Cassiopeia screamed.

She sent a spell at Peter, but missed. She was distracted by the sound of Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted.

To her horror, Cassiopeia heard screaming, and then silence.

"NO!" Cassiopeia screamed. "LILY! JAMES! HARRY!"

Cassiopeia ran upstairs, but she never made it. Wormtail sent a spell from behind her. The spell hit Cassiopeia in the neck, and she fell. Her limp form toppled halfway down the stairs. The last thing she saw was Peter standing over her, and then, blackness.

Remus and Sirius had just returned from trick or treating with Tonks. To their horror, they saw Lily and James's house in shambles.

"Oh no," Remus said, horror in his voice. "Lily, James."

"Harry!" Sirius gasped. "Cassie!"

Remus and Sirius, wands drawn, raced into the house with Tonks following them.

"Lily! James!" Remus called.

"Cassie! Cassie, where are you?" Sirius called. "I don't understand. Cassie should be here."

In their haste, Remus and Sirius did not notice Tonks going upstairs. At the top of the stairs, she passed James's body.

"Uncle James?" she asked timidly. "Uncle James, wake up."

James did not move. Fearfully, Tonks entered Harry's bedroom. Lying on the floor was Lily. Then, there was a man Tonks didn't recognize. His robes were as black as his short hair. Tonks screamed. Her screams startled the man, and he disappeared instantly.

"Aunt Lily?" Tonks whispered.

Just like James, Lily did not move. Then, Tonks saw Harry in his crib. Harry had been crying. There was also a big scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. Tonks instantly carried him downstairs, where she was met by Sirius and Remus.

"Tonks, what's the matter, sweetheart?" Remus asked in concern.

"Uncle James and Aunt Lily won't wake up," Tonks said sadly.

Remus and Sirius felt as if they had been stabbed in the heart. They were too late.

"Tonks, sweetheart, where is Auntie Cassie? Did you see Auntie Cassie?" Sirius asked gently, his voice betraying his feelings.

"No," Tonks answered. "All I saw was a man with black hair and black robes. Where's Aunt Cassie, Uncle Sirius?"

Sirius and Remus did not know what to say. They did not know how to explain death to a little girl.

"It's alright, Tonks, sweetheart," Sirius said gently. "I'll find Auntie Cassie. Go and sit down with Harry, okay?"

Tonks took little Harry and sat in the sitting room. Just then, a large man with an abundance of hair on his head and face entered.

"Hagrid!" Sirius gasped.

"Sirius, Remus," Hagrid greeted quickly, nodding at Sirius and Remus.

"We were too late, Hagrid," Remus said ruefully. "Lily and James, they…they're gone."

"Cassie's gone, too," Sirius added. "What have I done? I failed them! I promised to protect them and I failed!"

Sirius turned a deathly white, and he broke down in terrible sobs.

Hagrid put his large hand on Sirius shoulder. "Now, don' be talkin' like tha', Sirius. You were the best friend Lily an' James ever had. You didn't fail."

Sirius did not respond and he seemed to be shaking.

"Dumbledore knows what happened," Hagrid explained. "He sent me to bring Harry."

"Bring him where?" Remus wanted to know.

"To his Muggle Aunt and Uncle," Hagrid replied.

"You can't take him there!" Sirius gasped. "Lily's sister and her husband are the most terrible sort of Muggles. You can't send Harry there!"

"Dumbledore told me so," Hagrid said shortly. "Now, where is the boy?"

Sirius and Remus gestured to Tonks, who was sitting holding baby Harry.

"Tonks, give Harry to the man," Remus said quietly.

"Where's Harry going?" Tonks asked.

"He's going to live with his Auntie and Uncle," Remus explained.

Reluctantly, Tonks gave Harry to Hagrid.

Hagrid noticed the scar on Harry's head. "Poor fella."

Sirius was still hesitant about sending Harry away. "Give Harry to me, Hagrid. I'm his godfather. I'll look after him."

"No, Sirius," Hagrid replied. "I'm sorry, but I got me orders from Dumbledore. Harry has got to go to his Aunt and Uncle's."

"Hagrid, please!" Sirius argued. "I know Lily's sister. She treated Lily horribly just because she was a witch. Her husband is the same sort. They'll treat Harry like a prisoner, I know it!"

"Dumbledore thought it best," Hagrid said.

"Dumbledore doesn't know everything!" Sirius exploded. "He doesn't know what's best for Harry. I'm his godfather. He's as good as a son to me and Cassie. We'll treat him as if he was our own. Please, Hagrid!"

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but I have me orders," Hagrid said firmly. "I can't argue wi' Dumbledore, an' neither can you."

"Then take my motorcycle," Sirius said.

"What? Why?" Hagrid asked, in surprise.

"I won't need it anymore," Sirius said sadly.

With a nod, Hagrid took little Harry outside. He sat on Sirius's motorcycle and started the ignition. The bike roared to life. To Sirius's heartbreak, the bike sped off into the sky, taking Harry far away.

Sirius and Remus gazed at each other. They tried to take measure of everything that had happened. Their friends were dead, and Cassiopeia was missing.

"What have I done, Remus?" Sirius asked in horror. "I killed them!"

"Sirius, don't say that," Remus comforted. "This was not your doing."

"This never would've happened if I was here," Sirius said, running his fingers through his dark hair. "I did this! Now I killed my friends."

"It was nothing you did, Sirius," Remus soothed. "It was Voldemort."

Something struck Sirius at that moment. "Voldemort never would've found them if it hadn't been for…"

"For who?" Remus asked.

Sirius did not speak. The rage was coursing through his veins. The rage spread through his body like fire. Sirius was so infused with frenzy that he seemed to be convulsing.

"Sirius?" Remus asked, concerned. "If it hadn't been for whom?"

"Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius shouted in fury. "He killed them. That two-faced, sniveling rat! Now he's got my wife!"

"Sirius, please, calm down," Remus pleaded, grabbing Sirius by the shoulders. "Think about Cassie. She wouldn't want this."

"I'll kill him, Remus! I'LL KILL HIM!" Sirius roared in rage.

Wand in hand, Sirius bolted out the door. He was intent on killing Pettigrew for Lily and James. He was going to make him pay for kidnapping Cassiopeia. In his fury, Sirius did not know that he was walking into a trap.

**A/N: I hope that fixes everything. I hope I kept everything as close to the story as possible.** **I realized that Remus wouldn't have known about Sirius's innocence, so forgive me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	6. Peter's Trap

**A/N: I wanted to begin this chapter with a thank you to all the people who have liked my story. And thank you to my friend, Roza Anne. I'm so glad you're enjoying this. Here's the chapter! **

Chapter 6: Peter's Trap

Blackness. That was the last thing Cassiopeia knew. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Cassiopeia felt a slight pain in her neck, and she remembered what had happened. Lily and James were dead. Cassiopeia did not know Harry's fate. She shuddered if Voldemort had murdered her godson. Then, there was Peter Pettigrew. The man she thought was a friend. He wounded her that night. Not only did Peter physically hurt her, but he led to the murder of her friends. Cassiopeia was determined to make him pay. She looked around as she awoke. Cassiopeia did not know where she was, but it was clear she was on a street in the Muggle world. Why would Peter bring her here?

"Ah, Cassie, you're awake," Peter greeted.

"Don't you dare speak my name, you pathetic excuse of life!" Cassiopeia spat.

"Now, Cassie, that wasn't very nice," Peter simpered.

"Good, my husband is rubbing off on me," Cassiopeia said defiantly. "And what was that you did to Lily and James? What about their boy?"

"I didn't want to hurt them!" Peter said, his voice almost a whine. "You have no idea what The Dark Lord would've done to me!"

"I do," Cassiopeia replied. "He would've killed you."

"He would've killed me, Cassie!" Peter whined.

"Then he should've killed you!" Cassiopeia shouted. "If you died, then Lily and James would be alive. You should've died for them, Peter!"

"What was to be gained by that?" Peter questioned.

"The life of Lily and James and their son!" Cassiopeia said. "We would've died for you, and you should've died for them!"

"But what would you have done, Cassie? You and Sirius?" Peter asked.

"We would be dead! We'd rather be dead than betray Lily and James!" Cassiopeia screamed.

"Forgive me, Cassie," Peter said pitifully.

"It's too late for that," Cassiopeia said unsympathetically. "You should've thought of that before the Dark Lord bought you."

Peter brought his hands to his mouth, as if in terror.

"Why have you brought me here? If you're going to kill me, please be bold and do it now," Cassiopeia demanded.

"I am not going to kill you, Cassie," Peter answered.

"Why? Don't have the stomach for it?" Cassiopeia taunted.

"My master is gone," Peter explained. "They will be coming after me."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" Cassiopeia asked.

"They won't get me," Peter said. "They don't know that I was the Secret-Keeper."

"Did you think that you'll be dead before anyone finds you? Sirius will come after me, and we'll kill you," Cassiopeia said, her tone like stone.

"I am hoping he does," Peter said, a smile crossing his rat-like face. "I shall be gone, and you will fall for me as friends do."

Cassiopeia got the idea instantly. "You set us up, didn't you?"

"You said you'd die for me, so you will," Peter replied.

"Not if I warn Sirius first," Cassiopeia said wisely.

In a flash, Cassiopeia jumped to her feet. She tried to run for it, but alas, she didn't make it. Peter had sent a spell from behind her. _Crack! _The spell hit Cassiopeia in her right leg, shattering the bone. Cassiopeia shrieked only once; she did not want Peter to have that satisfaction. She crumpled to the ground, clutching her broken leg. With Cassiopeia unable to move, Peter wasted no time. He sent another spell that sent cords wrapping around Cassiopeia's wrists.

"Now you cannot run," Peter said triumphantly. "Now you will be a good friend to me."

"You are a worthless coward, Peter," Cassiopeia spat. "You will pay for what you've done."

"Not today," Peter said. "I do believe I hear Sirius coming right now."

"He will not fall for your trap, Peter," Cassiopeia said firmly.

"Oh, I think he will," Peter said. "You see, I let Sirius know where I was going. I sent a Patronus telling him where I was."

"You're a monster, Peter," Cassiopeia said, glowering at him. "I hope Sirius makes you pay."

Meanwhile, Sirius, crazed by Peter's betrayal, had been searching for him. He needed to get Cassiopeia back before it was too late. He did not know where Cassiopeia was, and he didn't know where to look. Sirius was in utter despair. He felt as if he failed his friends, and now his wife. Just as Sirius lost all hope, he saw a Patronus appear in front of him. It was Peter.

"Hello, Padfoot. I have your precious Cassie here with me. If you wish for her to be alive, then come to King's Cross Road."

"You bet I will, Peter," Sirius said, the fury in his voice.

On Peter's word, Sirius Apparated to King's Cross Road, determined to save Cassiopeia and have his revenge.

Once he arrived, Sirius did not see anyone, except for Muggles. Warily, Sirius drew his wand.

"Peter? Cassie?" he called. "Show yourself, Peter! Be a man for once!"

"Sirius!" a voice shouted.

"Cassie!" Sirius shouted, his voice filled with relief.

He found Cassiopeia in an alley near the street. She was sitting with her hands bound behind her.

Sirius's heart leapt. "Cassie!"

"Sirius, no!" Cassiopeia shouted. "Sirius, get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you," Sirius said firmly.

"Sirius, get out of here now! It's a trap! It's a trap!" Cassiopeia cried.

Cassiopeia was too late. From behind Sirius, Peter came. Peter brought his fist down on the back of Sirius's neck. Sirius stumbled and fell next to Cassiopeia.

"You treacherous little rat!" Sirius shouted. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you for what you've done to them!"

"Sirius, how could you?" Peter squeaked in terror.

"Easy. All I have to do is kill you," Sirius replied, the hate flowing out of him.

"Lily and James, Sirius! How could you!" Peter cried.

"You will die for what you've done!" Sirius screamed.

Peter backed up into the street as if to run. Sirius drew his wand, ready to kill. Suddenly, **BOOM!** the entire street blew apart. The ground cracked beneath them, sending the Muggles scrambling. The street was filled with screams from the Muggles as the road separated. Sirius saw Peter with a knife. Without warning, Peter had taken off one of his fingers. The blood splashed, landing on Sirius's robes. Then, with a squeaky cackle, Peter was gone. Sirius barely saw the rat scurrying away.

"You coward, Peter!" he shouted.

Knowing that Peter was long gone, Sirius focused on Cassiopeia.

"Sirius!" Cassiopeia cried in relief.

"Cassie, Thank God!" Sirius gasped, kissing Cassiopeia as if his life depended on it. "I thought I lost you."

"They're dead…Lily and James. I tried to save them," Cassiopeia whispered, her voice trembling.

"I know. I know," Sirius soothed. "It's alright. Come on. Let's get you out of here."

Sirius untied Cassiopeia and she tried to stand. Cassiopeia fell back down with a groan of pain.

"What is it, Cassie?" Sirius asked. "Can you walk?"

"No, I can't," Cassiopeia said weakly. "He didn't want me to run. He broke my leg."

Sirius slowly pulled up Cassiopeia's pant leg. Her leg was bloodied and mangled.

"Sweetheart, I can help you," Sirius said gently. "I know the spell that will help, but it will hurt."

"Just do it," Cassiopeia said.

Sirius sighed. Cassiopeia gripped his hand tightly. It was not a gesture of fear, Sirius noticed. She gripped his hand to reassure him.

With another apprehensive sigh, Sirius pointed his wand at Cassiopeia's broken leg. "_Episkey!" _

Cassiopeia screamed, but the spell had worked. Instantly, Cassiopeia's bones snapped back into place. Her mangled leg was as good as new in seconds.

"Come on. We have to go," Sirius beckoned.

"Sirius, you should not have come," Cassiopeia said, her voice filled with fear.

"Of course I should have," Sirius said stubbornly.

"No, you don't understand," Cassiopeia said, the fear rising in her voice.

"What's going on?" Sirius wanted to know.

"He said we were going to take the fall for him," Cassiopeia explained, her lip quivering. "He set us up. He wanted you to come after me."

Sirius's eyes widened. "He wants everyone to think he's dead. That's why he did this."

"You shouldn't have come!" Cassiopeia cried, tears trickling from her eyes.

Sirius clasped Cassiopeia's face, stroking her hair. "I _should _have. I don't care what happens to me. I had to save you."

Sirius and Cassiopeia gazed at what was once a street on King's Cross Road. The road had been reduced to nothing more than a giant crater. The sound of Muggles screaming could be heard anywhere. Sirens mixed with the sound of the screams. The scene was utter chaos.

"He set us up," Sirius said.

Suddenly, Sirius broke into an absurd laughter. The betrayal by Peter had unhinged him. He could not believe Peter would be this clever at deception.

What happened next was tragic. The Magical Law Enforcement had been alerted of the destruction on King's Cross Road. Much to Cassiopeia's horror, they arrived at the scene. Sirius and Cassiopeia shuddered as they saw Barty Crouch Sr. interviewing some Muggles.

"It's Barty Crouch," Sirius whispered.

"Oh no," Cassiopeia whispered, shaking.

Barty Crouch then approached Sirius and Cassiopeia. "Sirius and Cassiopeia Black, you are under arrest and charged with the murder of twelve Muggles as well as the murder of Lily and James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Take them away!"

In a flash, at least twenty of the Magical Law Enforcement swarmed Sirius and Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia clung to Sirius as tight as she could. The enforcers pried her away from Sirius. Sirius and Cassiopeia were held tight as the law enforcers fastened shackles around their wrists and ankles.

"Sirius!" Cassiopeia cried, struggling wildly against her bindings and captors. "No, no, no! Get away from me! Get away! Sirius!"

Sirius fought against his bindings as well. "Cassie! Leave her alone! Get away from her!"

All of Sirius and Cassiopeia's struggles were for naught. They were securely bound and surrounded. They knew there was no escape. All hope had gone. They were quickly Apparated to the most horrible place in the world: Azkaban Prison.

Azkaban was a lonely, terrible fortress located on a small island somewhere in the English Channel. It was only one large castle surrounded by crashing waves. At every entrance of Azkaban were the foul Dementors. The Dementors served as guards of Azkaban and made it a horrible place. Dementors are the foulest creatures ever created. They feed on happiness, leaving their victims with nothing more than their worst memories. Not only do they feed on happiness, but souls as well. When a Dementor takes a victim's soul, it is called the Dementor's Kiss. It is so called because the Dementors will clamp its mouth over that of the victim. The Dementors were the reason that most of the prisoners had lost their minds.

It was Sirius and Cassiopeia's fate to be locked away in such a terrible place. When they reached Azkaban, Sirius and Cassiopeia's spirits lifted. Dumbledore was waiting there. When they arrived, it was apparent that Dumbledore had just finished speaking to Barty Crouch.

"Dumbledore!" Sirius gasped.

"Dumbledore, Thank God!" Cassiopeia sighed.

"Good evening, Sirius, Cassiopeia," Dumbledore greeted tonelessly.

"Dumbledore, please. Tell them we didn't do this. Tell them," Cassiopeia pleaded.

"Tell them to take me. I deserve it," Sirius begged. "If anyone is guilty here, it's me. Let Cassiopeia go, please."

"Sirius, no!" Cassiopeia shrieked.

"I'm sorry to the both of you," Dumbledore said grimly. "but I cannot help you."

"Dumbledore, please," Sirius begged.

"I have already told Barty that you have been Lily and James's Secret-Keeper," Dumbledore explained. "The Muggles they interviewed said they saw your wand drawn when the street blew up and Peter died, Sirius. Cassiopeia is charged as an accomplice."

Crouch then spoke in a tone as cold as ice. "Sirius and Cassiopeia Black, you have been found guilty of the murders of twelve Muggles and Peter Pettigrew. In addition, you are found guilty of the murder of James and Lily Potter. You are sentenced to life in Azkaban."

"No, no! Please!" Cassiopeia pleaded hopelessly.

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore!" Sirius called in vain.

Sirius and Cassiopeia were dragged away by the Dementors. Their clothes were taken away and replaced by gray, striped robes. They were forced to stand with a number as their picture was taken. In the next moment, they were dragged into their cell. With a _SLAM! _the iron door of their cell was shut, sealing their fate.

Cassiopeia was still weeping as she and Sirius were locked up.

"Cassie," Sirius whispered.

"Why did you rescue me?" Cassiopeia asked coldly. "Why didn't you stay away?"

"I had to rescue you. I couldn't leave you," Sirius whispered.

"I told you that you shouldn't have kept this a secret from Dumbledore!" Cassiopeia cried. "You should have told him!"

"I was trying to protect Lily and James," Sirius whispered. "I was trying to protect you."

"Well, it looks as if you failed to protect me, didn't you?" Cassiopeia shouted.

"I have," Sirius admitted. "I'm not sorry that I went after you, and I'm not sorry for keeping my secret. I had my reason to."

"Are you that thick, Sirius?" Cassiopeia demanded. "You're not sorry for anything. You should be. This is your fault! You thought it was a good idea deceiving Dumbledore. Well, look where your deception has brought us! If you had only been Lily and James's Secret-Keeper, they'd still be alive. If you hadn't lied to Dumbledore, we wouldn't be here!"

Sirius remained silent. He knew Cassiopeia was right. He knew that keeping a secret from Dumbledore was wrong. All of his efforts to protect those he loved had failed. Now, the one he truly loved was paying for his mistakes.

Back in London, Remus had to fly Tonks home. Little Tonks was still terrified after her ordeal in Godric's Hollow. Remus did not know how to explain it to her. Remus and Tonks entered to see Andromeda sitting on the couch, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Andromeda, what's the matter?" Remus asked.

"What is it, Mummy?" Tonks asked.

"The paper for tomorrow," Andromeda said, her hands shaking as she handed Remus _The Daily Prophet. _

The title of the paper made Remus's heart sink. The paper read _Sirius Black: Murderer. _

"What is it, Uncle Remus?" Tonks asked apprehensively. "Where are Uncle Sirius and Aunt Cassie?"

Remus sighed and took Tonks's tiny hand. "Tonks, sweetheart, Uncle Sirius and Aunt Cassie are not coming back."

"But they promised!" Tonks cried.

"I'm afraid that they have been sent to Azkaban Prison, and they'll never get out," Remus explained.

"Why?" Tonks asked, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Uncle Sirius and Aunt Cassie have…killed people," Remus said, the words breaking his own heart. "He was the one that led Voldemort to Aunt Lily and Uncle James's house. He killed Peter Pettigrew. Now they're never coming back."

"Uncle Sirius and Aunt Cassie would never do that!" Tonks argued. "They would never hurt anyone! They can't be in Azkaban."

"I'm afraid they are, sweetheart," Remus said sadly.

"But they can't stay in Azkaban forever! They have to come back!" Tonks exclaimed, a fountain of tears streaming down her cheeks.

Remus was heartbroken watching Tonks cry. He wrapped his arms around her, as if he were a blanket.

"It's going to be alright, Tonks, sweetheart," Remus comforted, kissing Tonks's head. "I'm sure Uncle Sirius and Aunt Cassie didn't do this. I'm sure they won't be in Azkaban forever."

"Promise?" Tonks asked dubiously.

"I promise," Remus whispered.

Remus hugged Tonks tightly. He could not believe all that had happened. His friends were dead, and his best friends were now locked up in Azkaban. He could not believe that Sirius or Cassiopeia would do such a terrible thing. A part of him, like Tonks, wanted to believe they were innocent. Remus only hoped that he would get to keep his promise.

**A/N: I wasn't sure if Episkey works on all bones. If it does not, forgive me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	7. Finding Hope

Chapter 7: Finding Hope

That night, Remus put Tonks to bed. Andromeda was far too upset to do so. No one was more upset than Tonks. She was so innocent, and she saw only the good in everyone. She was only a little girl. She could not believe that her "Uncle" Sirius or "Aunt" Cassie would do such a horrible thing. Tonks tired herself out crying and asking why her "Uncle" Sirius and "Aunt" Cassie had to go to Azkaban and when they would come back.

Remus did not know how to answer those questions. He did not know how to process anything that had happened. James, Lily, and Peter were dead. Sirius and Cassiopeia were the murderers. Remus was very confused and heartbroken. It broke his heart to see Andromeda and Tonks so upset. It wounded him that all of his friends were gone. Remus had never felt more alone than in this moment. Remus sat by Tonks's bed until she fell asleep, tired from asking questions. Remus then exited the room to meet Andromeda, whose eyes were still red from the tears.

"How is she?" Andromeda asked out of concern.

"To be completely honest, she's terrified," Remus said sadly.

"Oh no," Andromeda groaned. "I should not have brought that _Daily Prophet._"

"It was nothing you did, Andromeda," Remus comforted. "Tonks was bound to find out. I do wish it wasn't like this."

"She loves Sirius and Cassie so much," Andromeda said with a wet smile.

"I know. That's why it's so hard on her," Remus said gravely. "She is so young. She doesn't know what death or betrayal mean. She saw only the best in Sirius and Cassie. Just like me."

"I cannot see any fault in my cousin. I will never believe he or Cassie would do such a thing. I don't care what the Ministry or the _Daily Prophet _say," Andromeda said firmly.

"Even if there's a chance they might have done this?" Remus asked dubiously.

"Remus, don't say that!" Andromeda said angrily. "Don't ever let me hear you say that again, especially not in front of Nymphadora. I have to have faith in my cousin, Remus. Sirius and Cassie are what few family I have left."

"You mean from the Black family," Remus said wisely.

"Yes," Andromeda replied. "Sirius accepted me when I was thrown out. Cassiopeia treated me like a sister. I feel so lonely without them."

"As do I," Remus said glumly. "I feel as if I do not have a friend in the world now. All of my friends are gone. Sirius, Peter, Lily, James, and Cassie accepted me. They didn't care about my illness. They would've gone to the ends of the earth and beyond for me. Now I feel so alone."

"You don't have to," Andromeda comforted. "I have always considered you a friend and part of my family. Perhaps we could find some comfort in that."

"That is a great comfort," Remus said, at little at ease. "Thank you, Andromeda."

"It's the least I could do, Remus," Andromeda said earnestly. "Or should I call you Moony?"

Remus smiled for the first time since Halloween. "I'd like it if you called me Moony."

"I wanted to know if you could do me a favor, Moony," Andromeda said, giving a half-smile when she said Moony.

"Anything, Andromeda," Remus replied.

"Could you keep close to Nymphadora?" Andromeda asked, the concern showing in her eyes

"I will," Remus whispered sincerely.

"She is so very close with you. She loves you just as much as she loves Sirius and Cassie. She'll be so lonely without them. I need you to be with her so she will not be upset about Sirius or Cassie. You loved them as much as she did. I thought that you could help comfort each other," Andromeda said.

"I'll be as close to Tonks as Sirius was to me," Remus promised.

Andromeda smiled brightly. "No wonder Tonks likes you so much."

Remus blushed, his face going a deep red like Tonk's hair.

The next afternoon, Tonks stayed in her room all day. This alarmed Andromeda, Ted, and Remus. They knew that this behavior was serious. Of course, they all knew that Tonks was still hurt losing not only James and Lily, but Sirius and Cassie as well.

Andromeda gently knocked on the door. "Nymphadora, sweetie, please come out."

"No!" Tonks protested from behind the door. "I'm not coming out! And don't call me Nymphadora."

Then, Ted tried. "Dora, love, why don't you come out and show me the faces you can do?"

"No, I don't want to!" Tonks shouted.

Ted sighed, turning to Remus. "My poor little Dora. I've never seen her act like this before. I suppose no one is more upset about this than her. I can't even imagine how upset she must be. My poor girl."

Then, Andromeda spoke softly. "Remus, could you try talking to her?"

"That's a brilliant idea, 'Dromeda," Ted said brightly.

"I don't know if it will work," Remus said apprehensively.

"I think it will," Andromeda said confidently. "Think about it. Nymphadora loved Sirius and Cassie as well as James and Lily. You were their best friends. You have something in common. I think she will listen to you."

"Besides, she fancies you," Ted jested, nudging Remus in the ribs with his elbow.

"Thanks, Ted," Remus said, his face going as red as Tonks's angry hair.

Remus slowly opened the door and tiptoed inside. The first thing he noticed was Tonks. Little Tonks was on her bed, and her face was buried in her huge, purple pillow. Although her face was hidden in her pillow, Remus could her Tonks's muffled crying and sniffles. Gingerly, he sat down next to her and stroked her hair, which had gone dark brown.

"Hello, Tonks," Remus whispered, running gently down Tonks's hair.

Tonks stopped sobbing for just a moment. "Hello, Uncle Remus."

"Tonks, sweetheart, I know that you're sad about Uncle James, Sirius, and Aunt Lily and Cassie," Remus whispered.

"I want Uncle Sirius and Aunt Cassie!" Tonks cried into her pillow.

"I know, sweetheart," Remus soothed. "I want them back, too."

"I want them back, and I won't ever see them again!" Tonks sobbed.

"I don't think that's true," Remus whispered.

Tonks stopped sobbing. Finally, her head rose from her pillow and she looked at Remus.

"You don't?" she asked in surprise.

"No, I don't," Remus answered, wiping away Tonks's tears. "Want to know why?"

Tonks nodded.

"Because we need to have hope," Remus said, taking Tonks's hand. "If we don't have hope, we have nothing. If we don't believe that we'll see Uncle Sirius and Aunt Cassie again, it will never happen. We have got to keep hope that we will see them again. If we do that, then we will see them again."

"We will?" Tonks asked.

"I am sure we will," Remus said with a smile. "You know, sometimes when grown-ups say 'forever' they don't really mean it. Sometimes they just mean a long time. Aunt Cassie and Uncle Sirius are not going to be gone forever. They are going to come back soon."

"They will?" Tonks asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

"Oh, yes," Remus answered. "I promised you that they will come back. And I keep my promises."

Tonks smiled.

"Until then, Uncle Sirius and Aunt Cassie wouldn't want us to be sad about them all the time," Remus said cheerfully. "I think that what we can do for Uncle Sirius and Aunt Cassie is be as happy as we can be until they come back. Do you think you can do that with me?"

"Yes, Uncle Remus," Tonks said, her hair going pink again.

"Then let's start being happy for Uncle Sirius and Aunt Cassie. Okay?" Remus asked cheerfully.

"Okay, Uncle Remus," Tonks replied, a smile crossing her face again. "I'll be the happiest I can for Uncle Sirius and Aunt Cassie."

Remus smiled seeing Tonks happy again. He only hoped that what he said wasn't just wishful thinking. He hoped that he would get to see his best friends again someday.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Cassiopeia were spending the first of many days in Azkaban. Both of them were in unspeakable pain. It was not losing James and Lily alone that caused their suffering; it was the loss of all their loved ones. By now, the _Daily Prophet _had delivered the news of Sirius and Cassiopeia's crimes to the entire wizarding world. Sirius and Cassiopeia knew that they would not have a friend in the world again.

Sirius and Cassiopeia had been suffering in silence since they arrived. There was just too much pain at the moment. Cassiopeia blamed Sirius for their predicament. Sirius knew that he was to blame for their situation. He wanted to put things right again. He didn't want to hurt or lose Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia sat curled up into a ball, her arms wrapped tight around her. Sirius scooted closer to her.

"Cassie, I know you don't want to speak to me right now, and I don't blame you," he said apologetically. "I've been a smug weasel, and that's saying it lightly. You were right. I should have told Dumbledore everything. If I had done so, we wouldn't be here. I'm sorry for being dumber than a troll. I know it's not much, but I hope it makes you feel better. I'm sorry, Cassie."

Cassiopeia gripped Sirius's hand. "I'm sorry, too, darling."

"For what?" Sirius asked.

"I overreacted that night," Cassiopeia explained. "I was so terrified about losing James and Lily and then Peter. I was so scared that I took it all out on you. I was wrong to despair like that. I will never let my fear get in the way again."

"Well, I did deserve that. I need to be told when I'm being a pain sometimes," Sirius jested.

"I love you," Cassiopeia said as if in remorse.

"I love you," Sirius repeated, filling Cassiopeia into his arms.

Just then, a Dementor floated into their cell. The ghastly creature was carrying one plate with an apple. The Dementor dropped the plate and floated outside again. It didn't help Sirius and Cassiopeia that their meal was served by a Dementor. Even their presence was unbearable. Cassiopeia and Sirius both shuddered helplessly when the Dementor came in and out.

"Cassie," he whispered. "Breakfast, darling."

Cassiopeia shook her head. "I couldn't. You take it, Sirius."

"Don't worry about me," Sirius said cheerfully. "I'll just wait to see what we're having for lunch."

A faint smile seemed to cross Cassiopeia's lips. "No. You need it more than I do. Take it, Sirius. Besides, I'm not hungry at all. Please, eat, darling. You need your strength."

Sirius sighed. "Alright, but I won't do this all the time. I won't have you getting as skinny as Remus."

Sirius tore into the apple. He devoured the apple, but he was concerned for Cassiopeia.

Then, for the first time since that Halloween night, Cassiopeia laughed. "Only you of all people could make jokes in here."

"I'm glad to see that smile again," Sirius said gladly. "It's our best defense against these Dementors."

"I know, but how long before the Dementors suck it out of us?" Cassiopeia said gloomily.

Just then, Sirius had an idea. "Maybe there's a way they can't touch us."

"How?" Cassiopeia asked, perplexed. "They make us freeze as soon as they come in here. All our cheer flies away when they're around."

"So we'll just think of something that they can't take away," Sirius said brightly.

"Such as?" Cassiopeia asked.

"The fact that we're innocent," Sirius answered. "We know that. It's not the happiest thought, so the Dementors cannot take that away from us. It will keep us sane while we're here."

"That's brilliant, Sirius!" Cassiopeia gasped.

"I can be brilliant from time to time," Sirius said smugly.

"I have another idea," Cassiopeia said.

"Go on," Sirius said, listening intently.

"Do you remember when we all became Animagi at school?" Cassiopeia asked.

"How could I forget," Sirius answered.

"I think that if we transform whenever the Dementors are near, there's a chance that may help us as well," Cassiopeia said, a touch of hope in her voice.

"Yes," Sirius agreed. "Our thoughts won't be so complicated as dogs."

"And we all know Dementors can't see," Cassiopeia added.

"Yes!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Therefore, they won't be able to hurt as much if were animals," Cassiopeia said.

Sirius kissed Cassiopeia deeply. "Cassie, you're absolutely, wonderfully brilliant!"

"I'm glad we think alike," Cassiopeia said lovingly.

Cassiopeia and Sirius had found a small glimmer of hope. They only hoped that this plan would save their lives. More importantly, they hoped that it might help them escape this prison one day.


	8. Terrible News

**A/N: Again, I wanted to say a big thank you to my readers. And another thank you to Roza Anne. I appreciate it! **

Chapter 8: Terrible News

Three years had gone by. The seasons changed as ever in those three years. Sirius and Cassiopeia were scarcely aware of the time. Time did not seem to have a meaning in Azkaban. At least time seemed to slow during their three years in that horrible place. Sirius and Cassiopeia had no company but each other. Their only visitor was a single Dementor which brought them a paltry piece of food. Sirius and Cassiopeia had managed to avoid harm from the Dementors by transforming into their Animagus as dogs. This helped, but very little. The Dementors still left them weak.

During their three years, Sirius and Cassiopeia had grown very weak. Both of them were painfully skinny due to the lack of food. They looked as if they could be skeletons. Sirius's hair had grown matted, and he grew a mangy beard. Cassiopeia looked as if she were ill. For the first three years, time had not been kind to Sirius or Cassiopeia.

"Cassie, the Dementors should be coming now. We better be ready," Sirius whispered.

The Dementors floated through their cell and threw in a plate with a single apple. Much to the Dementors dismay, they could not feel any happy thoughts. They could not feel any happy thoughts to feed on. All that remained in the cell were two, huge, black dogs. As soon as the Dementors left, Sirius and Cassiopeia were able to transform again.

Both of them were exhausted, even after transforming. The Dementors still took their toll on them.

"I don't think my idea was so brilliant now," Cassiopeia said wearily.

"No, darling, you're brilliant," Sirius said, panting for breath.

"I should've done more," Cassiopeia said with guilt.

"Darling, you've done more than enough," Sirius comforted. "We wouldn't have lasted this long if it weren't for you."

"But we won't last forever in here, Sirius," Cassiopeia said, the fear in her voice. "The Dementors get hungrier whenever they come into our cell. Sooner or later, they're going to get to us."

"Well, we'll just have to be prepared then, won't we?" Sirius asked optimistically.

"Sirius, I'm afraid," Cassiopeia said.

"You don't have to be. Everything will be fine," Sirius comforted.

"It's not me, Sirius. I worry about you," Cassiopeia said apprehensively. "You don't have much strength left. I don't want those Dementors to finish you off."

"Don't worry, Cassie," Sirius soothed, putting his arm around Cassiopeia. "I have plenty of strength left."

"Sirius, you look like a corpse," Cassiopeia said flatly.

"Thank you. You look beautiful," Sirius jested.

"What are you talking about?" Cassiopeia asked, perplexed.

"I'm saying that with you by my side, I have ten times the strength," Sirius replied.

"That's very encouraging, my love," Cassiopeia said with a smile.

"We won't be here forever, Cassie. I promise," Sirius whispered.

"I hope you can keep your promise," Cassiopeia said anxiously.

Just then, Cornelius Fudge came by their cell. He was carrying a copy of the _Daily Prophet. _

"Mr. Fudge, may I have that paper?" Sirius asked.

Fudge was taken aback. Nearly all of the prisoners in Azkaban had gone mad. Most of them spoke to themselves. They were trapped in their own heads. Fudge could not believe how Sirius or Cassiopeia seemed unaffected.

"Sir, I truly miss doing the crossword. May I?" Sirius asked.

Without a word, Fudge apprehensively handed Sirius the newspaper and ran off. Then, Sirius and Cassiopeia read the most horrible headline: _Werewolf Attack at Hogwarts! _

"Sirius, what is that?" Cassiopeia asked after reading the headline.

"I don't know," Sirius replied. "I haven't heard of werewolves attacking."

"What does it say?" Cassiopeia asked.

Sirius read the article: _"For the first time in its history, there has been a werewolf attack on Hogwarts. The attack happened on the night of June the sixth. One Hogwarts student went missing that night..." _

Then, Sirius noticed a picture in the article. It was a little girl with purple hair. Sirius knew that face all too well. "Oh my God, that's Tonks."

"She's in her first year?" Cassiopeia asked in surprise. "My goodness she's grown."

"I think this must've been the work of Greyback," Sirius said.

"Fenrir Greyback? What makes you say that?" Cassiopeia asked.

"He bit Remus as a child, remember? He likes to bite and infect children," Sirius explained. "He was probably looking for a midnight snack."

"Read the rest," Cassiopeia said.

"…_Nymphadora Tonks, age eleven, was reported missing that night. Tonks was found in the morning. She was covered in bruises and severely scarred. She was taken to St. Mungo's Hospital where she is expected to recover. Her mother and father, Andromeda and Theodore Tonks, are by her side. Also reported missing that night was student teacher Remus Lupin." _

"My God, Tonks!" Sirius gasped. "She must've been so terrified!"

"She's going to be alright, Sirius," Cassiopeia comforted.

"I'm going to kill Greyback when I get out of here," Sirius said vengefully.

"I don't think it was Greyback," Cassiopeia said wisely.

"What do you mean? Who else could it be?" Sirius asked.

"Didn't you say that Greyback bit Remus as a child?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?" Sirius asked.

"The paper said Remus was missing, too," Cassiopeia answered.

Sirius's eyes widened. He and Cassiopeia felt as if they had been punched in the chest.

"My God," Sirius gasped. "He was the werewolf. He attacked Tonks."

"But how?" Cassiopeia asked.

"I don't know," Sirius replied. "What was she doing?"

Nymphadora Tonks was just ending her first year at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin had been student teaching at Hogwarts to be a professor. Tonks loved having her "Uncle" Remus in her classes. There was an annual dance coming, and Tonks had invited Remus. It didn't matter to her that he was twenty-four and she was only eleven. She really only wanted someone to talk to at the dance.

"Professor Lupin," she called. "I mean, Uncle Remus, where are you going?"

"Tonks, you shouldn't be here," Remus said.

"You know you aren't allowed to be on the grounds at night, don't you?" Tonks asked.

"And you shouldn't be here either," Remus replied.

"What are you talking about?" Tonks asked.

Suddenly, Remus began to groan in pain.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Tonks asked in concern.

"Tonks, get out of here!" Remus cried.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"Just go! Go now!" Remus cried, still in agony.

Remus disappeared into the woods. Tonks ran off after him. She found her bag of clothes in the forest. She had kept them there so that she could change out of her dress. She gave the clothes to her friend and told her to get away quick.

"Remus? Remus?" she called.

Suddenly, Tonks heard growling. To her horror, there was a tall, hairy werewolf towering over her.

"Oh my God!" Tonks screamed. "Please don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!"

The werewolf slashed at Tonks, sending her backward. Tonks was cut on her wrists and face.

"Please, don't hurt me!" she cried in terror.

The werewolf growled in response. The last thing Tonks knew, her head smashed into a rock. The last thing she saw was a hazy image of Remus.

When Tonks awoke, it had been three days since the attack. She was covered in bandages. There was a bruise as purple as her hair on her head. She felt terrible after following Remus into the woods that night. Just then, Remus entered. He looked sickly and scarred after recovering from his transformation.

"Nymphadora," he whispered.

"Don't call me that, it's Tonks," she corrected.

"I feel terrible that you are here. I told you not to follow me, and now you're in here," Remus said, the guilt in his eyes.

"Well that's my fault," Tonks said. "I didn't listen."

"You should forget about me," Remus said.

"Why?" Tonks asked.

"I'm dangerous," Remus replied.

"No, you're not," Tonks argued.

"Yes, I am!" Remus argued. "You have to forget about me."

"I don't want to forget you. You're the only friend I've got. I already lost Uncle Sirius and Aunt Cassie and Aunt Lily and Uncle James. I don't want to lose you," Tonks protested.

"I will make you forget," Remus said grimly.

Remus had already pointed his wand. "_Obliviate." _

A coil of mist had come from Tonks and into Lupin's wand. Just then, Tonks passed out. To his horror, Remus realized that her memory was not completely gone. A simple touch would be all Tonks needed to remember. Remus ran off, determined never to make Tonks remember that terrible night. He only wished he could forget.

**A/N: Just so you know, this is the link with Beauty and the Man Behind the Beast. Thank you to Roza Anne. **


	9. Wonderful Escape

**A/N: Once again, thank you to my lovely readers as well as Roza Anne. You make writing this story fun. Enjoy! **

Chapter 9: Wonderful Escape

The news of the werewolf attack at Hogwarts on Tonks dampened Sirius and Cassiopeia's spirits. They had not thought of anything but this terrible accident for days. They worried about Tonks and Remus as well. These thoughts did not help them very much against the Dementors.

"You don't think Tonks knows, do you?" Cassiopeia asked anxiously.

"I can only hope she doesn't," Sirius said.

"It would be so awful if she found out," Cassiopeia said, her lip quivering.

"Tonks knows that Remus would never hurt her," Sirius said.

"Yes, but she doesn't know Remus wasn't himself. She doesn't know he hurt her anyway," Cassiopeia said wisely.

"I don't think it matters. I think Tonks will remember he loves her anyway," Sirius said confidently.

"Why did she go into the forest anyway?" Cassiopeia asked.

"You know Tonks is from the Black family. She's going to be quite the mischievous one," Sirius said wisely.

"Be that as it may, I think Tonks is smart enough not to go gambling her life," Cassiopeia replied.

"You know Tonks and Remus. They've been madly in love since she was seven," Sirius said with a half-smile.

"Sirius," Cassiopeia scolded.

"Well, it's true," Sirius argued. "The point is, she was always trailing after her Uncle Remus as a little girl. It doesn't surprise me that she would follow him off the end of the world."

"That is a valid point," Cassiopeia agreed. "Tonks was never far from Remus before. She clung to him as if she had a Permanent Sticking Charm to him."

"Yes. Remember when Harry was born? She came in holding his hand so tight," Sirius said.

"She must've only followed him that night as she normally did," Cassiopeia reasoned. "She must have been excited that he was studying to be a teacher at Hogwarts. It doesn't surprise me either that she would follow him around all the time."

"I only wish we were there," Sirius sighed.

"Do you think she remembers us?" Cassiopeia asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, perplexed.

"It's already been three years," Cassiopeia answered. "Everyone believes we killed Lily, James, and Peter. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone just forgot about us."

"No, don't talk like that," Sirius soothed. "I don't believe everyone thinks we did it. I'm sure our friends will believe us."

"I miss them, Sirius," Cassiopeia said ruefully. "Lily, James, Remus, all of them. They hate us now."

"No, my darling," Sirius comforted, clasping Cassiopeia's face. "No one hates us. Our friends will remain loyal to us. You'll see."

"I wish I could see them again," Cassiopeia said.

"We will, Cassie," Sirius promised. "We're not going to be here forever."

Meanwhile, Tonks had been released from the hospital. Though, she could not remember exactly why she was there. She had been plagued by flashes of memories, but nothing solid. She decided that if she was going to get answers, she would ask her parents.

"Mummy, did I get attacked by a werewolf?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, darling, but you don't have to worry," Andromeda comforted. "That werewolf will never hurt you again."

"Was the werewolf's name Greyback?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know, Dora," Ted replied. "How do you know that name?"

"I heard it on the news," Tonks replied. "He's a werewolf, and he likes to hurt kids. I think he attacked me."

"You might be right, Dora," Ted said.

"It doesn't matter, darling," Andromeda said, embracing Tonks. "The werewolf will never hurt you again."

"I don't remember too much from that night," Tonks replied.

"You did hit your head pretty hard," Ted said, concern in his voice.

"I know," Andromeda said brightly. "We'll have Remus come to visit you."

"Who?" Tonks asked.

Tonks tried to process where she had heard that name before. It sounded so familiar. She felt as if she should know who this Remus was. Alas, nothing came to mind.

"Very funny, Dora," Ted snorted. "I don't think you could forget your Uncle Remus."

"Not after he's taken care of you after all this time," Andromeda added.

Tonks didn't know what to say. She tried to remember Remus, but nothing came to mind. She felt ashamed that she did not know Remus after all he had supposedly done for her.

"Oh, yeah, I was only joking," Tonks laughed, her jest betraying her feelings.

Tonks did not know what Remus had done. As Remus intended, she forgot about the horrible attack. However, she had lost her best memories of Remus. It would be years before she would have her memories back.

Time went by ever so slowly in Azkaban. Sirius and Cassiopeia spent the next eight, long years languishing in their horrid prison. They had spent a total of twelve, painful years locked away from the world. The years had begun to take their toll on both of them. Finally, in that summer, a miracle occurred.

Sirius and Cassiopeia heard voices coming from their cell.

"Sirius, what is it?" Cassiopeia asked.

"It's Cornelius Fudge," Sirius replied.

Fudge had made an appointed visit. Once again, he passed by Sirius and Cassiopeia's cell. Fudge was astounded by Sirius and Cassiopeia's manner. He couldn't believe neither of them had gone mad in Azkaban like the other prisoners.

Sirius called through the bars. "Mr. Fudge, may I have the newspaper? I miss doing the crosswords."

"Yes, we need to keep our minds active," Cassiopeia added.

Again, without a word, Fudge handed over his copy of _The Daily Prophet._ What happened next set the miracle in motion. Sirius and Cassiopeia read the headline: _Winners! Vacation to Egypt! _There was a picture of a very large family. All of them had bright red hair.

"Sirius, who is that?" Cassiopeia asked.

"It's Arthur and Molly Weasley," Sirius replied.

"Your cousins?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Yes," Sirius answered. "It seems that they have quite the brood."

"Hopefully we might have that luck someday soon," Cassiopeia jested.

Sirius did not laugh, nor did he smile. His eyes were glassy, as if he were hypnotized or under a spell as he gazed at the newspaper. His hands began to shake as if a slow rage was building up in him.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Cassiopeia asked, concerned.

"That rat is not what it seems to be," Sirius said, still shaking the paper.

"Peter Pettigrew," Cassiopeia gasped.

"He must've warmed his way to someone who will protect him," Sirius said coldly.

"I don't think it'll do him much good," Cassiopeia said determinedly.

"He's going to need to do better than hide behind my cousins to escape me," Sirius said fiercely.

"He should've picked a better disguise," Cassiopeia added. "Does it say where he's going?"

"He's going to Hogwarts," Sirius replied.

For the next week, Cassiopeia had begun to act strange. Usually, she let Sirius have what meager food they were given by the Dementors. Sirius had to practically beg her to eat. All of that changed during this week. Whenever the Dementors brought them food, Sirius didn't have to beg Cassiopeia to eat. In fact, whenever their food came, Cassiopeia devoured it. It was as if she would never see food again. In addition to intense hunger, Cassiopeia began to look ill. She complained of stabbing pains in her belly. Sirius was apprehensive and clueless. He only hoped it was nothing bad.

"Cassie, are you alright?" he asked apprehensively.

"Fine, darling," Cassiopeia replied. "Why?"

"Cassie, darling, you've been looking dreadful all week. You're not fine," Sirius argued.

"It's nothing. I promise," Cassiopeia said dismissively.

"Alright, only because you promised," Sirius sighed.

In addition, Sirius slept and moaned the same words in his sleep. "He's at Hogwarts…He's at Hogwarts…"

This alarmed the guards somewhat. To Sirius and Cassiopeia, it gave them a new strength. They knew where the man that betrayed them as well as Lily and James was going. Because it wasn't a happy thought, the Dementors could never take it from them. It drove Sirius and Cassiopeia on that entire week.

"We've got to get out of here," Sirius said firmly.

"But how? There are Dementors everywhere," Cassiopeia wanted to know.

"If we can manage here in our Animagus forms, we can use that to get out of here," Sirius answered wisely.

Cassiopeia's eyes widened. "We could slip out the door when the Dementors bring our food."

"Exactly," Sirius replied.

"That's clever, Sirius," Cassiopeia gasped.

"Wait until tonight. We'll slip out when the Dementors bring us dinner," Sirius told her.

That night, Sirius and Cassiopeia put their plan in motion. They had already transformed into their Animagi. As expected, the Dementors opened the cell to bring their food. Sirius and Cassiopeia were able to slip out together through the bars. The Dementors were blind, and they could not see the false dogs slipping out. Sirius and Cassiopeia then made it down to the gates where they were met with the sea. They swam with all of their might to the mainland. Finally, at long last, they reached land. Exhausted, they transformed back into humans.

"We did it," Sirius gasped wearily. "We're free."

Cassiopeia said nothing, but simply sat up. She clutched her stomach, as if she had a pain there.

"I'm hungry," Cassiopeia whispered.

"Cassie, are you alright?" Sirius asked. "You're acting quite strange. Aren't you happy to be out of there?"

"Now more than ever," Cassiopeia said, beaming.

"Cassie, you're scaring me," Sirius said. "You've been acting so weird all week. I'm beginning to think you're bewitched or something."

"Sorry, darling," Cassiopeia said.

"What is going on with you?" Sirius wanted to know.

"Something wonderful has happened, Sirius," Cassiopeia whispered, a smile as bright as the sun on her face.

"I know," Sirius sighed. "I promised you we wouldn't be stuck in there forever. I'm glad I kept my promise."

"I wasn't talking about that, Sirius," Cassiopeia said softly.

"Come again?" Sirius asked in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"I was talking about me," Cassiopeia replied with a smile still on her face. "Actually, I was talking about _us._"

"I don't follow," Sirius said, confused.

Cassiopeia gently took Sirius's hand. Sirius watched where Cassiopeia guided his hand. As gingerly as ever, Cassiopeia led Sirius's hand to her belly.

Sirius's eyes widened. "You're not-"

"I am," Cassiopeia whispered gleefully. "Sirius, I'm pregnant."

**A/N: I hope I'm not asking to much of you to believe this. I do apologize if this seems unlikely. I hope you enjoy what I have next. **


	10. Visit to Privet Drive

Chapter 10: Visit to Privet Drive

Sirius felt as if he had the wind knocked out of him. He knew, of course, that having a baby was supposed to be a wonderful occasion. However, having a baby on the run was not what he had in mind.

"You're _pregnant?_" he asked in shock.

"Yes, I am," Cassiopeia replied.

"You're having _my _baby?" Sirius asked, still in surprise.

"You're the only man I've been with, Sirius, so it's logical that I'm having your baby," Cassiopeia said, some annoyance in her voice. "Aren't you happy?"

"You-you can't be pregnant," Sirius said, still shaken by the news.

"What do you mean I _can't _be pregnant?" Cassiopeia demanded. "I feel that I certainly can."

"Are you certain that you are?" Sirius asked dubiously.

"Sirius, darling, I've been feeling ill all week, and I've been complaining about pains in my stomach. I am certain that I'm having a baby," Cassiopeia replied.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked, still in denial.

"It's simple. When a man and a woman get together-" Cassiopeia teased.

"Cassie! I don't need to know that," Sirius cried, exasperated.

"You asked," Cassiopeia laughed.

"I didn't mean that," Sirius said.

"I know what you meant," Cassiopeia said. "Trust me, Sirius. I would know when I'm expecting. I would never joke about this."

"Merlin's beard," Sirius groaned, running his fingers through his long hair.

"Most men are happy when they know they're going to become a father, especially for the first time," Cassiopeia said smartly.

"Did you ever consider that this is a bad idea?" Sirius demanded.

"Me?" Cassiopeia asked.

"I don't know how you decided that this would be a perfect time to have a baby when we're fugitives now," Sirius complained.

"What do you mean _me?_" Cassiopeia demanded. "Don't look at me. You're the one who did this, remember?"

"But it was your idea," Sirius argued, "and it's in your belly."

"You helped," Cassiopeia said flatly. "So it's really your fault that I'm expecting right now."

"Oh," Sirius said sheepishly. "I suppose it is."

"Besides, since when are you scared?" Cassiopeia wanted to know.

"I'm not scared, Cassie," Sirius replied.

"Sirius," Cassiopeia said, knowing Sirius was lying.

"Alright, I am scared about you and the little one. I mean, it's one thing when I have to look after you, but it's another when I have a child to protect, too," Sirius explained. "How can we have a child now? It's too dangerous."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my husband?" Cassie asked in jest.

"I'm not above taking risks, Cassie. You know that," Sirius replied. "But I can't risk the life of my own child."

"And you think I am?" Cassiopeia asked.

Sirius sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Sirius was completely mixed up inside. He wanted to be happy, but the situation wouldn't allow him to be. Sirius gazed at Cassiopeia as she ran her hands along her belly. It was as if Cassiopeia was comforting their child through her belly. Sirius was overpowered by the thought of Cassiopeia carrying a life inside her. Realizing that Cassiopeia would not play with another life like that, Sirius was ashamed for despairing.

"I'm sorry, Cassie," he said sincerely. "I was wrong to think that way of you. I know you'd take care of our baby."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Sirius," Cassiopeia said, taking his hand. "I understand that you're worried. I am worried, too. Until the baby comes, we will just have to figure it out step by step."

Sirius smiled. "You really have a little one in there, don't you?"

"I certainly do," Cassiopeia replied.

Sirius put his hand on Cassiopeia's belly. "I can feel it kicking already."

Cassiopeia took Sirius's hands. "So can I."

"Come on, darling. We need to find a place to hide, especially you. Both of you," Sirius said.

"It's not us you should be worried about," Cassiopeia said. "You need to keep up your strength. Going up against Dementors took a lot out of you."

Sirius could not deny that. He was exhausted and very weak.

"I'm exhausted," he said wearily. "But you and the little one are more important. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Cassiopeia said dismissively.

Cassiopeia tried to stand. However, she was overcome by dizziness. It was as if the world was a spinning globe. Cassiopeia clumsily fell down again.

"You're not fine," Sirius said in concern. "Come on. We'll go into the woods, out of sight."

Sirius lifted Cassiopeia into his arms and carried her into the dark woods. The short distance took its toll on Sirius and Cassiopeia. The Dementors of Azkaban had certainly taken a toll on them. Sirius took Cassiopeia as far as his legs would carry him. Finally, unable to walk or stand, Sirius set Cassiopeia down in the grass. Sirius fell to his knees, as if relieved of a heavy burden. He was panting, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"I think we'll rest for the night," Cassiopeia said wisely.

"No, it's fine. I'm alright," Sirius panted.

"No, I need to rest," Cassiopeia replied. "I'm exhausted. Carrying a little one is no easy task."

Sirius sighed. "Alright. We'll rest here."

Cassiopeia lay down and curled up into a ball. A breeze kicked up, making her shiver. Sirius took his dingy, patched up coat and laid it over Cassiopeia. He then lay next to her. Sirius watched as Cassiopeia ran her hands over her belly. He laid his hand on her belly.

"I think we may have a Sirius Junior," Sirius joked.

"I had my heart set on a girl," Cassiopeia laughed. "but I will love a boy, too."

"Boy or girl, it will be as smart as you and as handsome as me," Sirius said smugly.

"All of our best qualities," Cassiopeia said, smiling.

"Good night, Mrs. Black," Sirius whispered, kissing Cassiopeia. "Good night, Little Black."

Sirius lowered his head and kissed Cassiopeia's tiny belly. Sirius thought about the life growing inside his wife. He felt ashamed for being worried. The thought of having a baby overwhelmed him with joy. He was overjoyed, even as he slept.

"_Sirius!" Cassiopeia cried. _

_Sirius found himself back in Azkaban again. Dementors were swarming him and Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia lay on the ground in terrible pain. Sirius heard the cries of a baby all around him. He could not see the child, only hear its cries. _

"_SIRIUS!" Cassiopeia screamed. _

_Cassiopeia's screams mingled with the cries of the child. Suddenly, the Dementor closed its mouth over hers. The Kiss. _

"_CASSIE!" Sirius shouted in horror. _

Sirius snapped awake and found himself safe in the woods. He looked over to see Cassiopeia still sleeping beside him. Sirius sighed, running his fingers through his dark hair. He sat up and curled up into a ball. He felt Cassiopeia reach out and touch his shoulder. Cassiopeia awoke, noticing Sirius's distress.

"Darling, why are you awake?" she asked groggily.

"Bad dream," Sirius whispered, his voice shaking.

"Tell me," Cassiopeia said as she sat up and stroked his back.

"I can't," Sirius said.

"You can tell me anything, darling," Cassiopeia said earnestly. "Besides, I can't help you chase the dream away if I don't know what it was."

Sirius smiled at his wife's devotion. "No, I don't think you could."

"Sirius, tell me about your nightmare," Cassiopeia whispered, gently playing with Sirius's hair.

Sirius sighed. "We were back in Azkaban. The Dementors they…they performed the Kiss on you."

"What about the baby?" Cassiopeia asked, her hand going to her small belly.

Sirius didn't know what to say. He didn't see a baby in his dream. He could only hear its piercing cries.

"It was safe," he said.

Cassiopeia kissed Sirius's head. "It was only a dream, sweetheart."

"It was so real, Cassie," Sirius said, shivering in fear. "It was horrible."

"It was just a dream," Cassiopeia comforted. "The little one and I will be fine. As long as I have you, no harm will come to me or our baby."

Sirius was comforted by Cassiopeia's words. He lay back down by her side.

"Why don't I take your mind off this nightmare?" Cassiopeia offered.

"And how would you do that?" Sirius questioned.

"By talking about our baby," Cassiopeia answered. "It certainly makes me feel better."

Sirius rested his hand on Cassiopeia's belly. "Have you thought of names yet?" Sirius asked.

"Not yet," Cassiopeia said giggling. "Did you have a name in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking of Sirius," Sirius said slyly. "It's a handsome name."

"As handsome a name it is, we are _not _naming our child Sirius," Cassiopeia said firmly. "I don't want to go crazy with confusion."

"I was only joking, darling," Sirius laughed.

"You always did have a wicked sense of humour," Cassiopeia giggled, shaking her head. "Sirius?"

"Yes, my love?" Sirius said.

"Where will we go from here?" Cassiopeia wanted to know.

"Hogwarts," Sirius replied. "Remember what the _Daily Prophet _said? Ronald Weasly is a student at Hogwarts. He has no idea that his rat is an Animagus."

"That poor boy," Cassiopeia said.

"We have to get to Hogwarts and find Peter. Once we do, we'll make him pay," Sirius said determinedly.

"Then let's go get that rat named Peter," Cassiopeia said excitedly.

"We'll pay our old friend Peter a visit, but there's one thing I want to do first," Sirius told her.

"What's that?" Cassiopeia wanted to know.

"I want to see Harry," Sirius said. "He should be in Hogwarts now."

"He should be," Cassiopeia gasped. "My God, this has to be his third year!"

"I can imagine he has to be as talented as his father," Sirius said, a fond smirk crossing his face.

"I just hope he stays out of trouble," Cassiopeia said.

"Cassie, he's a Potter," Sirius said. "If he didn't get into trouble, he wouldn't be his father's son."

Sirius and Cassiopeia had not seen their godson since that dreadful Halloween night. Now that they knew where Peter Pettigrew was, they had to make sure their godson was safe.

"I want to know that Harry is safe. He probably won't even know us," Sirius explained. "He has no idea that Peter is a rat. I only hope Peter didn't sell him out, too."

"I hate that rat even more," Cassiopeia said, the hate in her eyes. "He robbed us of twelve years with our godson! If it weren't for him, Harry would be with us and not his horrible aunt and uncle."

Cassiopeia's eyes started to water. Tears slowly flowed down her face.

"Cassie, calm down," Sirius said. "At least Vernon and Petunia had the decency to take Harry."

"Decency? You call that _decency?_" Cassiopeia gasped. "They only have Harry because of Dumbledore, I suspect. There's no way they would take him if he wasn't involved. They're the worst sort of Muggles who ever lived!"

"Cassie, what's gotten into you?" Sirius asked.

"Sorry, darling," Cassiopeia said, wiping her eyes. "I'm pregnant. It makes a woman more emotional."

"That explains a lot," Sirius said flatly.

"Anyway, where is Harry now?" Cassiopeia asked.

"His aunt and uncle still live in Surrey," Sirius replied. "We should go there."

"How? What if we're caught?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Cassie, no one knows that we're Animagi," Sirius reassured her. "If anything, Harry will think we're just adorable strays. We have to look out for our godson. Lily and James would want us to."

"You're right," Cassiopeia agreed. "Let's get going to Surrey."

The early fall had brought pouring rain down on the suburbs of Surrey. Sirius and Cassiopeia trudged along on their way to Privet Drive. Both of them were desperate to have a glimpse of their godson after twelve years. The way was not easy. Sirius and Cassiopeia were still quite exhausted. Cassiopeia was also in a very delicate condition. Finally, on one fall night, they made it to Privet Drive. It was a quiet night, and the rain had stopped. In their Animagi forms, Sirius and Cassiopeia noticed a boy stomping off with a large trunk behind him. This boy sat on the curb, as if he had no where to go. The boy was tall, with blue eyes and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

Cassiopeia and Sirius would've been in awe had they not been in disguise. Their godson had grown into a handsome boy. Quietly, they snuck out of the bushes. Harry seemed to be frightened, and he drew his wand. Sirius and Cassiopeia greeted him with loud barks, sending Harry off his feet. Just then, they heard a horn. Afraid of being spotted, Sirius and Cassiopeia disappeared into the night. Once they were safely out of sight, Sirius and Cassiopeia transformed back.

"My God, Sirius, that was Harry," Cassiopeia gasped.

"I thought I was looking at James," Sirius said wistfully. "He looks so like his father now more than ever."

"Except he has Lily's eyes," Cassiopeia said.

"I am so happy that we have seen him," Sirius sighed. "It'll only be a matter of time before we're all together again."

Sirius collapsed to the grass. He was dreadfully exhausted, and so was Cassiopeia.

"Darling, let's get some rest," Sirius suggested. "This excitement has exhausted me."

"Me too," Cassiopeia agreed. "Having a baby is very tiring."

"In a few days, we'll be at Hogwarts with our godson," Sirius said.

"I cannot wait for that day," Cassiopeia said.

Suddenly, Sirius gasped.

"Sirius, what is it?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Harry's birthday!" Sirius groaned, slapping his head. "We missed it. I can't believe I didn't think of that when we escaped. What kind of a godfather am I?"

"Easy, darling," Cassiopeia comforted. "I'm sure Harry will understand. You know, I think you're the best gift anyone could have. I think he'll agree."

"That's very sweet," Sirius said with a smile. "I do have an idea about Harry's birthday present."

"Do tell," Cassiopeia said intently.

"I've heard of The Firebolt broomstick," Sirius explained. "It's meant to be the fastest broom in the world. If I know Harry, he must be a talented flyer like James."

"Do you have that much money left?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Of course," Sirius said. "My family considered themselves royalty."

"How are we going to buy one? We can't exactly stroll up to Diagon Alley," Cassiopeia questioned.

"I'll think of something," Sirius replied. "I'm clever enough."

"I know you are," Cassiopeia giggled.

"Come on, you need your sleep," Sirius said gently, nudging Cassiopeia to lie down. "Dream about that day when we are finally with our godson and our new baby."

"I will," Cassiopeia said groggily.

"Good night, Mrs. Black," Sirius whispered, kissing Cassiopeia.

Sirius kissed Cassiopeia's belly. "Good night, little one."

At the same time, Tonks had grown into a beautiful, twenty year old woman. For the past nine years, Tonks was trying to piece back her memories, but alas, she could not. They sometimes came in flashes, but this was rare. During these years, Tonks was training to be an Auror, or Dark Wizard catcher. She had spent this year student teaching at Hogwarts. Another year had just begun at Hogwarts. The children had just song a wonderful song called "Double, Double" conducted by Professor Flitwick. Tonks had made herself known to the staff at the welcoming feast. The first professor she was acquainted with was a witch with her hair in a tight bun and a pointed hat.

"Hello, I'm Nymphadora Tonks," she said to the witch.

"Ah, yes, Miss Tonks," the old witch greeted. "Minerva McGonagall. You must be here for student teaching."

"Indeed I am," Tonks replied. "I'm also doing Auror training as well."

"I always knew you'd be a fine Auror," McGonagall said. "I trust you know Professor Dumbledore."

"I don't know a witch or wizard who doesn't know Dumbledore," Tonks said with a smile.

Tonks began to have flashes of memory. She noticed a wizard dressed all in black. His hair was just as black as his robes. Tonks knew she had seen this man before, but she could not place him.

"Minerva, who is that professor?" Tonks asked, pointing to the wizard in black.

"That's Professor Severus Snape," McGonagall answered. "He's our Potions professor."

_Severus Snape,_ Tonks thought to herself.

The face of the wizard had a meaning to her, but she couldn't remember. Her memories had been terribly clouded since she was only eleven.

Then, Tonks saw another professor she thought was familiar. The wizard was a young man with reddish-brown hair. His face was handsome, but he had terrible scars. His robes were old and fraying. The wizard looked exhausted, as if someone had tortured him with a Cruciatus Curse too long.

Just then, Dumbledore said happily, "I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, Professor!"

There was a great applause for the new professor. R.J. Lupin simply gave a grateful nod and a tiny bow. Lupin didn't seem to notice Tonks. If he did, it would have been a great shock to him. Tonks simply stared at Lupin absolutely perplexed. She knew for certain she had seen this man before, but she did not know where. Little did Tonks or Lupin know, they were about to get acquainted all over again.


	11. Help

Chapter 11: Help

_Sirius once again found himself in Azkaban again. Once again, he heard the cries of a baby. The cries were mixed with Cassiopeia's screams of pain. _

"_Sirius, help me!" Cassiopeia screamed. _

"_Cassie! I'm here!" Sirius cried. _

_He tried to reach Cassiopeia, but before he could, his path was blocked by metal bars. _

"_No, no!" Sirius cried, violently shaking the bars. _

"_Sirius, don't let them take my baby!" Cassiopeia cried. _

"_Cassie!" Sirius cried. "Where are you taking my baby?" _

"_SIRIUS!" Cassiopeia cried. _

_Sirius watched in horror as the Dementor towered over Cassiopeia like a thunder cloud. _

"_NO!" Sirius screamed. _

Sirius snapped awake with a scream. Once again, he was safe and sound in a wooded area. Sirius rolled over to see if Cassiopeia was still sleeping. Much to his fright, Cassiopeia was not sleeping beside him. Sirius began to shake in terror. What if Cassiopeia had been captured? In a flash, Sirius jumped to his feet and searched the secluded woods.

"Cassie! Cassie!" he screamed.

With no response, Sirius began to fear the worst. He couldn't bear it if his nightmares were coming true.

"Cassie!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius?" called a voice.

Sirius turned behind him to find Cassiopeia stumbling out of a bush. It had been five months since Sirius and Cassiopeia escaped Azkaban. As a result, Cassiopeia had grown a round belly. Sirius ran forward and filled Cassiopeia into his arms.

"Cassie! I thought I lost you!" Sirius sighed.

Cassiopeia knew what had happened without Sirius telling her. "You had another nightmare, didn't you?"

Sirius sighed. "It just keeps getting worse."

"You're sweating, darling," Cassiopeia said attentively. "Relax. I'm right here."

"These dreams feel so real," Sirius sighed.

"They're just dreams," Cassiopeia comforted. "They're nothing more than that."

"You're right," Sirius agreed. "As a matter of curiosity, where were you?"

"I wasn't feeling well," Cassiopeia explained. "The little one isn't easy to carry, you know."

"Then sit down," Sirius said in concern. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine now. Don't worry," Cassiopeia reassured him.

"How bad is it when you get sick?" Sirius wanted to know.

"It's nothing bad, it's just natural," Cassiopeia said dismissively. "It's nothing to worry about, sweetheart."

"Alright," Sirius agreed.

Cassiopeia then started to giggle helplessly.

"What?" Sirius asked, baffled.

"You really have changed now," Cassiopeia giggled. "Now that you have a baby, you're a different man from the careless, smug boy I met at Hogwarts."

"It's because I love you and the little one," Sirius said with this best smile.

"And I love both of you as well," Cassiopeia said.

Suddenly, Cassiopeia gasped, clutching her round stomach.

"What?" Sirius asked in concern.

"It's kicking!" Cassiopeia gasped gleefully. "Give me your hand!"

Sirius gave Cassiopeia his hand, and she rested it on her belly. Sirius then felt something push up against his hand. Sirius was at a complete loss for words.

"Oh!" Sirius gasped in awe. "Oh my!"

"I think we have a future Quidditch champion," Cassiopeia laughed.

"I couldn't agree more," Sirius laughed. "It feels as strong as its mother."

"You can say that again," Cassiopeia sighed, clutching her stomach again.

Sirius smiled and kissed the bump. "I love you. Both of you."

_4 months later…_

Once again, Sirius found himself trapped in another terrible nightmare. _Sirius saw a baby in the hands of a guard in prison. He knew it was his baby. The child would not stop wailing. Cassiopeia was screaming, reaching for the baby. _

"_No! Don't take him away!" she pleaded, tears streaming down her face. _

_Once again, Sirius was separated from Cassiopeia by bars. "Cassie! Where are you taking my baby?" _

_The baby's cries became fainter as it was taken away. On the other hand, Cassiopeia's screams got louder. _

"_Sirius, stop them! AHHHH!" _

Once again, Sirius sprang awake, but the screaming didn't die away. Cassiopeia was screaming for him. For a moment, Sirius thought he was still dreaming. A touch of Cassiopeia's hand, and he knew it was real. Cassiopeia was clutching his hand for dear life.

"Sirius, help me!" Cassiopeia cried.

"What is it?" Sirius asked in concern.

"It's the baby! It's coming!" Cassiopeia cried as she screamed in pain.

Sirius took her hand."Sweetheart, you're too early. You're not ready yet. Take a deep breath."

Cassiopeia found she could hardly breathe. She was in too much pain to keep calm.

"Ah, that hurts!" Cassiopeia groaned.

"Just breathe, sweetheart," Sirius said calmly.

Cassiopeia took deep breaths with help from Sirius. Soon, the pain went away and Cassiopeia was at ease once more.

"The little one just can't wait to get out," Cassiopeia sighed, rubbing her huge belly.

"That is it. You have got to get to safety," Sirius declared firmly.

"No!" Cassiopeia protested. "I'm not leaving you alone."

"Cassie, this is too dangerous," Sirius argued. "You can't go on the run with me when you're nearly due. Please, you need to be safe. Do it for me and the baby, please. "

Cassiopeia wanted to argue, but she knew it was useless. Sirius was right; it would be too dangerous to run while approaching her due date. She could not play with the life of her child.

"Alright," Cassiopeia sighed. "Where can we go?"

"We must get you to Hogwarts," Sirius told her.

"Are you mad?" Cassiopeia gasped. "I can't go to Hogwarts. Everyone is looking for us, especially the Dementors. How do you expect me to get into Hogwarts?"

"I know someone who might be able to help us," Sirius reassured her.

"Who?" Cassiopeia asked.

Tonks had just begun her student teaching at Hogwarts under Professor McGonagall. Tonks had always been mischievous. On her first day teaching, she showed that nature. On her first day student teaching, Tonks wore a black tank top and a plaid skirt. This had drawn some unwanted attention from the boys she was teaching. One day, Professor McGonagall came to Tonks with a new assignment.

"Miss Tonks?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Minerva?" Tonks asked.

"We will be requiring you to substitute for our Defense Against the Dark Arts class this afternoon," Minerva told her.

"Why? Where is the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?" Tonks asked, perplexed.

"Professor Lupin is ill at the moment," Minerva said lightly. "He gets ill once a month. You will be teaching at one p.m. today."

"Alright, Minerva," Tonks replied.

"And Miss Tonks?" McGonagall added.

"Yes?" Tonks questioned.

"You're wardrobe needs a bit of adjusting," Minerva said sternly. "You drew a bit of attention to yourself last time."

"What should I be wearing?" Tonks questioned.

Tonks entered the classroom at noon and waited for her Defense Against the Dark Arts class to arrive. She was very uncomfortable. McGonagall had made her wear a black skirt with a white, button up shirt. On top of her shirt, Tonks wore a grey jumper and a belt around her waist. Although McGonagall told her to wear flats, Tonks instead wore her favorite boots. She was also clothed in black robes which made her trip.

Her students filed in and hurried to their seats. Tonks stood up, trying very carefully not to fall.

"You're Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is ill again so I shall be teaching your class," Tonks explained, "I am Nymphadora Tonks, but you may call me Tonks."

Tonks stood up and began to walk to the front of the class. As soon as she did, she tripped. The students burst out in laughter. She heard a blond boy from Slytherin call her a " clumsy oaf"

"Excuse me," Tonks said, straightening out up her robes nervously. "Alright, open your books. Today, we are learning about Metamorphmagi and Animagi. Who here can tell me what an Animagi is?"

A girl with bushy brown hair raised her hand. "An Animagi is someone who elects to turn into an animal. There are also many signs that give away an Animagi, such as circles if the Animagi wears glasses."

"Very good," Tonks praised. "What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger," the brown haired girl replied.

"And you're a Gryffindor, right?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Tonks said proudly. "Now, who hear can tell me about Metamorphmagi?"

A boy with brown hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar raised his hand. "I know that they can change their appearance at will."

"Very good," Tonks said proudly. "What's your name?"

"Harry Potter," the boy replied.

"You're a Gryffindor, too, aren't you?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor," Tonks announced. "Now, can anyone identify a Metamorphmagus?"

No one raised their hand this time. So, Tonks decided to help them out.

"I'll give you an example," she said.

Tonks then began to morph into the different professors. First, she transformed into McGonagall, then Snape, and Dumbledore, much to the delight of the class.

"You see, it is very hard to tell a Metamorphmagus," Tonks explained. "They can be anyone."

"You filthy Mudblood," the blond boy from Slytherin sneered.

At this, Tonks's hair went fire red. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy," the boy said haughtily.

"And you're father is Lucius Malfoy," Tonks said knowingly. "We're cousins you know."

"You're not my family," Draco spat. "You're a creature. You're a disgrace."

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy, you have detention," Tonks declared.

The class turned and stared at Tonks and Draco in shock. The room was filled with gasps as very few teachers had given Draco Malfoy a detention.

"You can't do that!" Draco protested in outrage. "My father will hear about this!"

"I don't care. You will not disrespect me," Tonks said stubbornly. "I'm sure Dumbledore will agree with me."

Tonks was too angry with Malfoy to continue the lesson, so she sat back at her desk.

"Alright, I want two rolls of parchment about Metamorphmagi and Animagi due at the end of class," Tonks said, her anger showing.

Tonks simply sat back and began to write a detention notice and a letter to the Malfoys.

After the lesson, Tonks was supervising Malfoy as he wrote _I must not disrespect my teachers_ as many times as she requested. Just then, she noticed Harry Potter coming in.

"Wotcher, Harry," she greeted. "Come in."

"Professor…Tonks," Harry began. "What do you know about Sirius Black?"

Tonks had not thought of that name in many years. She froze at Harry's request. Tonks took a swig of firewhiskey as if it made her feel better.

"You're his cousin, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"How did you know that?" Tonks asked, perplexed.

"I heard McGonagall say that," Harry replied.

"He is my cousin, but I have not heard from him in years. I used to call him Uncle Sirius," Tonks explained. "He always said that my mum was his favorite cousin."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Harry wanted to know.

"It was the day that Hagrid came to take you away," Tonks replied. "You were only a baby then."

"How old were you?" Harry asked.

"I was eight," Tonks said. "You know I'm only seven years older than you. You've grown up quite a lot."

"Do you think Sirius really did this?" Harry asked.

"I used to believe he didn't," Tonks said ruefully, taking another swig of firewhiskey. "Now I'm not so sure."

"Well, thank you Professor," Harry said gratefully.

Later that day, Tonks was sitting on her bed when she felt a huge, orange cat rubbing at her legs.

"Hello," she greeted, petting the cat. "You must be Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. What do you have there?"

The cat was carrying an envelope in its mouth.

Tonks took the envelope and scratched the cat's ears. "Thank you, Crookshanks."

Tonks ripped open the letter. It read: _We need help. I am not putting my name in this letter for obvious reasons. Meet me near the Whomping Willow tonight and make sure you're alone. _

Tonks was puzzled by the mysterious message. Who would be sending her a message, and why wouldn't the writer reveal his or her name? What Tonks didn't know was that she was going to get the surprise of her life.

Later that night, Tonks managed to slip out of the castle to the grounds. There, she waited near the Whomping Willow. She did not know who had sent her the message, but she was prepared. Tonks kept her wand close to her side. Just then, she saw a wizard with long, greasy hair wearing patched up, grey robes. With this man was a woman wearing a long, grey dress that covered her huge belly. Tonks knew from the papers that it was Sirius and Cassiopeia Black. As soon as Black approached her, Tonks pointed her wand straight in his face.

"What are you doing?" Sirius demanded.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Tonks spat.

"Lower your wand, Nymphadora," Sirius said sharply.

Tonks's hair turned fire red. "_**Don't **_call me Nymphadora!"

Tonks's face reflected her anger and disgust at the man she used to call 'Uncle.'

"Nymphie," Cassiopeia said softly.

Tonks softened at the sight of Cassiopeia. "Are you alright?"

Cassiopeia beamed. "I'm more than alright. I'm having a baby."

"I don't think having a baby on the run is a good idea, Aunt Cassie," Tonks said, shaking her head.

"Don't look at me. He did it," Cassiopeia jested, pointing at Sirius.

"Well, I'll have to kill him doubly," Tonks said angrily.

"No!" Cassiopeia screamed.

"Aunt Cassie, he's a mass murderer," Tonks argued. "He should be in Azkaban. It'll be much quicker if I kill him now."

"I didn't kill anyone!" Sirius protested.

"Oh, really?" Tonks said in disbelief.

"That's right," Sirius replied.

"So where's Peter Pettigrew?" Tonks demanded.

"He's here," Sirius said.

"He's not anywhere. I would know," Tonks said.

"So would I," Sirius countered.

"That's not going to convince me not to kill you any less," Tonks said angrily.

Tonks was squeezing Sirius's neck as she pointed her wand at him.

"Nymphie, don't!" Cassiopeia pleaded.

"Why not?" Tonks demanded.

Cassiopeia's hand went to her belly. "He's the father!"

Tonks sneered. "Mass murderers father children all the time. They don't mean to create."

"He is not a mass murderer, but he meant to create," Cassiopeia said softly.

Tonks took her wand off Sirius. Instead, she backed Cassiopeia up against the tree and pointed her wand.

"You would defend a murderer?" Tonks demanded.

"No. I would defend my husband and my baby's father," Cassiopeia replied earnestly.

"You are just as guilty as he is!" Tonks shouted.

"You would really suspect a woman carrying a child?" Sirius questioned.

Tonks did not admit it aloud, but Sirius did have a point. Cassiopeia couldn't be a murderer and carry a child. Sirius grabbed Tonks, but she pinned him against the tree.

"Don't make me kill you any sooner than I have to," she said coldly.

"Nymphie, please! For the baby's sake!" Cassiopeia pleaded.

Something in Cassiopeia's pleas changed Tonks's mind. She did not want to rob a child of its father. She did not want to rob Cassiopeia of her husband, either. Softening a bit, Tonks reluctantly let go of Sirius.

"You've been let off easy. Get out," she said coldly.

Sirius tried to embrace Cassiopeia, but Tonks pulled Cassiopeia behind her. "Get out of here."

"Let me say goodbye," Sirius argued.

Tonks pointed her wand under Sirius's chin. "Get out of here."

Knowing he could not get passed Tonks, Sirius simply nodded goodbye to Cassiopeia and raced off into the darkness.

Tonks then tossed a cloak at Cassiopeia. "I need you to stay hidden until we get to my office. Let me do the talking. Don't let anyone see your belly."

Cassiopeia put on the cloak and hid her stomach as best as possible. Tonks grabbed her by the arm and began leading her through the corridor. The short trip to Tonks's office was not an easy one.

First, Tonks was approached by Professor McGonagall. "Miss Tonks, where are you going?"

"It's alright, Professor," Tonks reassured her. "Just taking a student up to detention."

No sooner had they been approached by McGonagall, Dumbledore approached them. "And where might you be headed, Miss Tonks?"

"I'm taking a student to detention," Tonks said firmly.

Dumbledore gave a knowing nod, as if he could see right through Tonks, but he let her pass. Finally, Tonks approached Snape.

"Having detention this late?" Snape said with a snort.

"You will let me pass," Tonks said firmly. "All I am doing is giving a detention."

"At this time of day?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"Professor Snape, let me pass so that I can do my duty as a professor," Tonks said sharply.

Snape sneered at her, but he finally let her pass. At last, Tonks and Cassiopeia reached her office and Tonks locked the door. Cassiopeia had not seen Tonks for twelve years. She marveled at the sight of her grown up cousin. She noticed her pink hair and those twinkling eyes. Both of those features had not changed over the past twelve years. Tonks then changed into her pajamas. She changed into a red, baby doll camisole. Cassiopeia couldn't believe her eyes.

"You've grown over the past twelve years, Nymphie," Cassiopeia gasped.

"So have you," Tonks jested, noticing Cassiopeia's round belly.

"You've certainly changed," Cassiopeia said in awe. "I can still see the little girl I met at my engagement party."

"I haven't changed that much, Aunt Cassie," Tonks said with slight embarrassment.

"So what are you doing at Hogwarts?" Cassiopeia wanted to know.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Tonks replied.

"I had a false alarm," Cassiopeia explained. "Sirius had a nightmare as well. After I had that false alarm, he didn't think it was a good idea for me to give birth on the run. So, he sent me here."

"I've been student teaching under Professor McGonagall," Tonks told her cousin. "I was subbing for someone today. His name is Lupin."

Cassiopeia's eyes widened. "Remus Lupin?"

"Yes, that's him," Tonks replied. "Apparently, he gets sick every month."

"How did Remus take it when he saw you?" Cassiopeia asked, a sly smile on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Tonks asked, knitting her brows in confusion.

"Come on, you couldn't have forgotten your Uncle Remus," Cassiopeia chuckled.

"Who?" Tonks asked, staring blankly.


	12. Tonks and Cassiopeia

Chapter 12: Tonks and Cassiopeia

Cassiopeia wrinkled her brows. She looked at Tonks as if she had an elephant trunk for a nose. "What do you mean who?"

"I don't remember anyone named Uncle Remus, Aunt Cassie," Tonks said.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Cassiopeia said flatly.

Tonks was still staring blankly at Cassiopeia.

"Merlin's beard, Nymphie!" Cassiopeia gasped. "You only adored Remus since you were a baby!"

"I did?" Tonks asked, still baffled.

"He held you when you were a baby!" Cassiopeia exclaimed. "You adored him when you were a little girl. You never let go of him. Don't you remember?"

Tonks shook her head. "I'm sorry Aunt Cassie, but I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Cassiopeia asked in surprise. "How could you not remember your Uncle Remus? Don't you remember when he danced with you at my wedding?"

Tonks shook her head again. "I wish I could."

At that, Tonks took a drink of something that Cassiopeia couldn't identify. Cassiopeia reached out to take it, but Tonks simply slapped her hand away. Tonks then pulled out a guitar and was writing down lyrics to a song called "Hurry Up and Save Me." Tonks thoughtfully strummed her guitar and sang the song aloud as she wrote down the words.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Cassiopeia asked, shocked.

"Not at all," Tonks said, still singing her lyrics and writing them down.

Tonks then took another sip from her bottle. Cassiopeia reached out to take it. Again, Tonks slapped Cassiopeia's reaching hand away from her drink.

"What are you drinking?" Cassiopeia asked, her brow wrinkling.

"Nothing you can drink," Tonks replied.

"What is that?" Cassiopeia wanted to know.

"Nothing you can drink in your condition," Tonks said, as if it explained everything.

"And that is?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Uh…well, it's a mixture of healing potion and firewhiskey," Tonks explained.

Cassiopeia's eyes widened. "You're not old enough to drink!"

"I'm twenty," Tonks said flatly.

Cassiopeia sighed. "Can I at least have a drink?"

"Yes, but not that," Tonks replied, pulling the bottle far out of Cassiopeia's reach. "It's Auror's morphine."

"Do I want to know?" Cassiopeia asked, wrinkling her nose.

"It's a special concoction so you can at least make it through so you can get first aid," Tonks explained. "It's a combination of hot water, healing potion, and firewhiskey. Mad-Eye taught me how to make it. He also taught me to always have chocolate."

At that, Tonks took out a piece of chocolate and tore into it. Cassiopeia just stared at her.

"What?" Tonks asked. "There are Dementors everywhere. It helps against them."

Cassiopeia was still gazing at the chocolate like she gazed at Sirius. "May I have a piece?"

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to take more than just a piece?" Tonks groaned.

"_We're _hungry," Cassiopeia said simply, rubbing her huge belly.

Tonks just stared. The thought of talking to a child in the belly was a foreign concept to her.

"Okay, that's weird," she said, shaking her head. "Maybe you should have regular food first."

"Sure, I'll just march down to the Great Hall while I'm at it," Cassiopeia said snappily.

"Stay here and _don't _eat my chocolate," Tonks said firmly, setting the chocolate down on her desk.

Tonks quickly hurried down to the Great Hall. The magnificent hall was packed with students now enjoying dinner time. Quickly, Tonks filled two plates with as much food as possible then made her way back to her office. This was not an easy task as the professors were ever watchful. Before Tonks could get up to her office, she was stopped by Dumbledore.

"Miss Tonks," Dumbledore greeted.

"Wotcher, Professor Dumbledore," Tonks greeted.

"Are we enjoying a second helping?" Dumbledore asked, eyeing the two plates.

"Oh, yes. I thought I might be hungry later," Tonks said dismissively.

Just then, Snape approached her. "Enjoying your meal, Miss Tonks? That's a lot of food for one woman."

"I don't understand what you mean, Severus," Tonks said nonchalantly.

"I think you do," Snape said. "I always knew you were a loose woman. I know what you did with the Weasley boy."

"I beg your pardon!" Tonks asked in outrage.

"Severus, Tonks, let's not ruin a perfectly good meal by quarreling," Dumbledore said calmly. "I cannot blame Miss Tonks for taking a second helping. This is a rather excellent feast. If you don't mind, I think we should enjoy this magnificent supper."

Snape said nothing gave a small glare and returned to his seat at the table with the other teachers.

"Thank you, Dumbledore, sir. I will be returning to my office," Tonks said gratefully.

"Off you go then," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Tonks then hurried with the two plates as fast as she could. With a sigh, Tonks shut and locked the door. When Tonks turned around, the chocolate she left on her desk had vanished.

"Of course," Tonks groaned. "Why did I bother?"

"Sorry," Cassiopeia said earnestly. "I _am _eating for two, you know."

"I needed that," Tonks said indignantly. "I have to kill Sirius for leaving me with you."

"You're _not _killing my husband!" Cassiopeia said defensively.

"No, I'm killing a murderer," Tonks said, as if correcting Cassiopeia. "Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because I love him," Cassiopeia answered sincerely. "Would I have a child with a man who murders?"

Tonks shrugged. "I don't know. The only reason you're here is because of that kid. That's not part of my code."

"Exactly," Cassiopeia said. "And why am I here?"

"Because you're carrying a child, but I might do something after it's born," Tonks said menacingly.

"I loved Lily and James!" Cassiopeia shouted. "I loved them as I love Sirius and our baby!"

"You can't convince me," Tonks said. "For twelve years, they convinced me that you and Sirius had a part to play in their deaths. Sirius killed Peter Pettigrew and many Muggles. What else am I supposed to believe?"

"How can I create life if I can take it?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Very easily," Tonks replied.

"Nymphie, I came here as a mother," Cassiopeia said gently. "Harry is the closest I have to a son."

"I am an Auror. I've killed, but I can still procreate," Tonks argued.

"Nymphie, do you know what happened that night?" Cassiopeia asked.

"I hardly remember it," Tonks replied. "All I know is what I was told."

"_Peter _killed Lily and James," Cassiopeia said firmly. "Peter broke my leg and Sirius saved me."

"Sirius Black killed Peter Pettigrew along with at least twelve Muggles!" Tonks argued. "All that was left was a finger, nothing more. Both of you did worse to him than you did to those Muggles."

"Nymphie, it is because of Sirius that I am standing here and carrying a child in my belly," Cassiopeia pleaded.

"I find it so disgusting how the both of you could kill so many and bring a child into this world," Tonks said, her anger showing. "I feel sorry for the baby."

"Sirius and I had nothing to do with Peter Pettigrew's death!" Cassiopeia exclaimed, unable to control herself. "I know that I can't prove it yet. I know I cannot convince you otherwise, but know this: Peter Pettigrew is alive and we will prove it."

"You're either a really good liar or terribly honest," Tonks commented. "For now, I'll choose to believe the former."

"I would rather have died in Lily's place before I hurt her, James or Harry," Cassiopeia argued, her eyes pleading. "Please, Nymphie. You have to believe me."

"I don't know who to believe anymore," Tonks said bitterly.

Cassiopeia sighed. "Look, all I want is to have my baby with Sirius by my side."

Cassiopeia buried her face in her hands. "They're going to take my baby from me. I don't want to lose my baby…my baby."

Cassiopeia lost her voice. Tears welled up in her eyes and drifted down her cheeks. Although she did not believe Cassiopeia, Tonks softened somewhat. She did not want to harm Cassiopeia any further or risk any harm to the child.

"Please don't cry, Aunt Cassie," Tonks pleaded.

"I'm surprised you even care," Cassiopeia sniffed.

"I have to care," Tonks said simply. "Regardless of my opinion of you, I have to take care of you. I gave Sirius my word that I would protect you, especially the baby. Now come on, cheer up. I can't have you exciting yourself and risking the baby's safety."

"I know you think me to be a killer, and there's nothing to convince you otherwise, but believe me when I say thank you," Cassiopeia said gratefully. "Believe me when I say that Sirius and I appreciate you taking me when you didn't have to."

"I didn't do it for _you_," Tonks said brusquely.

"I know you didn't," Cassiopeia said wisely. "But all the same, thank you."

"Right, you're welcome," Tonks said halfheartedly. "Now, come on, eat before that plate goes cold."

Gratefully, Cassiopeia dug into her plate. Tonks sighed as she watched Cassiopeia dig in. Tonks was utterly confused as she looked on at Cassiopeia. She wondered for a moment if Cassiopeia might be right. The thought of a pregnant woman murdering another did seem odd to her, even if she didn't admit it. Regardless of her opinion, Tonks was intent on protecting Cassiopeia and her baby. She knew it wouldn't be long before Cassiopeia delivered. Somehow, Tonks got the feeling that it was going to be a long wait until Cassiopeia gave birth.

Meanwhile, Sirius had not completely abandoned Hogwarts. Unbeknownst to Tonks and Cassiopeia, Sirius was still lurking around the grounds. He was worried about Cassiopeia and their baby. He only hoped that he would catch Peter soon so he could be with Cassiopeia and their unborn child. Sirius also had another task on his mind. He and Cassiopeia had decided that they would buy Harry a Firebolt in order to make up for thirteen years worth of missed birthdays. Sirius had finally solved the problem of obtaining a Firebolt.

Sirius crept up to the Owlery in his Animagus form. Once he was there, he was able to find a quill, ink, and paper. It was then that he scribbled down a message: _To the employees of Gringotts: I wish to purchase a Firebolt. Please take the money required from my uncle's vault number seven-hundred thirteen. As his godson, I have his permission to access his vault to make this purchase. Thank you. –Harry Potter. _

Smiling, Sirius folded the letter and sealed it in an envelope. He then changed back into his Animagus form and left to find Crookshanks. He found the orange colored cat perched on a wall in the courtyard. Sirius could tell that Crookshanks was getting close to catching Peter Pettigrew every day. This brightened Sirius's mood greatly. Sirius dropped the letter from his mouth. Crookshanks "meowed" as if in obedience and took the letter. The large cat scurried away, as did Sirius. Once Sirius in a safe place not far from the castle, he couldn't help but laugh. He laughed as a result of being able to fulfill his duties as a godfather. Most of all, he laughed because he felt invigorated. Crookshanks would catch Peter Pettigrew any day now. Sirius felt his hopes renewed. Knowing he was safe, Sirius drifted off to sleep thinking about Harry, Cassiopeia, and getting to hold his new baby.

**A/N: **I just wanted to say thank you to my lovely readers! And thank you to my new fans. And as always, thank you, Roza Anne! You make writing this story so worthwhile!


	13. Taking Care of Cassie

Chapter 13: Taking Care of Cassie

For the next few weeks, Tonks had been taking care of Cassiopeia. This task proved to be as grueling as detention with Malfoy. Cassiopeia was constantly hungry and smuggling food was not an easy task. Even though Tonks had told her not to, Cassiopeia was always stealing chocolate due to her craving for it. Cassiopeia kept Tonks up all night begging for chocolate. Tonks knew she was taking a huge risk protecting a known fugitive. However, she had to protect the child Cassiopeia was carrying. Still, Tonks felt that caring for a pregnant Cassiopeia Black was the most difficult task she had to undertake.

Tonks sat grading papers while Cassiopeia was asleep. For a moment, Tonks thought she had a moment of peace. However, the moment was ephemeral.

Cassiopeia rolled over and moaned. "Nymphie."

Tonks sighed. "What is it?"

"I'm hungry," Cassiopeia moaned. "I mean, _we _are."

"I have papers to grade, you know," Tonks groaned.

"Don't look at me," Cassiopeia said. "You're the one who agreed to look after us. Could you bring some chocolate?"

"Cassie, you've been stealing enough chocolate," Tonks argued.

"I'm not going to stop bugging you until you give it to me," Cassiopeia said firmly.

"No, Cassie," Tonks said.

"You know, you really should've thought of this before you took in an expectant woman," Cassiopeia laughed.

"You're not going to drop this, are you?" Tonks sighed.

"No," Cassiopeia said, smiling.

Tonks rolled her eyes again. "Fine. I need to eat, too. I'll be right back."

Once again, Tonks wondered down to the Great Hall. The Great Hall was bustling as the students and teachers enjoyed supper. Tonks filled a plate for herself, then another for Cassiopeia. Tonks loaded the plate with chicken, bread, and chocolate. Once she felt the plate was sufficiently filled, she hurried back to Cassiopeia. As she did, she caught Snape staring at her. Snape had been suspicious of Tonks ever since she started taking two plates back to her office. Tonks simply shrugged his gaze off and hurried to her office.

Cassiopeia was sitting upright, rubbing her round belly. Tonks set her plate down. As soon as she had her plate, Cassiopeia dug into it like a hungry beast. She took the chocolate and began to sprinkle it over her chicken and bread. Tonks watched, her face turning green as Cassiopeia shoved the chocolate coated food into her mouth.

"What did you expect?" Cassiopeia said, her mouth full of chocolate-covered chicken and bread, "I just escaped Azkaban and I'm pregnant."

"They're going to think I'm pregnant if I keep taking two plates of food every meal," Tonks jested.

"Don't look at me. Sirius did this to me," Cassiopeia joked, still stuffing the disgusting mixture of chicken, chocolate, and bread down her throat.

"Severus looks at me weird now because I eat and take more food to my room," Tonks said. "I think he suspects something."

"He always suspects something," Cassiopeia shrugged. "Even if he finds out, he can't do anything to me."

"I could get in real trouble for harboring a fugitive," Tonks said apprehensively.

"Not if Sirius gets here first," Cassiopeia countered, putting her hand to her belly. "Merlin's beard, I'm going to kill him when he gets here."

"I had to give Draco detention," Tonks said.

"Well, what a surprise," Cassiopeia laughed. "I had to deal with a baby practicing Quidditch in me."

"He called me a filthy half blood," Tonks said, anger in her voice. "I know I'm not his usual teacher, but I still deserve respect."

"That you do," Cassiopeia agreed, still shoving the disgusting concoction down her throat. "Not a surprise coming from a Malfoy. I can't believe I'm related to them now. I can only imagine the look on their faces if they knew Sirius and I are expecting."

"You forget that I'm related to the Malfoys, too," Tonks said. "A lot closer than you are. Narcissa is my aunt. And I'm sure Sirius will be thrilled."

"Oh, how could I forget my wretched cousin," Cassiopeia groaned. "Sirius knows I'm expecting. He got the idea when I started having an increase in my appetite. Completely delighted, he is. He'd get a kick bragging about this to our cousins, the Malfoys."

"Right," Tonks said lightly. "Anyway, I have a question to ask you."

"Ask away," Cassiopeia said, listening intently as she cleaned her plate.

"Do you know Remus Lupin?" Tonks wanted to know.

"Nymphie, I don't know how many times I have to tell you: you love Remus. You danced with him at my wedding," Cassiopeia said, rolling her eyes. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone by that name," Tonks said sadly. "He's apparently the one I'm subbing for here. I feel like I know him, but I don't."

"I told you that you used to call him Uncle Remus," Cassiopeia explained, finishing her plate. "He's teaching here, you said?"

"Apparently," Tonks replied. "Aunt Cassie, I don't know anyone named Remus. You must be mistaken."

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes. "Remind me to kill him when I see him."

"Who, Sirius again?" Tonks questioned.

"Yes, him, but I was referring to Remus," Cassiopeia said crossly.

"Why? What did he do?" Tonks asked. "If I know I might not remember due to the fact that I lost a lot of memories because of a werewolf attack my first year at Hogwarts."

"I'll explain later, or I'll make him explain," Cassiopeia said, pushing her empty plate away and rubbing her rotund stomach again. "Did you enjoy that? I think you did."

Tonks took the two plates away. "I'll be right back."

Tonks hurried away and took her plates back to the Great Hall. Much to her surprise, the Great Hall was empty. As she entered the staircase again, she saw the students and teachers bustling outside the Gryffindor Common Room. Tonks hurried into the Common Room to find Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, what's going on?" Tonks asked.

Just then, a red-haired boy whom Tonks knew by the name of Ron Weasley entered screaming, "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

"What?" Tonks asked in surprise.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?" McGonagall asked.

"Ask him!" Ron said, pointing to the portrait of a knight. "Ask him if he saw-"

McGonagall had already pushed back the door and glared at the portrait of the knight Sir Cadogan. Tonks glared at the wacky old knight as well.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?" McGonagall questioned.

"Certainly, good lady!" exclaimed Sir Cadogan.

"You _did?_" gasped Professor McGonagall. "But-but the password!"

"He had 'em!" Sir Cadogan cried. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

"You mean, Sirius Black is here in the castle?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, my lady!" Sir Cadogan replied.

"Which person," Professor McGonagall demanded, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

At this, Neville Longbottom stepped forward with his head bowed shamefully.

Tonks had heard enough. Quickly, she hurried away back to her office. Cassiopeia had to know about Sirius.

Just as Tonks burst into the room, Cassiopeia quickly tried to hide the chocolate bar she had just stolen.

"Cassie!" Tonks gasped. "I told you I needed that chocolate!"

"I'm sorry," Cassiopeia said apologetically. "I was hungry for more. When you have a baby in _your _belly, you'll know how I feel."

"Never mind," Tonks said dismissively. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Sirius is here in the castle."

"What?" Cassiopeia gasped.

"Sir Cadogan, the knight guarding the Gryffindor Common Room, said he had the passwords," Tonks explained. "Ron Weasley said that Sirius was standing over him with a knife. Are you sure that your husband is so innocent now?"

"Sirius would never kill an innocent boy!" Cassiopeia said defensively. "He was going for the boy's rat. It's the rat he wants. Oh, God, I'm going to kill him."

"For what?" Tonks asked.

"He shouldn't be here with a knife at all," Cassiopeia replied.

"If he's smart, I don't think he's here anymore," Tonks said.

"I hope not," Cassiopeia said. "I hope he's safe."

"Anyway, Remus," Tonks said, trying to get off the subject. "Still, I wish I could meet him but he's never in his office when I want to talk, and on the days I sub I get that feeling again."

"I have a feeling right now," Cassiopeia said, her hand on her belly.

"I do, too. There's a werewolf near," Tonks replied, but stopped short. "Wait, what?"

"I said I have a feeling right now," Cassiopeia gasped in pain. "And it has nothing to do with werewolves."

Tonks got the idea and her eyes widened in horror. "Oh no…you're _not._"

"Oh, yes I _am_," Cassiopeia replied, her hand on her belly. "The baby is coming!"

**A/N: Thank you very much to my readers and for the reviews! I appreciate it very much. And as usual, thank you to Roza Anne! You make writing this story fun! Enjoy! **


	14. Driving Tonks Mad

Chapter 14: Driving Tonks Mad

Tonks felt as if she had been slapped in the face. Her jaw dropped open. "You can't be!"

"I am!" Cassiopeia said, fighting with her pain.

Tonks turned pale. Cassiopeia was going to have a baby, and she had no idea how to help her. In one of the few moments of her life, Tonks was absolutely terrified. She never thought a woman giving birth would scare her so much, but it did.

"Oh no," Tonks asked, her voice shaking. "Should I…uh…should I get somebody?"

This time, it was Cassiopeia's turn to be afraid. If anyone were to find her, it would be over for her and her baby.

"Only if you can find my husband," Cassiopeia replied, breathing hard. "Anyone else is suicide, remember?"

"How about that Remus guy? He can help, can't he?" Tonks asked brightly.

"No, he can't," Cassiopeia replied flatly. "He doesn't know Sirius and I are innocent."

"I'm getting somebody," Tonks said firmly. "Come on, it's not far."

Painfully, Cassiopeia stood up, clutching her bulging belly. Tonks slung Cassiopeia's arm over her shoulder. Supporting Cassiopeia, Tonks ambled down the hall to Remus Lupin's office. Tonks helped Cassiopeia up the short flight of stairs to Remus's office.

Tonks knocked on the door. "Excuse me, we need help."

"How can I help, Tonks?" Remus asked calmly.

Just then, Cassiopeia let out another groan. "Oh, I'm going to kill Sirius now. Hello, Remus."

Remus's jaw dropped. "Cassie! You escaped Azkaban?"

"Well, don't go shouting it from the Astronomy Tower," Cassiopeia groaned. "And Sirius should be here, too. I'm having his baby."

Tonks was desperate. "Please help her. I don't know what to do."

"You _will _help, won't you, Remus old friend?" Cassiopeia pleaded. "Just so you know, Sirius might be a real murderer if you don't."

Remus sighed. "Come in, both of you."

"Thank you, old friend," Cassiopeia said appreciatively. "Owww!"

Gingerly, Tonks helped Cassiopeia into Remus's office. "Have you got a bed?"

"You can use mine," Remus said helpfully.

Tonks quickly and gently laid Cassiopeia on Remus's bed. Cassiopeia was breathing hard and her heart was pounding. Tonks was completely terrified. She was not only aiding a fugitive, but also had no idea how to deliver a baby. Tonks was extremely confused as she looked at Remus. She felt she knew him, but she simply could not remember.

Tonks turned to Remus. "I'm really sorry…uh…what's your name again?"

"Not to be selfish, but this is **NOT **the best time for introductions! OWWW!" Cassiopeia shrieked in pain.

"Sorry Aunt Cassie," Tonks said, blushing.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, confused.

"What do you think is going on?" Cassiopeia shouted, annoyed. "I'm having Sirius's baby now, you idiot!"

Remus was taken aback. "And you both came here!"

"Well, anyone else is suicide," Tonks said simply.

"Yes, we came here, you dolt!" Cassiopeia said, her voice filled with pain and annoyance. "In case you didn't hear, I'm having a baby so help me! Owww!"

"I don't know how to help," Remus said.

Cassiopeia sighed. "All you have to do is catch the baby when it comes out. That's how you help. Haven't you seen a delivery before?"

"No, I haven't," Remus answered before turning to Tonks. "Why can't you help her?"

"I'm only twenty," Tonks said.

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes. "Will one of you just help? The little one is coming, like it or not."

Tonks was pale. "Please, this can't be happening now."

"I don't want it to happen now either," Cassiopeia said in between groans. "but there's nothing to be done. It's happening now!"

"Are you sure you're not wrong?" Tonks asked.

"What do you mean _am I sure_?" Cassiopeia demanded, "It may be a bit early, but it's coming now!"

"Alright, Aunt Cassie, calm down," Tonks said.

"I will calm down when Sirius gets here and I'm holding my baby," Cassiopeia declared. "Right now, I'm panicking!"

"Now you're making me panic," Tonks said apprehensively.

Tonks broke down sobbing. She was trying her best to help Cassiopeia and she felt as if she was letting her down. She couldn't let anything happen to Cassiopeia or her baby.

Cassiopeia took Tonks's hand. "Don't worry. You're doing everything right. This is supposed to be a happy day, you know. Oww! Remus, can I start yet?"

"I'm getting Madam Pompfrey," Remus said.

"No!" Cassiopeia and Tonks shouted in unison.

"If I get discovered hiding her here I'll get fired and sent to Azkaban," Tonks explained.

"Remus, please," Cassiopeia pleaded. "You have to deliver the baby now! Oww!"

Remus turned white. "I have no idea how to do that! I'm a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, not a healer!"

"All you have to do is tell me if you see the head and catch the baby," Cassiopeia explained. "Can you do that?"

"No," Remus said.

"I'm such a screw up. I should've just taken you out of the castle," Tonks said, running her hands through her pink hair.

"At least catch the baby when it comes out, please?" Cassiopeia asked, her eyes on Remus. "I'm going to push now."

"Wait, Aunt Cassie," Tonks said. "I just had a thought. Wouldn't your water have broken by now? Because as far as I know it hasn't."

"Thank you, Nymphie, but the little one wants out. I don't know what's happening," Cassiopeia said.

"Well, isn't it that women's water breaks when they're in labor? Isn't that what happens?" Tonks asked. "Because if it hasn't happened yet this could be a false alarm."

"But I'm still having contractions," Cassiopeia said, "Where are you, Sirius?"

"Well, maybe they're Braxton-Hicks contractions," Tonks said brightly.

"How would you know that but not know how to deliver a baby?" Remus asked, confused.

"I used to be a candy striper at St. Mungo's and a constant patient," Tonks explained.

"I think she's right. My contractions are slowing," Cassiopeia agreed.

Tonks gaped. "Are you kidding? I was worried for nothing!"

"So was I," Cassiopeia said. "Now we know this baby is Sirius's child."

Tonks turned to Remus. "I'm really sorry we disturbed you. Uh…what was your name again?"

Before Remus could answer, Cassiopeia spoke for him. "His name is Remus. Sorry, Remus. The little one is playing tricks on me just like its father. You remember."

"Uh…no problem, I guess," Remus said. "Cassie, can I talk to you alone?"

"I'll be out in the hall, Aunt Cassie," Tonks said before leaving the room.

Once Tonks was out of the room, Remus turned to Cassiopeia. "What is she doing here?"

"Filling in for you," Cassiopeia explained. "What did you do to her?"

"I took away her memory of me," Remus answered.

Cassiopeia promptly smacked Remus on the head. "You bloody idiot! Are you barking mad? You are acting just like Sirius!"

"I attacked her as a wolf," Remus said remorsefully. "I didn't want her remembering that."

"And how long before she remembers anyway?" Cassiopeia demanded. "She already knows you go ill every month. It's only a matter of time before she figures it out."

"She's not supposed to remember. That's the point of a Memory Charm," Remus said flatly. "The problem is I did it wrong, and if I touch her she'll remember everything."

"Well then, for her sake, let's hope that doesn't happen," Cassiopeia said. "You know, Sirius is going to kill you for doing that to his little cousin."

"It was either erase her memory or let me possibly be discovered for being a werewolf," Remus said.

"Like being ill every full moon isn't a giveaway," Cassiopeia said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, speaking of Sirius, feel your godson kicking me."

Remus gingerly laid his hand on Cassiopeia's huge belly. He felt something push against his hand as soon as he did. Remus was at a complete loss for words.

"Oh that's…cute," he said after a long moment. "And I don't think she notices what day I'm sick on. I just got a letter from Lucius Malfoy saying that I am to stop giving his son detention. I don't remember doing that."

Cassiopeia smiled. "I have a funny feeling that he or she will be a star Quidditch player with the way it kicks," she said, rubbing her belly. "And you didn't. Tonks did for calling a Mudblood."

Remus was stunned. "She's not a Mudblood. Both of her parents are magic. Her father is Muggle-born."

"Try telling that to Malfoy," Cassiopeia snorted.

"That boy has a mouth on him," Remus said.

Cassiopeia smirked. "You could always lead him to the Shrieking Shack on a full moon. That would teach him."

Remus turned pale. "That's barbaric and criminal! I'd probably kill him."

Cassiopeia blushed. "Sorry. Sirius rubbed off on me."

"You spend far too much time with him," Remus groaned, shaking his head. "You know, you're lucky I wasn't asleep yet."

"He is my husband, in case you forgot," Cassiopeia said pointedly. "And I know. I couldn't help it. I thought your godchild was coming. Blame Sirius. He did this to me."

Remus sighed. "Well, you just missed Harry. He was up here because he was caught with the Marauder's Map. Do you remember it?"

"Of course I do, Moony," Cassiopeia laughed.

"He somehow got it and said he saw Peter Pettigrew on it," Remus explained. "That's impossible, right? Pettigrew's dead, and Sirius killed him."

Cassiopeia grew red in the face. "Remus, you idiot! How could you believe that lie?" she said furiously. "Pettigrew is alive. I was there the night Sirius caught him."

Remus's eyes widened in surprise. "The map was right then and Pettigrew is here. I wonder where."

"I don't know, but he should hope that neither Sirius nor I should find him," Cassiopeia replied, fury in her voice.

"Be careful, please," Remus pleaded.

"_Me?_" Cassiopeia said haughtily, "It's Peter who should be careful, not me."

Just then, Tonks entered the room again. "Aunt Cassie, we have to get you back to my room before someone finds you."

Cassiopeia was exhausted. As she neared her due date, bearing a child with Sirius was taking its toll on her.

"Alright," Cassiopeia said wearily. "I'm exhausted anyway. Having a baby with Sirius Black is murder."

Tonks gingerly helped Cassiopeia to her feet.

"See you, Cassie," Remus said.

"Thank you, Remus. See you," Cassiopeia replied.

"Uhh Remus, sorry for disturbing you. Good night," Tonks said.

"Good night, Tonks," Remus replied.

Supporting Cassiopeia, Tonks hobbled back to her office. Once they reached her office, Tonks settled Cassiopeia down on a bed.

"Well, that was exciting," Cassiopeia said, yawning.

"Go to sleep, Aunt Cassie," Tonks said. "You and the little one need it."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Cassiopeia said wearily. "Oww!"

"What?" Tonks asked.

"Apparently, the little one didn't get the message," Cassiopeia groaned, rubbing her belly. "Please, little one. Mummy needs her sleep."

It was apparent that Cassiopeia's words had no effect on her baby. Cassiopeia kept groaning as her child continued to kick. Tonks thought it was strange talking to an unborn child. However, she felt she had to help Cassiopeia sleep somehow.

"Aunt Cassie, let me try," Tonks said helpfully. "Come on, settle down little one. You have to go to sleep. You're mummy is very tired. Go to sleep."

In that instant, Cassiopeia stopped groaning.

"Nymphie, it worked," Cassiopeia said as he yawned again.

"Good, now please go to sleep," Tonks said. "I have papers to grade."

Cassiopeia had already drifted off to sleep and did not hear Tonks.

Later that night, Tonks was lost in sleep as she felt she hadn't slept since Cassiopeia came. Suddenly, she heard a scream.

"SIRIUS!"

Tonks nearly jumped out of her bed. Without hesitation, Tonks grabbed her wand and hurried to Cassiopeia's side. Holding her wand aloft, Tonks searched the room for an intruder. Once she saw there was no one around, she turned to Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia's face was twisted, as if in pain. She was writhing in her sleep.

"SIRIUS!" Cassiopeia screamed.

"Aunt Cassie," Tonks whispered, "Aunt Cassie, wake up. It's just a nightmare."

Cassiopeia did not wake and continued to scream and thrash. Tonks gently tapped Cassiopeia's shoulder. With a scream, Cassiopeia sprang awake.

"Nymphie," Cassiopeia panted. "I had a terrible nightmare about Sirius."

"You don't say," Tonks said.

"I saw him in Azkaban and the Dementors, they were hurting him," Cassiopeia said, the fear in her voice.

"It was only a nightmare, Aunt Cassie," Tonks comforted her. "I assure you that Sirius is safe, and he will come back to you."

"I know," Cassiopeia agreed with a nod.

"You scared the life out of me, Aunt Cassie," Tonks groaned. "I thought you were being murdered."

"Sorry, Nymphie," Cassiopeia said apologetically.

"Go to sleep, Aunt Cassie," Tonks said.

"Wait," Cassiopeia said.

"What now?" Tonks asked, letting out a yawn.

"Could you bring me some chocolate?" Cassiopeia asked.

Tonks's jaw dropped. "Aunt Cassie, it is two in the morning, I have a class to teach, I'm exhausted, and I have no chocolate. I am not bringing you any."

"Please, Nymphie, I'm so hungry," Cassiopeia pleaded.

"And I'm tired. Good night," Tonks said flatly.

"Oh, so you're just going to let my stomach growl all night and let it give me away?" Cassiopeia said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Aunt Cassie, please stop crying," Tonks said.

"I can't help it. I'm pregnant and I'm hungry!" Cassiopeia whimpered.

Tonks sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll find you some chocolate."

Tonks left Cassiopeia on her search for chocolate. Tonks racked her brains thinking about where she would find chocolate at this time of night. Then, lightning struck her brain.

"Remus," she breathed to herself.

As the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Remus Lupin always had chocolate, especially with the presence of the Dementors. Wand in hand, Tonks quickly hurried to Remus's office. Tonks crept into Remus's office and tiptoed to his desk.

"Accio chocolate," she whispered.

Instantly, a chocolate bar flew out from Remus's desk. Tonks waved her wand and closed the desk. As quickly as she could, Tonks hurried back to Cassiopeia with the chocolate.

"Here is your chocolate," Tonks said, handing the bar over to Cassiopeia. "Are you happy now?"

In a flash, Cassiopeia ripped the chocolate from Tonks's hand and tore into it.

"Very much so," Cassiopeia said through a mouthful of chocolate, licking it from her fingers. "Thank you, Nymphie."

"You're welcome," Tonks sighed. "Now please, go to sleep."

Exhausted, Tonks left Cassiopeia's side and collapsed onto her own bed. Tonks thought looking after Cassiopeia was demanding already. However, her task was only starting to get difficult.

Meanwhile, Sirius had been long absent from Hogwarts campus. He managed to hide out in caves just outside of Hogsmeade. His close call with Ron Weasley had made him cautious. He did not want to get caught, especially not with a baby on the way. While outside Hogsmeade, Sirius was able to steal food, but it wasn't much. What ever food he could get, he relished. At least it was better than the food in Azkaban. While in hiding, Sirius had time to think about many things. He wondered about Harry and his Firebolt. Sirius had managed to see Harry fly during this time. The sight of his godson on a broom was very familiar.

"He's so like his father," Sirius breathed.

What mainly occupied Sirius's thoughts was Cassiopeia. He could not bear being away from her. However, he could not risk putting her in further danger by going with her. He could not ask too much of his cousin Tonks. Sirius knew that Cassiopeia was safe and that Tonks would take care of her and their unborn baby. However, Sirius was afraid of what may happen after their baby arrived. He knew Cassiopeia would not be shown any mercy.

"No, don't think about that," Sirius told himself. "Cassie will be fine, and so will the baby."

To take his mind off the negative, Sirius thought about Cassiopeia and their baby. He knew it was only a matter of days before his first child was born. The thought of fatherhood kept Sirius optimistic. He was truly excited to meet his new son or daughter.

"I'm going to be a father," Sirius thought to himself excitedly. "I'm going to hold my baby in my arms. I'm going to have a child and my godson. I will have a real family."

With these positive thoughts in his mind, Sirius was able to drift off to sleep. As he did, dreams of Cassiopeia, Harry, and his new baby filled his head.


	15. False Alarms and the Subduer

Chapter 15: False Alarms and the Subduer

"NYMPHIE!"

The scream made Tonks fall out of her bed. It sounded as if Cassiopeia was being murdered. With her wand ready, Tonks hurried to Cassiopeia's side. Cassiopeia was breathing hard, and her face was covered in sweat. "Not again!"

"Don't tell me, more contractions?" Tonks asked.

Cassiopeia nodded wordlessly. She was pale and terrified. "I think it's another false alarm. A Braxton-Hicks, like yesterday."

"Can I kill Sirius when I see him?" Tonks asked.

"Be my guest," Cassiopeia said with a groan of pain.

"Good, because his child has made it so I can't sleep," Tonks complained. "And I have papers to grade."

"You're not carrying it," Cassiopeia said pointedly, "You don't feeling kicking all day and night."

"I'd gladly be the one to punish him for sticking me with his pregnant wife," Tonks said vengefully.

"Just be thankful I'm almost there," Cassiopeia said, breathing hard.

"I only hope he comes before the baby does," Tonks said.

"I do, too. I'm not going into labor without him," Cassiopeia said firmly, "You know, you are an Auror. You can chuck Sirius in Azkaban."

"I'm only in training," Tonks said, "I'm not an Auror yet. I keep failing Stealth and Tracking."

"You always were dead clumsy," Cassiopeia chuckled. "Still, you have the power to chuck him in Azkaban. I'm about to do so myself."

"No, I want him to be with you," Tonks said earnestly.

"I was only kidding," Cassiopeia said. "I want him with me, too."

Cassiopeia sat up and rubbed her round belly. "You are scaring me, little one. You can't come out yet."

"Do you really think that the little one will listen?" Tonks asked.

"What do you mean?" Cassiopeia asked, perplexed.

"I mean it's the child of Sirius Black," Tonks replied. "Sirius has never behaved himself. And as he is my cousin, I should tell you that neither have I. It's a family trait, I'm afraid."

Cassiopeia was rubbing her belly. "I only hope the little one stays in there until it's time. These false alarms are making me nervous."

"And they are depriving me of a good night sleep," Tonks said, yawning. "I'm going back to bed."

Cassiopeia opened her mouth to say something, but Tonks had already thrown a chocolate bar at her.

"Let me go to sleep," Tonks groaned as she collapsed back to her bed again.

"No! AHHHH!"

Once again, Tonks tumbled out of her bed to Cassiopeia's side. Tonks was trying her very best to get used to Cassiopeia's screaming. She had already managed to deal with Cassiopeia's constant cravings. Tonks only hoped that Sirius was safe.

_If he's not safe, I'm going to kill him,_ Tonks thought to herself.

Tonks knelt by Cassiopeia's side and tapped her shoulder. "Aunt Cassie, Aunt Cassie, wake up."

Cassiopeia awoke with a scream. Her eyes were filled with tears. "They were taking away my baby, Nymphie. They took Sirius and made me…watch them hurt him."

"Aunt Cassie, it was only a dream," Tonks said, trying her best to comfort Cassiopeia. "Sirius is coming for you and the baby. I promise."

"I know he is," Cassiopeia said.

"Please, go back to sleep," Tonks pleaded. "You and the baby need sleep."

Cassiopeia nodded and slowly her eyes closed again.

_I'm going to kill Sirius,_ Tonks grumbled to herself as she collapsed back to her bed.

The next morning, Tonks was dead tired. Her chore of taking care of a pregnant Cassiopeia was wearing her down. By the next morning, Tonks had big, black circles around her eyes. Tonks felt her mouth was going to get stuck from yawning so much. Tonks was extremely jealous of Cassiopeia as she headed to teach Transfigurations class. Cassiopeia was lucky to be sleeping while Tonks had to teach.

Tonks was on her best behavior for Professor McGonagall. In one of her previous classes, Tonks was chastised by McGonagall for not wearing the proper attire. This time, Tonks had shown up in her proper uniform. She was too tired to be yelled at on this day. Time seemed to go by so slowly.

Tonks watched the clock. "Is it going slow on purpose, or is it just me?"

Tonks sat down with her head on the desk while the students did an assignment.

"Professor Tonks," said a student.

Tonks jumped awake, lifting her head from her desk. "Huh?"

"Here's my assignment," the student said.

"Oh," Tonks said lamely.

At the end of class, Tonks was dead on her feet. "I need an energy drink."

"What?" McGonagall asked, perplexed.

"An energy drink," Tonks explained. "It's a drink the Muggles make to help them get more energy and stay awake."

"Very well," McGonagall said. "You'll be needed in Defense Against the Dark Arts again, Ms. Tonks."

"Again? Professor Lupin is out again?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, and apparently there was a dispute with Professor Snape teaching the other day," McGonagall explained. "Don't be late."

When Tonks hit her break, she immediately snuck out to her office and found a can of Monster energy drink that she had hidden away. Once she had a chance, Tonks chugged down the energy drink as if her life depended on it. As soon as the sugary drink sloshed down her throat, Tonks felt revived. Of course it was nothing compared to a good night sleep, but it was the least Tonks could do. Quickly, Tonks checked on Cassie.

"Cassie, are you alright?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Cassiopeia answered.

"Alright," Tonks said, "I have to get to teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I will be back later. I'm going to lock the door. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"We'll be fine," Cassiopeia reassured her, rubbing her belly.

Tonks nodded and closed the door. She waved her wand, and the door locked behind her. Tonks then hurried to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Once she got there, the students were all giggling. It was clear they were all happy to see her instead of Professor Snape.

"Good afternoon," Tonks greeted. "I am aware of your lesson with Professor Snape about Animagi and werewolves. However, I'd like to continue where I left off about Animagi and Metamorphmagi."

At this, the students let out a sigh of relief.

Tonks paced around the room. "Now, who can tell me how one can become a Metamorphmagus?"

Instantly, Hermione's hand flew up in the air. Everyone else remained clueless.

Tonks then changed her appearance to that of Professor Snape. "No one?"

The student's burst out in raucous laughter at Tonks's caricature of Snape.

"Ms. Granger, you have already given answers. Please put your hand down," Tonks said politely.

Tonks went red in the face and lowered her hand. Harry then put his hand up.

"Yes, Harry," Tonks said.

"You can't. They're born, right?" Harry asked.

"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor," Tonks said.

"Now can anyone give an example of a Metamorphmagus?" Tonks asked, pacing around the room.

Again, everyone was clueless. Hermione's hand flew up again.

"Ms. Granger, I am not calling on you," Tonks said firmly.

Harry then raised his hand. "You."

"Correct," Tonks said smiling. "Another ten points to Gryffindor."

"Now, about Animagi," Tonks said. "Who can tell me how to become an Animagi?"

Once again, Hermione eagerly raised her hand.

"Ms. Granger, please let the other students have a chance," Tonks said.

Ron raised his hand. "I know you have to be trained to do so. And you have to report what kind of animal you are to the Ministry."

"Excellent," Tonks cheered. "Five points to Gryffindor. Now, can anyone give me three known Animagi?"

Harry raised his hand. "Professor McGonagall, Morgan Le Fey, and Falco Aesalon."

"Very good," Tonks said. "Another five points to Gryffindor. I believe that is all the time we have for today. I am not giving you homework as I am just a substitute. I'll leave that for Professor Lupin."

All of the students cheered at the mention of this. Tonks was wildly embraced as their substitute Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The students loved her as much as they loved Professor Lupin.

Tonks hurried back to her office to check on Cassiopeia. As soon as she reached her door, she heard faint screams. Tonks burst inside and hurried to Cassiopeia.

"Aunt Cassie, wake up," she said, tapping Cassiopeia's shoulder.

"I wish these nightmares would go away," Cassiopeia groaned.

Tonks shuddered. She didn't tell anyone, but she had nightmares too.

"Nymphie, what's wrong?" Cassiopeia wanted to know.

"I have nightmares, too, Cassie," Tonks said. "About the children I killed."

"Children?" Cassie said, perplexed.

"Cassie, I kill werewolves as a service to the Ministry," Tonks sighed.

"But children? And I'm trusting you with mine!" Cassiopeia gasped.

"It was an accident," Tonks said. "I killed the Alpha and the children went after me."

"Oh," Cassiopeia said, her voice unreadable.

Tonks shivered as she continued. "I didn't even know they were children till they returned to their original form. One of them was only three years old. I mean, who turns a three year old?"

Cassiopeia shook her head. "I don't know. Ah!"

"He looked at me before he died and he was crying," Tonks said, her own eyes filling with tears.

Cassiopeia cried as well. "I'm sorry, Nymphie."

"Who would do something like that to a child?" Tonks asked in disbelief. "And I ended his life…no one in the Ministry knows because I told them the Alpha killed them. I had to lie."

Cassiopeia was sobbing harder. "I'm so sorry, Nymphie. I completely misjudged you!"

"I have a policy," Tonks explained. "I believe I told you that. I won't harm children, pregnant women, or innocents. I made that policy because of that day."

Cassiopeia listened, but she tears were still streaming from her eyes. Tonks thought for a moment if Cassiopeia had gone mad.

"Hey, stop crying. Sirius will murder me if you get too upset," Tonks said gently.

Cassiopeia mopped her damp eyes with her sleeve and rubbed her belly. "I can't help it. Being pregnant is messing with my head."

_She's definitely gone mad, _Tonks thought to herself.

"That Remus guy," Tonks said slowly. "Do you know why he's sick all the time? He's not a werewolf, is he?"

"I'm afraid he is," Cassiopeia said. "But don't kill him. I couldn't bear it if I lost him, too."

Tonks was perplexed. "Is he bad, evil? I mean, would he kill innocent people?"

Cassiopeia turned red. "He's not evil! Don't even think that!"

"Then he has no reason to fear me," Tonks said simply. "If he is as innocent as you say he is then there is no reason for me to kill him."

Cassiopeia breathed a sigh of relief. She was satisfied she would not have to be parted from her husband and her best friend. "Good. Ahh!"

"Do you know why I started killing werewolves?" Tonks asked.

Cassiopeia nodded. "I know. I read about your attack."

Tonks nodded. "I was trying to find him, and I failed. I was thirteen when I first killed one of them."

Cassiopeia smiled. She was quite proud of her cousin. Tonks had grown into a strong witch. "I'm impressed. "

Cassiopeia clutched her stomach and groaned in pain from the baby's constant kicking. "Oh baby, please go to sleep. You've been kicking all day."

In turn, Tonks was very impressed with her cousin. From what she remembered of her cousin Sirius, she knew only a brave and possibly mad woman could bear his children. Tonks was too young to know what bearing a child was like, but she knew it was difficult and draining. Seeing Cassiopeia moaning and groaning with her baby made her respect for her cousin grow.

"I'm surprised you don't want to kill Sirius for doing _that _to you," Tonks said, eyeing Cassiopeia's bulging belly.

"On the contrary, I wouldn't have it any other way," Cassiopeia said earnestly before groaning again. "Ahh! Come on, baby, please?"

Tonks laughed. "You know, I think I'm going to give up on killing Sirius and let you handle that because, well, I think it's funnier."

Tonks had seen her share of pregnant woman from her short time in St. Mungo's. Cassiopeia was no different than any of the mother's she had seen.

"I'm **NOT **killing my husband! OW!" Cassiopeia growled.

Tonks held up her hands, as if in surrender. "I never said you were. I meant it in a metaphorical term. I know you wouldn't kill him."

"You shouldn't joke about that," Cassiopeia said sternly, stroking her belly. "Oh, if only I could make this baby settle down. Where's Sirius when I need him?"

Tonks had always thought talking to an unborn child was silly. She thought Cassiopeia talking to her belly was laughable. However, Tonks was willing to do anything to make Cassiopeia comfortable until the baby was born.

Tonks laid her hand on Cassiopeia's round belly. "Hey, you silly child, if you don't calm down your mother will never be able to sleep."

Apparently, the baby had calmed down. Tonks could tell by Cassiopeia's sigh as she removed her hand from her belly.

"Thank you," Cassiopeia said, putting her hand to her stomach again and sighing. "I wish I knew if it is a boy or girl."

Tonks only shrugged. "Wouldn't know. I have no children."

Cassiopeia sighed wistfully. "I wish Sirius was here."

Tonks only rolled her eyes. She had never been in love and a part of her was relieved due to listening to Sirius and Cassiopeia.

"I have no care for him," she said nonchalantly.

Suddenly, there was a rap at the door. Tonks and Cassiopeia turn pale with fright.

"Oh no," Tonks gasped. "Cassie, hide!"

"Oh God," Cassiopeia gasped in terror.

"Hide somewhere!" Tonks said.

Cassiopeia struggled to her feet and hobbled over to a nearby cupboard. Terrified, Tonks opened the door.

_Please don't be Snape,_ she said anxiously.

Much to Tonks's relief, Remus stood before her.

"Oh, it's only you," Tonks said in relief before turning to Cassiopeia. "Cassie, it's only Remus. You scared me."

Cassiopeia hobbled out from her hiding place. "Merlin's beard, Remus! Now you got the baby acting up again!"

During this time, Remus was helping Tonks take care of Cassiopeia and her unborn baby. His assistance was most welcomed by Tonks, who found taking care of a pregnant woman was much more difficult than it seemed.

"Sorry?" Remus said lamely.

Tonks glared at him. "You should be. Cassie, go to sleep."

"I can't," Cassiopeia said.

Tonks went to Cassiopeia's side to calm down the baby. "Hey, you silly child, calm down. It's only Remus. How about now? Can you sleep?"

"Not while my husband is all alone on the run, I can't," Cassiopeia replied.

"Cassie, go to sleep. You need it," Tonks pleaded.

"I can't stop thinking about Sirius," Cassiopeia said anxiously. "What if he gets caught? I can't sleep thinking about it!"

"The biggest threat to him is me," Tonks reassured her. "And I won't kill him, alright? Now go to sleep. I need to talk to Remus."

Cassiopeia sighed. "Alright. Good night, Remus."

Cassiopeia then lay down on her bed of cushions and was silent.

Tonks turned to Remus. "So you're a werewolf."

Remus was baffled. "Who?..."

"Cassie," Tonks answered. "And the being sick every full moon. It kinda gave it away. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a bad subject if I did."

"Well, I'm used to it by now," Remus said. "How is Cassie? She's huge."

"She's fine," Tonks replied. "Have you ever heard of the Subduer?"

Remus nodded. "I am familiar, yes."

"A female is going around killing werewolves, and the Ministry does nothing about it," Tonks said. "They think she's doing a service to society."

"Well, I can't really say," Remus said timidly.

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked. "Do you think killing bad werewolves isn't a service?"

"Depends on the werewolf," Remus said.

"Want to know a secret?" Tonks asked.

"Alright," Remus replied.

"I'm the Subduer," Tonks whispered.

**A/N: Thank you to my lovely readers. Your reviews mean so much to me. You make writing this story fun. And as always, thank you to Roza Anne, you make this story worth it. Keep reading and enjoy! **


	16. The Mate Mark

Chapter 16: The Mate Mark

Remus truly did not know what to say. He knew that he was in part responsible for Tonks's hatred for werewolves. It did not surprise him that she was a werewolf hunter. He did not blame her for her choice either. Remus felt he could not blame Tonks for something he caused her to do.

"I had a hunch," Remus said smartly.

Remus wished only he could forget that terrible day over ten years ago.

"I was looking for the one who attacked me," Tonks explained. But I've taken down so many werewolves I don't want to stop. The problem is I killed three children."

Remus couldn't bear to blame Tonks. "I forgive you. Greyback bites children. I can imagine what happened."

From behind them, Cassiopeia was screaming again. "SIRIUS, NO!"

Tears welled up in Tonk's eyes. "That boy was three years old, though. He didn't deserve to die."

Tonks buried her face in Remus's chest. Remus was dumbstruck. Tonks didn't even remember him, and she was touching him.

"But you are redeeming yourself," he comforted. "You are taking care of Cassie and her baby."

"SIRIUS!" Cassie wailed.

Tonks and Remus looked over at Cassiopeia, whose face was twisted, as if in pain.

"She does that a lot," Tonks said simply.

"Well, that's not good," Remus said in concern.

"She's dreaming about him," Tonks said.

"Dreaming? Sounds like a nightmare," Remus said, concerned.

Tonks held onto him as if she didn't want to let go. "You could say that."

"I'm going to wake her," Remus said at last. "She can't scream like this. I don't think this is good for the baby."

"No, don't, please. Don't leave me," Tonks pleaded, her voice like a frightened child.

"It'll only take a moment. I promise," Remus said.

"No, she needs to sleep. She'll quiet down soon. I'm used to this. She wakes me up all the time," Tonks told him.

"I can't bear Cassie screaming like that," Remus said with compassion. "I promise I'll wake her and come back."

Without another word, Tonks quitted the room. Remus then felt guilty and followed her.

"Wait," Remus said. "Come with me."

"No, you do it," Tonks said.

"Alright. Give me a moment," Remus said.

Weeping, Tonks stood out in the hall.

Remus knelt by Cassiopeia. "Cassie, sweetheart, wake up."

"No…my baby…Sirius! SIRIUS!" Cassiopeia screamed.

In that instant, Tonks entered the room again. She was no longer crying, but her eyes were red and stinging. "You have to tap her on the shoulder. That's the only way she'll wake up."

"Thank you for telling me," Remus said politely as he tapped Cassiopeia's shoulder.

In that instant, Cassiopeia snapped awake.

"Nice to see you joined the living, Aunt Cassie," Tonks chortled.

"Another nightmare," Cassiopeia panted.

"A bad one at that, but it was only a dream. Go back to sleep," Tonks said gently.

"I can't," Cassiopeia protested.

"If you don't, Sirius will have my head," Tonks said.

"I can't because the baby won't stop kicking," Cassiopeia groaned.

Tonks knelt and placed her hand on Cassiopeia's belly. "This child is going to be a fussy one. Hey, little one, you need to calm down, or your mummy will get sick."

"Thank you, Nymphie. I still can't sleep," Cassiopeia said.

"Cassie, you need your sleep," Tonks told her.

"I can't!" Cassiopeia protested. "If I sleep, I'll have that dream again. I can't watch the Dementors hurt him."

"Have you tried eating chocolate before you sleep?" Remus asked thoughtfully. "A lot of bad dreams come from Dementors being near."

"Remus, I have been eating chocolate like a hippogriff eats ferrets. It doesn't help!" Cassiopeia said in frustration.

"How about thinking about a good memory, like when you conjure a Patronus?" Remus suggested.

"How?" Cassiopeia demanded, "I don't know where Sirius is. I don't know if he's safe. What if he got the Kiss?"

Cassiopeia ran her fingers through her short mop of hair. "How can I think good thoughts if I'm worried about my husband?"

Remus smiled. "How about when you, James, and Sirius took Severus and dunked his head in the toilet? You told me to keep watch, and I just sat there reading a book."

At the mention of Severus, Cassiopeia shuddered. "Don't say Severus. I can't bear to imagine what he'll do to me, Sirius, or our baby."

"Yeah, but you have to admit that was funny," Remus said with a slight chuckle. "Then Lily came in saying how immature James was. Then she came out asking why I even hung out with them."

"I helped because Snape insulted Sirius," Cassiopeia said, a hint of resentment in her voice as she yawned. "Wouldn't happen to have chocolate, would you?"

Remus ignored her request and simply kept trying to cheer her up.

"How about when Lily first made fun of Snape with us," Remus said, laughing a little. "She was blushing so much."

"Stop talking about Snape! Ahh!" Cassiopeia exploded.

"What about Lily stealing back the map for us when Filch took it?" Remus suggested wistfully. "She looked like she was going to be sick. She was never good at being bad."

"Don't talk about her either!" Cassiopeia groaned. "Owww! Oww!" Remus, I don't feel so good."

"Okay, how about when Tonks was five and no one could find her because she turned herself into a cat and ran outside and up a tree?" Remus asked.

Cassiopeia managed a slight smirk. "That was funny. Oh, I don't feel so good."

Remus took her hand. "Calm down. How about when Tonks would change her hair every five minutes to anger her mother?"

Cassiopeia smiled, but it faded quickly. "That was funny. Remus, I really don't feel so good."

"In what way?" Remus asked.

"I feel like I'm burning. My stomach doesn't feel right either," Cassiopeia replied.

Remus laid his hand on Cassiopeia's head. "You don't have a fever…Hold on."

Remus fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a healing potion. "Drink this."

Cassiopeia took the small vile of potion and quickly quaffed it down. Cassiopeia sighed with relief.

"You should be fine now," Remus told her.

"What about the baby?" Cassiopeia asked, her hand on her belly.

"It will be fine," Remus reassured her.

Tonks hurried to Remus and Cassiopeia. "Aunt Cassie, will you be alright till I get back? I'm going to walk Remus back to his office."

"Let me go with you," Cassiopeia pleaded.

"No, I want to talk to Remus alone," Tonks said.

"I need to do something," Cassiopeia said.

"Like what?" Tonks asked.

"Something to keep me awake," Cassiopeia replied, yawning wide.

"Cassie, you need to sleep," Tonks said.

"I can't sleep! I don't want to," Cassiopeia said, her voice shaking.

"You have to," Tonks said. "If you don't, Sirius is going to kill me."

Cassiopeia shook her head. "No. I'll only have that nightmare again. I don't want that."

"Cassie, you're staying here and that's final!" Tonks said firmly. "You forget all too well that you are only here because of that child."

Tonks softened her tone. "I'm only thinking of what is best for the child, and that is you sleeping."

Cassiopeia shook her head again. "I'm sorry, but unless you can take away the nightmare, I won't. I can't bear watching my husband get hurt, dream or not."

Tonks hair turned an angry, scarlet red. "Fine, make yourself sick, but know this: if you're sick, the baby is sick as well. And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Tonks then went to her drawer, pulled out a chocolate bar, and tossed it at Cassiopeia. "There, since you're just going to steal it once I'm out of the room. Maybe it will get you to sleep, too. It's help every other night."

"With all due respect, I can't help the dream. I want to sleep, but I can't," Cassiopeia said apologetically.

Tonks eyes flashed angrily. "Oh, shut up. You are driving me insane! I haven't been able to sleep in weeks. And don't go telling me to blame Sirius cause I know it's his fault. But seriously, if you kept your mind off Sirius for a little while, you wouldn't be having these nightmares."

Tonks took handfuls of her angry red hair in frustration. "I can't eat, sleep, or go about working without worrying. I think someone is going to find out. You keep me up, steal my food, and chocolate. I can't function anymore!"

Tears seemed to be watering in Tonk's eyes. It was clear to Remus and Cassiopeia that Tonks was wearing down.

"I'm sorry, Nymphie," Cassiopeia said softly.

"Just sleep, please," Tonks begged in annoyance. "Don't say you can't. You can, you just don't want to. In fact, you just don't want to be here at all."

"That's not true," Cassiopeia argued. "I am grateful to be here."

"Don't lie. You'd rather be with Sirius," Tonks said.

"I want to be with him, yes," Cassiopeia admitted. "But I like being with you. I'd be dead by now if it weren't for you."

"Well then, do as I say and go to sleep," Tonks said.

"Alright," Cassiopeia sighed.

"I'll be back," Tonks said.

Finally, Cassiopeia lay down and began to doze off. Remus and Tonks were praying that for once, she slept soundly this time. Once Cassiopeia was asleep, Remus and Tonks headed out to the hallway to Remus's office. Tonks was very suspicious of Remus. She did not know this man, but she felt that she did. She was curious as to how he knew her.

"How did you know all that stuff about me?" Tonks asked suspiciously, "I've never met you before that other day, but you know a lot of events in my past."

"Cassie told me," Remus said quickly.

"Why don't I believe you?" Tonks questioned dubiously.

"She _did_," Remus said, "You left the room."

"No, it's something in your eyes. It tells me you're lying," Tonks said.

Tonks then walked forward, stopping directly in front of Remus. Remus accidentally collided into Tonks, sending her to the floor.

"Sorry," Remus said, his scarred face turning red. "How's Cassie? Is she asleep?"

"Probably by now, yeah," Tonks replied, getting to her feet. "Don't change the subject. You knew me when I was little, didn't you? And don't lie to me."

Tonks pulled out her wand, pointing it between Remus's eyes. "Just who exactly are you?"

"No need for a wand," Remus said calmly. "I did know you. I was best friends with Sirius, Cassie, and your mum and dad."

"Then why can't I remember you?" Tonks asked. "OWW!"

Tonks clutched her arm from a sudden pain.

"I don't know why you can't remember," Remus said. "What's wrong with your arm?"

"It's nothing," Tonks said dismissively.

Tonks pulled up her sleeve, revealing an X-shaped cut. The cut looked fresh and bloody. "It's just a cut that never healed from a werewolf attack when I was eleven."

"That's a mate mark," Remus said.

"What? I don't understand," Tonks said, perplexed.

"When a werewolf finds a mate, they mark them. A werewolf can kill its mate, but the mate can't kill it," Remus explained. "Who marked you?"

"You mean like a friend mark because my friend Aaron gave me one of those on my shoulder," Tonks said, revealing her shoulder.

"No, a mate mark as in love," Remus corrected her. "That is a friend mark."

"I don't even know who marked me. I guess the werewolf who attacked me when I was eleven," Tonks said. "Is that bad?"

"Depends on the werewolf," Remus shrugged.

"I wouldn't know… OWW!" Tonks shrieked.

"You should get that wrapped up," Remus suggested. "I'll stay with Cassie."

"It's fine," Tonks said. "It usually only hurts when I'm in danger."

"Why don't I go watch her anyway?" Remus asked.

"Cause you need sleep," Tonks replied flatly.

"She sounds like she's wearing you out," Remus said in concern.

"Only a little," Tonks said.

"Don't lie. You sound tired," Remus said.

"Look, I'm fin-"

Tonks didn't finish her sentence. Incredibly exhausted, she nearly fell into Remus's arms.

"You go sleep because you can," Remus said out of compassion, "I'll watch Cassie."

"No, it's a full moon tomorrow. You need all the sleep you can get," Tonks argued.

"I insist. You've been watching her all the time," Remus said.

Tonks nodded and started to walk away. Suddenly, as she was barely two steps away, Tonks fell over in pain, holding her arm. "REMUS!"

"What?" Remus asked.

"Is it supposed to hurt this much?" Tonks asked in pain.

"No. Go see Poppy," Remus told her.

"You're a werewolf. Can't you do anything?" Tonks wanted to know.

"There's nothing I can do," Remus said, shaking his head. "Go see Poppy."

Tonks sat up and sighed. "Okay, I have a confession to make. I'm terrified of hospitals."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Just go see Poppy. You sound like Cassie."

"No, I'm serious. The only way anyone has been able to get me into a hospital was if I wasn't awake for it. I was a candy striper but only for about 4 months before I quit because the job only increased my fear every time I went there," Tonks explained.

"I'll go with you, but I'm going to watch Cassie. You need a break," Remus said, concern in his voice.

"Unless you plan on knocking me out, you won't get me near the hospital wing," Tonks said stubbornly. "My arm should be fine, honest."

Tonks's words were empty, as she was screaming again.

"Alright, but I insist on staying with Cassie," Remus said firmly.

Remus and Tonks hurried back to her office. Cassiopeia was still asleep when they entered. Tonks went to her bed while Remus took his turn watching Cassiopeia. Remus thought about the trouble he had put Tonks through with her marks. He felt so guilty knowing he had caused her so much pain. Nearly half an hour later, Tonks was at Remus's side, and her arm was bloody again.

"Remus, we might have a problem," she said gravely.

"What?" Remus asked in shock.

"Are you blind?" Tonks demanded. "I think my arm got worse."

"Go get that wrapped up now!" Remus said instantly.

"Yeah, that's going to look nice. Me walking around with my arm practically drenched in blood," Tonks sneered.

"Go see Poppy now!" Remus said urgently.

"Are you deaf, too?" Tonks asked in jest. "It's going to look bad with me walking around with my arm like this. Why can't you just do it?"

Remus sighed, knowing Tonks was right. "Alright, give me something. Cloth, anything."

"It's in the top drawer," Tonks said.

"Alright," Remus said.

Remus opened the drawer and found some linen bandages. He gingerly tied them around Tonks's arm.

"Cassie's fine. She slept," Remus reassured Tonks.

"Good," Tonks said in relief. "I don't get it. It only does that when…never mind."

Tonks looked away from Remus, her face going as red as her angry hair.

"SIRIUS!" Cassiopeia shouted.

"Now you see what I have to deal with?" Tonks asked in annoyance.

"May I say, she's pregnant. She can't help it," Remus said in compassion.

"You would be saying the same if you heard her scream Sirius in _your _sleep," Tonks said pointedly.

"Maybe," Remus said pensively. "But try to give her some pardon."

"Yeah," Tonks said, her tone unreadable.

Tonks tapped Cassiopeia on the shoulder. "Aunt Cassie, do you want me to sleep next to you?"

"Thank you, Nymphie. I'd like that," Cassiopeia said gratefully.

"Okay," Tonks said, lying down next to Cassiopeia. "You mind watching over both of us, Remus?"

"Not at all," Remus said graciously. "Besides, Sirius will kill me if I don't protect his cousin, his wife, and his unborn baby."

Tonks laughed lightly. "Thanks."

With that, Tonks and Cassiopeia fell asleep side by side. Remus watched over them. As he watched them sleep, Remus thought. He hoped Cassiopeia and her baby would be reunited with Sirius. He thought about Tonks and her mate mark. He only hoped she would forgive him for what he'd done. Most importantly, he hoped he could forgive himself.

**A/N: Once again, thank you to my lovely readers. I don't know where this story would be without you. Thank you to my buddy Roza Anne. Keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying! **


	17. Sirius Sighted

Chapter 17: Sirius Sighted

"AHHHH!"

Remus jumped awake, nearly falling out of his chair. He did not remember falling asleep, and he was ashamed that he did. The screams terrified him. It sounded as if someone was being tortured out of their mind. Tonks sprang awake, gasping for breath.

"Not you too," Remus groaned.

Tonks lowered her eyes. "Sorry. It's the attack again. I keep seeing it in my mind."

Remus wanted to laugh at Tonks for her annoyance at Cassiopeia's nightmares. Now she was having nightmares as well, just like her cousin. However, Remus did not want to be impolite.

"Now do you know how Cassie feels?" he asked out of compassion.

"I'll tell you when I can think straight again," Tonks replied, in a daze.

Just then, Cassiopeia woke up gasping as well. Remus felt very sorry for Cassiopeia and Sirius, even if he did not know the truth. Regardless of the truth, Remus felt it was wrong to separate people in love. He also did not like to see Cassiopeia carrying her child without the support of her husband. Tonks felt the same, no matter how much Cassiopeia drove her up the wall.

Reassured that Cassiopeia and Tonks were fine, Remus quitted the room.

"You have a nightmare, too?" Tonks asked in concern.

"Of course," Cassiopeia replied, rolling her eyes.

Cassiopeia frowned. These nightmares were not going away. No matter how hard she tried, Cassiopeia could not stop thinking about where Sirius was and if he was safe.

"Do you think this means something? What if Sirius is really hurt and that's why I keep having nightmares?" Cassiopeia asked, anxiously.

Tonks did not have any words of comfort. "I don't know, Aunt Cassie. Why do I keep dreaming about the attack...Owww!"

Cassiopeia shook her head. "I don't know."

Cassiopeia had been missing Sirius terribly since she arrived. She wished that he was with her, helping her with their unborn baby.

"I wish Sirius were here," Cassiopeia said sadly.

"I wish Jason were here," Tonks added.

"If Sirius were here, I could stop worrying," Cassiopeia said before she winced. "Ow! Daddy is fine, sweetheart."

"I don't feel well," Tonks said, shaking her head.

"Remus!" Cassiopeia shouted.

Tonks had not been feeling well at all. The cut and lack of rest was wearing her out.

"I feel really dizzy," Tonks said, dazed.

"Remus, get in here!" Cassiopeia shouted.

Remus raced into the room as fast as he could.

"Remus, Nymphie doesn't feel well. Help her," Cassiopeia said.

Remus looked over both women. Remus could not deny that both women did not look as well as they should.

"Tonks looks pale," he said, turning to Cassiopeia, "You look like you need more sleep."

"I don't care as long as my baby and Nymphie are fine," Cassiopeia said, her hand rubbing her belly.

"The baby should be fine," Remus reassured her. "Tonks needs to see Poppy."

Cassiopeia nodded. "Then don't waste time with me. Go, now."

Tonks was already shaking her head violently.

"It's going to be difficult taking Tonks to the hospital wing seeing as she refuses to go," Remus said.

"Just drag her to the hospital wing. Go," Cassiopeia groaned, lowering her head back to the pillow.

Remus then turned back to Tonks, who was still shaking her head. "I'm not going."

"You have to. Unlike Cassie, you can see a nurse. Please," Remus said.

"Nymphie, do it for your new cousin. Please?" Cassiopeia begged in her silkiest voice.

"No. I hate hospitals," Tonks said stubbornly.

"Fine," Cassiopeia grunted, turning to Remus. "Do you have a better idea?"

"Course I do," Remus replied brightly.

Remus waved his wand and instantly, Tonks fell asleep.

Remus shrugged. "She said she only goes to hospitals unconscious."

"Hurry, don't waste time here," Cassiopeia said urgently.

"I think you said that," Remus said.

"Just go!" Cassiopeia shouted.

With Tonks unconscious, Remus raced down to the hospital wing. As he did, Remus felt that Tonks's troubles were all his fault. He felt that it should have been him protecting Cassiopeia and her baby. He wished he'd never marked Tonks all those years ago. Remus laid Tonks on a bed. Just as Remus turned his back to leave, Tonks was awake and running for the door. Remus was taken aback by Tonks's stubbornness.

"Tonks, stay put!" Remus said firmly.

Tonks just shook her head. "No. I told you I hate hospitals!"

"Alright, alright," Remus said in surrender, "Let's just get back. Cassie needs us."

"No, you need to get back to your office. It's a full moon," Tonks said.

"But I promised I'd help you look after her," Remus argued.

"I think she'll be fine," Tonks reassured him. "Besides, it's a full moon. You can't take care of her tonight."

Tonks winced. "OWWW! Why does this thing keep hurting?"

Remus turned white as he gazed at the x shaped mark. He regretted causing Tonks so much pain.

"It bleeds when the mate is near," Remus explained.

"Then my mate must be on the grounds," Tonks said wisely. "Maybe he can knock some sense into you."

"I'll leave the knocking to Sirius," Remus said.

"Remus, just…be careful, alright?" Tonks said.

"I will," Remus replied. "You take care of Cassie and the little one."

"Of course," Tonks said automatically.

"Alright. I have to go. Goodnight," Remus said.

"Goodnight," Tonks said.

With that, Remus turned away and headed for his office. Tonks hurried back to her office. The mark was still burning her. She knew her mate was on the grounds, but it was only a question of whom. Tonks entered her office to find Cassiopeia sitting up in her makeshift bed.

"Hi, Cassie," she greeted.

"Where's Remus?" Cassiopeia asked.

"He had to go to his office. It's a full moon after all," Tonks told her.

"Oh, of course," Cassiopeia said, as if her memory had been jogged. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Tonks replied, "I don't know why that stupid cut is bleeding."

"I don't know," Cassiopeia said, dumbfounded.

"It stings, too," Tonks added.

"It must be a werewolf thing," Cassiopeia shrugged. "Ow!"

"But I'm not a werewolf, Aunt Cassie," Tonks said, baffled. "A werewolf gave me the mark, though."

"That's what I meant," Cassiopeia replied. "Oww!"

Suddenly, Remus burst into the room. "Sirius is on the grounds! I saw Peter Pettigrew on the grounds as well."

"Weren't you just going to your room?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, until I heard that," Remus replied.

Cassiopeia's eyes lit up. "Sirius!"

For the first time in weeks, Cassiopeia was not shouting her husband's name in her sleep. She was truly happy to know her husband was alive. That did not escape Tonks's notice. Whether she believed Sirius or not, she promised to protect his wife.

"Well, we have to go find him. Come on, Remus," Tonks said resolutely.

"I'm going with you," Cassiopeia said, waddling to her feet.

"NO!" Tonks and Remus exclaimed together.

Both of them were stunned as they looked at Cassiopeia. Remus and Tonks did not know why Cassiopeia decided to go with them. They did not know if Cassiopeia was being foolish, loving, or both. They decided that she was both mad and loving.

"No, Cassie, you stay here. It's too dangerous," Tonks said, "Besides, you are in no shape to fight."

"With that logic, you should stay here, too," Remus said smartly.

Tonks was incensed. "Excuse me, but I'm an Auror."

Cassiopeia was not done arguing. She had resolved to go after her husband. She needed to be with him.

"That's my husband out there. What am I supposed to do? Sit here?" she protested.

"Yes!" Remus and Tonks replied.

"Stay here," Tonks pleaded.

"No! My husband needs me!" Cassiopeia said stubbornly.

"He needs you safe," Tonks told her. "We'll find him. I promise."

Cassiopeia was not convinced. She was determined that she would not sit and wait while her husband was in danger.

"I'm not going to sit here," she said with determination. "No, I want Peter to feel my wrath for what he did to us. I am going. If you're so concerned, come with me."

Cassiopeia wobbled to the door, but Tonks blocked her path.

"Oh, no. You are not going anywhere," Tonks said firmly.

Suddenly, Remus lifted Cassiopeia off her feet. Cassiopeia was quick to struggle.

"Remus, what are you doing? Put me down! Put me down right now!" Cassiopeia shouted, punching Remus's back and kicking.

"This is for your own good, Cassie," Remus whispered.

He put Cassiopeia down on Tonk's bed. Quicker than lightning, he stepped out of the room. Remus waved his wand and locked the door.

"And don't try anything. You can't Apparate and spells won't work," Remus said through the door.

"Now you can't get out," Tonks said.

Cassiopeia was still not finished. No one was going to get between her and Sirius.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN, YOU ARE _**NOT **_LEAVING ME IN HERE! OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Cassiopeia bellowed, banging on the door with all her might.

"It's no good, Cassie," Remus said, nonchalantly.

Cassiopeia was still as stubborn and determined as ever. She would not give up on getting to her husband at all.

"And what if the little one decides to come out? Do you want to explain to Sirius how you left his wife locked up, in labor?" Cassiopeia demanded.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Tonks said. "He'll be madder if I let you out and exposed you to danger."

"How can you say that after those two close calls?" Cassiopeia argued. "I need Sirius now, and I don't want to argue. I have to go."

"No arguing, just me and Remus leaving," Tonks countered.

"With me," Cassiopeia added.

"Nope, we're leaving without you," Tonks said firmly.

Cassiopeia was getting fed up. "Nymphadora, I am going with you. There's no danger. Pettigrew is a weakling. I am going."

Tonks refused to budge no matter how much Cassiopeia argued with her.

"I'm not opening the door," Tonks said, her hair turning red. "And don't call me that."

"I need Sirius, and he needs me. Let me out and I won't call you Nymphadora," Cassiopeia begged.

"No. Sirius gave me strict orders to protect you, and I'm doing it the only way I see fit," Tonks said resolutely.

"There is no danger. Besides, you were never much for rules, anyway," Cassiopeia said. "Just let me go, or I'll tell Sirius you locked me up."

"I'm sure he will agree with me," Tonks said confidently.

"He's my husband. I don't think so," Cassiopeia said.

"He just wants you safe," Tonks said firmly.

"Not like this," Cassiopeia protested. "Please, Nymphie, let me go, and you can nag me later. I need my husband now."

"I'll bring him back to you. I promise," Tonks said earnestly.

"No, where Sirius goes, I go. You're not going to win against me. I have to go, and that's final," Cassiopeia said, her tone like iron.

_Merlin's beard, she's so bloody stubborn! _ Remus thought to himself.

"You're staying and that's final!" Remus said loudly.

"Go on, leave then. If I'm alone and in labor, you'll explain it later," Cassiopeia said coldly.

"We'll be back," Tonks said.

"Goodbye, Cassie," Remus said.

Remus and Tonks turned away from the door and headed for the grounds. Tonks was very impressed with how Remus reacted to Cassiopeia's stubbornness.

"I'm liking you more and more by the minute. You're very clever," Tonks said, beaming. "I'm surprised you could pick her up, though."

"She's very light, excepting the little one," Remus replied.

Tonks then smiled the brightest Remus had seen. He had not seen her smile like that since she was eleven years old. Remus did not realize it, but his face had gone as red as Tonk's hair.

"What's the matter? Why is your face red?" Tonks wanted to know.

"Nothing. Just like seeing you smile, that's all," Remus said.

"Well, if you did know me when I was younger, did I smile a lot? Cause I hardly smile now," Tonks said curiously.

"You did," Remus replied. "Don't worry. You'll be happy when the baby comes."

"I guess," Tonks shrugged. "So where was Sirius seen?"

"Going into the Whomping Willow," Remus replied.

"To the Shrieking Shack," Tonks said wisely. "You go ahead. I'm going to find someone else to help."

"Alright. What about Cassie?" Remus asked.

"She'll be fine," Tonks said reassured him.

Remus went on ahead to the Whomping Willow and waved his wand. "_Immobulous!" _

The Whomping Willow, which began to sway dangerously as Lupin drew near it, stopped, as if it had been frozen. Without a second thought, Lupin ducked under the roots to the Shrieking Shack.

Meanwhile, Tonks was back in the castle looking for help. What Tonks did not know was that she was making a grave mistake. She also could not have predicted what was going to happen next.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! So who is this help Tonks is going to get? And what is going to happen next? Find out in Chapter 18! Thank you so much for the reviews. Please keep them coming :D Thank you to my loyal readers (you know who you are) You make this story fun for me. By the way, if you have not, check out my friend Roza Anne's story, Beauty and the Man Behind the Beast(it's connected to my story.) Thank you! **

**P.S. Jason is Tonks's boyfriend from her band. You'll find that out later in Roza Anne's story. **


	18. The Truth Uncovered

Chapter 18: The Truth Uncovered

Tonks hurried back to the castle in search of assistance. Earlier that night, Remus had told her that Sirius was spotted going into the Whomping Willow. Tonks and Remus resolved to find him.

As Tonks hurried through the halls of the castle, she only hoped that Cassiopeia was not attempting anything foolish. She knew Cassiopeia was too hardheaded when it came to her husband. Tonks only hoped that Cassiopeia stayed in that room for her child's sake.

At last, Tonks had finally reached the person she was so anxious to find.

"Severus," Tonks said.

Snape turned around and nodded. "Tonks."

Tonks knew this was her only chance. She knew that she had to make this worth Snape's while. She did not trust Sirius Black, and she was not going to let him get away again.

"Sirius Black has been sighted on campus. I know exactly where he is going. I know you have a grudge," Tonks said. "Do you want to get your payback?"

Tonks could not be sure, but she thought that she saw a smile crease Snape's lined face. If it was a smile, it was a brief one. However, Snape's eyes were glowing with delight.

"I would love to," Snape replied. "What about his wife? Where is his beloved Cassiopeia?"

"That's beside the point. He probably her stashed away somewhere," Tonks said dismissively.

Snape frowned. "I know she's here. The Dementors should have a kiss for her, too."

"Oh, really? Where's your proof?" Tonks asked smartly. "Do you want me to lead you to Sirius or not?"

"I want both Blacks," Snape said, his voice dripping with hatred. "Are you covering for your cousins?"

Tonks stared Snape straight in the eye. "No."

"I hear that Mrs. Black is pregnant. Is that true?" Snape asked casually.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen her in twelve years," Tonks shrugged.

Tonks hated to lie, but she had no choice. If she was going to win over Snape, she had to feign ignorance of Cassiopeia or her baby.

"Shame about her brat," Snape said.

"Yea, seeing as I'm the closest relative. Oh, well. It doesn't matter," Tonks said nonchalantly.

"I'll find Mr. and Mrs. Black and make sure they meet the Dementors," Snape said, his voice filled with determination.

"Fine, see if I care," Tonks said. "I only make the request that if the rumor is true and Mrs. Black is pregnant that you wait to send her to the Dementors till after the baby is born. It's against my code to hurt innocent children."

"If I wait, she may escape again," Snape said.

"Oh, don't worry, she won't. Not if the child is at stake," Tonks reassured him.

Snape shook his head. "I can't risk it. I'm afraid the brat will have to be punished, too."

Tonks shook her head in disbelief. "Really, you would harm an innocent child? I thought I knew you better."

Suddenly, a memory flashed through Tonks's mind. She remembered the night Lily and James died, and the man in black.

"Yes, it was you, wasn't it?" Tonks asked. "You were the one at the Potter house twelve years ago. You told me to take Harry. You told me not to be afraid after I saw Lily's dead body. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Snape replied. "I cannot spare the murderers of their children."

"You protected me then. How is any other child any different?" Tonks argued.

"Just leave the Blacks to me," Snape said.

"You won't be able to find them without me. I know where he's going," Tonks said.

"Take me to them," Snape said.

Meanwhile, Remus had just reached the Shrieking Shack when he found Harry struggling on the floor with Sirius. Harry had one hand on Sirius's throat, and his wand pointed at his chest.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus shouted.

The wand flew out of Harry's hand, and he backed off toward Ron and Hermione.

Remus towered over his friend on the ground. "Well, well, Sirius, looking rather ragged, aren't we? Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within."

"Well, you'd know all about the madness within wouldn't you, Remus?" Sirius asked.

Remus smiled and pulled Sirius into a brotherly embrace.

Sirius was quivering madly. "I found him, Remus. It's him."

"I know. I understand," Remus said calmly.

"Let's kill him!"

"NO!" shouted Hermione. "I trusted you. And all this time, you've been his friend."

"You're wrong," Remus said. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now. Let me explain."

"No!" Hermione protested. "Harry, don't trust him. He's been helping Sirius get into the castle. He wants you dead, too. He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!"

Remus smirked. "Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione. Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle, and I certainly don't want Harry dead. But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all froze in shock.

"How long have you known?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Since I did Professor Snape's essay," Hermione replied.

"Well, well, Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met," Remus said.

Sirius had enough. "Enough talk, Remus! Come on, let's kill him!"

"Wait!" Remus said.

"I DID MY WAITING! TWELVE YEARS OF IT! IN AZKABAN!" Sirius exploded.

Remus dithered for a moment. He knew Sirius had suffered, and he could not let his friend suffer any longer.

"Very well, kill him," Remus said, handing Sirius his wand. "But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why."

"I know why!" Harry said furiously. "You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead!"

"No, Harry, it wasn't him. Somebody did betray your parents, but it was someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead," Remus explained.

"Who was it, then?" Harry demanded.

"_Peter Pettigrew!_" Sirius interjected. "And he's in this room, right now! Come out, come out, Peter! Come out, come out and play!"

"Expelliarmus!" said a deep voice.

Sirius turned to find Snape with his wand drawn. Tonks was behind him. Sirius glared at Snape. Both Snape and Sirius's faces were etched with hate. It was unclear who resented each other more.

"Sorry, Uncle Sirius. Looks like I betrayed you," Tonks said coldly.

Sirius's eyes widened. "Nymphie! You stay out of this, Snivellus!"

"It's okay, Uncle Sirius. I brought him here," Tonks said.

"Vengeance is sweet," Snape said, glee and hatred in his voice. "How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."

"Severus," Remus began, but stopped short.

"I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle, and now here's the proof!" Snape gloated.

"Brilliant, Snape. Once again, you've put your keen and penetrating mind to the task, and as usual, come to the wrong conclusion," Sirius snarled. "Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Snape pointed his wand under Sirius's chin. "Give me a reason. I beg you."

"Severus, don't be a fool," Remus pleaded.

"He can't help it. It's habit by now, Remus," Sirius said.

"Sirius, be quiet!" Remus shouted.

"Oh, quiet yourself, Remus!" Sirius snapped.

"Oh, listen to you two quarreling like an old married couple," Snape spat.

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set?" Sirius taunted.

Snape seemed to soften. "Tell me, Black, I hear you have a baby coming. Is that true?"

"Yes, and what's it to you, Snivellus?" Sirius spat.

Snape seemed to be enjoying himself. "Such a shame. I'm afraid the brat will suffer."

Tonks shook her head. "That's the only part I didn't agree with in the plan. But sending you away, Sirius, I'm fine with that."

Sirius's eyes flashed. "Do what you want to me. You stay away from my wife and my baby, Snivellus!"

"Oh, I'm sure she's safe wherever she is, Sirius," Tonks said.

"Enough. Let's take the werewolf, too. I expect he'll lead us to Mrs. and Little Black."

Snape pointed his wand out the door. "After you!"

Suddenly, Tonks and Harry raised their wands. "Expelliarmus!"

Both spells hit Snape, sending him colliding into the decaying, four-poster bed. Snape was knocked out.

Tonks turned red with embarrassment. "Oops! Do you think he'll be mad about that?"

Everyone shook their heads at the same time.

Tonks's face went a darker red. "Oh, well, I meant to hit Sirius. Oops."

"I'll ask you this, Sirius: do you even have proof that Peter is still alive?" Tonks asked dubiously.

Before Sirius could answer, another voice filled the room. "Sirius!"

Cassiopeia sped into the room, nearly colliding into Sirius's arms. Cassiopeia's lips found Sirius's and she shared her first kiss since arriving at Hogwarts. Remus and Tonks simultaneously slapped their palms to their foreheads.

_I should've put more spells up, _Remus thought.

"Cassie!" Tonks gasped. "I told you to stay put!"

"How'd she get out?" Remus groaned.

"One of the students let me out. A Gryffindor, by his badge. It was the Longbottom boy. I can't remember his name," Cassiopeia explained.

"Neville?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, he's the one," Cassiopeia replied. "He rescued me."

"Oh, great!" Tonks groaned. "It doesn't matter. Sirius, if you have no proof that Pettigrew is alive, then I have to take you."

"Cassie, you shouldn't be here," Sirius said, holding Cassiopeia close.

"I couldn't stay behind," Cassiopeia said. "Besides, Nymphie locked me up."

"I told her to protect you," Sirius said.

"I don't want protection. This baby will stay in my belly until it's ready to come out. You need me right now," Cassiopeia said lovingly.

"I'll be fine. Now go back to the castle," Sirius reassured her.

"No, I'm not leaving without you. I want to make Pettigrew pay," Cassiopeia said firmly.

"I'll make him pay for you. Now go," Sirius told her.

"No. Please don't make me leave you. Not again. I go wherever you go," Cassiopeia pleaded. "What kind of wife am I if I leave you?"

"One who needs to be safe," Sirius replied.

"Says the most reckless man I've ever known," Cassiopeia laughed. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I want you to be safe at the moment," Sirius said in earnest.

"I'm perfectly safe with you," Cassiopeia said lovingly.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "That's all well and good, but you have no proof that Pettigrew is alive."

"The map was lying!" Harry shouted.

"The map never lies. Remus and I wrote it," Sirius said. "Pettigrew is alive, and he's right there."

Sirius pointed at a pale Ron. "Me? He's mental!"

"Not you!" Sirius groaned, rolling his eyes. "You're rat!"

Tonks looked at Sirius as if he were mad. "A rat, really? It's a rat. That's not Pettigrew. Sirius, you really have gone mad."

"Scabbers has been in my family for-" Ron said.

"Twelve years!" Sirius interjected. "Curiously long life for a common garden rat!"

"He's missing a toe!" Cassiopeia said.

Harry put it all together. "All they could find of Pettigrew was his-"

"Finger," Sirius finished. "The dirty coward cut it off so that everyone would think he was dead."

"He's an Animagus," Cassiopeia said.

"Fine, show me," Tonks said.

Sirius wrestled a squealing Scabbers from Ron's hands and set him down on the piano. The rat instantly made a mad dash as Sirius, Cassiopeia, and Remus drew their wands. Before the animal could scurry to safety, Cassiopeia was quick to stop him.

"Oh, no you don't!" she shouted.

Suddenly, a lump of a man with graying hair crashed through the wall. Remus and Sirius grabbed him and drew their wands. As soon as Tonks saw this man's face, she jumped behind Remus like a scared child. Remus wrinkled his brow.

"Sorry, he's freaked me out since I was a kid," Tonks said, turning red. "He's just creepy."

Cassiopeia was livid as she pointed her wand at Pettigrew. "This…rat kidnapped me. He trapped Sirius and me to make it look like we killed him."

"Yeah, yeah, just keep him away from me," Tonks said dismissively.

Pettigrew smiled. "Remus, Sirius, Cassie. My old friends!"

Pettigrew tried to run, but Remus and Cassiopeia forced him back.

Pettigrew's gaze turned to Tonks. "Nymphadora Tonks!"

"Don't call me that!" Tonks said, backing away from Pettigrew.

"You've grown so much," Pettigrew gasped.

Just then, Pettigrew grabbed Tonks, holding her tight. Tonks struggled and screamed to no avail. "Let me go!"

"Get away from her!" Cassiopeia shouted.

Remus pulled Tonks away from Pettigrew, holding her to his side.

"Don't touch me again, you pervert!" Tonks shouted.

Pettigrew's eyes fell on Harry. "Harry, look at you! You look so much like your father, like James…"

"How dare you look my godson in the eye! How dare you speak his name!" Cassiopeia said venomously.

"How dare you speak to Harry! How dare you talk about James in front of him!" Sirius snarled.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you?" Remus demanded.

"I didn't mean to!" Pettigrew whined. "The Dark Lord, you've no idea the weapons he possesses. Ask yourself, Sirius. What would you have done?"

"I would've died! I would've _**died **_rather than betray my friends!" Sirius said furiously.

"Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed! Your dad would've spared me…showed me mercy!" Pettigrew pleaded in Harry's ear.

Sirius and Remus tossed Pettigrew backward, their wands drawn.

"Let's kill him!" Cassiopeia shouted, raising her wand.

Before Sirius, Cassiopeia, and Remus could strike, Harry and Tonks shouted. "No!"

"Harry, this man is-" Remus said.

"He's a murderer!" Cassiopeia interrupted.

"I _know,_" Harry said, eyeing Pettigrew with as much hatred as the three of them.

"And as a Ministry worker, it would be wrong of me to let you all kill him. We'll take him to the castle."

"After that, the Dementors can have you," Harry said menacingly to Pettigrew, who quivered and bit his dirty nails.

"Fine," Cassiopeia agreed.

Cassiopeia, Remus, and Sirius lowered their wands. Unable to control herself, Cassiopeia's fist flew into Pettigrew's face, knocking him backward.

"I've been waiting twelve years to do that," Cassiopeia said, as if in triumph.

"For that, I'll look the other way," Tonks said before wincing in pain. "Oww! My arm is stiff!"

"The cut again?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Yeah," Tonks said, unwrapping her bandage. "Oh my gosh, the cut is bleeding again!"

"Ah!" Cassiopeia gasped, wincing.

"Cassie, are you alright?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine. Just the little one being feisty," Cassiopeia reassured him.

Remus snatched up Pettigrew, holding him at wand point. Sirius and Harry supported Ron and headed out of the shack.

"Sorry about the bite," Sirius said apologetically. "I reckon that twinges a bit."

"A bit? _A bit?_" Ron gasped. "You almost tore my leg off!"

"I was going for the rat," Sirius said. "Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. In fact, more than once, James suggested that I make the change permanent. The tail I could live with, but the fleas…they're murder."

Sirius gave a playful wink at Harry and Cassiopeia.

"My husband always had a colorful sense of humour," Cassiopeia said, beaming.

As they reached the grounds, Sirius and Cassiopeia could do nothing but stare at Hogwarts. To them, it was a past they had not forgotten. It was a shining example of their past and future. Harry stood by their side.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sirius breathed. "I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again as a free man."

"And one day, send our children," Cassiopeia added.

"That was a very noble thing you did back there," Sirius said proudly. "He doesn't deserve it."

"I could've sworn I saw Lily in you tonight," Cassiopeia beamed.

"Well, I just didn't think my dad would've wanted his best friends to become killers," Harry said wisely. "Besides, dead the truth lies with him. Alive, you're free."

Cassiopeia smiled wider. "I always knew you had your mother's brains."

"I don't know if you know, Harry, but when you were born, James and Lily made Cassie and me your godparents," Sirius whispered.

"I know," Harry replied.

"Well, I could understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle, but if you ever wanted a different home…"

"What? Come and live with you?" Harry gasped, the joy written on his face.

"We'd like that very much, you know," Cassiopeia said, taking Harry's hand.

Suddenly, Cassiopeia doubled over, clutching her round stomach.

"Cassie, are you alright?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fine," Cassiopeia said. "Just a big kick, that's all."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "That _better _be all it is."

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed.

A pin drop could be heard as everyone stared at the round, full moon.

"Oh, no. Remus, did you take your potion?" Tonks asked.

Remus did not respond. He turned white and seemed to be convulsing. He only screamed in pain.

"I'll take that as a 'no!'" Cassiopeia said.

"That's not-" Tonks began, but fell over screaming.

Sirius jumped to Tonks's side and noticed her mark. "Cassie, what's wrong with Nymphie? Where'd that cut come from?"

Cassiopeia did not answer Sirius. Instead, she turned pale and was screaming like Remus.

_Oh, no. Please no, _Sirius begged to himself. _Please don't let this be what I think it is. _

"Sirius, the baby is coming!" Cassiopeia screamed.

"No joking, Aunt Cassie," Tonks groaned.

"Tell me you're kidding," Sirius said in disbelief.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Cassiopeia shouted, between shrieks of pain. "My water broke! The baby is coming…**NOW!**"

**A/N: UH-OH! Remus forgot his potion and Cassie is in labor, Merlin's beard! Stay tuned for the next chapter when Sirius and Cassiopeia's baby arrives! :D I hope you don't mind the changes I made. Most of the bits in the film I preferred and some from the book. I hope you don't mind. Thank you to my readers, many times! I adore and appreciate you all. And thank you to my mate, Roza Anne :D Keep reading, reviewing, and enjoy! **


	19. A Baby and a Werewolf

Chapter 19: A Baby and a Werewolf

Sirius was quivering. He felt as if he had been smacked in the face. Remus was transforming without his potion, which meant terrible danger. It was not Remus transforming that had Sirius worried. He was used to his best friend's transformations since he was a boy. What concerned Sirius most was that Cassiopeia was in labor and at risk.

Cassiopeia was groaning. "I told you I'd be in labor soon. Aren't you glad you didn't leave me now?"

Sirius only shook his head. He could not bear putting his wife through this danger and pain. Worse, he could not stand his child coming into the world like this.

"Oh, no," Sirius whispered.

Cassiopeia was still smarting from her contractions. "Aren't you glad I came with you? What would you have done if I had listened? OWWW!"

Cassiopeia doubled over. "Allow me this moment to say, 'I told you so.'"

"You can't be having the baby now," Sirius said fearfully.

"Tell that to the little one!" Cassiopeia groaned. "Oww! This little one wants out and it wants out now! Owww! Sirius, it hurts!"

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair. Tonks, who had stopped writhing in pain, was at Sirius and Cassiopeia's side.

"Oh, no. This is not…" Sirius groaned.

"Sirius, it's coming. Our baby," Cassiopeia said, breathing hard.

"She needs to get to the hospital," Tonks said.

"No, I can't move. It hurts!" Cassiopeia shrieked.

"I know," Sirius said calmly. "It's going to be alright. Lie down, Cassie, lie down."

Breathing hard, Cassiopeia lay down on the grass. To make his wife as comfortable as possible, Sirius took off his long, grey coat, folded it, and tucked it under Cassiopeia's head.

"Sirius, it's too early. I can't have this baby now!" Cassiopeia said.

A contraction tore through her again, causing Cassiopeia to scream in agony.

"Breathe, Cassie. Just stay calm," Sirius whispered. "You're going to be fine."

Cassiopeia was breathing hard and screaming as her contractions ripped through her.

"Easy, Aunt Cassie," Tonks reassured her. "It's going to be fine."

Suddenly, he was distracted by Remus's groans of pain as his body transformed into that of a wolf. Sirius was quick to jump in front of him.

"You know the man you truly are, Remus! This heart is where you truly belong. This heart, here!" Sirius shouted in vain.

Sirius wished there was a way to stop this. Alas, no matter how hard he tried, Sirius knew there was no stopping Remus's transformation. Standing in the place of Remus was a huge, grey wolf. Sirius shielded a screaming Cassiopeia. The wolf prepared to pounce, but Sirius picked up a rock and tossed it. The wolf growled and chased after Sirius.

"Sirius!" Cassiopeia shrieked.

Suddenly, Snape emerged from the Whomping Willow.

"You!" he snarled, grabbing Tonks by the arm.

"Severus, I think we have worse problems on our hands," Tonks said. "Oww!"

Just then, Cassiopeia shrieked again from her contractions. "Sirius! It's too early, it's too soon!"

"See what I mean, Severus?" Tonks asked. "We'll discuss this la-OWW! Stop touching my arm!"

"Sorry," Snape said.

"Sirius, I can't have this baby now!" Cassiopeia said, knowing it was all in vain.

"I think Sirius is a little busy at the moment," Tonks said to Cassiopeia. "Just breathe, Aunt Cassie."

From behind them, the werewolf towered over them ready to strike. Before the creature could do any damage, Tonks ducked under Snape's outstretched arm and jumped in front of Cassiopeia.

"Stop, stop, Remus! You don't mean it. You don't mean to kill them," Tonks pleaded.

Tonks only hoped that the human part of Remus would listen to her. Slowly, the werewolf backed away from them. Tonks was relieved and confused at the same time. How could Remus obey her like that if his mind was not his? Tonks did not have time to contemplate this thought. A large, black dog jumped up and bit the werewolf from behind.

"Sirius!" Cassiopeia gasped, groaning from her labor pain.

"No, I had him calmed down!" Tonks shouted.

Sirius had already run off with the werewolf behind him. Cassiopeia was breathing heavily and sweat was trickling from her forehead.

"Tonks, get Sirius!" Cassiopeia begged, fighting with her pain.

"He ran off," Tonks said.

"Get him! Please!" Cassiopeia cried.

"I don't know where he went," Tonks said before her eyes lit up, "Wait. I think it's time I used my werewolf tracking skills."

Hunting werewolves was no hard task for Tonks. She had been hunting them for as long as she could remember. Ever since she was thirteen, she was intent on finding the werewolf who attacked her. For this moment, Tonks used her skills for Cassiopeia's benefit.

"Find Remus and you'll find Sirius. Please, bring him to me," Cassiopeia said, groaning in pain again.

"I'll try," Tonks said, nodding to Cassiopeia.

Without hesitation, Tonks sped off into the darkness. Lighting her wand, she could make out footprints in the grass. She knew that the werewolf and Sirius could not be far. Within moments, Tonks found Sirius, who was back to his human form and hiding behind a tree.

"Sirius," Tonks whispered.

"Tonks, what are you doing?" Sirius whispered.

"Finding you and Remus," Tonks replied. "Cassie needs you. Go back. I'll take care of Remus, alright?"

"He'll kill you!" Sirius protested.

Tonks smirked and a laugh escaped from her lips. "Don't you know, Uncle Sirius? I've been killing werewolves since I was thirteen. I think I can handle him."

From the short distance away, Sirius could still hear Cassiopeia's screams. "SIRIUS!"

"Go. She needs you," Tonks said.

Before Sirius could do anything, the werewolf jumped out in front of him and Tonks. The creature gave a mighty swing that sent Tonks crashing into a rock and Sirius in the opposite direction.

"Sirius, are you alright?" Tonks asked.

"I'm fine," Sirius reassured her.

"Get back to Cassie. I'll handle him," Tonks told him.

Sirius knew he had to be there for Cassiopeia. However, he could not leave Tonks alone against a werewolf. Thinking of his wife and baby first, he raced back to Cassiopeia's side.

"Sirius, thank God," Cassiopeia breathed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart," Sirius whispered. "Everything is going to be fine. Are you alright?"

Sirius could not help the idiotic question from slipping off his tongue. However, Cassiopeia did not shout at him.

"Other than the fact that I'm in pain, I'm fine," Cassiopeia said in jest.

Cassiopeia screamed in pain again. She gripped Sirius's hand with white knuckles. Cassiopeia was squeezing his hand until it hurt. Sirius did not care for the pain. He knew Cassiopeia was in more pain than him at the moment.

Finally, Sirius nodded to Snape. "Snape, help Cassie. I'll help Tonks."

Before Sirius could move, Cassiopeia pulled him back. "Sirius, wait. I need you. Ahhh!"

"If I don't, Tonks will die," Sirius told her.

"He'll kill you!" Cassiopeia argued.

"I'd rather die than let my cousin die," Sirius said determinedly.

For this small moment, Cassiopeia was reminded why she loved Sirius. He was loyal to those he loved, even to death.

"Go!" she cried.

Sirius sped off after Tonks. Snape then knelt at Cassiopeia's side. Cassiopeia turned whiter than a sheet. If there was one person she had to fear more than Remus as a werewolf, it was Snape. She knew he did not believe her. She was terrified of what he would do.

"Oh God, not you!" she shrieked.

"Nymphadora told me to help you," Snape said.

"Her name is Tonks!" Cassiopeia snapped. "How do I know you'll help me?"

"Because I'm pretty sure your husband or your cousin will kill me if I don't," Snape replied flatly.

"I have no quarrel with you. Promise me that you'll let my baby go," Cassiopeia begged.

Snape nodded. "I promise."

At that moment, Tonks came crashing down on the grass, tossed there by the werewolf. Tonks lay gasping for air.

"Tonks! AHHH!" Cassiopeia shouted to her cousin.

Tonks ran forward to Cassiopeia's side, coughing and gasping for air. "Are you…alright?"

"Don't worry about me! AHHH!" Cassiopeia screamed.

At this moment, Cassiopeia did not care what happened to her. As long as her baby came into this world safe and healthy, she would be happy.

"I know that wolf," Tonks said.

"Tonks, now's not the time to be reminiscing!" Cassiopeia snapped.

"No, I think that's the wolf that attacked me nine years ago," Tonks said.

Tonks only knew two werewolves: Greyback and Remus. Tonight, something about Remus's transformation seemed to bring back distant memories for her.

"Okay, fine, it is! Please help!" Cassiopeia groaned.

Tonks was baffled. Was Cassiopeia actually expecting her to deliver a baby? "What am I supposed to do?"

"Don't you know how to deliver a baby?" Snape asked.

"I'm only twenty," Tonks said, confused.

"One of you better know how because the little one isn't waiting!" Cassiopeia snapped, still smarting from another contraction.

Knowing Snape to be older and wiser, Tonks trusted him. "You do it."

"Fine," Cassiopeia panted. "Snape, help me."

Tonks decided to help Cassiopeia in any way possible. She felt that she owed her after thinking she was the murderer. Tonks decided that the best way to help Cassiopeia was to keep her mind off the pain as much as possible.

"Aunt Cassie, remember when I was born how you all laughed at me crying my lungs out at Peter?" Tonks asked gently.

Cassiopeia managed a laugh. "That was the funniest thing ever. Ahhh!"

"And remember when we met for the first time at the dinner party? I said I liked you cause you thought my changing my hair was wonderful."

"Your hair still looks lovely. Ahhh!" Cassiopeia cried out. "Snape, Snape! What's going on?"

Tonks was quick to try and take Cassiopeia's mind away from the pain. "It's alright, Aunt Cassie!"

"Come on, Mrs. Black, you can do better than that," Snape said.

Tonks immediately slapped Snape. "You're not helping!"

"You can help by telling me if I can push yet!" Cassiopeia countered.

"Fine," Snape grunted.

"I think he meant push," Tonks said, grabbing Cassiopeia's hand.

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes. "Of course! Owwww!"

Cassiopeia wailed helplessly as she pushed. This pain was worse than torture by Cruciatus Curse or Dementor. Tonks let Cassiopeia squeeze her hand as tight as she liked. Much like Sirius, Tonks knew that the pain in her hand was nothing compared to Cassiopeia's pain.

"You can do it, Aunt Cassie!" Tonks said cheerfully.

"God, that hurts!" Cassiopeia panted in between pushing.

"Don't give up," Tonks said.

Encouraged by Tonks, Cassiopeia took a deep breath and pushed again. Cassiopeia squeezed Tonks's hand so tight that Tonks thought her hand was broken. Cassiopeia endured each push and screamed out each time. Suddenly, a familiar howl could be heard.

"Oh, no. That's not good," Tonks said apprehensively.

"Sirius, he's still out there! Ahhh!" Cassiopeia gasped fearfully.

"I know. I'm sure he's fine," Tonks reassured her.

In truth, Tonks did not know if Sirius was fine. She did not know if he would survive fighting a werewolf. However, she would not let Cassiopeia hear that. Tonks knew that Cassiopeia was under enough stress. At this moment, Tonks tried to give Cassiopeia hope.

"Remus will kill him! Got to save him. Owww!" Cassiopeia panted as another contraction shook her.

"I'm not leaving you with him," Tonks said, nodding to Snape.

"He promised not to hurt me or the baby," Cassiopeia reassured her. "You can be trusted, can't you, Severus?"

Severus nodded. "Of course. I'm a man of my word."

Tonks hesitated for a moment. Tonks did not want to leave Cassiopeia, but she had no choice. Cassiopeia needed Sirius at this moment. Tonks faithfully trusted Snape to look after Cassiopeia.

"Fine," Tonks said at last.

Tonks sped off to find Sirius and bring him to Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia was left with Snape. Once more, Cassiopeia was forced to push. Without the use of potions, each push was more and more agonizing for Cassiopeia.

"You know, I think for once, you and I have something in common, Severus," Cassiopeia said, breathing hard.

"What's that?" Snape asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

"I'm about to throw Sirius to the Dementors myself for doing this to me!" Cassiopeia groaned.

Much to Cassiopeia's surprise, Snape chuckled at her jest. "The feeling is mutual, indeed."

Meanwhile, Tonks raced through the forest to find Sirius. Much to her relief, she found Sirius alive. Sirius had transformed back to his human form and was fighting the werewolf with only a wand.

"Uncle Sirius, go back to Aunt Cassie!" Tonks shouted. "I'll take care of the werewolf. She needs you, Uncle Sirius."

Sirius sighed. "Be careful."

Without another word, Sirius rushed back to Cassiopeia. As soon as he reached Cassiopeia, Sirius's blood boiled at the sight of Snape. Sirius would not trust Snape with his wife's life or his child's.

"YOU!" Sirius bellowed, drawing his wand. "Get away from her!"

"Sirius, no!" Cassiopeia begged.

"I am saving your wife and child, Sirius," Snape said darkly. "You seem to be too busy fighting a werewolf. I'm not surprised."

"I'm warning you, Snivellus," Sirius said venomously. "You hurt my wife or my child, you'll beg for a Dementor's Kiss."

"What's stopping you? Have you gone soft in Azkaban?" Snape taunted.

Cassiopeia had heard enough. "Enough, both of you! Like it or not, I need both of you right now. If both of you don't cut it out right now, so help me God, I WILL KNOCK YOUR HEADS TOGETHER!"

Sirius and Snape only stared at Cassiopeia. For a moment, both of them were afraid of her. Both of them nodded, but still glared at each other. Sirius decided that the lives of his wife and child were more important than bickering with Snape.

"Alright, calm down, Cassie," Sirius whispered. "Think of the baby right now."

"I am, Sirius," Cassiopeia said.

Cassiopeia shrieked as she felt another contraction. Instantly, she clutched Sirius's hand and squeezed.

Sirius kissed the top of her head. "It's alright, sweetheart. I'm right here. Think of the baby."

"I'm thinking of the baby you put in me!" Cassiopeia shrieked. "Look what you've done to me!"

"I know. I'm an idiot who put you through this pain," Sirius said calmly. "If it's any comfort to you, you can break my hand squeezing it, if you like."

"This is all your fault!" Cassiopeia groaned.

"Shhh. I know, Cassie, I know. Calm down," Sirius soothed.

Cassiopeia groaned again, squeezing Sirius's hand.

"Push," Snape said.

"Come on, push, Cassie!" Sirius said with as much hope as he could muster.

Cassiopeia pushed again, shouting at Sirius. "You did this to me! Look what you've done, you hairy numpty!"

Sirius endured Cassiopeia's rants. He knew he deserved it. It was his fault she was in labor with a werewolf at large. It was his fault that she was in this pain.

"Come on, Mrs. Black. I know you can do better than that," Snape taunted.

"Severus," Cassiopeia breathed. "I am exhausted, I'm in pain, and I'm terrified. For your own sake, could you please spare me the sarcasm before I curse you?"

"I'd listen to her if I were you," Sirius said wisely.

"Very well, Mrs. Black," Snape said. "Push again."

Cassiopeia screamed out another push. Sirius did his best to encourage his wife.

"You're doing great, Cassie!" he cheered. "Cassie, think back to that day on the Riviera. Do you remember it?"

"Yes," Cassiopeia breathed.

"Remember how we swam in those warm waters and laid on that beach?" Sirius asked.

"I could never forget," Cassiopeia said.

"I promise we'll go to the Riviera again," Sirius whispered. "When all of this is over, we'll go back to the Riviera. You, me, and the little one. I promise."

"I'd like that," Cassiopeia said, managing to smile.

"First, I need you to keep pushing," Sirius said. "The little one needs you to keep pushing. Come on, sweetheart, push. You can do it."

Once more, Cassiopeia pushed, shrieking the pain out. "It's a good thing I love you!"

"I know, I know," Sirius said. "It'll all be over soon. I promise."

Just then, Sirius and Cassiopeia watched in horror as the werewolf snatched Tonks and slammed her into a tree. Tonks was dazed and coughing up blood.

"Tonks! Oh God, that hurt!" Cassiopeia gasped in horror.

"Cassie, I'm going to lead Remus away," Sirius said. "I have to help Tonks."

Cassiopeia nodded, and Sirius kissed her head. Sirius instantly changed back to his dog form and chased after the werewolf, disappearing into the woods. Tonks took her place at Cassiopeia's side once more.

"What are we tag-teaming now?" Tonks groaned. "I'm fine, Cassie. Are you okay?"

"It's not me. It's the baby I'm worried about! Owww!" Cassiopeia replied.

"It's okay," Tonks said, doing her best to calm Cassiopeia.

"_Okay?_ My best friend is dangerous at the moment, my cousin is hurt, my husband could be killed, and the man delivering my baby hates me and my husband. It's _**NOT **_okay!" Cassiopeia shouted in pain and fear.

"You're going to make me panic if you do that!" Tonks gasped. "I'm fine, and Sirius will be fine, too. I have faith in that. And if Snape does anything to hurt you or the baby, I will hex him so much he won't be able to comprehend. I don't know about your best friend, though."

Tonks nudged her wand behind Snape's head, emphasizing her point. Snape apathetically rolled his eyes.

"Did I say that? Never mind," Cassiopeia said dismissively, before another pain tore through her. "Owww! Snape, is anything happening yet?"

"Uh-" Snape mumbled hesitantly.

"You better tell her the truth," Tonks said, pointing her wand into Snape's head.

"Well, one more should do it," Snape replied.

"You're almost done, Aunt Cassie!" Tonks said with a smile.

Cassiopeia was beyond exhaustion. The pain of the labor and her poor physical condition had taken its toll on her.

"I don't know if I can. It's so painful. Sirius, I need him," Cassiopeia whispered in exhaustion.

"I don't know where he went, Aunt Cassie," Tonks said. "You can do it. I know you can."

"I can't! Everything hurts. I can't do it!" Cassiopeia shrieked.

"You can," Tonks said. "If you don't, both you and the baby will die."

"I can't do this without Sirius!" Cassiopeia shouted.

"I don't know where he went," Tonks said. "Please, Aunt Cassie."

Suddenly, Tonks had a wonderfully brilliant idea. Without Cassiopeia noticing, Tonks metamorphosed into Sirius, matching him in every way.

As Sirius, Tonks took Cassiopeia's hand. "Cassie, I'm right here. You can do this."

"Sirius, I don't know if I can. It hurts so much!" Cassiopeia whispered.

"You can."

"I'm so weak, Sirius. I don't think I can go on much longer. What's the point? I'm going to be worse than dead, anyway. Maybe I should just let go. I have no strength, Sirius. I can't go on."

"NO. You won't give up. I haven't yet, so don't you give up on me, Cassie."

"It hurts, Sirius. It hurts too much!"

"Don't give up. You can do it. I believe in you."

"You won't leave me?" Cassiopeia asked.

"No," replied the faux Sirius.

"Enough with the sentimentality, Black," Snape spat.

In a flash, Tonks morphed back to her own face. "Shut up, Severus!"

Quickly, Tonks morphed back into Sirius.

"You're wasting time cheering on your wife," Snape said. "Meanwhile, the more time you spend whining, the less time she and the child have."

"I know that," said the fake Sirius.

"Then you know that if she does not push, she and the child will die," Snape said.

The morphed Sirius glared at Snape. "If you don't shut your mouth, I will shut it for you!"

"Don't fight! Ahh!" Cassiopeia cried out.

The false Sirius sighed. "Alright, Cassie, we won't as long as you hold on."

"Only one more?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Yes."

Cassiopeia turned to Snape. "Severus?"

"Only one more," Snape replied.

Cassiopeia reached for the morphed Sirius's hand.

"It's okay. You can do it," the morphed Sirius reassured her.

"Alright. Only if you believe I can," Cassiopeia said.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Severus, please," Cassiopeia begged.

"Oh, sorry. Let's just get this over with," Snape said.

Cassiopeia was clutching the fake Sirius's hand.

"Ready?" asked fake Sirius.

Cassiopeia nodded, but did not speak. Fear and pain had robbed her of speech. She simply squeezed the false Sirius's hand.

"Alright, push, Cassie!" cried the false Sirius.

One last time, Cassiopeia screamed through another push. "AHHH! SIRIUS!"

Cassiopeia shrieked and writhed as long as she could. Finally, Cassiopeia gave one last wail at the top of her lungs. Then, only the piercing sound of a newborn cry could be heard. Snape was cradling a squirming baby in his arms.

"It's a boy," Snape whispered.

**A/N: YAY! It's a boy! If you wish to find out his name, you'll have to find out in the next chapter. ;) Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. I appreciate them so much. And thank you to my friend, Roza Anne. :D **

**P.S. In case you're confused, Tonks transformed into Sirius to help Cassie at the end of her labor. I just wanted to clear that up in case there was any confusion. :D **


	20. Meeting and Parting

Chapter 20: Meeting and Parting

"It's a boy."

The words still had not sunk in for the fake Sirius and Cassiopeia. Finally, after nine, long months, the baby had arrived. The center of Cassiopeia and Sirius's lives was now wriggling and wailing in Snape's arms. For Cassiopeia, the sound of her baby boy's cries was like music to her. An exhausted, yet purely ecstatic smile was on Cassiopeia's face.

"A boy," Cassiopeia breathed in awe.

The fake Sirius took out a handkerchief from his pocket and attentively wiped the beads of sweat from Cassiopeia's brow. Suddenly, they heard the howling from the werewolf.

"Oh, no," the fake Sirius gasped, turning to Snape, "Severus, please take my wife to the hospital wing. I have to go make sure my godson is safe."

Instantly, the fake Sirius ran off into the night. Once Tonks was safely out of sight, she changed back into herself and ran to Cassiopeia's side.

"Aunt Cassie, are you alright?" she asked.

Cassiopeia did not answer her. She was too exhausted to reply. Sweat was still flowing from Cassiopeia's brow. Tonks conjured a small rag and dabbed it on Cassiopeia's head.

"A boy…Remus," she whispered.

Tonks turned to Snape. "Snape, you promised to help her. Please take her to the hospital wing. I'll take the baby to a safe place."

"First, give me your coat," Snape said.

Tonks was incensed. She could not believe what Snape was asking of her. "I beg your pardon?!"

"Not that one, the other one," Snape said, rolling his eyes and pointing to Tonks's leather coat, "To keep the child warm."

"Oh," Tonks said, embarrassed.

Without hesitation, Tonks took off her long, leather coat and handed it to Snape. Snape took the coat and gently bundled the wailing baby in it. For the first time in weeks, Tonks was overjoyed. Her new cousin was finally here. She could not help but smile as she looked at the baby.

"Cassie, he's perfect!" she whispered.

Cassiopeia's eyes were closed, but she was still whispering. "Remus."

"What, Aunt Cassie?" Tonks asked, leaning in closer to her.

"Remus," Cassiopeia whispered.

Tonks was baffled. "What about Remus?"

Cassiopeia shook her head. "No, his name. Remus….James."

Tonks smiled cheerfully. "Oh, that's adorable, Aunt Cassie. He looks like a baby Sirius. I'll call him Sirius Junior, or S.J."

"Charming," Snape said dryly.

Annoyed, Tonks rolled her eyes and slapped Snape. "Just take her to the hospital wing."

Overcome by exhaustion, Cassiopeia lay motionless on the grass.

Although she was asleep, Cassiopeia whispered, "Sirius."

With Cassiopeia weary, Tonks knew that she could not take any chances. She was determined to save Cassiopeia and her baby.

"Please, Severus," Tonks pleaded. "I'll take the baby to the castle and go after Sirius. You take Cassie to the hospital wing."

"Very well. I did promise," Snape agreed.

Tonks ran into the hospital wing with the baby where she found Poppy fussing over Cassiopeia and Sirius sitting next to the bed. Cassiopeia slowly opened her eyes.

"Cassie, you're awake," Sirius gasped, taking Cassiopeia's hand.

"How do you feel, Aunt Cassie?" Tonks asked.

"I'm a bit sore and very tired," Cassiopeia said. "Having a baby wasn't easy, but it was worth it."

"She's still malnourished from being in Azkaban so long," Poppy said.

Cassiopeia ignored Poppy, as she was more concerned with her new baby.

"Nymphie, where's my baby?" she asked.

"He's right here," Tonks said.

She handed the baby to Cassie and smiled. Baby Remus awoke so Cassiopeia could see his deep, blue eyes. Sirius was in complete awe of the baby in Cassiopeia's arms.

"Sirius, this is our son," Cassiopeia breathed. "He's such a beautiful boy. And look, Sirius, he has your eyes."

"He's perfect," Sirius said breathlessly, taking his son's tiny hand in his. "Your mummy and I love you. We loved you before you were born."

Tonks then spoke up. "I have to go find Remus. He's out there lost and confused. I can bring him back."

Sirius jumped out of his chair and walked over to his younger cousin. "Nymphie, no! He'll kill you!"

"I have to. I don't know why, but I have to. He won't hurt me. I know he won't. Before you angered him, he calmed down when he saw the mark on my arm. If I can get him back here, I could probably get him locked away where he can't hurt anyone," Tonks said.

"It's too dangerous. I won't let you!"

"I have no choice. I'll be fine."

"Please just be safe, Tonks."

"I know."

Tonks walked out and into the dark forest. She pulled out a whistle from her pocket. The whistle was one she used for tracking werewolves. Its call sounded like a werewolf's howl. She only hoped it would call Remus to her. She blew on the whistle sending out the call.

"Please Remus, come back here." She said.

She sat down on a boulder she remembered all too well. The boulder she was found by during her first year at Hogwarts. She sat and waited for what seemed like forever. Finally Remus appeared around a tree. He went to strike Tonks. Tonks held up her arms as she had before and he stopped. He whimpered at her. She stared at him in astonishment.  
>"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."<br>Remus stared at her and whined.  
>"It's alright. I'll take you back."<br>Tonks made Remus follow her to his office. When she got him there, he curled up in the corner.  
>"Alright, stay here. I'll be back."<br>Tonks ran back to the hospital wing knowing Fudge was probably there. She had to stop him from sending Sirius and Cassie to the Dementors. She walked in, and Fudge was already sentencing them.  
>"Minister Fudge, wait! Please, their innocent. They didn't kill anyone."<br>"Ms. Tonks, I will hear no more of this," Fudge said firmly.  
>"But they are innocent! Peter Pettigrew is alive! I saw him!"<br>"Ms. Tonks, your job is to take orders and be quiet."  
>"But sir-"<br>"Your orders right now are to take the child and go. You are put in charge of that child's care."  
>"Minister, please."<br>"That's an order. You forget all too well I hold your innocence, Ms. Tonks. Unless you want to end up in Azkaban."

"…..No"  
>Tonks walked over to Cassie, tears rolling down her face. "I'm sorry, Cassie. I have to. If not, he'll send me to Azkaban for the people I've killed."<p>

Cassiopeia held Baby Remus closer, as if she was protecting him. "No, I won't let you."

"Please, Aunt Cassie," Tonks begged.

"Nymphie, don't do this. Please, Nymphie. Don't take my baby from me," Cassiopeia pleaded, tears shining in her eyes.

Tonks felt guilt stab right through her. She could not bear taking a baby from its mother.

"Aunt Cassie, if I don't take the baby, they'll throw me in Azkaban," Tonks said, "Please, Aunt Cassie. For my sake, give me the baby."

Tears rolled down Tonks's eyes. Cassiopeia knew she owed Tonks for her life as well as Baby Remus's.  
>"Please take care of him," Cassie said, crying as well. "Tell him I loved him every day."<br>"I promise."

Cassiopeia nodded, the tears streaming from her eyes. She gazed at her son, memorizing his face. She leaned down and kissed his head.

"I love you," she whispered to the baby.

Weeping, Cassiopeia handed the baby to Tonks, hugging her tightly. Tonks let go of Cassiopeia and turned to Sirius.

"Promise me that you'll tell him about us," Sirius said.

"I will," Tonks said.

Sirius kissed his son's head for the first and last time. Then, he gave Tonks one, final hug. Baby Remus began to wail as soon as he left Sirius's embrace. Cassiopeia was holding on to Sirius as if he was her lifeline. The last thing Tonks heard before she left the room was Cassiopeia's anguished cries after losing her son.  
>Tonks took the baby and quitted the room, crying the whole way. Little Remus would not stop crying. It was as if he knew he was losing his mother and father. When she walked in to her room, she collapsed on her bed, crying at her misfortune.<p>

**A/N: Awww, so sad! Well, there you have it. You have officially met Remus James "S.J." Black! I hope you enjoy what happens in the next chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers and to my best friend, Roza Anne! :D **


	21. Happy Memories in the Dark

Chapter 21: Happy Memories in the Dark

While Tonks and Baby Remus were lucky to be safe in her room, the same could not be said for Sirius and Cassiopeia. In the horrible Dark Tower, Sirius and Cassiopeia awaited the worst possible fate: the Dementor's Kiss. It was one of the most horrible events for both the victims and the witness. Sirius and Cassiopeia were shaking without the presence of the ghastly Dementors. They had suffered enough torture in the past few hours. Sirius was hurt by Remus as a werewolf. His tattooed body was covered in bites and scratches from the battle. Cassiopeia was in a sorry state as well. She, like Sirius, was painfully frail and still recovering from childbirth. For both of them, having their new son, Remus James, taken from them was the worst pain imaginable.

"I don't know why Fudge thinks the Dementor's Kiss is so horrible," Cassiopeia said sadly. "He already tortured me by making me choose between my cousin and my son."

Cassiopeia sighed. She felt terrible for giving up her son before he would ever know her. "I feel so guilty. I couldn't give up my son, but I couldn't let Nymphie go to Azkaban. She has her whole life ahead of her, and I couldn't ruin that. I didn't want her to suffer like we did. And Remus needs a motherly figure. He needs Nymphie to look after him because I cannot."

"Cassie, you did the right thing," Sirius comforted her. "You saved Tonks from a terrible fate. You did all you could for our son. Tonks will look after him, and so will Remus and Andromeda. They'll tell him what you did for him and how much we loved him. He'll love you for all that."

Cassiopeia was still tortured by leaving her son. The thought of not being a part of her son's life was unbearable.

"I'd rather take the Dementor's Kiss right now," Cassiopeia said ruefully. "It can't be any more painful than having my son taken from me."

Cassiopeia lay in Sirius's lap, still exhausted from her labor. Sirius stroked her hair as she lay in his arms. Sirius had already endured the pain of having his son snatched away. He would not let Cassiopeia suffer any further pain.

"Don't think like that, Cassie," he whispered. "Everything is going to be alright. You'll see."

Cassiopeia shook her head. "Sirius, we just lost our son. There's no escape for us this time. It's not alright."

"I'm trying to give you hope," Sirius said. "I'm certain Dumbledore will sort this out. I wouldn't be surprised if he's found out a way to get us out of here already. Trust me, Cassie; we'll get out of this."

"You seem so convinced of that," Cassiopeia said forlornly. "Why am I not?"

"What? Don't you trust me?" Sirius asked, with a half-smile.

"I trust you with my life," Cassiopeia replied. "It's just…I don't trust Dumbledore on this. Where was he twelve years ago?"

"Cassie, give the man some pardon. No one knew the truth, not even Remus," Sirius said, noticing Cassiopeia cringe at that name.

"Please don't say that name," Cassiopeia said, shuttering. "I can't bear to think of our son right now. Anyway, you heard what Dumbledore said. It's hopeless."

"He did not say it was hopeless," Sirius countered. "He only said, 'time is not on your side,' whatever that means. That old man is so bloody cryptic sometimes."

"I know what he said, Sirius!" Cassiopeia snapped.

Sirius went silent for a moment. The half-smile faded from his face, like the sun going behind the clouds.

Cassiopeia sighed. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I shouldn't be taking any of my feelings out on you."

The half-smile returned to Sirius's face. "There's nothing to forgive, Cassie. I understand. Just trust me when I say that everything will be alright."

"I trust you," Cassiopeia said.

"Try not to think of any of this right now," Sirius told her. "Let's forget all of this for a moment."

"How?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Think of our son. Think about Little Remus," Sirius replied.

"No, I don't want to," Cassiopeia said, shaking her head. "I can't bear thinking of what pain I put him through."

"Cassie, this was _not_ your fault. You made our boy's life better, even if it was for a moment. He'll be proud to have a mother like you," Sirius said. "I don't know about you, but thinking of our son takes my mind off our predicament. He's the perfect baby boy. He's beautiful, like you. And no doubt, he'll be as brilliant as you are."

"He's like you in every way," Cassiopeia said proudly. "He's handsome, like you. He has your beautiful eyes. It was as easy to love him as it was to love you."

"He's certainly given us happiness I thought we'd never have again," Sirius said wistfully.

"It's only terrible that we're in this terrible place instead of with him," Cassiopeia said gloomily.

Sirius was not about to let Cassiopeia get discouraged. He was determined to distract her from the horrible Dementors awaiting them.

"Let's pretend that we're away from here," Sirius said cheerfully. "Let's pretend that we're back on that beach in the Riviera with our boy. The sun is on the horizon, the waves are crashing down. We frolic in the water with Little Remus by our side. And then, we watch as Little Remus plays with the sand. Can you picture it?"

Cassiopeia closed her eyes, capturing Sirius's words in her mind. Sirius's words had worked their magic on Cassiopeia. A smile spread across her face as the picture came into her mind.

"I can see it, Sirius," she whispered. "I can see the beach, the sun, and Remus."

"I thought that would help," Sirius said. "And I promise that picture will be real. You'll see."

"I can hardly wait," Cassiopeia said, a smile spreading across her face.

"Do you remember the day you picked out your wedding dress?" Sirius asked.

"I could never forget," Cassiopeia replied. "Remus had to help us get Tonks to try on a dress. It was one of the funniest things I've ever seen."

"Tell me about that day," Sirius told her. "I wasn't there, you know. Tell me, Cassie."

Cassiopeia smiled wistfully. "I think I should thank Nymphie for giving us some cheerful memories. It started at least a week after we announced our engagement."

_Tonks sat quietly in the corner of the dress shop in Diagon Alley. Aunt Cassie had asked her to be her flower girl and she had said yes, but Tonks didn't realize that meant wearing a dress. She absolutely detested dresses. Her mother, Andromeda Tonks, was picking out a few for Tonks to try on. Like that would ever happen. The only person who could talk her into wearing a dress was Uncle Remus. _

_"Nymphadora, come over here. You need to help pick out a dress." Andromeda called over to her daughter. _

_Tonks shivered at the sound of her first name. She shook her head and her pink hair shook with her head.  
>"Oh, Andromeda, it's okay. She can sit there for a little while longer," Cassie said while looking over the rack, "Your hair looks cute, Nymphie." <em>

_Tonks smiled at that. She loved being able to change her hair color. It was all a game to her.  
>"Oh Cassie, don't encourage her. She'll only do that more." Andromeda said.<em>

_"Oh, I think it's cute." _

_"Well, Nymphadora needs to try on a dress. You've babysat for me and been over enough. Do you know anyone who can get her to try on a dress?" Andromeda asked. _

"_I can only think of one: Remus," Cassiopeia replied, still perusing the endless rack of white dresses. _

_"I'll go get him. They're over at the Leaky Cauldron, right?" _

_"I believe so."_

_Andromeda walked out leaving Tonks with Cassie. Cassiopeia had stopped looking through dresses and knelt by Tonks. _

"_You know, I don't like looking at dresses, either," Cassiopeia said, scrunching her face in disgust. _

"_You don't?" Tonks asked. _

"_Oh, no," Cassiopeia replied, shaking her head. "I don't think Uncle Sirius would mind, either. I think you'll look pretty either way. Your hair is your best accessory." _

"_Thank you, Aunt Cassie," Tonks said, blushing. _

_About 10 minutes later, Andromeda walked back in with Remus. Cassiopeia went back to searching the dress rack. _

_"Thank you so much, Remus. She won't leave that chair." Andromeda said to him._

_"No problem." _

_Remus walked over to Tonks, who was coloring on some paper the shop owner had given her._

_"Hey, Nymphie, I heard you didn't want to try on your dress," Remus said, getting down on her level._

_"I don't like dresses," Tonks muttered low, not looking up._

"_Come on. It can't be that bad."_

_"Then you wear it."_

_Remus chuckled. "I don't think that would work"_

_"I don't wanna do it."_

_"How about I sit here, and you can model them for me and we can decide which is best?"_

_"...Okay"_

_Tonks tried on four dresses and hated all of them. The last one was the only good one._

_"That one looks cute." Remus said about it. _

_The dress was purple, silk, and sleeveless. The skirt puffed out a little and it had rhinestones on the bodice. _

_"I guess it's okay," Tonks sighed. _

_"I think we found her dress, Andromeda," Remus announced. _

"_Finally," Andromeda sighed with relief. _

"_You look so pretty, Nymphie," Cassiopeia complimented her. _

"_Thank you, Aunt Cassie," Tonks said with a smile. "Now can I take the dress off?" _

_Andromeda frowned, but Cassiopeia and Remus could not contain their laughter. _

"_Yes, you can," Cassiopeia said, still laughing at her flower girl. _

_Tonks scampered away as fast as she could to get the dress off. Meanwhile, Cassiopeia was still searching for the right dress. It did not help that there were so many choices. _

"_Cassie, I honestly don't think Sirius will care if you show up in jeans and a tee shirt," Remus laughed. _

"_I am trying to do this properly, Remus," Cassiopeia said, searching for the right dress. _

_Cassiopeia tried on four dresses. Remus picked out the first dress which had a knee-length skirt, which Cassiopeia detested, but tried anyway. The second was a full skirt with off the shoulder sleeves which Cassiopeia liked. Andromeda made her try on a long dress an abundance of ruffles on the skirt. Cassiopeia tried the dress, no matter how much she despised it. _

"_I never thought it would be so difficult picking a dress," Remus groaned. _

"_Would you like to wear one, Remus?" Cassiopeia jested. _

"_No thank you, Cassie." _

_Finally, after much searching, Cassiopeia had found her dress. The dress was flowing with a plain, mermaid style skirt. The top half was decorated with pearls and long, lace sleeves. The veil was trimmed with lace and pearls. Cassiopeia twirled as she modeled the dress. _

"_I never thought I'd say this, but I love this dress," Cassiopeia said, a bright grin across her face. _

"_You look so pretty, Aunt Cassie," Tonks sighed. _

"_Thank you, Nymphie," Cassiopeia said appreciatively. _

"_I love it, Cassie!" Andromeda said happily. _

"_Remus, what do you think?" Cassiopeia asked. _

"_You look beautiful, Cassie," Remus sighed. "And I'm certain that when Sirius sees you, he'll say the same and more. He won't be able to take his eyes off you. Well, not like he doesn't anyway." _

_Cassiopeia hugged Remus, Andromeda, and Tonks tightly and went to change. _

_Andromeda shuffled over and then talked to the shop owner. As she was leaving the room again, she mouthed a thank you to Remus. After ordering the dresses, they all went to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch, and as they were walking down the street, Tonks never let go of Remus's hand._

"She was holding his hand all day," Cassiopeia recalled. "I thought she accidentally stuck herself to him."

Sirius could not help but laugh at this story. "Remus certainly has an admirer. I told you once, and I'll say it again: I will laugh when he marries her."

"I'm sure you will," Cassiopeia said.

"Thank you for giving me cheer with that story," Sirius said gratefully. "I only wish I could have been there."

"So do I," Cassiopeia said, smiling.

"See, you're smiling," Sirius said brightly. "I told you this would help."

"It doesn't matter. It's only going to be sucked away from me in a moment," Cassiopeia said, the smile fading from her face. "In a matter of minutes, I won't remember that day, you, or our son."

Sirius embraced Cassiopeia. "It's alright, Cassiopeia. I will be right here to the end."

"How's that supposed to be comforting?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Dementors don't know love," Sirius said tenderly. "Our love and the love we have for our son is something they'll never take from us."

"That is a comforting thought," Cassiopeia said, smiling. "Sirius, if there is one thing I am proud of, it is to have one last moment with you."

"I'm glad we were together, all of us, even if it was only a moment. It's the happiest I've ever been," Sirius said quietly.

"I love you, Sirius," Cassiopeia whispered. "I wanted you to hear it one more time before the end."

"And I love you," Sirius said. "You've given me everything and made me so happy."

Suddenly, Sirius and Cassiopeia heard their cell door creak open slowly.

"Just keep your eyes on me," Sirius whispered to Cassiopeia.

"At least we're together," Cassiopeia said, a glimmer of a smile on her face.

Sirius and Cassiopeia gripped each other's hands and never let go. They knew that this would be their last moment together. They took comfort in each other's touch for one last time.

**A/N: So, who is at the door? You'll see soon enough. ;) If you're confused, basically, this is a continuation of where you came in at the beginning. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the lovely reviews. And thank you to my best friend Roza Anne :D **


	22. Tonks and SJ

Chapter 22: Tonks and S.J.

"Wahhhh! Wahhh!"

Tonks had been listening to those terrible, high-pitched cries all night long. Remus James, or S.J., as Tonks called him, had not stopped crying since his mother and father, Sirius and Cassiopeia, were taken away to the Dementors. Poor Baby Remus seemed like he was crying out for his parents as he lay next to Tonks.

Tonks wearily crawled from her bed and turned on the lights. She picked up Baby Remus and walked him around the room. She had no idea what time it was. All she knew was that it had to be very late at night. Dark circles were under Tonks's eyes. She had barely slept all night while taking care of her baby cousin. Remus's cries made sleep near impossible. Tonks was already robbed of her sleep worrying about Sirius and Cassiopeia. Tonks felt it was her fault that Sirius and Cassiopeia were awaiting the Dementor's Kiss.

"I'm sorry," Tonks whispered to the baby. "I'm sorry, S.J. I'm sorry I didn't believe them. I'm sorry I took away your mummy and daddy."

Sorry was the only word Tonks could say. She knew it was nothing, but it was the least she could do. It did not really matter what Tonks said, as Baby Remus's wailing nearly drowned out her voice. Tonks was completely clueless. She tried everything to make Baby Remus stop crying. No matter how hard she tried, the baby continued to cry. Tonks knew she needed help. She knew that her mother, Andromeda, would help her take care of the baby. She had to get a message to her. Tonks set down Baby Remus for a moment and waved her wand.

"_Expecto Patronum," _she whispered.

Her Patronus, in the form of a chameleon, floated before her. Tonks then spoke to the Patronus.

"Mum, this is the fastest way to get a message to you. I really need your help. Sirius and Cassie have been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss, but they're innocent. Cassie had a baby boy named Remus James and I really need help taking care of him. I will let you know what happens next."

Tonks waved her wand, and the spectral chameleon disappeared. Tonks sat on a chair near her bed. Just as she sat down, Baby Remus called her attention again.

"WAHHH!" Baby Remus wailed.

Baby Remus kicked his fat legs as he cried out. Tonks immediately picked him up again from the bed. Once more, she walked him around the room, hoping to quiet him down.

"Shh, Shh, S.J.," Tonks soothed. "It's alright. Everything will be alright."

Tonks heard a knock on the door. With Baby Remus tucked in her arms, Tonks unlocked the door. She hoped in vain that Sirius and Cassiopeia would be at her door. Much to Tonks's surprise, Snape was at the door.

"Snape? What are you doing here?" Tonks asked.

"I can hear that child throughout the castle," Snape said, slightly annoyed. "You clearly are in need of assistance."

"Well, he _is _a baby, and babies cry," Tonks said curtly. "Besides, what would you know of babies?"

"More than you think," Snape replied shortly.

Tonks knew that Snape had turned Sirius and Cassiopeia over to Fudge. She heard that he told Fudge about Sirius and Cassiopeia being guilty. Of course, he did not know the full story, as he was unconscious. However, Tonks was wary about trusting him due to his feud with Sirius.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked dubiously.

"I assure you I won't harm the child," Snape said. "I know the child is innocent. Now give him to me before he wakes up the entire castle."

Tonks slowly laid Baby Remus in Snape's arms. Instantly, Baby Remus stopped crying. Tonks thought for a moment that Snape put a spell on him.

"What did you do to him?" she asked accusingly.

"Calm yourself, Tonks," Snape said. "I did not harm him. He's just quiet now."

"How did you do that?" Tonks asked in shock. "That's the first time he stopped crying all night."

"Well, I suppose I have a magic touch," Snape said, rolling his eyes.

"Give him to me," Tonks said.

Snape put Baby Remus back in Tonks's arms. For a moment, he was quiet.

"There, he's quiet. Happy now?" Tonks asked curtly.

Unfortunately, Tonks spoke too soon. Baby Remus began to wail again.

"Not quite," Snape said, frowning.

"You take him then," Tonks said, laying Baby Remus back in Snape's arms. Again, the baby stopped crying.

Tonks was taken aback. "Snape, I think you've got an admirer."

"I'm flattered," Snape said dryly.

Tonks stared at Snape holding Baby Remus. The sight of this man holding a child astounded her. Tonks knew how Snape loathed Sirius and Cassiopeia. She was amazed that he was helping her care for their son, especially because Baby Remus resembled Sirius.

"Have you fed the child at all?" Snape asked.

"No, I haven't," Tonks said.

"Well, I believe that would be helpful, wouldn't it?" Snape asked.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Do you have any milk or what?"

Holding Baby Remus in the crook of his arm, Snape used his free hand to wave his wand. With a _pop! _a baby bottle appeared on Tonks's desk.

"The bottle has a Refilling Charm on it," Snape said.

Tonks took Baby Remus back with the bottle in hand. She sat down on her bed and fed him. Baby Remus greedily and noisily sucked down the milk flowing from the bottle.

"Well, now he's quiet," Tonks said in relief.

"You're welcome," Snape said, crossing his arms.

Tonks ignored Snape and focused on Baby Remus. The baby boy continued to suck on the bottle. He seemed to be feeding for ages. Tonks was amazed how much he was drinking.

"My goodness, little man!" she gasped. "You must have an appetite."

"I only wonder where he gets it," Snape said.

Tonks glared at him as she continued to feed the baby. Finally, Baby Remus pushed away the half-empty bottle and yawned. Tonks patted his back and Remus let out a small burp.

"You're welcome," Tonks whispered, amused.

Much to Tonks's relief, Little Remus finally drifted off to sleep. Tonks gently set him down on her bed. Then, she motioned for Snape to follow her into the hall. Once outside, Tonks slapped Snape. She could not help her anger at the man who sent Sirius and Cassiopeia to their horrible fate.

"This is all your fault!" she shouted, slapping at Snape's chest.

"And what fault is that?" Snape asked.

"You told Fudge that Sirius and Cassie were guilty, didn't you?" she asked, enraged. "You took away S.J.'s parents!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Black really should've thought of their son before they murdered Peter Pettigrew," Snape said.

"Sirius and Cassie didn't murder anyone!" Tonks snapped. "Peter Pettigrew was the traitor. He's been hiding all along as Ron Weasley's rat. I saw him."

"And where is that rat now?" Snape asked. "You have no evidence. Therefore, you have no proof. Mr. and Mrs. Black got what they deserved, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks snapped, shoving Snape. "Sirius and Cassie don't deserve this! Why did you send them away? How could you do that to S.J.?"

"It may have escaped your notice, but Mr. and Mrs. Black are not as innocent as they seem," Snape said coldly.

"I don't know what they did to you, but it's not worth sending them to the Dementors," Tonks said. "What about S.J.?"

"I assure you that the child is better off not knowing his parents are convicted felons," Snape said harshly.

"They are not murderers!" Tonks snapped. "S.J. hasn't stopped crying since Sirius and Cassie were taken."

"He is a baby, and babies cry," Snape replied.

"S.J. needs his mother and father!" Tonks said angrily.

Tears streamed down Tonks face. Grief had completely overcome her. She only wished that she and Harry had not knocked Snape out. She wondered what might have happened if Snape had not been unconscious.

"Might I remind you that it was _you_ who wanted them to face the Dementors," Snape said. "You were the one who came to me, remember?"

"I thought they were guilty, but I don't anymore," Tonks sobbed. "They're innocent. I would not be worried about them if they weren't. They're getting the Kiss because of you!"

"Your grief for them does not convince me," Snape said. "And it won't convince anyone else. Mr. and Mrs. Black are getting their just rewards."

"They're not!" Tonks protested. "Ask Remus; he saw Peter Pettigrew. He'll tell you."

"Unfortunately, Professor Lupin is still affected with lycanthropy at the moment," Snape said. "And it will be too late for him to reveal anything. He might even share the same fate for harboring fugitives."

"Remus didn't do it," Tonks said hastily. "It was me. I hid Cassie because she was pregnant. Remus had nothing to do with it."

"And what if Dumbledore knew of this?" Snape asked menacingly.

"He already knows, and he pardoned me for helping Cassie," Tonks replied. "He believed I was right for helping a child."

"Well, that still doesn't mean that we can save your dear cousins, I'm afraid," Snape said nonchalantly.

"Severus, please!" Tonks shouted, tears running down her cheeks. "I know you hate them, but S.J. needs his parents. He's just a baby, and he's all alone."

"He's not alone when he has you," Snape countered.

"But I'm not his mother!" Tonks cried. "S.J. needs to be with his mother and father right now. Dumbledore agreed with me. He believes me. You wouldn't argue with Dumbledore. I know you wouldn't. You have to believe me, Snape. For my sake and his, please believe me."

Snape was silent for a long moment. He had not witnessed the encounter with Peter Pettigrew and was skeptical. There was no way for Peter Pettigrew to have risen from the dead. However, Dumbledore believed Tonks. Snape would not argue with Dumbledore's judgment.

"The ability for Peter Pettigrew to be a rat is hard for me to believe. However, if Dumbledore believes in their innocence, I will not question him. For your sake and the child's, I will believe you," Snape declared. "Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do for the boy's parents. I fear it is too late for them now."

"I'm so foolish," Tonks said, mopping her eyes with her sleeve, "If only I hadn't knocked you out. You would've seen Peter Pettigrew for yourself. You wouldn't have sent Sirius or Cassie away if you weren't unconscious."

"The fault is not yours, Miss Tonks," Snape told her. "No one would have believed in a dead man coming back. I have no care for Mr. and Mrs. Black, but for the child's sake, I would have spared them had I known."

Tonks was touched. She was grateful that he was able to put aside his hatred for her and the child. Suddenly, Tonks heard Baby Remus cry again.

"Oh, he just went to sleep," Tonks groaned.

Tonks hurried in her room and picked up Baby Remus.

"S.J., shhh," she whispered. "Go to sleep, S.J. Shhh."

Tonks sat on her bed and rocked Baby Remus back and forth. Baby Remus continued to cry until he wore himself out. Finally, he quieted down, soothed by the gentle rocking.

"See?" Tonks asked. "He just won't be happy unless he has his parents."

Snape knew Tonks was right. He could not argue that the baby needed his parents. Unfortunately, the Dementors would have come for Sirius and Cassiopeia by now. Snape did not want to watch Tonks or Baby Remus suffer.

"I will watch over you and the child tonight," he declared.

"What?" Tonks asked, surprised.

"It is the least I can do for your sake and the boy's," Snape said. "I will stay here until dawn. You need to rest."

"Thank you, Snape," Tonks said after a moment.

Tonks lay down on her bed with Baby Remus. Baby Remus cooed and wiggled his pudgy body. Tonks stroked his cheek and crooned the song "Fireflies" to him. Comforted by Tonks's voice, Baby Remus fell asleep. As soon as the baby closed his eyes, Tonks fell asleep as well, holding the baby boy close.

Meanwhile, back in the Dark Tower, Sirius and Cassiopeia waited with dread as their door creaked open. It seemed like an age for the door to open. Sirius and Cassiopeia knew this would be the end. They were holding each other's hands as if their lives depended on it.

"This is it," Cassiopeia declared fearfully.

"Just look at me, Cassie," Sirius soothed, "I'm right here with you."

"I'm glad you're here with me," Cassiopeia said sadly, "Goodbye, my love."

"See you soon," Sirius said, smiling and kissing Cassiopeia's hand.

Sirius and Cassiopeia closed their eyes. As they held each other close, they were prepared for the worst. Suddenly, they heard a voice cry out:

"_Alohomora!" _

Sirius and Cassiopeia opened their eyes and found no Dementors. Instead, they got a wonderful surprise.

"Harry! Hermione!" Sirius and Cassiopeia gasped.

Harry and Hermione stood just outside their door. Behind them was the hippogriff, Buckbeak.

"How?...How?" Sirius asked, dumbfounded.

"Sirius, Cassie, get on," Harry said urgently, "The Dementors are coming. Macnair's gone to get them."

Without another word, Sirius scooped Cassiopeia up and jumped on Buckbeak's back with Harry and Hermione. Harry gave a firm kick, and Buckbeak flew off with a start. Hermione was deathly terrified, but Harry, Sirius, and Cassiopeia could barely contain their happiness as they sailed through the air. Sirius laughed and hooted gleefully and Cassiopeia could not stop smiling. It was truly one of the most exhilarating experiences for them.

Finally, they landed in the courtyard. Sirius helped Cassiopeia and Hermione down from Buckbeak's back and Harry followed. Sirius and Cassiopeia could not be more proud of Harry and Hermione.

"I'll be forever grateful for this to both of you," Sirius said sincerely.

"We owe you everything," Cassiopeia said gratefully.

Hermione smiled and tended to Buckbeak. Harry could not help but beam at his godparents. Finally, he felt like he had a family again.

"I want to go with you," Harry said eagerly.

"One day, perhaps. For some time, our lives will be too unpredictable," Sirius said, "Besides, you're meant to be here."

"Hogwarts is your home, Harry," Cassiopeia added.

Harry's face fell. "But…you're innocent."

Sirius and Cassiopeia knew how much Harry wanted to be with them. They desperately wanted more time with him as well. Sirius gently held Harry's shoulders and sat down with him and Cassiopeia.

"And you know it," Sirius said with a smile. "But for now that'll do."

Sirius and Cassiopeia gazed at their godson. He truly was a reminder of James and Lily to them.

"I expect you're tired of hearing this, but you look so like your father," Sirius whispered, cupping Harry's face in his bony hands, "Except your eyes. You have-"

"Lily's eyes," Cassiopeia whispered.

"My mother's eyes," Harry said at the same time.

"I wish we could get back the time that was stolen from us, Harry," Cassiopeia said wistfully.

"It's cruel that we've got to spend so much time with James and Lily and you so little," Sirius said earnestly. "But know this: the ones that love us never really leave us. And you could always find them. In here."

Sirius laid his hand over Harry's heart.

"Don't worry, Harry," Cassiopeia said brightly, "We have the rest of our lives to make up for the time we lost."

"We'll see each other again," Sirius reassured him. "You are…truly your father's son, Harry."

Harry smiled at Cassiopeia and Sirius. He was happy that he would one day get to be with them forever. Sirius then helped Cassiopeia onto Buckbeak's back and climbed on himself.

"You _really _are the brightest witch of your age," Sirius said, smiling at Hermione.

"Good girl," Cassiopeia said, beaming.

Hermione beamed appreciatively. Sirius gave a strong tug on Buckbeak's chain and Buckbeak flew off into the night. As they sailed through the air, Sirius and Cassiopeia knew they were safe.

"We're free," Cassiopeia whispered, kissing Sirius's cheek.

"We're free, Cassie," Sirius said, squeezing Cassiopeia's hand.

Sirius lowered Buckbeak when they reached the town of Hogsmeade. Thankfully, the town was quiet and there was not a soul about. Sirius gave Buckbeak a slap, sending the hippogriff into the forest to hide. Sirius then carried an exhausted Cassiopeia into the Hog's Head Tavern. Sirius knew he had picked a good place to hide. The Hog's Head was always empty. Sirius laid Cassiopeia on the floor and draped his coat over her.

"Don't worry. Nobody will find us here. No one ever comes in here," Sirius reassured her.

Sirius lay down next to Cassiopeia, stroking her hair.

"Hold me, Sirius," Cassiopeia whispered, snuggling closer to her husband.

Sirius gently wrapped his arms around Cassiopeia and kissed her head. Cassiopeia laid her head on Sirius's chest, comforted by rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Sleep, Cassie," he whispered, kissing her head again. "You need your rest. You're safe with me."

Cassiopeia closed her eyes for a moment. "I can almost see our baby, Sirius. I can't wait until we have Remus back in our arms again."

"The feeling's mutual, Cassie," Sirius said wistfully. "Tonks will take care of him. We'll be holding our boy before you know it. Cassie?"

"Yes, Sirius?" Cassiopeia asked.

"I told you we'd get out of this," Sirius said slyly.

For once, Cassiopeia was happy to hear 'I told you so.' She beamed at her husband.

"I know you did," she laughed. "I always trusted you."

"Go to sleep, Cassie. We'll be back with Remus before you know it," Sirius whispered.

Cassiopeia was already asleep before Sirius said anything. Sirius drifted off to sleep with her. As Sirius and Cassiopeia slept, they never let go of each other's hands. For the first time, they had a peaceful sleep as they dreamed of Harry and Baby Remus.

**A/N: Sweet, isn't it? I really wanted to have a sweet moment for Sirius and Cassie here. I apologize for any changes. There are some things I prefer from the movies and vice-versa. I hope it's alright. Thank you for your lovely reviews. You know who you are! :D Keep 'em coming. And thank you to my best friend, Roza Anne. Thank you for suggesting "Fireflies." This story is fun because of you. :D **


	23. Tonks, Remus,&SJ

Chapter 23: Tonks, Remus, &S.J.

**Disclaimer: The letter is not mine. I am simply using it for this chapter. **

For the first time in over twelve years, Sirius and Cassiopeia had a peaceful night's sleep. They were finally free of Azkaban and the Dementors. Alas, they were still fugitives. Peter Pettigrew, the traitor, had once again escaped. Without Pettigrew, Sirius and Cassiopeia's innocence could not be proven. At the moment, that did not matter much to Sirius and Cassiopeia. The fact that their godson, Harry, as well as Remus and Tonks, knew they were innocent was all that mattered to them. What was most important to Sirius and Cassiopeia was that they were one step closer to being with Harry and their son, Remus James.

Sirius awoke the next day and gazed at Cassiopeia sleeping next to him. Sirius grimaced as he struggled to get comfortable on the dingy wood floor. It was not the floor that made Sirius uncomfortable; it was the wounds he took fighting Remus. There was a long cut on his forehead and many others all over his chest and arms. However, Sirius was only worried about Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia had endured childbirth, which Sirius knew was far more painful than what he endured. Without waking Cassiopeia, Sirius managed to sneak out of the Hog's Head. He wanted to get a message to Harry as soon as he could.

Sirius managed to slip into Hogsmeade. All he needed was an owl. Fortunately, he saw many owls at this time of day. Sirius managed to snatch the first owl he saw. It was a tiny owl. The owl seemed quite dull, yet eager. Sirius knew he had to make due with this small bird. Quickly, Sirius headed back to the Hog's Head where he wrote his message.

_Dear Harry, _

_I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post. Buckbeak, Cassie, and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, and he did seem eager for the job. I believe the Dementors are still searching for Cassie and me, but they haven't a hope of finding him here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted. There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt. Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather and godmother. I would also like to apologize for the fright I think Cassie and I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. We had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting our journey north, but I think the sight of us alarmed you. I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable. If you need us, send word. Your owl will find us. We'll write again soon. _

_Sirius and Cassie _

_P.S. I trust you know Tonks. Please ask her to speak to Snape about some pain potions for Cassie and me. Thank you, Harry. _

Sirius then wrote on a separate piece of paper: _I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends. _

Sirius attached the letter to the small owl's leg. Sirius smiled as the bird flew off. He could only imagine Harry's joy at visiting Hogsmeade. Sirius then lay back down beside Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia awoke, stretching her skinny arms.

"Good morning, Mrs. Black," Sirius whispered, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Good morning, Sirius," Cassiopeia replied, a smile across her face.

"How are you feeling this morning, sweetheart?" Sirius asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Cassiopeia said.

Sirius knew Cassiopeia was only being brave for him. He knew she just endured more pain than he could imagine.

"Cassie," Sirius said. "You don't need to be brave. I already know you are, especially after the past few hours."

"I'm not concerned with my health right now, Sirius. I'm worried about you," Cassiopeia said.

"Why? I didn't endure childbirth," Sirius questioned.

"Sirius, you were badly hurt fighting off a werewolf," Cassiopeia said. "That's more serious than childbirth."

"It's not that bad," Sirius said dismissively. "Besides, a few cuts and bites are nothing compared to what you went through. You carried and gave birth to a nearly ten pound baby. Please, Cassie. Let me take care of you."

"Only if you take care of yourself," Cassiopeia said.

"It's a deal," Sirius agreed. "Does anything hurt?"

"Everything below my belly hurts," Cassiopeia sighed.

"I thought so. You'll need some potions then," Sirius declared.

"How? We can't exactly go strolling through Hogsmeade," Cassiopeia asked.

"I sent a letter to Harry. I asked him to speak to Tonks," Sirius said. "She can persuade Snivellus to give her some potions for us."

Cassiopeia frowned. "I wish you wouldn't call him that. He _did _help me deliver our son."

"And then he sold us to Fudge," Sirius added flatly.

"We don't know that," Cassiopeia argued.

"Cassie, you know he hates us. That's all I need to know," Sirius said.

"Well, if it wasn't for him, our baby boy wouldn't be here. That's all I care about," Cassiopeia said wisely.

Sirius sighed. He knew Cassiopeia had a point. As much as he loathed Snape, he owed him for his son's life.

"You're right," he admitted. "I'm sorry, Cassie. I'm supposed to be taking care of you."

"I'd feel a lot better if I had our son in my arms," Cassiopeia said longingly.

"The feeling's mutual, Cassie," Sirius said, smiling. "But we'll see him soon. Tonks will take good care of him."

"If I can't have my son in my arms, I suppose you'll have to do," Cassiopeia laughed, wrapping her arms around Sirius's waist.

"I suppose so," Sirius chortled, kissing Cassiopeia's lips and head.

Cassiopeia closed her eyes. "I feel better already."

"I'm glad I'm fulfilling my duties as a husband," Sirius laughed. "And if it helps you feel better, we're getting closer to Remus every day."

"I feel stronger just thinking about it," Cassiopeia said.

"Speaking of our son, let's tell Tonks the good news," Sirius said cheerfully.

"WAHHH!"

Tonks was startled awake again by Baby Remus's cries. Tonks sighed, knowing she had only slept for a few hours. However, she was happy that Baby Remus slept at all.

"Shhh, there, there," she comforted. "It's alright, S.J. Everything will be alright."

Tonks knew these were only empty words. Sirius and Cassiopeia would have already received the Dementor's Kiss last night. By this time, they would've been gone, lost in their own minds. Thinking about Sirius and Cassiopeia losing their souls saddened Tonks greatly. She was sad that Baby Remus would never know his mother and father. Tonks was disturbed that Sirius and Cassiopeia had suffered a fate worse than death.

"I'm so sorry, S.J," Tonks whispered.

Tonks knew that her sorrow would not bring Sirius and Cassiopeia back. However, it was the least she could do for Baby Remus. Baby Remus continued to cry to no avail. Tonks began to croon the song "Fireflies" again, rocking him in her arms. Baby Remus quieted, soothed by Tonks's voice.

"You know, your mum and dad love you so much, S.J.," Tonks whispered as she rocked the baby, "They wanted me to tell you they loved you every day. They're the best parents anyone could ask for. They were so happy when they held you. Your mum and dad were the most fun people I knew. Your mum always knew what to say to make people feel better. Your dad always knew how to make people laugh, especially me. They would spend every minute with you. I'm sure you'll love them as much as they loved you."

Baby Remus soon fell asleep, comforted by Tonks's voice and the gentle rocking.

As soon as Baby Remus fell asleep, Tonks knew she had to get him to St. Mungo's for a check-up. She knew Professor Dumbledore would help arrange that trip. Quickly, she made her way to his office with Baby Remus in tow.

"Come in, Tonks," Dumbledore greeted.

Dumbledore then noticed the baby in Tonk's arms. "Ah, you brought a guest."

"Professor Dumbledore, this is Remus Black, or S.J.," Tonks said. "He's Sirius and Cassie's son. I need a carriage."

"For what purpose, if I may ask?" Dumbledore wanted to know.

"I just want to take S.J. to St. Mungo's for a check-up. I want to make sure he's healthy. I can't go by Floo powder or Apparate because he's too young," Tonks explained.

"Of course. I'll have a carriage ready for you," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Professor," Tonks said gratefully.

With Baby Remus tucked in her arms, Tonks hurried down to the gates. There was a horseless carriage waiting for her. In no time, Tonks was in London. Tonks hurried to the building labeled _Purge&Dowse, Ltd. _Tonks looked up into the window at the ugly, old-fashioned dummy.

"Wotcher, I'm here for a check-up," she said to the dummy.

Tonks stepped through the glass window. Tonks hurried up to the front desk to the welcome witch, who was as grumpy as ever.

"I'm here to get a check-up for the little one," Tonks said to the witch.

"You can go right back," the witch said, rolling her eyes.

Tonks hurried back where she was greeted by one of the healers.

"I'm just getting a check-up for the little one. He was born last night," Tonks explained to the healer.

"Certainly," the healer said with a smile.

The healer then did their examination of Baby Remus. They weighed him and checked all of his vital signs. In no time, the exam was over. The healers had also taken the liberty of dressing Baby Remus in a blue onesie with a matching cap.

"Nine pounds and ten ounces," the healer said. "All in all, a very healthy baby boy."

_Ouch,_ Tonks thought to herself, _No wonder Cassie was hurting so much. _

"Thank you," Tonks said graciously.

By the afternoon, Tonks was back at Hogwarts. She put Baby Remus back in her bed and went to check on Lupin. She had not seen him since last night. Quickly, she hurried up to his office with as much food as she could carry. As soon as she opened the door, Tonks walked in on Remus without a stitch of clothing on him. Tonks immediately blushed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" Tonks gasped, embarrassed.

"Oh, excuse me. Give me a moment," Remus said, turning red.

"That was awkward. I'm sorry. I should've knocked. That was my fault," Tonks said, apologetically.

Tonks's voice sounded hoarse. It was clear to Remus that she had been crying. Tonks closed the door and waited for Remus to dress. As she did, Tonks wanted to cry as she thought about Cassiopeia and Sirius. The next moment, Remus came out dressed in a grey cardigan and brown slacks.

"Where's Cassie? Sirius?" Remus asked.

Tonks wanted to cry as she spoke. "I made a mistake. I never should have brought him to the Shrieking Shack. I never should have went to Snape."

Tonks bit her lip, trying her hardest not to cry. Her guilt had been with her all morning, particularly when she was with Baby Remus. Remus could not believe what he heard.

"Snape is going to leave a pregnant woman and an innocent child to the Dementors?" he asked in shock.

"No, she had the baby last night, but he sent both of them to the Dementors," Tonks explained, "I have the child in my care."

As she spoke, Tonks did not look at Remus. She did not want him to see her cry. The thought of Sirius and Cassiopeia enduring the pain of the Dementor's Kiss was unbearable. Even more painful was the fact that Baby Remus would grow up without his parents.

"That's terrible!" Remus gasped, "How is the little one?"

"Asleep right now. I left some food on the table for you," Tonks said.

Tonks let out sniffles, desperately trying to stop her tears.

"You mustn't blame yourself, Tonks. We were deceived. You saved Sirius and Cassie's baby," Remus comforted.

Tonks finally turned around. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tear lines were on her face as fresh ones fell.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" she asked.

"Sirius and Cassie will get out and come for their baby. If I know Dumbledore, he'll make that happen," Remus reassured her.

Just then, Tonks heard Baby Remus crying again.

"Of course," Tonks sighed.

Remus followed Tonks to her room. Tonks picked Baby Remus up from her bed as she tried to calm him.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Remus asked.

"It's a boy," Tonks said, walking about with the baby, "Shh, it's alright, S.J., it's alright."

"What's his name?" Remus asked.

"Remus," Tonks said.

"What?" Remus asked, confused.

"No, that's his name," Tonks corrected him. "Remus."

Remus smiled in surprise. "She named him after me?"

"I guess she did. Remus James," Tonks replied.

"I like it," Remus said happily.

Remus looked at the squirming baby in Tonks's arms. The first thing Remus noticed was the baby's ocean blue eyes, just like Sirius's.

"Goodness, he looks like Sirius. It's the eyes," Remus said, amused.

"That's why his nickname is S.J. Sirius Junior," Tonks replied.

"Clever," Remus said, with a smile. "I think S.J. is hungry."

"Yeah. His bottle is right there," Tonks said, pointing to her desk. "Do you want to feed him?"

Remus smiled. "I'd be delighted."

Remus took the baby and his bottle and fed him. Baby Remus greedily sucked down his bottle before pushing it away. As soon as he finished, Baby Remus went straight to sleep.

"Well, that's a blessing," Tonks said in relief.

"He's very calm, like Cassie," Remus commented.

"Not all the time," Tonks said, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"He cried almost the whole night last night," Tonks replied.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," Tonks said, shrugging.

"Is he sick?" Remus asked in concern.

Tonks shook her head. "No. The healer said he was fine."

Remus nodded. "He must be crying for his mother and father."

"I would imagine so," Tonks said in agreement.

Tonks yawned wide. The dark circles were still hanging under her eyes. Remus was truly ashamed for the baby boy. He only wished Baby Remus would know his parents.

"Poor baby," Remus said ruefully.

"Mmmhmmm," Tonks mumbled wearily.

Tonks sat on her bed and went quiet. Remus looked at the baby in his arms.

"I guess it's just you and me, S.J.," he said to the baby.

"Guess again, Moony!" laughed a familiar voice.

Remus nearly jumped out of his skin. When he turned around, Remus saw a familiar, dark haired head in the fireplace.

"Sirius!" he gasped.

**A/N: Aww, some more cute moments. I hoped you liked it. Thank you to my readers. I appreciate it. And thank you to Roza Anne. I appreciate your support. :D **


	24. The Fire Chat

Chapter 24: The Fire Chat

Remus could not believe his eyes. For a moment, he thought that he was dreaming. However, he knew this was all very real. It was indeed Sirius's dark, curly head in the fire. Sirius looked gaunt and tired. The rough time he had the night before reflected in his face. Remus felt guilty, as part of that trial was his fault. He was amazed and relieved to see his best friend in the fire.

"Sirius!" he gasped in shock. "You escaped?"

Sirius smiled. "Of course we did!"

Remus strained his eyes in the fire, as if he was trying to see behind Sirius. He did not see Cassiopeia. He was worried about her since hearing about her illness the night before.

"Where's Cassie? Is she alright?" Remus asked in concern.

"Yeah, she's fine," Sirius reassured him. "She's eating right now."

"I heard she was ill last night," Remus said.

Sirius nodded. "She was, but she's fine now."

Sirius turned his head. "Cassie, come say hi."

Much to Remus's relief, Cassiopeia's head was now in the fire.

"Hello, Moony," Cassiopeia greeted with a bright smile.

Remus was happy to see Cassiopeia smiling. "How are you, Cassie?"

"I'm still a bit sore, especially in my belly, but I'm fine," Cassiopeia reassured him.

Cassiopeia was not concerned with her health. She was only concerned with her son. She had not seen him since he was taken from her after he was born.

"Where is my baby?" she asked.

Sirius squinted through the fire. A wide smirk spread across his face.

"More importantly, Moony, who's the girl in your bed?" Sirius laughed.

Cassiopeia then scanned the room. Like Sirius, she noticed a girl sleeping in Remus's bed. Also like Sirius, she grinned.

"Who's the girl, Moony?" Cassiopeia laughed.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Calm down. Both of you. It's just Tonks. She fell asleep while talking to me."

"Remus, you little heartbreaker," Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, Remus. Didn't think you'd get a girl in your bed that quickly," Cassiopeia chortled.

"Shut up," Remus groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, alright," Cassiopeia said. "Where's my baby?"

"Sleeping next to Tonks," Remus answered, shaking his head toward the bed.

"Can I see him?" Cassiopeia asked.

Remus knew how desperate Cassiopeia must have been to see her baby boy. He could not imagine how hard it was being separated from a child after its birth.

"I'll try and get him without waking them up," he said.

Cassiopeia smiled. "Let me see him. Thank you, Moony."

Remus left the fireplace to his bedroom. Tonks and Baby Remus were still sleeping soundly. Gingerly, Remus picked up S.J., trying his best not to wake Tonks. Tonks just moaned and rolled over. S.J. did not stir at all. Remus hurried back to the fireplace.

"See?" Remus asked, holding S.J. up so that Cassiopeia and Sirius could see him.

Both Sirius and Cassiopeia were in complete awe of their son. It was so bittersweet for them to see their son knowing they could not be with him.

"Moony, he's beautiful," Sirius breathed.

"Hello, Remus," Cassiopeia said, beaming.

Remus only rolled his eyes. "Tonks was right. That _is _going to get confusing."

Cassiopeia and Sirius frowned. Remus could not see it, but he knew Cassiopeia was crossing her arms.

"When _you _have children, Moony, name them what you want and I'll name my own children," Cassiopeia said indignantly.

Remus held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, she said it, not me."

Just then, S.J. awoke with a loud cry. Cassiopeia frowned, as did Sirius. It was difficult for both of them to hear their son cry and not be able to hold him. They desperately wanted to comfort their son, but they could not. Baby Remus's cries instantly woke up Tonks.

"Not crying again?" Tonks asked wearily, rubbing her eyes.

"Afraid so," Remus said.

Cassiopeia wanted to cover her ears. Listening to her son cry and being unable to hold him was unbearable.

"Sirius, I want to hold him!" Cassiopeia cried.

"We can't. Not till we're in a safe place," Sirius said ruefully.

Remus noticed a pained expression on Sirius's face. It was hard on him to be unable to comfort his son. He knew it was heartbreaking to say those words to Cassiopeia.

"Not even for a moment?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Not till we get to our house," Sirius replied.

"But our baby is crying."

"I know. Trust me, Cassie, this is hard on me, too. I want our boy back as much as you do. But we can't see him until we get back to our house."

Cassiopeia sighed and nodded reluctantly. "You're right, Sirius."

Tonks came out to the main room and noticed the fireplace. Tonks's jaw dropped when she saw Sirius and Cassiopeia in the fire. Like Remus, she was surprised and pleased to see that they had escaped.

"Oh my gosh! Sirius, Cassie, you escaped," Tonks gasped in surprise.

"Of course, Nymphie," Cassiopeia said with a smile.

"Sorry. Is that a little delayed?" Tonks asked apologetically. "I'm a little off. Haven't slept in a while."

"Harry and Hermione rescued us last night," Sirius explained, "We're hiding at the Hog's Head for the moment. Have you seen Harry?"

"No, I haven't," Tonks replied. "Why?"

"I sent a letter to him asking you to beseech Snape for some potions for Cassie," Sirius said.

"And you," Cassiopeia added.

"Yes, and myself. We had a feeling Snape would listen to you," Sirius said.

Tonks nodded. "I'll see what I can do. I'm sure he'll do so. He was kind enough to help me with S.J. last night."

Cassiopeia smiled, but Sirius looked as if he had been hit with a Stunning Spell.

"Snivellus got near my son?" Sirius asked in shock.

"Sirius, sweetheart, his name is Snape," Cassiopeia corrected him.

"It was fine, Uncle Sirius," Tonks reassured him. "Snape knows that S.J. is an innocent, little baby. He helped me feed him and put him to sleep."

"Well, that's good that…_Snape_ knows the difference between me and my son," Sirius said, shuddering as he said that name.

"We're going to Sirius's house. When we get there, bring our son," Cassiopeia told Tonks.

Tonks nodded. "Right. Just let me know when you are there."

"We will," Cassiopeia said.

"I'm going to let some Muggles glimpse me so it will draw the Dementors away from Hogwarts," Sirius said.

"We will take Buckbeak and fly to Sirius's house today. We'll contact you by fire tonight," Cassiopeia said to Tonks.

"I'll see you soon, Remus, sweetheart," Cassiopeia whispered to her sleeping son.

"Bye, Cassie," Tonks and Remus said.

"I'll see you both tonight," Sirius said with a wink.

With a flicker of light, the flames died down. Sirius and Cassiopeia had disappeared from the flames, leaving only the sound of the crackling wood. Remus was taken aback.

"Did he just say he was going to let Muggles see him?" he asked.

"Yeah, he did. He's mad," Tonks said, rolling her eyes.

Remus was stunned by Sirius's daring nature. While it would be good to be rid of the Dementors, he could not let his friend risk his life.

"Sirius is a brother to me, but that idiot!" Remus said, exasperated. "What if he gets caught?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Tonks said.

"I hope he is," Remus said, running his fingers through his hair. "I hope Cassie gave him a good thrashing for that. I'll kill him if he gets caught."

Tonks smirked. "Oh, I don't think you need to worry. Cassie has that covered."

"Well, I'm going to have breakfast. Are you coming?" Remus asked.

"No, I'll stay and watch S.J. I'm not really hungry," Tonks said.

Remus hurried down to the Great Hall. He found all of the professors already enjoying their meal.

"Ah, Remus, come join us," Dumbledore greeted jovially.

As Remus sat down, he noticed that Snape was glaring at him.

"Professor Dumbledore, you must know how concerned I am with the escape of Sirius and Cassiopeia Black," Snape said angrily. "You know that arrogant Potter was behind it."

"Severus, we have discussed this. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger were locked up in the hospital," Dumbledore said firmly. "There was no way they could have helped Sirius or Cassiopeia, even if they wanted to."

"You know what Sirius and Cassiopeia are capable of, sir," Snape said.

"Severus, I already have considered your argument. Let the Aurors handle catching Sirius and Cassiopeia," Dumbledore said dismissively. "Meanwhile, I'd like to enjoy my meal in peace."

Snape was not finished arguing. "You may recall, Headmaster, that there were reports of a werewolf loose last night."

Remus turned red in the face as Snape glared at him. Remus knew what would come next before it happened.

"I saw the beast for myself after delivering Remus Black," Snape explained. "The beast, as it turns out, was none other than our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I saw Remus Lupin transform for myself. As you can imagine, it was dangerous delivering a child with a killer werewolf on the loose. I am sorry, professor, but I cannot let this go."

All of the professors, save for Dumbledore, were whispering in shock. Remus bowed his head. He knew it was all over.

"Remus, I am sorry, but I am afraid Severus is right," Dumbledore said sadly.

"I understand, sir," Remus said. "The last thing I wish to do is endanger the children. If you'll excuse me, I need a moment."

Remus hurried back up to his office when he heard S.J. cry again. Tonks had barely sat down when she heard the baby cry again.

"Uhhhh…I'm never going to get sleep, am I?" she groaned.

"Apparently not," Remus said. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh, I don't know," Tonks said, picking up Baby Remus. "He just cries is all. I can't get him to stop half the time."

"He needs his mother and father. I hope Sirius and Cassie get there quickly," Remus said compassionately, "If you don't mind, I'd like to go with you when you take S.J."

"Well, it would be a good idea, seeing as I'm wanted in the werewolf community," Tonks said reasonably. "Greyback wants me dead, and Sirius's house is very close to Greyback's hideout."

Remus sighed. He needed to tell Tonks of his dreadful news.

"I wanted to tell you…I'm leaving Hogwarts," Remus said sadly.

Tonks's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What? But…why? The students, they think you're the best teacher they had. You can't leave!"

"Well, Snape wasn't very happy that Sirius and Cassie didn't get the Kiss. He was also embarrassed to admit he helped Cassie, even if he feels differently about S.J. So he let it slip that I'm a werewolf. Parents won't want someone like me teaching their children," Remus explained.

"That's not true!" Tonks protested, "Any parent would be glad to have a man like you teaching their children…parents don't want a…monster like me teaching their kids."

"Last night made me see it's dangerous," Remus said grimly. "I nearly killed my best friend, his wife, and their baby. I can't let that happen again."

"No, you didn't," Tonks said, shaking her head. "In fact, you stopped coming after them when I stepped forward. You listened to me like you were my pet or something."

"The fact is I could have killed them. It's the right thing to do," Remus said.

"No, I mean, I don't think you would of," Tonks said. "For some reason, I feel as long as I was there, you wouldn't do anything. It's like…it's like this stupid mark gave me some power to control werewolves or something. I guess that just proves how much of a monster I am."

Remus shook his head. "You are not the monster. I am doing this to protect the children."

Tonks sighed. "I wish you didn't have to go. You are a really good teacher."

Remus smiled. "Thank you, Tonks. Why don't I take S.J.? I think he's hungry."

"Oh, alright," Tonks said, handing Remus the bottle and placing S.J. in his arms. "Thank you, Remus."

S.J. greedily sucked down his bottle. Tonks watched Remus smile as he fed S.J.

"You're going to be with your mum and dad, soon, S.J.," Remus whispered to S.J. "You're going home."

S.J. pushed away his bottle and burped.

"You're quite welcome," Remus laughed.

S.J. could not smile yet, but he was quiet in Remus's arms. Although he could not smile or laugh, Tonks knew that S.J. enjoyed Remus's company.

"Remus, I think he likes you," Tonks said with a smile. "It's one of the few times he's been quiet."

Remus looked down to see S.J. staring up at him. "I suppose babies do like me."

Tonks stroked S.J.'s chubby face. "You're going home soon, S.J. You'll be with your mummy and daddy soon."

Meanwhile, Cassiopeia and Sirius were making preparations to leave for his house in London. Cassiopeia was still sore from her childbirth. Sirius was uncomfortable from the many cuts covering his chest, head, and arms, but he was still strong. The thought of reuniting with their son excited them beyond comprehension. Sirius let Cassiopeia sleep while he stole a small amount of food from Hogsmeade. He could not steal much, otherwise it would be suspicious. Once he gathered the food, Sirius hurried back to the Hog's Head. Gently, he woke Cassiopeia.

"Cassie," he whispered, kissing her head. "Wake up, sweetheart."

"Morning, sweetheart," Cassiopeia said groggily, planting a kiss on Sirius's lips.

"Cassie, it's time to go home," Sirius whispered.

"Home?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Home," Sirius replied, smiling.

Cassiopeia threw her arms around Sirius's neck and kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"I know, sweetheart," Sirius said, smiling. "I'm glad you're as excited as I am. Come on. Let's hurry."

Sirius and Cassiopeia managed to creep outside the town of Hogsmeade and into the forest. Sirius let Cassiopeia rest against a tree as he whistled for Buckbeak.

"We're going to get our baby!" Cassiopeia said excitedly.

"We are going to get our baby, Cassie," Sirius said with a smile.

Buckbeak appeared from the trees, happily munching on birds that flew by. Sirius bowed low, as was custom with hippogriffs. Buckbeak then bowed back, letting Sirius know it was safe to approach. Sirius then carried Cassiopeia and helped her onto Buckbeak's back. Sirius then leapt up himself. Cassiopeia clung tight to him, squeezing his hand.

"I can't wait to have my family together," she said wistfully.

"That is going to come sooner than you know," Sirius said happily. "In a few hours, we'll be in our own home, rocking S.J. in our arms."

"I miss our baby," Cassiopeia said wistfully. "Let's hurry up and go home. I want our baby in my arms."

Sirius smiled brightly. "Yes, sweetheart. The feeling's mutual."

Sirius yanked Buckbeak's chain, and the animal took off. Sirius and Cassiopeia were finally flying home. In a few hours, they would finally hold their son again.

**A/N: Aww, Sirius and Cassie are going home! S.J.'s going to see his parents again. I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you to all my loyal readers, you know who you are. Thank you to my good buddy Roza Anne. You all make this story fun! **


	25. Traveling with SJ

Chapter 25: Traveling with S.J.

By nightfall, Sirius and Cassiopeia had reached London. Sirius sighed, knowing he and Cassiopeia were home. He could hardly wait to have his son back in his arms. As Sirius caught sight of his house, his heart raced. Sirius opened his mouth to say something to Cassiopeia, but he realized that she had fallen asleep on him. He dared not wake his wife after all she had been through.

"Come on, Buckbeak," Sirius whispered, yanking the chain.

Buckbeak gave a shriek and began to descend to the grassy field below. Sirius's heart beat faster and faster as he neared his house. In only a matter of hours, he would be with his son. At long last, Buckbeak's talons touched the grass. Sirius gazed at the sight of the house he had not seen for twelve years. The house looked just the same as he had left it. Quietly, Sirius tied Buckbeak up and carried Cassiopeia inside. Sirius then laid Cassiopeia on a couch in the living room.

"Cassie, wake up, darling," he whispered, kissing Cassiopeia's forehead.

Cassiopeia opened her eyes and smiled.

"We're home, Cassie," Sirius whispered happily. "And soon, we'll have our son back, too."

Unable to contain her joy, Cassiopeia embraced Sirius tightly. Sirius smiled, knowing Cassiopeia was over the moon.

"I can't wait to have both of my favorite men in my arms," Cassiopeia sighed, still clinging to Sirius.

"That will come sooner than you think. I promise," Sirius said.

Sirius sighed. He planned to go out and let some Muggles see him, just as he told Remus and Tonks. He did not want to trouble Cassiopeia, but he could not keep secrets from his wife.

"Cassie, I am going to go out," Sirius said slowly. "I am going to let some Muggles see me, just like I told Remus and Tonks."

Cassiopeia's eyes widened. Sirius knew what she was going to say before she spoke.

"Sirius, no!" Cassiopeia said, wildly shaking her head.

"You heard me say it," Sirius protested.

"I didn't think you were actually going through with it," Cassiopeia said. "You can't go out there. Please, Sirius."

"I'll be fine, Cassie," Sirius reassured her.

Cassiopeia knew Sirius had made up his mind. However, she was not going to give up. If Sirius was going to risk his life, she resolved that he would not do so alone.

"Let me go with you," Cassiopeia pleaded.

Sirius shook his head. "No, Cassie. You have to stay here."

"Wherever you go, I follow."

"Cassie, you're not strong enough."

"Sirius, I endured twelve years in Azkaban and nine months of childbearing."

"That's not what I meant," Sirius said. "I meant that you just endured terrible pain and you need rest."

"I'm not going to rest if I'm worried about you," Cassiopeia said firmly.

Sirius sighed pensively. He could not risk Cassiopeia's freedom. However, he knew that arguing with Cassiopeia was pointless.

"I knew you what you would say, and I don't want to argue," Sirius said. "You can come with me."

Cassiopeia smiled. "Only you know me so well."

The next morning, Remus had packed up his belongings. As a result of Professor Snape revealing his lycanthropy, Remus was forced to leave Hogwarts. It was hard on Remus, as he was being cast out once again for his condition. However, he felt he could not endanger anyone again, especially children. Remus took comfort in the fact that Sirius and Cassiopeia were free. He was happy that he and Tonks would be reuniting S.J. with his parents.

Tonks came into his office carrying a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. For once, she was not accompanied by S.J. She looked at all of Remus's suitcases. His office looked so empty.

"All packed?" she asked.

"Yes," Remus said. "Where's S.J.?"

"He's asleep," Tonks said quietly. "Did you get the news?"

"No. Does it involve Sirius and Cassie?" Remus asked, though he knew the answer.

Tonks slapped down the _Daily Prophet _on Remus's desk. Remus perused the front page which read: _**Sirius and Cassiopeia Black Sighted in Muggle Village! **_

"Oh no," Remus groaned. "And Cassie followed him?"

"You know she did," Tonks replied, shaking her head. "She can't stay away from him. At least their plan worked. The Dementors have already left the castle."

"They're both mad," Remus said, shaking his head and turning around to finish packing.

"What? Couldn't you tell that before?"

"I've always known it. But they are both some of the only friends I've got left. The only ones who can accept the monster that I am."

Tonks rolled her eyes, as she was annoyed by this topic being brought up again. "How many times do I have to say you're not a monster?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am?" Remus asked.

Just as Remus spoke, Cassiopeia's head popped up in the fire. "Nymphie, Moony!"

"Hold on, Cassie," Tonks said dismissively. "I still stand by what I said. You're not a monster. I am."

"You're not a monster, Tonks," Remus said.

Tonks shook her head. "You are sadly mistaken, Lupin. I murdered three children. Innocent children. How am I not a monster?"

"You protect people," Remus said earnestly. "You saved Cassie and S.J. You could've killed Sirius, but you didn't. You are a hero. Besides, anyone who can withstand a pregnant Cassie Black is a hero to me."

"I heard that!" Cassiopeia said indignantly. "Is anyone paying attention to me?"

"Hold on, Cassie," Tonks said. "A hero? Some hero. If I was a hero, those children would still be alive."

"That was not your fault," Remus said. "You are a hero. If you weren't, Cassie wouldn't be nagging us and S.J. wouldn't be crying all night."

No matter what Remus said, it brought no comfort to Tonks.

"I'm sorry if I don't believe you," Tonks said glumly. "But I know I'm inhuman and a monster. No human would be able to control a werewolf."

Cassiopeia had enough of being ignored. "Excuse me, I hate to break this lovely moment, but Sirius and I are home and safe. I meant to contact you last night, but we were exhausted and I forgot. As you may know, we let some Muggles glimpse us. Did it work?"

"Yeah, it did," Tonks replied. "You're all over the _Daily Prophet._"

"You're both mad," Remus said, shaking his head in derision.

"Anyway, I would like to have my son now, if you don't mind," Cassiopeia said. "And don't forget the potions."

Tonks nodded. "Right, Cassie, sorry. I spoke to Snape at breakfast, and he gave me some potions. We'll be there soon. I just have to grab my bag."

"Thank you!" Cassiopeia exclaimed. "By the way, keep it decent in front of my son, please."

Tonks wrinkled her nose. "What are you even talking about?"

"Keep your distance from each other, lovebirds," Cassiopeia teased.

"We're not lovebirds," Tonks said defensively. "In fact, we're in an argument right now."

"_Sure_," Cassiopeia said slyly, a smirk on her face.

"See you later, Cassie," Tonks said, giving a small wave.

The fire died down, and once again, Cassiopeia disappeared.

"I guess it doesn't really matter. I'm leaving, too," Tonks said grimly.

"Then let's hurry and get S.J. to his mother and father," Remus said hastily.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts anyway. I'm not fit to be a teacher. Not when I'm a killer," Tonks said sadly.

"For the last time, you are not a killer," Remus said, rolling his eyes. "Now get S.J."

Remus clearly didn't get Tonks's message. A sudden rage sprang up in Tonks. She grabbed Remus and pinned him up against the wall, with a dagger near his throat.

"I could do it, you know," Tonks said menacingly. "Do you know what this is made of? Pure silver. Goblins are geniuses, aren't they? I've killed over thirty werewolves, including the children. Tell me I'm not a killer now."

Remus thought for a moment that Tonks had gone mad. However, he did not want to upset her any further.

"Tonks, there's no need for this," Remus pleaded. "Please, just bring S.J. He needs to go home."

Tonks felt a sudden burning in her wrist, forcing her to let go of Remus. "Oww! Ugh, darn cut. Why does it have to do that?"

"I don't know. Please, get S.J., or he'll start crying again," Remus said.

Tonks nodded. She needed Remus with her. Because Greyback was hunting her, she needed all the help she could get, especially when looking after S.J.

"Yeah. I need you to get me near Sirius's house," Tonks told Remus. "There are a lot of werewolves in that area, Greyback among them."

"We'll go by Floo Powder. Come on," Remus said hastily.

"No. You can't take a child by Floo network, at least not one of S.J.'s age," Tonks said wisely.

"What do you suggest? We can't Apparate," Remus asked.

"Walk, fly, something like that I guess," Tonks replied.

"How can we fly with a baby?" Remus asked, dumbfounded.

"I guess we're walking then," Tonks declared. "Just be aware. Most werewolves know my scent now. If we can make it to my friend's house by nightfall then we can get to Sirius's house by tomorrow."

"I was afraid of that," Remus said dryly.

"Afraid of what? That we won't get to Sirius's house by tomorrow, or that werewolves know my scent?" Tonks asked.

"The former. I'm more afraid of Cassie than werewolves, and you should be, too," Remus said with a slight quiver.

"Oh, I am sure Cassie understands," Tonks reassured him. "And werewolves don't scare me. Well, one does, but that's beside the point. The point is that werewolves don't scare me, but having one of them wanting me dead and sending his pack after me does."

"Let's get going. We can't keep Cassie and Sirius waiting," Remus said.

That afternoon, Tonks and Remus gathered their belongings. Tonks hurried to Remus's bed and grabbed S.J. With S.J. tucked in her arms, Tonks set out to her friend's house with Remus. Tonks and Remus walked on until sunset. Suddenly, Tonks had a suspicious feeling.

"Hey, Remus, do you sense that, too?" she asked, "Like we're being followed."

"I do. That's not good," Remus said warily. "If it's Greyback, he'll hurt S.J."

S.J. cried out again. Remus did not know much about babies, but he was wise enough to know that S.J. was not crying out of hunger. To Remus, it sounded as if the child was scared.

"Shh, S.J., don't cry," Tonks whispered.

Remus and Tonks heard the crackling of twigs. There were footsteps on the grass. The footsteps came closer and closer. Both Remus and Tonks's hearts were pounding.

"I've got a bad feeling right now," Remus said warily.

**A/N: Uh-Oh! Who is it? Has Greyback caught up with Tonks, Remus, and S.J.? Find out in the next chapter! Once again, thank you for all the reviews! And thank you to Roza Anne for being my 50th reviewer! Thank you all so much! **


	26. Werewolves

Chapter 26: Werewolves

Meanwhile, Cassiopeia paced around the room. She had not heard word from Tonks or Remus for hours. Sirius entered and tried to comfort his wife.

"Cassie, you need to relax," he said.

"I haven't heard from Remus and Nymphie at all," Cassiopeia said nervously, chewing on her lip. "You know Nymphie is a werewolf killer. What if Greyback is out there? What if he hurts them or our son?"

"Tonks is a grown woman and an Auror," Sirius said calmly. "She told me herself that she has fought werewolves since she was thirteen. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be standing here. And Remus is no trouble as long as he takes his potion. They'll be safe."

"And what about S.J.? He's not an Auror, a Subduer, or a professor, Sirius. He's just a baby. You know and I know what Greyback does to children."

Sirius gently held Cassiopeia's shoulders and sat her down. "Remus and Tonks will protect him. Greyback will not touch S.J. I promise you that. Now please, you need to get some sleep."

"I'll sleep when I hear from Nymphie and Remus," Cassiopeia said.

"Cassie," Sirius said slowly. "Remember our agreement? If I take care of myself, you have to do the same."

Sirius winced.

"Are you in pain?" Cassiopeia asked.

"My shoulder's still giving me grief," Sirius replied, grimacing.

"If you let me patch up your shoulder, I'll go to sleep," Cassiopeia said earnestly.

Sirius smiled. "You have a deal."

Tonks and Remus looked all around. Both of them were fearful. They feared for each other's lives, particularly S.J.'s. Remus could not bear to let Tonks or S.J. suffer his condition, especially not at the hands of Fenrir Greyback. Tonks was afraid, but she did not show it. She crept up close to Remus, feeling safer close to him.

Tonks held a weeping Baby Remus close. "Shhh. It's alright, S.J. Don't cry."

S.J. calmed down after a moment and was quiet.

Tonks and Remus drew their wands. No one, especially not Greyback, was going to get through them. They would defend S.J. at whatever cost.

"Do you still feel it?" Remus asked.

"Yes. There's still a werewolf near," Tonks replied.

"Greyback is hunting us," Remus said.

Tonks shook her head. "No, it's not him. I would know if it was."

"Are you sure you're not wrong? You have to be sure. If you're not, we'll have Sirius and Cassie after us as well."

"I'm positive. I said I would know if it was."

Suddenly, the werewolf following Tonks and Remus appeared. Much to their surprise, it was not a wolf at all, but a man.

Remus held his wand high. "Tonks, get S.J. out of here."

Tonks turned around to leave, but she caught sight of the man and stopped.

"No, wait. He's a friend," Tonks said, as she approached the man. "Aaron, you have really got to stop scaring me like that. You know I could kill you if you're not careful."

"Hello, Tonks," Aaron greeted.

Aaron was tall, close to Remus's height. He had brown hair long enough to be pulled back, which it was. He had no visible scars, but Remus knew better that he must have some under his clothes. His clothes were a bit worn and dirty; Aaron wore a smile on his tired face, his fatigue showing in his jade eyes.

"Remus, this is Aaron, my friend. He's a werewolf, too," Tonks said, gesturing to Aaron.

"Pleased to meet you," Aaron said greeted, shaking Remus's hand.

Aaron then focused his attention on S.J and smirked. "Aren't you a little young to have kids, Tonks?"

Tonks blushed. "What? Oh well, Aaron you know as well as I do that…"

Tonks stopped short in front of Remus.

"Never mind," she said, shaking her head. "It's not my kid. I'm delivering the child to its mother. The only problem is it's dangerous in this area at night. Do you mind if we stay at your house?"

Aaron shook his head and smiled. "Not at all."

Aaron looked at S.J. "So, who's the little one?"

"Remus James Black," Tonks replied. "He's my cousin's kid."

"Hello, Remus," Aaron whispered, stroking S.J.'s plump cheek. "Did you say Black?"

"He's innocent, Aaron. Peter Pettigrew is alive," Tonks explained.

"Oh, that settles things. His name is Remus and so is his," Aaron said, pointing to Remus and S.J. "This will be confusing. How do we differentiate?"

"I call the little one S.J.," Tonks replied.

Aaron nodded. "That makes sense. I've seen Sirius Black on wanted posters. This little one is like a doppelganger."

"Isn't he?" Tonks said, smiling. "So, what's the word on the wolf front? How much has Greyback put on my head now?"

"Hundred-thousand galleons. I'd be careful traveling with the little one. You know Greyback likes his victims young," Aaron said in concern.

"I know. He really wants me dead for killing Victor, doesn't he?"

"He does."

Before Tonks or Aaron could say another word, S.J. started to cry again.

"What's the matter with the little one?" Aaron asked.

"He just cries a lot is all," Tonks said. "We better get inside before I'm discovered."

"Come on," Aaron beckoned.

With a wailing S.J. in tow, Tonks and Remus followed Aaron into his small house.

Remus was exhausted after his long trip. "Aaron, may I rest on your couch?"

"Sure. You must be exhausted," Aaron said attentively.

Remus turned to Tonks. "Do you need help with S.J.?"

Tonks shook her head. "No. You go lay down. I'll be fine."

With a nod, Remus ambled over to the couch and sat down. Within seconds, he was asleep.

Aaron turned to Tonks. "Are you sure you don't want me to watch S.J. for you?"

"No, I can handle him. Thanks, Aaron," Tonks said gratefully.

"Well, at least let me conjure a warm bottle for him," Aaron said.

"Thanks, Aaron," Tonks said.

Aaron pointed his wand at a small table and with a _pop! _a baby bottle appeared, just as it did when Snape conjured it.

"I'm going to keep watch outside," Aaron said.

"Alright," Tonks replied.

Tonks sat down on a rocking chair where she fed S.J. Once S.J. finished his bottle, Tonks rocked him back and forth, rubbing his back and singing "Fireflies" to him. Within minutes, S.J. was quiet. For good measure, Tonks changed his diaper before putting him down to sleep next to Remus.

"'Night, S.J.," Tonks whispered, kissing S.J.'s head.

With S.J. asleep, Tonks felt it necessary to contact Sirius. She crawled to the fireplace and sprinkled some Floo powder. Instantly, Sirius's head appeared in the fire.

"Hey, Sirius," Tonks greeted.

"Nymphie, is something wrong?" Sirius asked.

"We had to stop for the night. We're at my friend's house. He just informed me I have a hundred-thousand galleon bounty on my head."

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. "For what?"

"Killing Greyback's men. The most important, his second in command, Victor Ludwig."

Sirius's eyes widened and he frowned. "Seriously, Tonks?! Fenrir Greyback?"

"Yea, I know. The infamous werewolf who turns children into werewolves. He turned Aaron into a werewolf at seven years old."

"Exactly. You be very careful with our son. If Greyback bites him, Cassie and I will go after him and then you."

"He won't. We're inside right now. We'll be there tomorrow."

"Good. Cassie is going mad. How's my son?"

Sirius's eyes peered around the room, searching for his baby boy.

"He's been fed, had his diaper changed, and is sleeping," Tonks replied. "Remus fell asleep as well. Aaron is outside watching for trouble."

"Good. Ow!"

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. My shoulder is bothering me. Cassie stitched me up."

"Oh. Well, I have to go. I'm going to check on Aaron and then hit the hay."

"Hurry. Cassie is sleeping, but she's still nagging me about Little Remus. You be careful with our son."

"Right. See you tomorrow then."

The flames died down, and Sirius's head disappeared. Tonks hurried outside to the porch where Aaron kept watch.

"All quiet," she said.

Just as she spoke, Tonks heard S.J. cry again.

"Except that," Aaron said, nodding to the sound of S.J.'s cries.

"Yeah, Remus will take care of him," Tonks reassured him. "So, Greyback has put a very hefty bounty on my head."

"He has. You be careful with that baby," Aaron replied out of concern.

"He won't be with us after tomorrow. Aaron, that mark started bleeding again. The one from when I was eleven. I don't know what to do to stop it."

"You have to find your mate. It only bleeds when the mate is near."

"What happens if I don't find him?"

"Well, the cut just continues to be a problem."

"Meaning it will continue to hurt. That's going to be annoying."

"It will. Let's check on Remus and S.J."

Tonks shook her head. "You go. I want some fresh air."

"Alright," Aaron said.

Aaron went inside where he found Remus sitting on the couch with S.J. in his arms.

"How's the little one, Remus? We heard the poor kid screaming."

"He's fine. He needs attention," Remus whispered, gazing at the cooing S.J. "Where's Tonks?"

"Said she wanted some fresh air," Aaron replied. "So, the little one is Cassiopeia Black's son?"

"Yeah, he is."

Suddenly, Remus remembered that Tonks was alone. "Wait. She's outside, alone, in a heavily werewolf populated area, with a bounty on her head."

Aaron's eyes widened. "I should've warned her about that. You go. I'll take S.J."

"Okay," Remus said, handing the baby to Aaron.

Remus hurried to the porch, but he did not find Tonks there. Instead, he saw Tonks running toward him from a distance.

"REMUS!" she screamed.

Remus noticed someone gaining on Tonks. That someone was none other than Fenrir Greyback.

"Tonks, get behind me!" Remus shouted.

Without question, Tonks stood behind Remus. Greyback approached them with a smile, bearing his sharp teeth.

"Remus. Haven't seen you in a while," he said silkily.

Greyback sniffed the air, intoxicated by the scent. "I smell young blood. And I could've sworn I heard a baby cry. A treat."

Remus drew his wand. "Stay away from the child and the girl."

"If you give the brat to me, I might forget I found you," Greyback said.

Remus shook his head defiantly. "No deal. Both of them stay with me."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to bite the brat anyway."

"Tonks, go inside and take S.J. away as far as you can!" Remus shouted behind him. "Aaron, get out here!"

Tonks hurried and grabbed a screaming S.J. from Aaron. Once he handed S.J. to Tonks, Aaron flew past her to help Remus. While Aaron and Remus battled Greyback, Tonks snuck out a back door and ran the rest of the way to Sirius's house. As she ran, Tonks could not help but feel guilty about leaving Remus. Despite her guilt, Tonks knew she had to protect S.J. A wave of relief swept over her when she saw Sirius's house before her. With all her speed, Tonks ran for the house. S.J. was still crying as Tonks approached the house.

Tonks pounded on the door. "Sirius, open the door!"

Sirius opened the door and his eyes widened. "Tonks, Remus!"

"S.J.'s fine," Tonks said, trying to catch her breath. "Remus, though, he…"

"Tonks, what happened? Why is Remus screaming like this?" Sirius asked.

"He…I was…"

"No."

"He's…fine…I…got him…out…before…"

"Greyback found you, didn't he?"

Tonks nodded. "I got S.J. out…but Remus is still back there."

Sirius could see that Tonks was terrified. "It's alright. S.J.'s safe, and Remus will come back. That's all that matters now. It's alright, Nymphie."

Cassiopeia raced to the door. "Remus!"

"Sirius, Remus is still back there. He defended me. He doesn't even know me, and he defended me," Tonks said fearfully.

"Nymphie, give me my baby," Cassiopeia said anxiously, holding out her bony arms.

Tonks laid S.J. into Cassiopeia's waiting arms before failing into Sirius's arms.

Cassiopeia embraced her son, kissing his head. "Remus! I'll never let you go again, sweetheart."

Cassiopeia noticed Tonks sobbing in Sirius's arms. "Nymphie, what happened?"

"Remus, he's still back there. What if he gets killed?" Tonks asked worriedly.

"Killed? Nymphie, what's going on?" Cassiopeia asked, confused.

"I shouldn't have left him there," Tonks wept.

"Left him where? What's going on?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Greyback found them while they were staying at her friend's house. Remus told her to take S.J. and run," Sirius explained.

"Greyback?!" Cassiopeia gasped, holding S.J. protectively. "Did he hurt our son?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, he's fine. Tonks got him out before Greyback could hurt him."

"Oh, my God. He'll hunt him, Sirius. He's going to hunt our baby," Cassiopeia said, quivering.

"No. He's only after me for killing Ludwig," Tonks said through her tears.

"But he wants to bite a child. He'll hunt him, Sirius! He's going to bite Remus!" Cassiopeia said worriedly.

"Cassie, he won't bite Remus as long as I'm here," Sirius reassured her.

Tonks was crying harder, as Cassiopeia noticed.

"Nymphie, are you alright?" Cassiopeia asked.

Tonks was crying so hard that she could not speak.

Sirius was quick to comfort her. "I know. Nymphie, it's alright. Remus is safe now."

Tonks shook her head and sniffed. "No, he's not. He's still out there fighting Greyback."

"I was talking about my son. Sorry," Sirius said. "But Moony will make it. Greyback is a coward."

"He could die out there. I don't want to lose him. I can't lose him," Tonks sobbed.

Sirius sighed. He had only just gotten his baby boy back. He did not want to leave his son and wife behind. However, he could not abandon his friend to death. "I'll go."

"Sirius, no!" Cassiopeia protested.

"Cassie, take care of Tonks and S.J," Sirius said.

"No! Sirius, wait!" Cassiopeia begged.

Holding S.J. in the crook of her arm, Cassiopeia grabbed Sirius's arm with her free hand. "I only just got our son back. I won't lose you."

Sirius kissed Cassiopeia's lips. "I'll come back."

Sirius stroked S.J.'s cheek and kissed his head. Before Cassiopeia could say another word, Sirius raced out the door.

"Sirius, come back!" Cassiopeia cried.

**A/N: In case you were wondering, Aaron is a character from my friend Roza Anne's story, Beauty and the Man Behind the Beast. He's Tonks's friend, a werewolf, and a part of her band. If you haven't read her story, I highly recommend it as our stories are linked. Over 50 reviews, thank you! My lovely reviewers, you know who you are! Thank you so much, Roza Anne for being my 50th review! All of you are the best! **


	27. Reunited

Chapter 27: Reunited

"Sirius, come back!" Cassiopeia shouted from the door.

Alas, it was all in vain. Sirius was no where in sight.

"Just let him go, Aunt Cassie," Tonks said. "You know there is no arguing with him."

Cassiopeia was worried sick. It was already traumatizing that a werewolf was hunting her son and cousin. Now her husband and best friend were fighting him.

"What if he dies?" Cassiopeia asked, seizing handfuls of her hair. "Remus can't lose his father!"

"What do you want me to do?" Tonks asked. "If I go out there, I'll have every werewolf except Remus and Aaron after me. Greyback put a bounty on my head. One-hundred thousand galleons to whoever can kill me and bring my body back to him."

Cassiopeia knew it was wrong to ask so much of Tonks. She had been through enough already. "I'm sorry, Nymphie. I'll go after Sirius and Moony myself."

Tonks grabbed Cassiopeia's free arm. "No! Don't leave me alone. Please!"

Cassiopeia saw the fear in Tonks's eyes and sighed. "Alright, I'll stay."

Cassiopeia tried to put the danger out of her mind for Tonks's sake as well as her own.

Cassiopeia walked around the room, bouncing S.J. in her arms and smiling. "Goodness, Nymphie, he's huge. What have you been feeding him?"

Tonks shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever Poppy and others gave me for him."

S.J. promptly started to cry again.

"Speaking of which, I think he's hungry," Cassiopeia said with a smile.

Cassiopeia immediately conjured a bottle and sat down to feed her son. Cassiopeia smiled as S.J. gulped down his bottle. "He's so beautiful. Thank you, Nymphie."

"I barely know him," Tonks said glumly.

"Moony?" Cassiopeia asked.

Tonks nodded. "Yeah, and I'm this worried about him."

Tonks sighed. The day's events and stress had taken their toll on her. She stumbled to the couch and collapsed on it.

"You did perfectly," Cassiopeia comforted. "You rest now. I'm going to wait for Sirius and Moony."

S.J. finished his bottle and cooed, waving his chubby arms.

Cassiopeia smiled at her son. "That's right, Remus. Daddy is coming back, and Uncle Moony, too."

Tonks had already fallen asleep and did not hear Cassiopeia.

As the minutes went by, Cassiopeia became increasingly nervous. She tried her best to hide it for S.J.'s sake. However, the thought of losing Sirius and Remus terrified her. It did not help that she was still in pain from her ordeal at Hogwarts. S.J. would not stop crying.

"Shhh. Daddy is coming back, sweetheart," Cassiopeia whispered.

_Sirius, Remus, where are you?_ Cassiopeia asked.

Cassiopeia continued to walk around the room, hoping to quiet down S.J. Tonks lay motionless on the couch. Cassiopeia was glad that she could sleep.

As the minutes turned into an hour, Cassiopeia's anxiety reached its peak. Sirius and Remus had been gone too long.

_Please don't let them be dead,_ Cassiopeia thought to herself.

Before Cassiopeia could think the worst, Aaron, Remus, and Sirius appeared in the doorway.

"Hi, Cassie," Remus greeted.

Cassiopeia hugged Remus as tight as she could with her free arm. "Moony, you're alright!"

"Sirius, Sirius!" Cassiopeia cried.

"Hello, sweetheart," Sirius greeted.

Cassiopeia gave him a dark look. Suddenly, she picked up a pillow from the couch and smashed it into Sirius's face.

"Ow!" Sirius gasped.

"You stupid, brave, arrogant, weasel, Sirius!" Cassiopeia shouted, emphasizing each word with a _whack! _from the pillow. "I was worried sick. You could've gotten killed. And you come back with "_Hello, sweetheart?_"

"I'm back, am I?" Sirius asked. "Are you finished? Can I kiss you now?"

Without a second thought, Cassiopeia filled Sirius into her arms. "I'm sorry, darling. I couldn't help it."

Cassiopeia looked down and saw a gash on Sirius's left shoulder. "Sirius, you're hurt!"

"We're all fine," Sirius reassured her.

Remus looked at Tonks asleep on the couch. "It's a good thing she made it here."

"Yes, thank you all," Cassiopeia said appreciatively.

Cassiopeia turned to Sirius. "Sirius, let me patch you up, and you can hold your baby. He's been waiting."

"Hey, Moony, you know Tonks was worried sick about you, right?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, no teasing," Cassiopeia asked. "Come on, let me patch you up."

"I'm not teasing. I'm being serious. I've never seen Tonks like that," Sirius said earnestly, "Have you, Cassie?"

Cassiopeia shook her head. "Not really. Not since my false alarms."

"She wouldn't stop crying," Sirius said.

"We were both worried," Cassiopeia said.

"Not like that," Sirius said, shaking his head. "You should talk to her when she wakes up, Moony."

"Sirius, I don't want you getting sick from those cuts," Cassiopeia said, tugging on Sirius's good arm. "Come on."

"Alright, alright," Sirius sighed. "As long as you take your potion. Remus, where are the potions Tonks received from Snape?"

"I think she has them in her bag," Remus said, searching through Tonks's bag. "_Accio pain potion!_"

A bottle popped up and Remus caught it. "Here you are."

Sirius took the potion and gave it to Cassiopeia. "Drink up, darling."

"Do I have to?" Cassiopeia groaned.

"I'm taking care of you, and I won't take no for an answer," Sirius replied. "No arguing, Cassie. Come on. Drink up."

With a sigh, Cassiopeia drank from the bottle, gagging as she did. "Merlin's beard that's terrible!"

"Well, I hope you didn't expect pumpkin juice," Sirius laughed.

"Come on, your turn. Remus, can you watch over S.J. while I patch up Sirius?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Certainly, Cassie," Remus said.

Cassiopeia set S.J. down on a second couch and ushered Sirius to the bathroom.

Cassiopeia offered Sirius the pain potion. "You take it."

Sirius drank from the bottle, and he too, choked.

"I hope you weren't expecting pumpkin juice," Cassiopeia giggled.

"Well, it's not Firewhiskey," Sirius replied, with a smile.

"Let me see that shoulder."

Sirius took off his ragged, grey shirt, revealing the gash on his shoulder.

"Looks like Greyback did a fine job on you," Cassiopeia said with a shudder as she began to clean the cut.

Meanwhile, Aaron and Remus watched over S.J. and Tonks. S.J. was restlessly bouncing his chubby arms, and Tonks stirred in her sleep.

"Tonks must really be fond of you," Aaron whispered.

"Yes, I suppose she is," Remus agreed. "Maybe it's because I helped her take care of Cassie and S.J."

Aaron shook his head. "No, I think it's more than that."

"I don't think so. She's just friendly, that's all," Remus said.

From the bathroom, Remus and Aaron could not help but overhear Cassiopeia and Sirius.

"Ow!" Sirius groaned.

"Hold still!" Cassiopeia said.

Remus rolled his eyes. _Oh, those two. _Aaron gave him a look that said, "What did you expect?"

"Trust me, I've known Tonks for a while," Aaron said. "She wouldn't be that worried about someone who she was just being friendly with."

"She doesn't want a werewolf," Remus said, shaking his head.

"You know, I'm not the only werewolf friend she has," Aaron said. "She dated two werewolves while she was in Hogwarts."

Remus shot Aaron a serious look. "She dated two werewolves?"

"She likes to court danger. When I asked her why her only response was, 'it's the only thing that keeps me alive,'" Aaron answered with a shrug. Remus then turned back to watching her.

"No one wants me. I could kill her," Remus said solemnly.

Aaron laughed. "That's a stupid argument to use on her. Like I said, Tonks lives for danger."

"I almost killed a baby and his mother," Remus said seriously, nodding to S.J. "I can't risk it."

"Tell that to her," Aaron snorted. "Though I doubt Tonks will ever admit she fancies you."

"She doesn't," Remus said firmly. "She deserves a happy life like Sirius and Cassie."

"Remus," Tonks moaned as she turned in her sleep.

"Yeah, she doesn't fancy you. She just dreams about you cause she's being friendly," Aaron teased.

"She could just be talking about the baby," Remus replied.

"No, she calls the baby S.J. I haven't once heard her call the baby Remus," Aaron argued.

"She doesn't fancy me," Remus said firmly. "No one would fancy a monster like me."

Sirius and Cassiopeia emerged from the bathroom with sour expressions.

"Not that old line, Moony," Sirius groaned.

"Moony, you're giving me a headache," Cassiopeia added.

Suddenly, Tonks began to writhe in her sleep.

Cassiopeia knew she was having a nightmare. "Wake her, Moony."

Before Remus could attempt to wake Tonks, she started thrashing and screaming. "NO! STOP! DON'T HURT HIM!"

"Tonks, wake up!" Remus cried.

"NO! STAY AWAY!"

"Tonks, it's Remus. Wake up."

Finally Tonks opened her eyes.

"Hey," Remus whispered. "Tell me about your dream."

Tonks launched herself into Remus's arms. "You're…you're alright."

"Yes, I'm alright," Remus reassured her.

"But Greyback. He could've killed you," Tonks said fearfully.

"He's a coward. He didn't," Remus replied. "Sirius and Aaron are here, too. Sirius has a few cuts, but he's fine. Are you alright?"

"I was so worried that you would die. I kept seeing it in my head."

"I'm right here."

Tonks held on to Remus as if she would never let go.

Cassiopeia decided to lighten up the grim mood. "I think an adorable baby can lighten up everything. Sirius, would you like to hold your son?"

Sirius smiled. "Sure, Cassie."

Sirius sat down on the couch while Cassiopeia laid S.J. in his arms. "Mind his head."

For the first time, S.J. was peacefully quiet as Sirius held him. For Sirius, there was nothing more perfect than having his son in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Well, if everything is alright, I think I should go," Aaron said.

"Are you mad? With Greyback? Please, stay," Remus gasped.

"Aaron, don't go. You're my best friend. I can't lose you," Tonks pleaded.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Aaron said.

"Aaron, at least stay till morning. It'd put all of us at ease," Cassiopeia said wisely.

Aaron shook his head, knowing Cassiopeia had a point. "Alright. That's reasonable."

"Thank you," Cassiopeia said.

Cassiopeia turned her attention back to Sirius and S.J. Sirius was completely enthralled with his son. He could not take his eyes off him.

"I love you," he whispered chanted, kissing S.J.'s head and his chubby hands.

"Sirius, isn't he beautiful?" Cassiopeia whispered, stroking her son's cheek.

"Yeah, he is," Sirius replied.

"He's beautiful, like his father," Cassiopeia commented.

"Maybe we should leave them alone, Cassie," Sirius suggested, nodding to Remus and Tonks. "You know, to talk."

"Oh, yes," Cassiopeia replied. "Come on, we'll talk in our room. Good night, Remus, Nymphie, Aaron. Say goodnight, Remus."

S.J. gurgled and he waved his chubby arms as if to say, "goodnight." Sirius and Cassiopeia made their way upstairs to their bedroom. Cassiopeia climbed into bed. Sirius took his son in his arms, holding him close and walking him about the room. Words could not describe the joy that Sirius and Cassiopeia felt having their son back in their arms.

"Are you ever going to stop holding him?" Cassiopeia laughed.

"No. I don't think I want to," Sirius replied, smiling at his wife and son.

"He has to sleep, you know."

Sirius smiled. "Alright."

Sirius laid Baby Remus on the bed next to Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia crooned as she kissed her son: _Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket. Save it for a rainy day. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket. Never let it fade away._

Within minutes, Baby Remus was asleep. Sirius climbed into bed beside Cassiopeia, who stared at her son in awe.

"He's such a beautiful boy," she whispered. "I told you he was like you."

Sirius chuckled. "I never doubted you. He's absolutely perfect, like you."

Sirius wrapped his arms around Cassiopeia, holding her close. "Come on, sweetheart. Go to sleep. You and S.J. are safe with me."

"I don't want to sleep. I don't want to take my eyes off either of you," Cassiopeia said groggily.

"The feeling's mutual, sweetheart," Sirius whispered. "Don't worry. We'll both be here when you wake up."

Comforted, Cassiopeia kissed Sirius and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of spending every hour with her family.

**A/N: They're a family again! Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, followers, etc. You know who you are! Thank you to my best friend, Roza Anne! **


	28. Nighttime Musings

Chapter 28: Nighttime Musings

All Tonks could do was stare at Remus. She was so relieved and happy he was safe. She had never feared more for anyone's life. Tonks did not understand why she felt this way. She could not understand how she could fear for the life of someone she hardly knew. What puzzled her more was the fact that Remus seemed to care about her, too.

"I don't know why I was so worried," Tonks said pensively. "I hardly know you."

"I was worried about you," Remus replied. "I think it's natural to worry whether you know the person or not."

Tonks furrowed her brows. "Why were you worried about me?"

"I like you," Remus said earnestly. "I didn't want Greyback to hurt you or S.J."

Tonks shook her head. She was truly puzzled by this man, or werewolf, being so worried about her. After all, they barely knew each other. "You're a strange werewolf. Strangest I've ever met."

"I am, aren't I?" Remus chuckled.

"You are," Tonks replied. "You're not like the others. You're almost human. Just one thing makes you different than a human."

"I like to think I'm more human than werewolf," Remus said.

"You are really. I wouldn't be able to tell right now if you are a werewolf or human, if I didn't already know," said Tonks.

Remus shuddered. He knew Tonks had only forgotten the truth by his doing. However, he did not let that anxiety show. "Thank you. You should get some sleep. We all had a very trying day."

"Wait," Tonks said. "Will you um…stay nearby? In case something happens."

"Of course," Remus said, lying down next to the couch. "I'll be right here."

"Okay. Goodnight," Tonks said with a yawn.

With Remus nearby, Tonks felt safe. She did not seem concerned with the fact that she hardly knew him. She was only happy to have him by her side.

Hours later, Tonks woke up to use the bathroom. Tonks cautiously tiptoed through the darkness. Just then, she tripped on something. Tonks looked down to find Remus beside her. Tonks then heard a noise coming from Remus.

_Merlin's beard, he snores like a rhino,_ Tonks thought to herself.

Tonks went upstairs to the next bathroom. As soon as she came out, she heard a voice. "What are you doing up, Nymphie?"

Tonks jumped and turned. She saw Cassiopeia in her bedroom, sitting on a rocking chair. "Merlin's beard, Cassie! You made me jump out of my skin."

"Shh," Cassiopeia whispered. "What are you doing up?"

"Had to use the loo," Tonks replied. "Remus fell asleep almost next to the couch. I almost tripped on him."

"You are such a klutz," Cassiopeia said, yawning wide. "Please don't…don't hurt yourself."

Cassiopeia could not stop yawning. As Tonks could see, there were big, dark circles under her eyes.

"I didn't mean to," Tonks said. "You need sleep, Aunt Cassie."

"No. I don't want to sleep. Today was too close. I'm afraid if I close my eyes for a second, they'll get hurt," Cassiopeia said fearfully, nodding to Sirius and Baby Remus.

"Cassie, they would have to get past me, Remus, and Aaron to get to you. You can sleep," Tonks reassured her.

Cassiopeia yawned again. "I can't."

"Cassie, you can sleep. You are protected. Go to sleep. Sirius and S.J. aren't going anywhere," Tonks said.

Just as Tonks said his name, S.J. started to cry. Cassiopeia immediately picked him up and kissed him. "Shh. I'm here, Remus. Mama's here."

Cassiopeia turned to Tonks. "He's hungry. I'll get his bottle."

S.J.'s cries instantly woke up Sirius. Sirius stretched as he awoke and crawled out of bed to find Cassiopeia with S.J. "Cassie, what are you doing?"

"She's going to get S.J.'s bottle," Tonks replied, shaking her head. "I almost tripped over Remus."

"Klutz," Sirius laughed before turning to Cassiopeia. "Cassie, I can see the circles under your eyes. You need rest. Go to sleep."

Cassiopeia shook her head. "No. Let me feed him."

"Cassie, please," Sirius said. "You can't take care of our son when you are dead tired. You still need to recover."

"I'm not going to sleep, Sirius. I don't want to close my eyes for a second."

"Cassie, I love you, but don't be stubborn about this. You cannot do anything if you have no sleep. You should know better than to argue with me. Go to sleep."

"I don't want to. If I sleep, something terrible will happen."

"Cassie, you're being silly. Nothing is going to happen."

Tonks rolled her eyes. _And I thought she was stubborn while she was pregnant. _

"Good luck, Sirius. She won't listen to me," Tonks said, throwing up her hands.

Tonks then went back downstairs to sleep. As soon as she did, she tripped over Remus and fell. Remus was instantly startled awake.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay, Remus?" Tonks asked apologetically.

"I'm fine," Remus said as he sat up. "What are you doing? It's after two in the morning. Is something wrong? Are Sirius and Cassie alright?"

"I went to the loo," Tonks said casually. "Then came back and tripped over you."

"I heard whispers. Are you sure those three are alright? I have a bad feeling," Remus said in concern.

"They're fine. Cassie won't sleep, is all," Tonks said.

"Why?" asked Remus.

"She's worried that something will happen," Tonks replied.

"Did you try talking to her?" Remus asked. "She'll listen. I know. I'll talk to her."

"Sirius is trying to talk to her," Tonks said. "It's alright. By the way, that reminds me: do you remember how your chocolate mysteriously went missing?"

"I do," Remus replied.

"I never got to apologize for that," Tonks said solemnly. "I had to steal some from you, but I always tried to replace it. Cassie had a serious craving while she was pregnant. She just wouldn't shut up until I gave it to her."

"That sounds like Cassie," Remus chuckled. "Anyway, let me check on her. You never know with Cassie Black. I'll be right back."

Remus went upstairs and peeked outside the door of Sirius and Cassie's bedroom. He watched as Sirius managed to coax Cassie to sleep.

"Sirius, I keep feeling something is about to happen," Cassiopeia whispered groggily. "I want to protect you and Remus."

"Cassie, I promise nothing is going to happen," Sirius soothed, kissing Cassiopeia's head. "It's alright, sweetheart. Go to sleep, and I'll feed Remus."

Finally, Cassiopeia drifted off to sleep.

While Cassiopeia slept, Sirius sat down and fed S.J. Sirius looked up and saw Remus standing in the doorway. "Moony, didn't see you there."

"Hi. She's stubborn as ever," Remus commented.

"Yes, but she's scared. I don't blame her," Sirius said honestly. "Come to check up, did you?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah. Tonks told me what was going on after she tripped on me."

"She'll be fine," Sirius said, nodding to Cassiopeia. "Tonks is her usual klutzy self."

Sirius looked down at S.J., who was quietly drinking his bottle, and back at Remus. "I never thanked you for watching little man. I don't know where he'd be if it wasn't for the both of you."

"You're quite welcome," Remus said graciously. "Did you know Tonks calls herself a monster?"

"Yes. I don't understand how she's a monster after one accident," Sirius replied as he bounced S.J. on his shoulder.

"I don't either. Nothing convinced her otherwise," Remus said, dumbfounded.

"She's the best Auror since Mad-Eye," Sirius said. "Come on, little man. Go to sleep."

Remus's eyes widened. He had no idea Tonks trained under Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, the best Auror in the Ministry. "Mad-Eye trained her?"

"I heard she's his favorite. She's stubborn, a Black family trait," Sirius replied, before turning his attention back to a fussy S.J. "Come on, little man, go to sleep."

"Well, I better go back downstairs. Come down if you need help with S.J.," Remus sighed.

With S.J. in tow, Sirius followed Remus back downstairs. Tonks was back to sleep on the couch. As Remus noticed, she seemed to be shivering in her sleep.

"Hey, are you cold?" Remus whispered.

Tonks did not speak, but simply shook her head.

Sirius sat down on a rocking chair and tried to comfort his son. "I don't know why he won't sleep now. Is he ill?"

"No. He just wants attention," Remus replied calmly. "Hey, Sirius, where do you keep the blankets?"

"In the cupboard," Sirius said. "Fetch me one for Remus."

"Okay," Remus said as he opened the cupboard.

Remus pulled out two blankets. He found a long blanket for Tonks and a smaller one for S.J. and handed it to Sirius. Remus draped the blanket over Tonks, who pulled it up to her neck.

Sirius bundled his son in the little blanket. "Did you wake me just to spend time with me, little man? How about another bottle? Moony, can you fetch me Remus's bottle?"

"Sure," Remus said politely, picking up the bottle.

"Warm it up a little," Sirius instructed him. "Warm milk might do the trick."

"I know, Sirius," Remus assured him.

Remus took the bottle into the kitchen to warm it up.

"That trick always worked on Harry when he was a baby," Sirius recalled as S.J. grew louder. "Shh, shh. Uncle Moony has your bottle, little man. Remus, the bottle. Hurry."

"I know," Remus said. "Don't rush me."

S.J. only cried harder as Sirius rocked him. "Shh, it's alright, Remus."

As S.J. cried it out, Sirius walked him around the room. "Shh. Uncle Moony has your bottle. It's alright."

Finally, Remus hurried out of the kitchen with the bottle and gave it to Sirius.

"Thank you," Sirius said appreciatively. "Here you go, little man."

Sirius sat down and watched as S.J. avariciously sucked down his bottle. Just like Tonks, Sirius was astounded at his son's appetite. "You have a really big appetite, don't you? Come on, sleep, little man."

Finally, S.J. began to doze as Sirius rocked him. "Good, sweetheart. Go to sleep."

Meanwhile, Remus walked back over to Tonks and noticed she had kicked off her blanket. Quietly, Remus draped the blanket over her again. Tonks pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Well, at least she's sleeping," Remus said in relief.

Remus gazed at Tonks as she slept. "She's peaceful when she sleeps."

"She is," Sirius whispered, gazing at his baby boy. "He's beautiful, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Remus said in a daze as he watched Tonks.

Sirius could not help but make fun of Remus. He knew Remus felt something for Tonks. He would never miss a chance to tease him about it. "Getting all lovey-dovey, are we?"

"No. Just protective," Remus replied.

"Because you love her," Sirius teased.

"No. That's not it at all," Remus said defensively.

"You love her as I love Cassie."

"No, I don't."

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be watching her. Just admit it, Moony."

"I'm just concerned that she'll have another nightmare."

"That is what I call love. But you call it what you want. I'm going to bed."

"Right."

"Good night, Moony."

"Night."

Sirius went back upstairs to his room and put S.J. down. As he did, Cassiopeia rolled over. "Is he asleep?"

"Yeah. And Tonks tripped over Remus when she went back downstairs," Sirius whispered.

"She's dead clumsy," Cassiopeia groaned. "Sirius, are you sure nothing is going to happen? I have a bad feeling."

"Everything is fine," Sirius comforted. "I'm sure Tonks, Remus, and Aaron will protect S.J. with their lives."

"What about you? If Greyback kills you, or the Ministry finds you?" Cassiopeia asked fearfully.

"I'm sure everything will turn out alright," Sirius said optimistically.

"You know Greyback won't stop hunting our baby now," Cassiopeia said.

Sirius knew Cassiopeia was right. He knew there was no denying the truth. "I think he'll go after Tonks before going after S.J."

Cassiopeia shivered. The thought of a maniac werewolf hunting her family was much too terrifying. "I don't want him to go after anyone. Sirius, I'm afraid."

Sirius was not going to let Cassiopeia be troubled. She had already been through enough in the past few days. "It's alright. Just sleep for now."

"Alright," Cassiopeia agreed, wrapping her arms around Sirius. "Everything is better with you next to me."

Cassiopeia finally gave in to sleep beside Sirius. For this night, Cassiopeia and Sirius had peace. What they did not know was that peace was about to be disturbed.


	29. Lecturing Moony

Chapter 29: Lecturing Moony

The next morning, Remus was startled awake when he felt something nudge his back. He heard a voice shout, "Bugger!" Remus instantly sat up to see Tonks in front of him.

"Oh my, I have got to stop doing that," Tonks said.

"Sirius did say you're clumsy," Remus laughed.

"She is _dead _clumsy," another voice jested.

Remus and Tonks turned to see Sirius coming down the stairs. S.J. was clinging to his hip and cooing.

"Oh, morning, Sirius," Tonks greeted. "Sorry, Remus. I really don't mean to do that."

"It's alright," Remus said.

Just then, Aaron entered the sitting room. "Good morning, Sirius. Good morning, S.J."

"Say good morning, Remus," Sirius whispered to S.J., kissing his head.

S.J. gurgled and waved a chubby arm.

Tonks shook her head. "Sirius, you know that is entirely too confusing. I'm never going to be able to tell which Remus you're talking to."

"I call my son Remus. He's Moony," Sirius replied, nodding to S.J. and Remus.

"Well, that's helpful," Remus commented.

"I guess it doesn't matter. I'm leaving anyway," Tonks reasoned, "Have to get back to my flat by nightfall. Aaron, would you mind accompanying me?"

"Sure," Aaron said helpfully. "Oh, Sirius, I want you to know I brought some things for S.J. I used the Floo Network this morning. I set up a crib for S.J. along with some nappies."

"Thank you, Aaron," Sirius said appreciatively. "I'm sorry. Cassie is too tired to wake. I'll tell her you left."

"Right. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Remus," Aaron said, shaking Remus's hand.

"Both of them," Tonks giggled.

"Say bye, Auntie Tonks," Sirius whispered to S.J.

Tonks waved as she and Aaron left the house. As they disappeared into the distance, Remus stood and watched, as if he was frozen. Remus was relieved Tonks was gone, yet he was sad as well. He could not deny how attached he was to the little girl who held his hand so tight many years ago.

Sirius smiled. "Sure you're not in love now?"

"What?" Remus asked, snapping out of his stupor.

"I saw that look. It's love," Sirius teased.

"Shut up," Remus groaned.

"Go to her."

"No."

"Remus, I know you. You love her. Go after her."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I did something terrible to her."

Sirius folded his arms across his chest. "What did you do?"

Remus could see the accusing death-stare in Sirius's eyes. It was the same glare Cassiopeia gave him at Hogwarts when he told her the truth. He did not know who would be worse to tell the truth to. He knew instantly that he was in trouble. However, Remus could not lie to his best friend. "I attacked her as a wolf and took away her memory of me. She has no idea who I am to her. That mark on her right arm. I gave it to her."

"You idiot! How could you do that to my cousin?" Sirius demanded.

"I didn't mean to attack her," Remus said apologetically. "She followed me that night. Then, when she came to, I took away her memories of me. The wolf gave her that mark."

"You took away her memory! How could you?" Sirius gasped, shaking Remus by his jacket.

"It's what was best for her," Remus replied.

"Alright. Keep telling yourself that," Sirius said angrily. "Go after her."

"No. What's best for her is me out of her life," Remus declared.

"What about what she wants?" Sirius demanded. "She likes you. Don't you dare break my cousin's heart."

"She needs to know I'm doing this to protect her," Remus argued.

"Fine. Go tell her that, and see how she takes it," Sirius said indignantly.

"No, she'll understand," Remus replied.

"Sure she will," Sirius snorted.

Remus and Sirius's argument was interrupted by Cassiopeia coming down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. "You two are very loud."

"Tonks just left," Sirius informed her.

"With Aaron?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Yeah, he's taking her home," Sirius replied. "Aaron also brought us a crib and some nappies."

"Oh, I should thank him later," Cassiopeia said. "Our son needs his bottle now. I'll feed him."

"Okay. I have to finish lecturing my friend about how to treat my cousin," Sirius said, flashing Remus a dark look.

"You two go on. Come here, sweetheart," Cassiopeia said, taking S.J. in her arms.

As soon as Cassiopeia was out of the room, Sirius glared at Remus. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. There is no way she would understand."

"She will one day," Remus said firmly.

Sirius shook his head in derision. "You are stupid. If my cousin falls for you, she will not let it go. She would rather die."

"She has to. I'm not right for her," Remus said solemnly.

"You keep telling yourself that," Sirius said crossly. "I wish I could see her band play. She told me how great they are. She's the lead singer."

"I don't doubt that," Remus replied.

Just then, Cassiopeia came down carrying S.J. "You know, it's very hard to feed a baby when you two are bickering."

"Well, he's the idiot who erased Tonks's memory," Sirius said.

"I know," Cassiopeia replied.

Sirius's eyes widened. "You knew?"

"He told me back at Hogwarts before Remus was born," Cassiopeia replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius asked hotly.

"Because it was not my secret to tell," Cassiopeia replied. "And frankly, when we're running for our lives, there's not much time to chat."

Sirius sighed. "You're right. You're absolutely right."

Cassiopeia smiled. "I know I am, darling."

"I love it when you're confident," Sirius said with a smile, pulling Cassiopeia and S.J. close.

"Well, if you three are going to get cozy, then I'll just be going, then," Remus said.

"Don't you dare, mister," Sirius said quickly. "I am not finished with you yet. Cassie, can you take S.J. upstairs?"

"Aww, can't I teach him a lesson, too?" Cassiopeia whined. "Nymphie's my cousin, too."

"I think you already taught me well weeks ago and that was enough," Remus said.

"Shut up, Moony," Sirius said snappily. "Cassie, if I am correct, I believe you lectured Moony already. It's my turn. Go take S.J. upstairs."

"If you insist," Cassiopeia said with a half-smile.

Cassiopeia turned away and carried S.J. upstairs.

Once Cassiopeia was out of sight, Sirius glared daggers at Remus. "Make yourself as comfortable as possible. You and I are going to be here a while."

Sirius did not jest when he told Remus they would, "be here for a while." Sirius pestered Remus well into the night hours. He would not stop interrogating him about what was good for Tonks and what she wanted. No matter how much Remus protested, Sirius would only tear down his arguments. Remus was nearly driven mad by the constant interrogation. Sirius, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Hey, Moony, remember when you danced with my cousin at my wedding?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, I have already told you. She was seven years old, and I was only being friendly," Remus argued.

"So, you're being friendly like you are now?"

"Precisely."

"Funny, because you look at her the same way I look at Cassie."

Remus grew red in the face. "Oh, will you just drop it?! Tonks deserves better than me, and I cannot be with her even if I wanted to."

"So you admit that you want to be with her," Sirius countered.

"Shut up, Sirius," Remus groaned. "I am tired of being interrogated all day."

"Well, you should have thought of that before you messed with my cousin's memories," Sirius said haughtily. "You mess with my family, you mess with me."

"Your point is well-seen," Remus said. "At least you're more lenient than Cassie. I was more afraid of her than you, especially when she was pregnant."

"Well, now you know not to mess with the Black family," Sirius said smartly.

Meanwhile, Cassiopeia was upstairs feeding S.J. before bed. S.J. was fussier than usual. Even after Cassiopeia fed him and changed his diaper, he was still whining.

"Oh, what's the matter, sweetheart?" Cassiopeia whispered.

Cassiopeia tried to comfort S.J. by holding him on her right shoulder and walking around the room. Alas, no matter what Cassiopeia did, S.J. would not stop crying.

"You know what, why don't we get daddy?" she asked.

Suddenly, as Cassiopeia left the room, she felt a chilly breeze. Cassiopeia noticed the window was open. Cassiopeia hurried to close it. As soon as she closed the window, she heard a noise. It was a low, gravelly noise, like a dog.

"Sirius?" Cassiopeia asked fearfully.

Suddenly, a werewolf burst from the shadows with a great howl! The great beast was drooling and growling. He lunged and reached out at S.J. with his claws.

"NO!" Cassiopeia shouted at the top of her voice. "I won't let you hurt my baby!"

Cassiopeia grabbed her wand and held a screaming S.J. close. "You will not touch him, you filthy dog!"

Greyback growled and clawed at her. He snapped his sharp jaws, reaching for S.J. Cassiopeia aimed her wand, and cast a Conjunctivitis Curse at the werewolf. The werewolf bellowed in pain. With the creature distracted, Cassiopeia raced with S.J. to the next bedroom and locked the door. Cassiopeia set S.J. down in his crib. S.J. was terrified and crying terribly.

"It's alright, sweetheart," Cassiopeia soothed. "Mummy's here. I won't let the monster get you."

In a split second, Greyback had broken down the door.

"You're not biting my baby!" Cassiopeia shouted. "_Stupefy!" _

The werewolf staggered a moment, but alas, the spell did not stop him. Snarling, he kept going, heading straight for S.J.'s crib.

Cassiopeia was quick to jump in front of her son. "Get away from him, you filthy animal!"

Cassiopeia sent a flash of red light from her wand, knocking the werewolf backwards. This only angered the animal more. The werewolf roared and headed straight for Cassiopeia and S.J.

"SIRIUS!" Cassiopeia screamed.

Before Cassiopeia could react, the werewolf snatched her by the throat and sent her flying across the room. Cassiopeia's head crashed into the wall. Cassiopeia barely registered the pain, or the blood streaming down her head.

"No…S.J," Cassiopeia said weakly.

Darkness took Cassiopeia as the werewolf prepared to strike.

Remus and Sirius were still squabbling with each other when they heard a commotion upstairs.

"SIRIUS!" Cassiopeia cried out.

"What?" Sirius asked.

There was no answer. Remus and Sirius simply heard a _crash! _and S.J. screaming.

"What was that?" Remus asked. "Did you hear that crash?"

"I heard it," Sirius said warily.

"Sirius, S.J. is screaming. That is not how he normally cries. Something's wrong," Remus said wisely. "I have a bad feeling. I think it's Greyback."

"For his sake, I hope it isn't," Sirius said. "Wands out."

Sirius and Remus drew their wands and raced up the stairs. When they got to the bedroom, the found the door knocked off its hinges. There was furniture knocked askew. S.J. was not in his crib. There was a sign of a struggle, but Greyback was nowhere in sight.

Tonks stood at the door and shouted. "And don't ever come back here, you cowardly dog!"

Tonks turned to Sirius and Remus. "Sorry. We saw him coming. More Death Eaters are coming as well. You should get to a safer place."

"How did he get in here?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," Tonks replied. "He must've been hiding, I suppose."

Sirius looked down to see a pale Cassiopeia sprawled on the carpeted floor. Her blood stained the white carpet red, like a wine stain.

"Cassie," Sirius gasped. "Tonks, is she-"

"She's fine. He didn't get either of them," Tonks interrupted calmly.

"Then why is her head bleeding?" Sirius asked.

"He slammed her against the wall," Tonks replied.

As Tonks spoke, her right arm shook uncontrollably and blood dripped on the floor.

Sirius took notice of the blood on Tonks's arm. "We need to get both of you patched up. Send a message to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do. Help me put Cassie in bed."

"I already sent one to Dumbledore. He'll be here soon," Tonks said.

Tonks was shivering now. She could barely keep her teeth from chattering.

Aaron entered the room carrying S.J. "He's as far away as possible."

"Get me a compress for Cassie and some bandages," Sirius told him.

"Right," Aaron replied.

Aaron handed S.J. to Remus and hurried to the kitchen. Tonks was still shivering and blood was dripping from her arm.

"Tonks, are you alright?" Sirius asked.

Tonks did not respond. It was as if she was frozen.

Sirius was enraged as he looked at the wounded Cassiopeia. "That maniac tried to bite my son and kill my wife."

At that moment, Aaron reentered the room with some bandages, a bowl of water, and a rag. He took S.J. back and looked at Tonks and back at Sirius.

"Sirius, I think we have a problem," he said grimly.

"She's not-" Sirius gasped.

"Cassie's fine," Aaron reassured him. "I think Tonks is hurt more than she is letting on."

Tonks was still frozen in place. She was shivering beyond her control.

"Tonks, go get patched up," Sirius said. "Aaron, give me my son. He must be scared."

"He's quite calm now," Aaron said.

Sirius took S.J. in the crook of one arm.

"Someone get Cassiopeia on the bed," he said.

Remus gently picked up Cassiopeia and carried her into the bedroom. As soon as Remus set her down on the bed, Sirius covered Cassiopeia in blankets. Remus stood behind Sirius, anxiously watching Cassiopeia and Tonks.

"Aaron, where's that compress and bandages?" Sirius asked.

"Got them right here," Aaron replied. "I'm going to take S.J. to his bedroom."

After Aaron took S.J., Sirius immediately tended to Cassiopeia. He wrung out a rag from the bowl and placed it on Cassiopeia's head for a moment. After few minutes, Sirius took the compress away and wound the white, linen bandages around Cassiopeia's head.

As he did, Cassiopeia stirred and opened her eyes. "Sirius."

"Welcome back," Remus whispered.

"Remus, go take care of Tonks," Sirius whispered.

Remus nodded and ushered a quivering Tonks downstairs.

Cassiopeia's face was white, and she shook with fear. "Sirius, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Greyback attacked us."

Sirius was quick to comfort Cassiopeia. "S.J. is fine, Cassie. Tonks and Aaron came back."

Cassiopeia could not stop shaking as she spoke. "I tried to stop Greyback. He tried to strangle me, and I hit my head. I'm so sorry."

Sirius took Cassiopeia's hand. "Well then, you should be glad Tonks and Aaron didn't get far. They came back and chased Greyback away. Remus and Aaron looked over S.J. He's fine. No marks at all."

"I'm sorry I didn't save him. Remus, my baby!" Cassiopeia cried.

Cassiopeia tried to stand, but her legs were like jelly. She only fell back down again.

Sirius supported her and put her back in bed. "No, Cassie. You stay here. S.J. is fine. Aaron has him now. Greyback is gone. Don't worry."

"I feel dizzy. My head hurts," Cassiopeia wearily.

"Well, you did hit your head after all," Sirius said.

Suddenly, from downstairs, Sirius and Cassiopeia heard a scream from Tonks.

Then, Sirius heard Remus shout, "SIRIUS, GET IN HERE! I NEED HELP!"

Sirius turned to Cassiopeia. He knew he had to help Tonks, but he could not leave Cassiopeia.

Cassiopeia simply nodded. "Go. Tonks needs you."

With a grim nod, Sirius kissed Cassiopeia's hand. "I'll be right back."

Sirius then headed downstairs. A wave of fear swept over him. He saw his wife and son terrorized by Greyback. He could not bear to see what Tonks was going through.

**A/N: Uh-Oh! First Cassie, now Tonks! What's next? I wanted to thank you all for your lovely reviews. Over 60 reviews! Thank you so much. And most especially, thank you to my friend Roza Anne. :D **


	30. Aftermath

Chapter 30: Aftermath

Sirius hurried downstairs to find Remus. He could not help quivering as he made his way into the kitchen. He was already horrified knowing that Greyback attacked his wife and son. He did not want to know what Greyback did to Tonks. When Sirius barged into the kitchen, he his heart sank. Tonks was holding a knife, threatening to harm herself. Remus was behind her, fighting to wrench the knife away from her.

"LET ME GO! I'M A MONSTER! A FREAKING MURDRER!" Tonks howled.

"Tonks, you are not," Sirius said slowly. "You saved Cassie and my son. You are a hero."

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"If it weren't for you, Cassie would be dead and S.J. would be bitten. Thank you for saving them."

"Shut up!"

Remus looked up at Sirius gravely. "Greyback did this. He poisoned her mind."

Sirius clenched his fists. "I'll kill him."

"I can't get my wand without letting her go. Can you put a Sleeping Charm on her?" Remus asked.

"I can," Sirius replied.

Sirius waved his wand at Tonks, and she fell limp in Remus's arms. Remus was thankful Tonks was asleep.

"Good grief," he groaned.

Sirius nodded. Knowing that Tonks was asleep, he concerned himself with taking care of her as well as Cassiopeia and S.J.

"Where's Dumbledore?" he asked.

"He should be here about now," Remus said.

In a flash, Dumbledore appeared in the kitchen. Next to Dumbledore was Madame Pompfrey. Sirius and Remus were relieved to see the old wizard and healer standing before them.

"Dumbledore! We need help. Cassie and Tonks are hurt," Sirius said anxiously.

Dumbledore calmly held up his hand. "Calm yourself, Sirius. I assure you that everything will be fine. I brought Poppy with me."

"Poppy? Does she know?" Sirius asked hesitantly.

"Yes, she does," Dumbledore replied.

"Dumbledore, can Poppy help Cassie?"

"Of course."

Dumbledore turned to Madame Pompfrey. "I'll leave Mrs. Black to you, Poppy. I'll handle Nymphadora."

"She's upstairs, Poppy," Sirius said.

"Don't you worry, Sirius. Cassie will be as good as new," Poppy reassured him.

Madame Pompfrey scurried away upstairs with Sirius following behind her.

"Now, what seems to be the problem with young Miss Tonks?" Dumbledore asked.

"She's been poisoned somehow. Greyback did it after he slammed Cassie into a wall," Remus explained.

"Ahh, a rare poison at that, I would assume," Dumbledore said. "The only one I know qualified to remove the poison is Severus."

Remus knew Snape's feelings toward him and Sirius. However, he bore him no grudge. He was not going to let anything interfere with helping Tonks.

"Please, bring him here. Help her, please," Remus begged.

"I shall send for him immediately," Dumbledore said. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of symptoms has she exhibited?"

"Well, she's out of her mind," Remus said. "She's not right in the head. She's bleeding badly, too."

"I see. I shall tell Severus then," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore waved his wand, and a blue mist shot out from his wand. Dumbledore spoke to the spectral figure, repeating Tonks's dire condition. With another wave of his wand, the orb disappeared. Remus was fearful of Snape's arrival. He knew Snape's temper, especially around Sirius and Cassiopeia.

"Dumbledore, if I may be so bold, warn Severus to hold his temper," Remus said. "I don't want any stress, especially on Cassie, S.J., and Tonks."

"Of course, Remus. I understand," Dumbledore said considerately.

In no less than five minutes, Snape had shown up at the house. Remus was truly grateful that Snape had arrived.

"Severus, Tonks has been poisoned. Help her, please," Remus said anxiously.

"Nymphadora sure has a knack for getting into trouble," Snape said.

Snape bent over Tonks, processing her injuries. After a long moment he looked up at Remus.

"Make her swallow this bezoar," Snape said. "That will buy us some time."

Without hesitation, Remus took the bezoar and put it in Tonks's mouth. "Now what?"

"Keep her from moving," Snape replied.

Snape held up Tonks's arm, and examined it. He produced a knife and cut around the horrid gash on Tonks's arm. Tonks screamed, making Remus glare in horror at Snape. Snape took out a glass vial and collected the blood from Tonks's cut. When his work was finished, he caught Remus frowning at him.

"Don't give me that look, Remus," he groaned. "I need her blood to analyze it to find an antidote."

Remus did not like that Snape was causing Tonks more pain. However, he had no choice but to trust him.

"Do what you have to," he said after a long moment.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Snape told him. "By the way, she might wake up and go crazy again."

With a _pop! _Snape was gone from the living room. As soon as Snape disappeared, Tonks jumped awake. Her face was pale and she looked utterly confused and terrified.

"Tonks, please, lie still," Remus said.

Tonks shook her head. "Why did you stop me?"

"You have been poisoned. Severus is going to help you. Lie down," Remus said calmly.

"Why did you stop me? I'm a killer. I deserve to die."

"You're not thinking. You don't deserve to die."

"I do."

Without another word, Tonks wobbled to her feet and staggered to the door. Unfortunately, Tonks did not make it to the door, as she fell a foot from it. Remus hurried to the door and tried to pull Tonks away.

"Merlin's beard! Dumbledore, help!" Remus cried.

Tonks stubbornly pushed him away with what strength she had. "Don't touch me."

"This is for your own good," Remus said.

He waved his wand, and Tonks fell asleep again. "Dumbledore, help me move her to the couch."

Dumbledore nodded and grabbed Tonks's legs and helped Remus ease her onto the couch. After about five minutes, Snape returned with an antidote in hand. Once again, Remus was relieved to see the potions master.

"Severus, thank goodness," Remus sighed. "Tonks tried to walk out of here. I had to use a Sleeping Charm."

Severus frowned. "Well, she is going to hate me. I have to pour this in the wound on her arm. It's going to sting. _A lot._"

Remus hesitated. He hated putting Tonks through more pain. "Must you?"

"If I don't, she'll only get worse," Snape said grimly.

"Do it," Remus said reluctantly.

"You hold her then," Snape said.

Remus held Tonks tightly, and nodded to Snape. Snape poured the liquid on Tonks's arm. Tonks shrieked and tried to pull away. Alas, Remus's hold on her was too strong. Sirius flew down the stairs.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Severus is torturing her," Remus said.

Snape frowned. "I am not. That was to kill the poison."

Sirius glared at Snape and clenched his fist. "I warn you, Snivellus, you hurt my cousin, and you'll need more than a potion."

"I've done nothing," Snape said as he glared back. "Most of the poison is out of her system, but over the course of the night she will have to drink this."

Severus held up a second bottle and showed it to Remus and Sirius.

"Thank you, Severus," Remus said gratefully.

Sirius was still glaring at Snape. He did not like this potions master in his house. However, he considered that he did save S.J. and now Tonks. For that, he was appreciative.

"Snape, as much as it pains me to say this, thank you," Sirius said, his voice betraying his true feelings. "And Poppy needs you. It's Cassie."

"Yes, yes, I understand," Snape said.

"I warn you: don't try anything on my wife," Sirius said menacingly.

"I have a healing potion for your wife as prescribed by Poppy. She'll be as good as new," Snape said.

"Come with me. Poppy needs help with her," Sirius said.

Sirius led Snape upstairs to his and Cassiopeia's bedroom. Poppy stood over Cassiopeia, who sat curled into a ball.

"How is she, Poppy?" Sirius asked.

"Fine, but I don't think she quite gets that her child is safe," Poppy explained. "I think she might be poisoned, too."

"I FAILED! I'M A TERRIBLE MOTHER!" Cassiopeia cried out. "My baby! I failed him!"

"Cassie, your baby is alright. He's sleeping next door," Poppy said gently.

"NO! I DIDN'T PROTECT HIM!"

"He's fine. He's safe."

Snape eased Poppy aside and stood next to Cassiopeia. "Drink this."

Cassiopeia shook her head. Snape rolled his eyes and pulled Cassiopeia's head back, pouring the clear liquid down her throat. Cassiopeia fell back to her pillow. Then, she opened her eyes and saw Sirius sitting on the side of the bed.

"Sirius, is that you?" she asked in a daze.

"Yes," Sirius whispered.

"Greyback…he came through my window. I was feeding Remus. He tried to bite him. I'm so sorry! I tried to fight him off," Cassiopeia said in despair.

Sirius took Cassiopeia's hand. "S.J.'s fine. He's sleeping. Tonks came back. She defended both of you."

Cassiopeia wept. Somehow, she felt the danger S.J. was in was her fault.

"I'm a terrible mother. I didn't even protect my own son," Cassiopeia sobbed.

"You're not a terrible mother. Greyback is just a monster."

"I am! What kind of mother doesn't defend her own baby?"

"The kind that got injured protecting her son," Sirius said, stroking Cassiopeia's hair. "You did all you could."

Cassiopeia smiled at her husband. Sirius knew how to comfort her. She was relieved that he was proud of her.

"Where's our son?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Sleeping in the next room. Aaron is watching him," Sirius replied.

"He must be so scared," Cassiopeia said compassionately.

"Actually, he is sleeping quite soundly. It's odd. The only people he will do that for are Remus and Aaron."

"Please, let me see him. I want to hold him."

"You are allowed to get up, Cassie."

Cassiopeia slowly stood up from the bed. As soon as she got to her feet, she tripped over the bed post.

"Since when are you clumsy like Tonks?" Sirius laughed.

"I just tripped," Cassiopeia replied. "I want to see our son."

"Fine. Come on, darling."

Sirius took Cassiopeia's hand and led her into the S.J.'s room. Aaron was sitting on a rocking chair next to the crib.

"Aaron, I want to hold my son," Cassiopeia said.

"Who said you couldn't?" Aaron asked. "He's in his crib. I'm just sitting here for protection."

Cassiopeia and Sirius crept over to the crib. S.J. opened his eyes as his mother and father looked down on him. He cooed and kicked his tiny legs as if he was happy to see his parents. Cassiopeia smiled and picked him up from the crib.

"Come here, sweetheart," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'll never let them get you. I'll never let anyone hurt you. Mummy loves you."

Little S.J. simply yawned and closed his eyes. Sirius smiled at his son and stroked his cheek.

"That's my brave boy," he said proudly. "That werewolf didn't scare him at all."

"He certainly has more courage than me," Cassiopeia said in agreement.

Cassiopeia kissed S.J.'s head, and Sirius did the same. Then, Cassiopeia gingerly laid S.J. back down in his crib. Just as Cassiopeia put S.J. down, she, Sirius, and Aaron heard a _thud! _from downstairs.

"Do I want to know what that was, Sirius?" Aaron asked, wrinkling his brow.

"Sirius, what was that?" Cassiopeia added, confused.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not sure. I'll go see."

Sirius hurried downstairs and was surprised by what he saw. Tonks and Remus were wrestling as Remus tried to give Tonks her potion.

"Remus, what's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," Remus replied.

Just then, Tonks awkwardly landed on top of Remus. Sirius forced back a smile as he watched Tonks and Remus.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Sirius replied. "Let me help you."

"That would be appreciated," Remus said.

Remus struggled out from under Tonks and held her down. Sirius took the potion in his hand.

Tonks stubbornly shook her head. "I'm not drinking that."

"Sorry, Tonks, but it's for your own good," Sirius said apologetically.

Before Tonks could protest, Sirius forced her head back and poured the potion down her throat. Once Tonks had swallowed the potion, he released her.

Tonks glared at him. "I hate you."

"It was for your own good," Sirius said remorsefully.

"I hate you."

"No you don't. I saved your life."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Leave me alone."

Tonks lay down on the couch, her back facing Remus and Sirius.

Remus grimly turned to his friend. "Should I talk to her?"

"Wait till morning. She's been through enough," Sirius replied.

"No! Remus, stay. I don't mind him staying," Tonks pleaded.

"Alright, Tonks. He'll stay. Won't you, Remus?" Sirius said calmly.

"Of course," Remus said.

_You better,_ Sirius thought to himself.

"Cassie is fine, in case you were wondering," Sirius told them. "I hate to admit it, but Snape saved her with Poppy's help. She's with S.J. now."

"That's good," Remus said with a smile.

"Right. I best be tending to my wife and son. I'll leave you two," Sirius said.

Tonks and Remus were left alone in the living room. Tonks felt sorry for how she treated Remus and Sirius. It was not them she hated; it was Greyback. Her encounter with him brought back many unpleasant memories she tried to forget.

**A/N: So, what was Tonks trying to forget? Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I have been under the weather lately. Thank you for the past reviews, as usual. Thank you to my best friend Roza Anne! **


	31. Tonks's Tale and a Surprise

Chapter 31: Tonks's Tale and a Surprise

Tonks lay on the couch with Remus by her side. So much had happened in such a short time. Greyback attacked Cassiopeia and S.J. Then, the werewolf poisoned Tonks. Tonks's encounter with Greyback brought back some unpleasant memories. She felt guilty for taking out her frustration on Remus.

"Sorry if I hurt you in any way," Tonks said apologetically.

Remus shook his head. "No, you didn't. Are you alright?"

Tonks shrugged. "I feel okay, I guess. Except I really hate Greyback right now. I was trying to forget those kids. He made me relive it."

Tonks quivered as she spoke. The memories from all those years ago still haunted her. Remus comforted her.

"He's a monster," Remus said. "We all hate Greyback for what he tried to do to Cassie and S.J. I've never seen Sirius so vengeful before, not even with Severus."

"Well, the difference is that Severus is not a child-killing monster. I think even Sirius can understand that," Tonks said wisely.

"That's very true," Remus said in agreement.

Tonks shivered again. She could not shake those horrible memories. She felt that she would burst if she did not talk about it.

"Did I ever tell you what happened with those kids?" Tonks asked.

"No, you didn't," Remus replied.

Tonks sighed. "I was hunting. Wolves, I mean. I saw one of Greyback's followers. His generals. He was ordering some of the others around. It was a full moon. I didn't see the other wolves, just the leader. I ran to kill the leader, but the other one attacked me. I killed the biggest of them first then the middle one then the smallest."

Tonks shivered and turned pale as she continued. "When they reverted back, I saw their faces. Children. They were just children. The oldest was Hogwarts age, maybe twelve. The middle one was ten. The youngest was three years old. The look in that little boy's eyes. He was crying, he was scared. And with his last breath, he asked for his mum. He asked for his mum."

Tears rolled down Tonks face as she finished her tale. "I didn't mean to kill him. He didn't deserve that."

Remus was overwhelmed and filled with compassion. "Oh, Tonks. I'm so sorry."

"He shouldn't have died," Tonks said remorsefully. "That was only two years ago. It feels like forever. His name was Lucas."

"I'm sure neither of those children would want you to beat yourself up like this," Remus said compassionately. "I keep telling Sirius the same thing about James and Lily."

Tonks shrugged. "Yeah, well, seeing that threw me into depression. So much so I came within an inch of my death before my friend Arella found me."

Tonks showed Remus her arms, which were decorated in many faded scars.

"Arella?" Remus asked.

"Oh, a guitarist for my band," Tonks explained. You should come and see us play sometime."

"Yes," Remus agreed cheerfully. "Sirius wants to see you, too. Perhaps when his name is cleared, we'll come along."

"Well, if you are ever in London or Diagon Alley, stop in one of the clubs you might check the Metamorphing Wolves playing," Tonks said.

"I will. And I'll bring Sirius and Cassie along, too. We might have to find a babysitter for S.J," Remus said with a smile.

"That's true," Tonks said. "Oh, I forgot. Jason is probably worried sick about me."

Tonks stood up and dialed a number on her cell phone. "Hi Jason…Yeah, I'm sorry…Well yeah…Okay…Well…Yeah…I know…Okay…I love you too…Bye."

Tonks hung up her phone and turned back to Remus. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's perfectly alright," Remus said humbly. "If you don't mind, I'd like to check on Sirius, Cassie, and S.J. Cassie was quite a mess, I heard."

Tonks frowned. "Oh…okay."

"Come with me. Cassie is worried sick. You'll cheer her up. Besides, S.J. loves you," Remus said.

"Yeah, sure," Tonks agreed.

Remus and Tonks climbed the stairs to Sirius and Cassiopeia's bedroom. As they did, they heard baby cries.

"I think someone is awake," Remus said with a smile.

"Probably. He wakes up about every hour or so," Tonks said.

Remus and Tonks entered Sirius and Cassiopeia's bedroom. Cassiopeia was sitting upright in bed, comfortably wrapped in her blankets. Sirius was cradling a wailing Baby Remus in his arms and walking about the room, trying to quiet his son.

"I heard someone's awake," Remus laughed. "How's the little man, Sirius?"

"Fine, just woke up hungry. Dumbledore went to check to see if our hiding place is clear. Oh, hello, Nymphadora," Sirius said.

Tonks's hair turned a violent shade of red. "Uncle Sirius, don't call me Nymphadora!"

"Sirius, don't call her that," Cassiopeia scolded. "Let me feed our boy."

"Right. Do you want me to get a bottle, Aunt Cassie?" Tonks asked helpfully.

"Thank you, Nymphie," Cassiopeia said appreciatively.

Tonks left the room for the kitchen.

Cassiopeia stretched out her arms. "Give him here, darling."

"Okay," Sirius replied. "Here you go, little man. Mummy's going to feed you."

Sirius laid his son in Cassiopeia's awaiting arms.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Cassiopeia whispered.

S.J. replied with a whimper.

"I'll say that was a 'yes,'" Sirius jested.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Aunt Nymphie is making you a bottle," Cassiopeia whispered to her son.

S.J. let out an impatient cry.

Sirius could not help but laugh. "My, I think someone's hungry," he chuckled. "I don't blame you. If I were hungry, I'd be cranky, too."

Sirius and Cassiopeia were distracted when they heard a _thud!_ from downstairs and Tonks yelling.

"I'm okay!" Tonks shouted.

"You better be!" Cassiopeia shouted back.

"Wahhh!" S.J. cried.

"Be patient, sweetheart. Your bottle is coming," Cassiopeia whispered.

Remus laughed at Tonks's clumsiness. "Well, she is a handful."

"You don't say, Moony," Sirius said.

"Nymphie, the bottle. Hurry! Remus is getting very impatient," Cassiopeia shouted.

"Don't say that unless you want me to fall on the ground again," Tonks groaned.

"Sorry, but he's very fussy. He's like his father," Cassiopeia said.

"Or his Aunt Tonks," Tonks said.

"Nope. Remus is all his father. Well, except his brains. He gets his wits from me," Cassiopeia laughed.

Tonks finally entered the room with S.J's bottle and a drink for herself. "Of course."

Cassiopeia immediately fed her son. Finally, Baby Remus was quiet. As soon as Baby Remus finished his bottle, Cassiopeia let him burp.

"I think someone is happy now," Sirius laughed.

Tonks then heard her cell phone ring. "Oh, that's probably Jason."

"Don't be too long. Sirius and I have something to tell you," Cassiopeia said.

"It's a bit of a surprise," Sirius added.

Tonks clicked her phone. "Hello...oh...Wotcher, Arella...Sorry...Yes I know...Okay...I will...why are you using Jason's phone?...oh...Well, charge it then...Okay...Yea...That's fine...Alright...Tell Jason I love him...Bye."

Tonks clicked off her phone. "Sorry. That was Arella. She and the band need me."

"Tonks, Moony, we have something to tell you," Sirius said. "Nymphie, we are very grateful that you took care of Remus. And Moony, you are our best friend, so it was only natural."

"Don't think anything of it, Uncle Sirius," Tonks said humbly.

Cassiopeia smiled. "We want you to be Remus's godparents."

Tonks nearly spat out her drink and coughed. "Excuse me…are you…insane?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point," Sirius laughed.

"Why me?" Tonks asked. "I'm not a good influence. I'm not a good influence at all."

"You're my cousin," Sirius replied.

"You're the best friend I have," Cassiopeia said earnestly. "You took care of Remus and me. I owe you. You're the perfect godmother."

"Besides, Remus loves you," Sirius laughed.

Tonks's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not him, you goose. The baby."

"Oh, right. You scared me," Tonks sighed. "Look, I would be a bad influence on him, for obvious reasons."

"Sirius is a bad influence on me, but I don't care," Cassiopeia laughed. "Remus loves you and you love him. That's all I care about."

"Sirius, can I talk to you in the hallway?" Tonks asked.

"Certainly," Sirius replied.

Tonks and Sirius stepped out into the hallway. Tonks did not know how Remus felt, but she was overwhelmed. There was no way that she could be S.J's godmother. Tonks did not deny that she loved Baby Remus. To her, that was why she could not be his godmother. Tonks knew she had to make Sirius and Cassiopeia understand that she was not as perfect as they thought.


	32. A Bad Idea

Chapter 32: A Bad Idea

Sirius and Tonks stepped out into the hall. Sirius and Cassiopeia had just announced that they would like Remus and Tonks to be Baby S.J.'s godparents. Tonks was overwhelmed. She did not know what to say. She knew that she was not a good influence on S.J. She was determined to make Sirius see her point.

"This is a bad idea. Horrible idea," Tonks said grimly.

"Are you saying that my wife and I made a bad choice?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Tonks replied. "I'm not as innocent as you think me to be."

Sirius shook his head. "That was a rhetorical question. And Cassie doesn't have bad ideas. We trust you."

Tonks grimaced. "You shouldn't. Look, I drink a lot with the band. I've done drugs but stopped and well."

Tonks's face twisted, as if in pain. "I'm not…I'm not."

Sirius shook his head and took Tonks by the shoulders. "We don't care. We don't. You saved Remus, which makes you perfect. You love that baby. Please, say yes."

Tonks took a deep sigh. "Sirius, I'm not a virgin anymore. I didn't want to say that in front of Remus or Cassie. I'm sorry. I just don't think I would be a good influence on him."

Sirius ignored Tonks's confession. He was determined to make her see that she was a perfect godmother. "Tonks, we don't care. What matters is that you are willing to die for that baby. You love him. That's all that matters. Please, I beg you."

"You seriously didn't hear what I just said, did you?" Tonks asked.

"So what? I set Remus on Snape as a werewolf. And somehow, Cassie thought I'd be a good father," Sirius said with a half-smile

. Tonks sighed, knowing she had to let Sirius know. "Sirius, I had sex…with Bill Weasley."

Sirius's eyes widened. "Really?"

Tonks shook her head glumly. "Yeah, like three years ago. I've also had sex with the drummer of the band."

Sirius could not believe what he heard. "Merlin's beard, Nymphie!"

"What?" Tonks asked.

"Just shocked, is all," Sirius said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm not the innocent little girl anymore, Uncle Sirius," Tonks said firmly. "I grew up, and I don't remember half of my life."

Sirius shook his head, showing he understood. "You're a woman, I know. Why else do you think Cassie and I chose you?"

"Cause I'm the only one who talks to you still," Tonks said.

"No. Because you have shown you've grown up. Your actions prove you're the perfect godmother for Remus. That's why," Sirius said earnestly.

Sirius took Tonks's hand. He had a pleading look in his eyes. "Please, Nymphie. I know you'll be a wonderful godmother. Cassie knew what she was doing. And honestly, if anything should happen to me or Cassie, we want to leave our son with someone we trust and that's you."

"And what if something happens to me?" Tonks asked. "Cause the Auror business is very dangerous. I could die every time I go on a mission. And I'm an assassin for the Ministry."

Sirius sighed. He knew Tonks had a risky job. However, in his and Cassie's eyes, Tonks was still the better godmother. "Then Remus will have my cousin Andromeda. But you were our first choice. Please, Nymphie."

Tonks paused a long moment. Much like Cassiopeia, she knew that it was no good arguing with Sirius. However, that did not deter her from trying. Tonks knew that Sirius and Cassiopeia would not let this subject go. Tonks decided to end it there. "I'll think about it."

"Not to be pushy, but why can't you say yes?" Sirius demanded.

"I have things to work out. I have to get my life straight, alright?" Tonks replied.

"Please do. Cassie is never wrong," Sirius said. "When you think about it, let your answer be yes."

Tonks rolled her eyes. She could not be a godmother when the intended godfather was a stranger to her. "Plus it would be a good idea to get to know the godfather."

"Well, now would be a good time," Sirius said.

Tonks thought about Remus and his distance. No matter how much she tried to know him, he would never let her. "I wish I could, but he's holding back. Maybe you should tell him not to."

"I will for my son's sake," Sirius said determinedly.

"Right," Tonks said.

For a long moment, Tonks stared off into space. She was completely lost in a fog.

Sirius snapped his fingers and waved in front of Tonks's face. "Nymphie, hello?"

Tonks snapped out of her stupor for a moment. "There was a man there twelve years ago. He picked me up after I came down with Harry. I was crying. He told me everything would be alright."

Tonks lost herself in the memory of that man. It all seemed so familiar to her, but yet it was not. Tonks could not figure out what she was trying to remember.

"Was he wearing black?" Sirius asked.

"No," Tonks replied. "A cloak, but normal clothes."

"Did he have a large nose and black, greasy hair?"

Tonks's face twisted in a pained expression. "No... I don't know. I can't see his face. He...he was holding me. I was crying. I could hear Harry crying. You were holding him."

"You're trying to remember, and I'm trying to forget," Sirius laughed bitterly.

"Who was that man?" Tonks asked. "You know, don't you?"

"I have a hunch, but I wish I was wrong," Sirius said.

"Not the man upstairs. I know that was Severus," Tonks said. "The one downstairs with you. The one who held me as I was crying."

"That was Remus," Sirius said. "You held him so tight that night."

Tonks thought so hard about this, but no memory came. Everyone told her she loved this man. For Tonks, there was no recollection of this love. It was like a blank page in her life. "The man with Cassie right now. I hardly know him. I only met him this year."

"Well, now you have some time to get to know him," Sirius said brightly.

"Right," Tonks said.

"Come. Cassie is probably wondering what's taking so long," Sirius said.

Tonks wanted to say something further, but she decided not to. She knew that Sirius could not be argued with. He and Cassiopeia were both very stubborn. Tonks knew that there was no way to convince them otherwise. Tonks sighed and thought about getting her life in order before making any agreements. If she was going to be a godmother, she needed to know the godfather. Yet Remus would not let her know him. Tonks had so many mysteries in her head. She only hoped they would be solved soon.

**A/N: So, will Nymphie ever be S.J's godmother? You'll find out later. I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you to my beautiful readers and my best friend, Roza Anne. Thank you. Merry Christmas! **


	33. Auror's Morphine

Chapter 33: Auror's Morphine

Tonks had too much on her mind. She gave up arguing with Sirius for now. At the moment, she had to focus on protecting Baby S.J. Sirius was fearful for his family.

"You don't think that monster will come back, do you?" he asked.

"He might," Tonks replied.

"Dumbledore is still here. He'll know what to do," Sirius said. "Dumbledore!"

Albus Dumbledore appeared up the stairs as Sirius called him. "What can I do, Sirius?"

"We're not safe here. Where can we go, Dumbledore?" Sirius asked desperately.

"Did you ever consider your parents' house at number twelve, Grimmauld Place?" Dumbledore asked.

"Absolutely not!" Sirius exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that place?" Tonks asked.

"It was my parents' house," Sirius replied. "I grew up there. Not that it was much of a place to grow up. I can't take my son there."

"This arrangement is only temporary," Dumbledore said. "You know it is the safest place for your family."

. "Alright. We'll go to Grimmauld Place. Thank you, Dumbledore," Sirius said reluctantly.

"You're welcome, Sirius," Dumbledore said. "Miss Tonks, I shall send word when it is safe to move out. Take care."

With a _pop! _Dumbledore vanished.

"Glad you're thinking of your family, Uncle Sirius," Tonks said proudly.

"I'll endure anything for my family," Sirius said sincerely.

Sirius thought about his son sleeping in the nursery. "I think my son has more courage than I do. He was sleeping quite soundly before."

Tonks smiled. "I think he's a very brave baby. He gets that from both his parents."

"You're right," Sirius agreed. "Actually, it's not really him I'm worried about. It's Cassie."

"You don't say, Uncle Sirius," Tonks joked.

"Now, now," Sirius said. "I know how she'll react."

"I've only spent a few weeks with her, and I already know what she'll do," Tonks said. "She's going to make me mad as a hatter."

"Give her some pardon," Sirius said.

"Sirius, can I ask you something?" Tonks said.

"Anything."

"If she is stubborn, can I have permission to shut her up?"

"Nymphie!"

"What? She makes me crazy!"

"You only spent a few weeks with her."

"And that was enough!"

"Nymphie, please."

"Sirius, I beg you. I have too much on my mind right now. I can't think if Cassie is going to be stubborn."

Sirius sighed. "Alright, alright. Fine. Let's just check on her and Remus."

Sirius and Tonks entered the bedroom. Cassiopeia's bed was empty.

"Where'd she go?" Tonks asked.

"She's probably in the nursery," Sirius said wisely.

Tonks and Sirius looked in the next room. Just as Sirius predicted, Cassiopeia was there with Remus. Cassiopeia was sitting next to S.J.'s crib and singing a lullaby.

_Catch a falling star, and put it in your pocket. Never let it fade away, _Cassiopeia crooned.

Cassiopeia yawned as she sang her son to sleep. She looked depleted.

Remus took Cassiopeia's hand. "Cassie, please go to bed. You need to regain your strength after tonight."

Cassiopeia shook her head. "I can't take my eyes off him. I'm afraid what will happen if I do."

"Nothing will happen, Aunt Cassie," Tonks reassured her. "Just go to sleep. I'll watch him."

After her encounter with Greyback, Cassiopeia was extremely cautious. "I already failed him today. I can't-"

Cassiopeia stopped and yawned wide.

"Cassie, you didn't fail him," Tonks said gently. "But you will if you don't get sleep. You'll get sick and possibly die."

Sirius took Cassiopeia's hand. "Cassie, darling, please. Get some sleep. Tonks, Remus, and Aaron will be watching our boy. I promise."

Cassiopeia was still not satisfied. "What are we going to do, Sirius? We can't stay here."

"We're going to move you to a better place," Tonks told her.

"Where can we go? We're not safe! S.J. is not safe."

"You will be safe. We're taking you to Grimmauld Place."

"We have to go now."

"As soon as we are given word, we will take you there."

"No, we can't stay here tonight! We have to leave now!"

"Unfortunately, I am unable to make a move till I'm told, so we stay."

"Fine. Give me Remus, and I'll go."

"No. You are under my protection. You may not leave. Not till I do. Don't be stubborn on this, Cassie."

"I won't have that wolf maniac attack my son in the night," Cassiopeia argued. "I have to protect my son."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm protecting. Going out now would be foolish. Besides, it's nighttime. You would never make it out of the forest in time. We stay. _All _of us. Do as I say, Cassie. Unless you want to die."

Cassiopeia turned to Sirius, asking his opinion. "Sirius?"

"I'd say follow what Tonks says. She is an Auror, after all," Sirius replied.

Cassiopeia nodded. Finally, she agreed with Tonks. "I'm sorry."

Cassiopeia tried to stand, but fell down.

"Hey, you need sleep. Come on," Tonks said.

"No," Cassiopeia said stubbornly.

"Cassie, you need to sleep. If you don't, you will get sick," Tonks advised her.

"I can't risk it. I can't," Cassiopeia said.

Tonks had heard enough. "If you do not take care of yourself, I will take the child from both of you. I refuse to leave the child with parents who can't take care of themselves."

"I can't. I can't…" Cassiopeia said wearily.

Finally, Cassiopeia was overtaken by sleep.

Tonks sighed. "Well, at least she's sleeping. Sirius, make sure she sleeps through the night. Remus and I will take turns watching S.J."

"I will, Nymphie," Sirius said. "Thank you. Both of you consider our offer. It would mean so much if you accepted."

"I will," Tonks and Remus said.

Sirius turned his attention to Cassiopeia. "Moony, get Poppy for Cassie. I want to make sure she's alright. I think her cuts might be infected."

Tonks disregarded Sirius's words and knelt by Cassiopeia. "She's fine. There's no infection. However, those bandages could use changing. I'll do it. I might have a potion that could help. Hold on."

Tonks pulled out her bag and rummaged through it.

"Help her, Nymphie," Sirius said.

"She's fine. It's just exhaustion. She needs sleep," Tonks said calmly.

Tonks pulled out a bottle from her bag. "She's not going to like this."

"I'll hold her," Sirius said.

"I mean she is going to hate me for making her drink this. It's Auror's Morphine," Tonks explained.

"Do it. If it saves her, she'll understand," Sirius said.

"Calm down, Sirius. Cassie isn't in any danger," Tonks reassured him. "What she needs is rest. That's what this is for. Specially formulated Auror's Morphine. It knocks you out. I'm going to make her rest not matter what. That is why she is going to hate me. She doesn't want to sleep."

"I agree, but answer me this: would you want to sleep if your baby was attacked?" Sirius questioned.

"I think my body would make me," Tonks replied. "There is another reason why she'll hate me: this stuff is beyond foul."

"She'll get over it," Sirius said.

Tonks shoved the bottle under Sirius's nose. As soon as he had a whiff of the awful potion, Sirius gagged.

"Sorry, Cassie. This is for your own good," he said.

"She has to drink about half the bottle. That will make her sleep through the night. Then I'll change the bandages," Tonks said.

Sirius nodded. "Do it."

Before Tonks could do anything, Cassiopeia woke up. "Sirius? Ow, my head."

"Sorry about this, Cassie," Tonks said.

Tonks poured the liquid down Cassiopeia's throat.

Cassiopeia coughed. "What did you do?"

Tonks smiled slyly. "Well, let's just say you are going to get some well needed rest. Your bandages need changing. Hold still."

Tonks quickly hurried to the restroom and back to the nursery. Then she wrapped clean bandages around Cassiopeia's head. Cassiopeia knew she was not going to win against Tonks. She decided it was best to give in.

"I don't like this, but I can see I have no choice. Just two favors," Cassiopeia said.

"What's that?" Tonks asked.

"Let me stay in here with my baby, and let Sirius stay with me," Cassiopeia said.

"Well, I can't let you hold the baby while you sleep for fear you might drop him," Tonks reasoned. "But I can get the crib and have in it in your room. You and Sirius get some sleep. Remus and I will watch for trouble."

Cassiopeia nodded. "That will do. Sirius, will you stay with me?"

"Of course," Sirius replied.

"Good. Then both of you get to bed," Tonks said in relief.

"Good night, Nymphie," Sirius and Cassiopeia said.

"Good night," Tonks replied.

"Come on, Sirius," Cassiopeia beckoned.

Hand in hand, Sirius and Cassiopeia crawled into bed. Remus and Tonks carried S.J. and his crib into the bedroom. Cassiopeia anxiously eyed the crib with her baby.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Cassiopeia and kissed her. "Hey, go to sleep. Remus and I will be here when you wake up."

"If you say so," Cassiopeia said wearily.

"I do," Sirius whispered. "Dream about the Riviera and the day we go there with our boy."

Cassiopeia was already asleep before Sirius said another word. Sirius kissed Cassiopeia's head and drifted off to sleep next to her.

**A/N: Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! I appreciate it. I hope you all had a lovely holiday. Thank you to my best friend, Roza Anne. I appreciate you. Thank you!**


	34. Preparing for the Journey

Chapter 34: Preparing for the Journey

Tonks was nearly falling asleep. She and Remus had been taking turns guarding Baby S.J. all night. Cassiopeia was very much on edge after her frightening encounter with Greyback. Tonks and Remus agreed to watch over him that night to put her at ease. Just as Tonks was about to doze off, Remus entered.

"Oh, Remus. Is it time to switch already?" Tonks asked, yawning.

"Yes. Cassie hasn't moved once. Good on you," Remus said proudly. "Sirius has been watching her."

Tonks yawned again. "Yeah, Auror's Morphine is a great tool. It definitely helps."

Tonks tried to stand up, but fell down again.

"You're so clumsy," Remus laughed.

Just then, Remus and Tonks were interrupted by Baby S.J.'s cries.

"Uh-oh," Remus said.

Tonks sighed. She knew that it was a long night already. "I'll get him."

Tonks was about to pick the baby up, but Sirius was already awake. "No, I got him."

Sirius cradled his son in his arms while Tonks handed him the bottle. "You might need that."

Sirius smiled. "Cassie is going to kill you. She can't hear her son crying."

"I know, but it's best she sleeps," Tonks replied.

Tonks tripped again a few feet away.

"Get some sleep, you klutz," Sirius laughed.

Tonks shook her head. "I can't. I have to keep watch."

"But it's time to switch," Sirius said.

"Yeah, and Remus just got off watching. I have to watch now."

"Fine. Promise me you'll sleep sometime."

"I will tomorrow night."

Sirius tried to lull Baby S.J. to sleep. "Come on, Remus, sleep."

Remus was puzzled. "You're talking to your son, right?"

"Yes, unless you'd like a bottle," Sirius jested.

"I'm still confused about that," Remus said.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I told you. He's Remus, you're Moony."

Just then, Sirius and Remus were interrupted by a crash. Tonks had fallen on the floor, exhausted.

"Tonks!" Sirius cried.

Remus rushed to Tonks' side. "She's exhausted. She needs rest bad."

"And she was just lecturing my wife!" Sirius said resentfully.

"Tonks is trained to wear her body to exhaustion," Remus replied.

"Cassie is, sort of. She had a baby," Sirius said.

"That's different. Tonks is a front line soldier," Remus explained.

"I know," Sirius said.

Sirius then turned his attention back to his whining son. "Please, Remus, go to sleep."

"Try rocking him," Remus said.

Sirius said down on a chair nearby and rocked his son. As he did, Remus carried Tonks downstairs. Sirius followed him with S.J. in tow. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, S.J. was asleep.

"Good, Remus. That's my little man," Sirius whispered.

Once S.J. was asleep, Sirius looked up at Remus and put a finger to his lips. "Shhh, he's asleep."

"Good," Remus said, relieved.

"Take care of my wife and son. I hope that morphine works all night."

"It will," Remus assured him. "I can't fathom how Tonks drinks that stuff every day."

"Nor I," Sirius said, shivering. "Cassie isn't going to be happy. I hope she isn't sick."

"I don't think Tonks would lie about her being fine," Remus said wisely.

"You're right," Sirius said quickly. "I'm just worried."

"Right. You don't think Tonks is sick, do you?" Remus asked. "She looks pale and her cheeks are flushed."

"No, Severus did a good job," Sirius said.

Sirius grabbed a nearby bottle of Auror's Morphine and took a swig. As soon as he did, he pulled a face and gagged.

"Did you seriously just drink some of Tonks' Auror's Morphine?" Remus laughed.

"I just complimented Snivellus. I needed the medicine," Sirius quipped.

"Oh, right," Remus said.

"I'm going to bed," Sirius said.

Sirius carried Baby S.J. back upstairs with Remus close behind. Sirius put his son back in his crib and turned to Remus. "Watch my son."

"Okay," Remus replied.

Remus took his watch while Sirius crawled into bed. Sirius was thankful that Cassiopeia was still asleep. He was glad that she had some peace after all that happened.

"Sirius," Cassiopeia whispered.

Cassiopeia was still under the effect of the Auror's Morphine. Her eyes were closed as she spoke.

"Go back to sleep," Sirius whispered.

"How is our son?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Sleeping," Sirius replied. "And so is Tonks. She collapsed from exhaustion."

"Is she alright?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Yeah, just tired, I guess," Sirius said. "Remus is watching."

"Can you do me a favor?" Cassiopeia whispered.

"What is that?" Sirius asked.

"Hold me," Cassiopeia said tenderly. "I haven't slept in your arms in ages."

Sirius smiled as he wrapped his arms around his sleeping wife. "That I can do. Now go to sleep."

Cassiopeia was already quiet and motionless before Sirius said another word.

The next morning, Tonks awoke on the couch. She had no recollection of going downstairs at all. She looked up and saw Remus sitting nearby. "Why am I on the couch?"

"Feeling better?" Remus asked.

Tonks shook her head. "No, but I have to stay awake."

"No, you don't," Remus said. "Practice what you preached to Cassie."

"I'm a soldier," Tonks argued. "We fight till we drop. I can handle it."

"Well, I hope you're prepared for Cassie. She's going to kill you," Remus warned.

"For what?" Tonks asked.

"You made her drink that Auror's Morphine," Remus replied. "and she couldn't hear her son crying."

Tonks knew Cassiopeia would be upset, but she knew it was for the best. "Right. Oh, well."

Tonks fell down again, landing in Remus's arms. Remus was alarmed that he could feel Tonks' skin burning. "Tonks, you're warm. You need rest."

"I'm fine, honest," Tonks protested. "It's just cold in here."

"I'll get a blanket," Remus said.

"No, I don't need it."

"Alright. Just be careful."

Meanwhile, Sirius was busily writing a letter. He decided to write to Harry about what happened. He did not want his godson to worry about him or Cassiopeia, as it had been weeks since he wrote last.

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm sorry I haven't written. Cassie, Buckbeak, and I are safe, but I won't tell you where, just in case. Cassie and I were attacked a few nights ago by a werewolf. Cassie said he came through the window. She was a little shaken up, but she's fine. In fact, she sure showed him! We're all fine. I hope you enjoy your Firebolt and Hogsmeade. I hope your aunt and uncle are treating better. I hope to hear back from you soon. Cassie sends her love. Write back soon. _

_-Sirius. _

Sirius sealed the letter and called for the owl he took from Hogsmeade. The bird took the letter in its mouth and flew off. Sirius was eager to hear from his godson. Just then, Cassiopeia woke up.

"Feeling better?" Sirius asked.

"Quite," Cassiopeia replied. "Although my head is still killing me. But I'm going to have to murder Nymphie for making me sleep."

"She had your best interests at heart," Sirius said simply. "Stay still. Let me change your bandages."

Sirius hurried into the bathroom and came back with some water and clean linens. He then washed Cassiopeia's wound and replaced the bandages.

"Am I going to live?" Cassiopeia asked.

Sirius smiled. "I think you are."

"I need more medicine," Cassiopeia replied in a flirty tone.

Sirius grinned devilishly. "I know exactly what you mean, darling."

Sirius kissed Cassiopeia deeply. Just then, he heard Tonks and Remus arguing.

"Oh, dear. They're arguing," Sirius groaned. "Stay here. I'll see what they're up to."

Sirius went downstairs to find Tonks and Remus in the living room. "How are you, lovebirds?"

"Sirius, maybe you can talk some sense into your cousin," Remus said. "And cut that out with the lovebird stuff."

"Sorry," Sirius said. "Tonks, I know you're a warrior, but you need rest and you're no good without it. Cassie's better, by the way."

"That's good," Remus said. "I think she might have a fever. You mind checking?"

Sirius felt Tonks' head. "You do feel warm. Stay off your feet, Tonks."

"I'm fine. Honest," Tonks argued.

"Should we put Cassie on her?" Remus asked.

Sirius grinned. "I think that's a good idea."

"What?" Tonks asked, confused.

Cassiopeia came downstairs. She looked refreshed since taking the Auror's Morphine, save for the bandage around her head. "Hello, Moony. What's going on?"

"We think Tonks has a fever, and she won't listen to us," Remus explained.

"Oh, that foolish girl!" Cassiopeia groaned.

"Can you talk some sense into her?" Remus asked.

"Don't mind if I do," Cassiopeia said.

Tonks crossed her arms. "I hate you both."

"Nymphie, you told me to rest last night. You would be wise to take your own advice. If you don't, I'll...I'll make you change S.J.'s diapers for a month," Cassiopeia said firmly.

"Good luck getting me to do that," Tonks laughed. "I'm on tour with the band. Tomorrow, I have to be in London at the club."

"Whatever. Point is, you're no good without rest," Cassiopeia said impatiently. "Now get in bed before I make you."

"Oh really, and how do plan on doing that?"

"Nymphie, if I can make an infant sleep, an adult is no problem," Cassiopeia said confidently. "Oh, Sirius and I will just be out here pairing you and Moony together until you do. If you do not want to listen, I suggest you go to bed."

"Isn't there more important things for you to be worrying about?" Tonks groaned.

"S.J. is safe and so is Sirius. You are important right now," Cassiopeia replied.

"I'm fine. I'm just dizzy and cold," Tonks protested.

"Moony is worried about you and so are Sirius and I. I'm already angry at you for making me sleep when I didn't want to. You don't want to argue with me. Now rest before I make you."

"You can't make me do anything, Aunt Cassie," Tonks said firmly. "I was trying to help you, so don't be a child. Besides, we need to move you and Sirius to a safe place."

At that moment, Dumbledore appeared before them.

"Dumbledore, please tell them they need to be in a safe place," Tonks begged.

"Your safety is a concern, Sirius and Cassiopeia. So is your son," Dumbledore agreed.

"Thank you, Dumbledore. Now if you don't mind, I will just go and…"

Tonks tripped and almost fell. Cassiopeia had enough. "That's it!"

Cassiopeia waved her wand, and Tonks fell asleep.

Remus gave Cassiopeia a sideways glance. "Was that really necessary, Cassie?"

"I gave her a chance," Cassiopeia said innocently.

"But putting her to _sleep?_"

"Hey, you told me you were concerned, lover boy. So I took care of it. Don't get picky."

"Would you stop calling me lover boy!"

"I'll stop when you admit it...lover boy."

"Cassie, be nice," Sirius chimed in. "Moony can't help hiding his affection for our cousin."

"Quit it," Remus said angrily. "I'm not in love with her."

"Liar," Sirius and Cassiopeia said together.

"Can we get back to the fact that we have to move you?" Remus demanded. "Albus, we can't leave Tonks here, but we can't stay either."

"I told you so," Cassie gloated.

"Cassie, this is the first time I will ever say this to you, but shut up!" Remus exclaimed.

"Please don't shout at my wife, Moony. You'll wake our son," Sirius said calmly.

Remus only rolled his eyes.

"Remus is right," Dumbledore said. "Someone will have to carry Miss Tonks to Grimmauld Place."

"I'll do it," Remus said.

"And how do you propose we get there?" Cassie wanted to know. "We can't fly with a baby, or use the Floo network."

"Not to worry, Mrs. Black. We will be taking a secret route there. You won't be seen," Dumbledore assured her. "Shall we be going?"

"Yes, we shall," Cassiopeia said.

Cassiopeia and Sirius grabbed some supplies for their trip. Then, Cassiopeia grabbed S.J. With Tonks and Remus behind them, Sirius and Cassiopeia made their way to their new home. Although, they knew they were not going home at all.

**A/N: Aww, Sirius and Cassie have to leave home. I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you so much to my lovely readers. You know who you are! Thank you so much to my best friend in the world, Roza Anne! Enjoy! **


	35. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

Chapter 35: Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

It was late afternoon. Sirius and Cassiopeia as well as Tonks and Remus and Buckbeak followed Dumbledore to their temporary home at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. The house belonged to Sirius's parents. Sirius hated that house and never returned to it since he ran away at age sixteen. He never expected he would need to return to that house again. However, Sirius knew that his family was under a threat and the house was an ideal protection. The trip proved to be very tiring. The group walked all day and only stopped to attend to Baby S.J. Sirius grew concerned for his wife and son.

"Cassie, you need to rest. You haven't gotten any as it is between getting attacked by Greyback and having a baby," he said attentively.

"Sirius, I'm fine," Cassiopeia insisted. "If I can withstand a werewolf and having a baby, I can endure a long walk."

"I think we should stop," Sirius said. "You need it."

"I'd rather not," Cassiopeia argued. "The sooner we get to Grimmauld Place, the easier I'll rest."

Sirius scowled as he heard that name. "I hate it that we have to go there."

"Don't complain, Sirius," Cassiopeia scolded. "You agreed that we would go."

"I didn't actually think I would have to go back to that…prison," Sirius said bitterly. "I'd rather be back in Azkaban."

Cassiopeia slapped Sirius's cheek. "Don't say that! Merlin's beard, you can be really thick sometimes. You should be thankful that we have another place to hide. If you love our son, you wouldn't be so picky as long as he is safe."

"If you lived there for sixteen years, you'd be picky, too," Sirius countered.

Remus, who carried Tonks, smiled slyly. "My goodness, are you two actually having a fight? That's a first!"

"Shut up, Moony!" Sirius and Cassiopeia said together.

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes. "Will you quit whining?"

"Cassie, you didn't know my parents. If you had lived in that house-" Sirius said.

"Honestly, I don't care whose bloody house it is! All that matters is that we are safe."

"I don't want our son living in that miserable place," Sirius argued. "My banshee of a mother's portrait still hangs there. And then there's that miserable elf Kreacher. He despises me."

"Just shut it! I don't want to hear about portraits and elves! You're making this much more difficult than it is," Cassiopeia snapped. "We are taking refuge there so our son can be safe, and all you do is complain about a silly portrait and a house-elf."

"That's easy for you to say," Sirius said angrily. "You didn't live there. You don't know how terrible they are. You've had the luxury of having parents who loved you."

"But I don't anymore, do I?" Cassiopeia snapped. "You think your life was hard with pureblood maniacs for parents? I was an orphan since I was twelve years old. For the last time, I don't care. If you do not quit your moaning, so help me God, you will regret it."

Baby S.J. was crying as his parents argued. Buckbeak was squawking.

Sirius sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I've been a whiny idiot about this."

"Yes, you have," Cassiopeia said.

"I was wrong to complain so much. You and Little Remus are more important than my disdain for a house," Sirius said sincerely.

"Yes, we are," Cassiopeia replied.

"Can I make it up?" Sirius asked.

"You can make it up when we get home," Cassiopeia replied slyly.

Sirius's eyes widened as he grasped Cassiopeia's meaning.

Cassiopeia grinned. "Now you must be desperate to get home, aren't you?"

"Oh, you wicked woman!" Sirius laughed. "You are very persuasive."

"Good. Now keep walking and don't stop until we get home," Cassiopeia said.

"Yes, darling," Sirius said obediently.

Remus was still grinning as he eavesdropped on Sirius and Cassiopeia's argument. "Have you two kissed and made up? I'm so glad. Relief at last."

"Shut up and keep walking, Moony," Sirius said.

Meanwhile, Tonks finally woke up and realized she was being carried by someone.

"Where are we?" she asked groggily.

"We're on our way to Grimmauld Place, my parents' house," Sirius explained.

"Why am I being carried?" Tonks asked.

"You were asleep," Sirius replied.

"Who's carrying me?" Tonks asked.

Tonks looked up and saw that it was Remus carrying her. "Remus, why did you…why would you carry me? You don't even like to touch me."

Tonks then rephrased her statement. "Wait, that sounds bad, doesn't it? You won't even shake my hand."

"Someone had to," Remus replied with a smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Tonks questioned.

"Nothing. Do you remember falling asleep?" Remus asked.

"Not really, no," Tonks replied.

Remus smiled. "Ask Cassie."

"Shut up, Moony," Cassiopeia snapped.

Tonks shook her head. "Do I want to know what she did to me?"

Remus jerked his in toward Cassiopeia. "Ask her."

Cassiopeia whistled innocently, pretending not to hear Remus and Tonks.

"I'll get her for it later when my head stops spinning," Tonks said nonchalantly.

"Hey, you knocked me out so I couldn't hear my son," Cassiopeia said defensively. "I'm sorry, but I had no choice."

"You needed sleep," Tonks said quietly.

"I'm fine now," Cassiopeia said. "It's you, Sirius, Remus, and Moony I have to worry about."

"I'm fine. My head is just spinning," Tonks said.

"That's not fine," Cassiopeia countered. "Don't make me knock you out again because I can."

Tonks hair turned scarlet red for a moment. "Oh, screw you, Cassie!"

"No need for language," Cassiopeia said calmly. "I'm taking care of you like you did for me. You're welcome."

Tonks rolled her eyes, making herself dizzier.

"Don't roll your eyes. You'll make yourself dizzy, you goose. You don't need to make it worse," Cassiopeia scolded.

"Is she always like this?" Tonks whispered to Remus.

"You have no idea," Remus replied.

By nightfall, the group finally reached Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"Sirius, I trust you remember how to get in?" Dumbledore said.

"I never thought I would have to," Sirius muttered.

Sirius stomped on the ground. As soon as he did, the buildings number eleven and thirteen began to shift. Then, a door appeared with a number twelve.

"Home sweet home," Sirius said.

Immediately, the group entered the dark house. The house looked as if no one had lived there for over one hundred years. Sirius waved his wand and the narrow hall was illuminated.

"Make yourself at home," he said courteously.

"Oh, I'll not be staying, Sirius," Dumbledore said courteously. "I only wanted to ensure your safe journey."

"Well, thank you for your help, Dumbledore," Sirius said gratefully.

"Thank you, Dumbledore," Cassiopeia added. "You will look after Harry, won't you?"

"I shall when he returns to school," Dumbledore replied. "You need not worry."

"Thank you," Sirius said.

With a _pop! _Dumbledore was gone.

Meanwhile, Remus carried Tonks in and sat down in the living room.

"You, get to bed," Cassiopeia said to Tonks.

Tonks did not hear her. She had already fallen asleep on Remus's chest.

"Good. I was afraid I would have to use another charm," Cassiopeia said in relief. "Moony, can you please put your girlfriend in bed?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Remus said defensively. "I'll be right back."

Remus carried Tonks upstairs.

Cassiopeia then turned to Sirius. "Sirius, it's getting late. We have to put Remus to bed. Give me his bottle."

"Right," Sirius replied.

Sirius handed Cassiopeia a bottle and she sat down to feed Baby S.J. After feeding him, Cassiopeia rocked her son until he fell asleep.

"I'll take him and Buckbeak upstairs," Sirius whispered. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be up soon. You go on," Cassiopeia whispered.

Two hours later, Cassiopeia passed by and heard Tonks talking to someone. She spied Tonks talking on a Muggle cell phone.

"Love you, too. See you tomorrow," Tonks said as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Cassiopeia questioned.

"Who was what?" Tonks asked.

"I heard you. Who was that?" Cassiopeia wanted to know.

"No one," Tonks lied.

"Nymphie, I do have some Legilimens skills. Don't make me use them," Cassiopeia said smartly.

"Jason Wilson, drummer of the band. And my boyfriend," Tonks replied.

"Oh, _boyfriend_, eh?" Cassiopeia laughed.

"Yeah, and it's pretty serious, too," Tonks replied.

Cassiopeia knew very well what "serious" meant. "Nymphie!"

"What?" Tonks asked. "I'm an adult."

"Have you thought on being a godmother?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Not really seeing as how I've either been asleep, patrolling, or knocked out for the past two days," Tonks answered honestly.

"What do you think? Sirius and I think you'll be a wonderful godmother," Cassiopeia said earnestly.

"Well, I don't," Tonks said honestly. "I need to get to know Remus better, and I can't do that if he's asleep in the corner."

Cassiopeia nudged Remus. "Remus, wake up!"

"What?!" Remus said as he awoke. "Oh, Cassie, I was sleeping!"

"Talk to Nymphie. Get to know my son's future godmother," Cassiopeia said firmly.

Cassiopeia turned to Tonks. "And you, get to know the godfather. You're welcome."

Tonks shook her head. "I didn't want you to wake him up."

"Well, now you have a chance. Chop, chop," Cassiopeia said impatiently.

"Shut your bloody mouth," Tonks said angrily. "You're giving me a worse headache."

"I'm doing all of you a favor, particularly my son. You're welcome," Cassiopeia said haughtily.

_Annoying bugger of a woman,_ Tonks muttered.

"Well, it's kinda awkward if you're hovering over us. Leave," Tonks said to Cassiopeia.

"Good. My son will be waking and my husband is waiting," Cassiopeia said. "Enjoy."

Cassiopeia then went down the hall. As Cassiopeia left Remus and Tonks alone, she entered Sirius's old bedroom and found Sirius sitting up with S.J.

"He was awake," Sirius said. "I wanted to give you a break for being such a pain. I put Buckbeak in my mum's room."

Cassiopeia smiled. "Well, how thoughtful."

Sirius set S.J. down in a bassinet next to the bed. "I brought this just in case."

Sirius and Cassiopeia kissed their son goodnight and climbed into bed.

"I really am sorry for how I behaved today," Sirius said sincerely. "You and Little Remus should come before anything."

"I'm sorry, too, sweetheart. We both want the best for Remus," Cassiopeia whispered.

Sirius grinned. "Can I still make it up to you?"

Cassiopeia wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck. "You certainly can."

For the rest of the night, Sirius and Cassiopeia lost themselves in their love.

**A/N: Aww, their home and safe! I apologize for the long wait. I've been a bit ill lately. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. You know who you are! I appreciate them very much. As always, thank you to my best friend, Roza Anne! You make this story worthwhile. **


	36. Pressure

Chapter 36: Pressure

As Sirius and Cassiopeia enjoyed each other's company, Tonks and Remus were attempting to do the same. Tonks felt pressured due to Cassiopeia's constant asking for her to be S.J's godmother. Tonks insisted several times that she was not an ideal guardian, but neither Sirius nor Cassiopeia would hear her arguments. They were both convinced that she was a perfect choice, and Tonks could not see why they thought so. Tonks also felt that she did not know Remus well enough to be a godparent with him. She felt that she knew Remus, but she simply could not remember him. Tonks wanted to know Remus better before she made a decision about being a godparent.

As soon as Cassiopeia went to bed, Tonks turned to Remus and grimaced. "Sorry. She's forcing me to make a decision on this."

"It's alright. I was just curious. Why can't you make a decision?" Remus asked quietly.

"Because I have other things on my mind," Tonks replied.

"Such as?" Remus asked.

"Like doing my job, watching out for the bounty on my head, trying to figure out who gave me this mark, and making sure my family is safe," Tonks said flatly.

"That is a lot," Remus said. "Not to be pushy, but Cassie is right."

Tonks slapped her forehead. "Not you, too. I can't think about this right now."

"I was only being honest. You're wonderful with S.J.," Remus said sincerely. "Cassie and Sirius just want someone to look after S.J. because they're scared. They understand."

"I can't take a baby into danger," Tonks said.

"S.J. is safe with you. You protected him all the time," Remus told her.

"Yeah, when I had Hogwarts protecting me," Tonks replied bluntly.

"But what about when Greyback attacked Cassie and S.J.? You saved them both," Remus said brightly.

"I figured if anyone should become a werewolf it should be me. That would only mean I could kill them easier," Tonks said honestly.

"You still protected S.J.," Remus said optimistically. "I'm not trying to push you, I just know you're good for S.J."

"I'd rather not be pressured at all," Tonks said, annoyed.

"I know. Cassie doesn't mean to. She just wants her son safe if she can't-"

Before Remus could finish, Tonks interrupted him. "I'm sorry. I can't-"

Just then, Tonks' cell phone rang. "Ugh! I can't think if my phone rings off the hook. Hello…yes, I know, Jason."

While Tonks was occupied with her conversation, Remus went upstairs and found Cassiopeia outside the hall in her dressing gown.

Cassiopeia smiled at him. "So, getting acquainted?"

Remus shook his head. "No, she's on the phone again. Someone named Jason."

"How do you feel about being a godfather?" Cassiopeia asked. "Sorry I didn't ask before."

"I'm fine with it," Remus replied. "She, however, is hesitant."

Cassiopeia sighed. "I don't know why. Sirius told me what she said. She's the perfect choice."

"She feels that she wouldn't be able to take care of him," said Remus.

"Rubbish!" Cassiopeia scoffed. "What has she been doing this whole time?"

"Do you mean today, or while you were gone in Azkaban?" Remus asked, perplexed.

"Both," Cassiopeia replied.

"Well, from what I can tell, she's being studying to become an Auror since she left Hogwarts and killing werewolves in her spare time," Remus told her.

Cassiopeia shook her head. "No, I mean, what has she been doing for Remus?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "No idea."

"She protected him while he was still in my belly and after and she didn't have to," Cassiopeia said earnestly. "That's why Sirius and I chose her. She's the best Auror since Mad-Eye. Remus will be safe with her."

Remus knew Cassiopeia meant well toward her son and Tonks, but he was concerned for Tonks' sake as well. "Cassie, you can't pressure her. She has a lot on her mind."

"I know, I know," Cassiopeia said calmly. "I'm just worried. If…if I should die."

Cassiopeia could not help a shiver run down her spine. Even under the protection of her new home, Cassiopeia knew that she and Sirius were still being hunted by both the Muggles and the Ministry. The thought of being incarcerated or killed still haunted her.

"Hey, try to stay positive, Cassie," Remus said cheerfully.

Cassiopeia was incensed. She did not know how Remus expected her to be optimistic while she and her husband remained fugitives.

"You try having Muggles and the Ministry on your tail, and let's see who's positive!" Cassiopeia snapped.

"I'm sorry. I get that. I really do," Remus said sympathetically.

"No, you don't! You have no idea!" Cassiopeia said angrily. "You don't have a spouse, and you don't have a baby. You don't know what it's like to have everyone you love taken away!"

It was Remus's turn to be cross. "Yes, I do! I lost my mother to those heartless monsters, and my father was tortured so badly, he might as well be dead."

Tonks came up the stairs with her cell phone pressed to her ear and was perplexed to see Cassiopeia and Remus glaring at each other.

"Um…did I miss something?" she asked, confused. "No, not you, Jason. I'll call you back."

Tonks hung up her phone and stared at Cassiopeia and Remus. "What's going on?"

Cassiopeia crossed her arms. "Apparently, Moony thinks he knows what I'm going through," she said crossly.

"Uh, Remus, not to be mean, but you don't," Tonks said honestly.

"Thank you, Nymphie," Cassiopeia said. "Moony doesn't know what it's like to have a son and spouse taken from you, or have people chuck you in Azkaban."

"Right. So why don't we just stop arguing?" Tonks asked calmly.

"Thank you, Nymphie," Cassiopeia said.

"Glad I could be a peacemaker," Tonks said slyly.

"Sorry, Cassie. I don't know what that feels like," Remus said remorsefully.

"Apology accepted," Cassiopeia said warmly. "Come here, you!"

Cassiopeia warmly embraced Remus.

_Thank God, _Tonks thought to herself.

"There, now. Seeing as everyone is safe, I have to get going," Tonks said casually.

"Please do think hard about being a godmother. For Remus," Cassiopeia pleaded.

Tonks wanted to scream hearing Cassiopeia ask her to be a godmother once again. Tonks knew that Cassiopeia meant well, but she was aggravated by her asking time and time again.

"Okay, Aunt Cassie! Good grief, do you have to pressure me so much?" Tonks snapped. "There are a lot of things on my mind that are a little more important."

"Nymphie, calm down. I was only asking," Cassiopeia said. "I just want to make sure that my son is taken care of if I can't be there."

"And I want to make sure that I'm not dead," Tonks said flatly. "Did you know there is a bounty on my head?"

"Yes, and there's one on mine and Sirius's," Cassiopeia answered.

"Was yours put on your head by a monster?" Tonks asked.

"Yes and no," Cassiopeia replied.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "No, it wasn't," she said, annoyed. "I have to go. Jason is worried about me. He's outside."

"Goodnight, Nymphie," Cassiopeia said. "Say hello to Jason for me."

"I will," Tonks said.

Before Tonks could walk out the door, Cassiopeia stopped her. "Nymphie!"

"What, Aunt Cassie?" Tonks asked.

Cassiopeia tightly embraced Tonks.

"What was that for?" Tonks asked.

"I wanted to thank you for what you've done these past few weeks," Cassiopeia said sincerely.

"Don't think anything of it, Aunt Cassie," Tonks said humbly.

Cassiopeia sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for nagging you about being a godmother."

"No, you're not," Tonks said dryly.

"Alright, I'm not," Cassiopeia admitted. "I just wanted you to realize that you are good for Remus."

"Could you please say S.J.?" Tonks asked. "You're confusing me when you say Remus."

"Fine. You're good for S.J.," Cassiopeia replied. "Point is, Sirius and I, our lives are too unpredictable at the moment. We're under threat of being locked up or killed. We just want to leave our son with someone who will take care of him."

"I understand, Aunt Cassie," Tonks said. "but I really need to think about this. I hardly know the man who is going to be the godfather, and I need to sort out my life."

"I understand that, too. I just hope that you say 'yes' when you have thought about it," Cassiopeia said.

"I will think about it. I gotta go now. I'll see you later. Say hi to Remus, S.J., and Sirius for me," Tonks said.

"I will. See you soon, Nymphie," Cassiopeia said.

"Bye, Aunt Cassie," Tonks said, giving Cassiopeia a tight hug.

As Tonks ran into Jason's embrace, she felt her burden ease. Tonks knew she had a great deal to do before she decided if she was going to be a guardian to S.J. Tonks only hoped that she would make the right choice.

Tonks looked up at Jason with a smile. "Hey Jason, I missed you," she said and promptly kissed him.

Jason returned her smile as his hands dropped from her shoulders to her waist.

"Hey Beautiful, how was teaching at Hogwarts?" he said.

"Tiring. Please tell me that we aren't playing tonight?"

"No, not till tomorrow. I was able to talk to the club owner into rescheduling our appearance. I said it was a family matter."

"Thanks."

The two walked in silence for a while then Tonks sighed.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Jason asked.

"It's nothing, just my cousin sort of forcing me to be godmother to her son. I don't think I'm the right choice, but she won't let up." Tonks said, smiling.

"You were almost a mother once."

"Don't start that again."

"Aren't you Iris's godmother?"

"Yes, but I was younger then. I didn't know any better. I'm not fit to raise a child. Not Arella's, not my cousin's, not even the one I lost."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm a killer, Jason, and you and I both know it."

"You didn't do that on purpose."

Jason pulled her into his arms as he spoke. He kissed her forehead. "How about we not think about that and head back to my place for a while?"

"Hm...that sounds really good right now."

The two then walked into the night together.

**A/N: Aw, poor Tonks. Will she ever have time to make a decision? Thank you so much to all of my readers. You know who you are! I thank all of you so much. To my buddy Roza Anne, you make this story fun. Thanks! **

**P.S. Just explaining again: Jason is Tonks' former boyfriend and part of her band. Arella is Tonks' friend and a guitarist in her band. They are characters in my friend Roza Anne's story, Beauty and the Man Behind the Beast. Our stories are linked. I highly recommend reading her story because it's wonderful. **


	37. A Gig at Diagon Alley and a Surprise

Chapter 37: A Gig at Diagon Alley and A Surprise Visitor

The next evening, Tonks was prepared to perform with her band, the _Metamorphing Wolves. _Tonks' band was mostly comprised of friends and family. Her boyfriend, Jason, played in the band as the drummer. There was also her cousin, Kayla who played piano well as her best friend, Arella Richards, who played guitar. Tonks was in better spirits than she was the day before. Tonks' job at Hogwarts was exhausting as was her task of looking after her cousins, Sirius and Cassiopeia Black and their son, Remus James, or S.J. She was frazzled by Cassiopeia and Sirius' numerous attempts to convince her to be their son's godmother. Tonks was also frustrated that she felt she knew the godfather, Remus Lupin, but she could not remember him. Tonks put all of those thoughts aside and decided to have a great time with her band.

Tonks changed her appearance for her performance that night. She changed her hair to a dark, nearly black color with multiple streaks of color through it. She wore a frilly, white shirt with capped sleeves. She wore a short, black shirt with fishnet stockings and her favorite pair of beat up combat boots. Just then, Jason came in the door.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said casually.

"Wotcher, Jason," Tonks greeted.

Tonks gave Jason a kiss as he entered. Jason looked at Tonks up and down and smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Tonks said happily. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Jason replied. "We'll Apparate there."

Tonks and Jason Apparated and within seconds, they were at a club in Diagon Alley. Once Tonks and Jason entered the club, they immediately headed backstage.

"Tonks!"

A girl, who looked no more than fifteen, ran up to Tonks.

Tonks embraced the girl. "Kayla! I missed you!"

"I missed you, too," Kayla replied.

"Are you ready to play tonight?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah! I'm so excited!" Kayla replied.

"Good. Is everyone here?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah. We're all warmed up and ready," Kayla replied.

"Alright. Gather everyone around," Tonks said.

Kayla scampered away and gathered the rest of the band. The rest of the _Metamorphing Wolves _included Luna Ellewood, a guitarist. There was Kasey McGregor who also played guitar. Jackie Newton who also played bass. There was also a couple by the names of Tristan McGregor and Lucy Andrews. Lucy played flute and violin and Tristan was a drummer. The band was like an extended family as most of the musicians were related in some way or another. All of the band gathered as Tonks gave them a pep talk.

"Alright, everyone. Let's go out there and blow everyone's minds like they've been hit by a Stunning Spell. Let's go!" Tonks said energetically.

The band put their hands in. "Go, Wolves!" they shouted.

Tonks gave Jason a quick kiss before getting into position. With a new burst of energy, the _Metamorphing Wolves _were prepared to play. The crowd in the club cheered as the band started to play. Tonks jumped up and down the stage as she belted out the tune, _Hurry Up and Save Me. _

_ Show me your colors_

_ Show me your colors _

_ 'Cause without you I'm blue _

_ Hurry up and save me_

_ Hurry up and save me _

_ Hurry up and save me_

_ Hurry up and save me_

_ I just wanna feel alive _

_ And I do when I'm with you. _

Tonks belted it out the tune with all her energy. The crowd was dancing and clapping along. Tonks band played on well into the night hours. By the end of the night, the club was in a frenzy.

"THANK YOU, DIAGON ALLEY!" Tonks shouted.

Tonks band headed backstage to celebrate. The band members were embracing each other and giving high-fives as they celebrated backstage. Tonks jumped on Jason and hugged him.

"That was one of the best shows, sweetheart!" Jason said proudly.

"That was wicked!" Tonks said excitedly.

"You were awesome!" said another female voice.

"Wotcher, Arella!" Tonks said happily, embracing her friend.

"So, how have you been?" Arella asked.

"Tonight was brilliant! I feel awesome!" Tonks replied.

"I heard you were teaching at Hogwarts. How was it?" Arella asked.

"It was exhausting, but I learned a lot," Tonks said.

"And how's the Auror training going?" Arella inquired.

"I passed everything else, but I keep messing up on Stealth and Tracking," Tonks replied.

Arella laughed. "You're too clumsy for your own good."

"I know. I'm surprised I didn't trip on stage," Tonks said honestly.

"How have your cousins been?" Arella asked.

"Who told you?" Tonks asked, confused.

"Jason did," Arella replied.

Tonks' hair turned scarlet red, and her blood boiled. "Jason!"

Jason bowed his head. He knew he was in trouble. He did not say a word as Tonks glared at him.

_He's gonna get it, _Tonks thought to herself.

Arella was bewildered. "Did I miss something?"

"Long story. I just didn't want to think about my cousins tonight," Tonks said, annoyed.

"Why? Are they alright?" Arella asked in concern.

"They're fine, except for when they nag me," Tonks said bluntly.

"I heard they have a little boy," Arella said.

"Yeah, his name's Remus James, but I call him S.J. because he looks like his dad and they already have a friend named Remus and it drives me mad," Tonks said.

"Jason told me about how your cousins wanted you to be their baby's godmother," Arella said. "I really think you should."

"Oh, not you, too!" Tonks groaned. "I really need to think about this. I can't make a decision yet."

"Why not?" Arella asked.

"Because I don't think I can take care of him," Tonks said honestly. "I have to get my life in order. And I barely know the godfather. I just have too much on my mind."

"I understand, and I'm sure your cousins do, too," Arella said gently.

"Ha, wanna bet?" Tonks snorted. "Both of them drove me insane."

Arella smiled. "Well, that's what families do."

"I suppose so," Tonks replied. "I gotta go. I'll see you around, Arella."

"See you, Tonks," Arella said.

The two girls embraced and Tonks Apparated back to her flat with Jason. Tonks was still sore with Jason for telling Arella about her situation.

"You are a jerk, you know that?" Tonks said angrily. "I don't know why you told her."

"Well, she's your friend. I thought she'd wanna know," Jason replied.

"But I was hoping to get away from that decision for a while," Tonks argued. "I didn't want to think about it tonight. I wanted to forget about it for a while. Now I can't stop thinking about it. Thanks a lot!"

"It can't be that bad," Jason said.

"You try living with my cousins and having them nag you, then!" Tonks said indignantly.

Jason did not say another word.

Tonks just sighed. "I need to get some sleep. Good night."

Tonks went to her bedroom and slammed the door, further illustrating her anger. Tonks then lay in bed and drifted off to sleep, trying to clear her head.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Cassiopeia were adjusting to a day without Tonks. Grimmauld Place was empty, save for the small family. Sirius and Cassiopeia did not have any visitors for an entire day. Both of them were struggling as they tried to care for their son. Both of them knew they could not venture out, and without company, it was difficult to care for their baby. Baby S. J. would not stop crying. Sirius and Cassiopeia were at a loss of what to do. Cassiopeia came out into the kitchen with her baby as she desperately tried to soothe him.

"Well, well, well, listen to him," Sirius said with a smirk.

"He's been going on like this all day," Cassiopeia groaned in exhaustion. "I tried feeding him, I changed his diaper, and everything."

"Should we get Poppy down here?" Sirius asked in concern.

"No, he's not sick," Cassiopeia said. "I just don't know what's wrong."

Sirius held out his arms. "Give him here."

Cassiopeia laid her son in Sirius' arms. For a moment, S.J was quiet. However, it was only a moment before he started to wail again.

"Hey, little man, what's the matter? Do you just want attention?" Sirius whispered in his son's ear.

"I think he just misses Nymphie," Cassiopeia said.

"She's only been gone since last night," Sirius said, exasperated.

"I know, but he likes her and Remus, too," Cassiopeia told him.

"Is that it, little man? Do you miss your Auntie Nymphie?" Sirius whispered.

Just then, Sirius and Cassiopeia heard a noise. It sounded like a grumble.

"What was that?" Cassiopeia asked.

Sirius did not speak. Instead, he stomped over to a small cupboard and threw open the door. Cassiopeia watched as Sirius tossed out a small elf. The elf had an ugly face with misty eyes and his huge ears hug down to his shoulders. He was a miserable sight.

Sirius held the elf by the pillowcase he wore. "This is the noise we heard."

"Who is this?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Kreacher, my mother's house-elf," Sirius replied shortly.

"The master and this blood traitor pollute my poor mistress's house," Kreacher grumbled.

"Don't speak to my wife like that!" Sirius growled.

"Of course, Master," Kreacher said.

"Have you been spying on us?" Sirius demanded.

"Kreacher was watching," Kreacher said slowly. "Kreacher saw Master and the woman. Kreacher saw the brat in Master's old room."

"You're the reason my son is crying. You scared him!" Cassiopeia screamed.

Cassiopeia raised her hand to strike the elf, but Sirius stopped her.

"That _brat _is our son," Sirius said defensively. "And as he is a Black, you will obey him as you obey me. You will not speak a word against my family, or you know what will follow. Understand?"

"Of course, Master. Kreacher lives to serve the noble House of Black," Kreacher replied.

Kreacher ambled off, leaving Sirius and Cassiopeia with their wailing son. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, what now?" Sirius groaned.

"Do you think that could be Dumbledore?" Cassiopeia asked.

"No, he would've told me if he was coming," Sirius said wisely.

"You don't think it's the Aurors, do you?" Cassiopeia asked fearfully.

"Stay back. I'll find out," Sirius told her.

Cassiopeia strayed back into the kitchen. She only hoped that whoever was at the door was someone good. She could not bear being sent back to Azkaban. Just then, Sirius startled her as he entered the kitchen with a smile.

"Cassie, we have a visitor!" Sirius announced happily.

Cassiopeia followed Sirius into the hall where she found their visitor and was overcome with glee. "Andromeda!"

**A/N: Andromeda's there! YAY! I had to have a confrontation with Kreacher and have Cassie be a mama bear. Grrr! I do not own the song "Hurry Up and Save Me." Thank you so very much to my beloved readers. This story would be nothing without you. And, as always, thank you to my best friend, Roza Anne. You make this story fun. Thank you! **


	38. Visitors and a Letter

Chapter 38: Visitors and A Letter

Andromeda stood before Sirius and Cassiopeia with a bag in the crook of one arm. Sirius and Cassiopeia could not believe their eyes. It had been twelve years since they last saw their cousin. During those twelve years, they believed that Andromeda had completely forgotten about them. However, Andromeda smiled at them as if they never left.

"What, no hello?" she asked gleefully.

Without another word, Sirius embraced his cousin as he did twelve years ago. Cassiopeia handed S.J. to Sirius and hugged Andromeda tightly.

"I missed you so much," Cassiopeia whispered.

"We all missed you," Andromeda said. "I never stopped believing in your innocence."

"That's why you're my favorite cousin," Sirius said appreciatively.

"How have you been?" Cassiopeia asked casually.

"My home has been empty with Nymphadora being gone all the time," Andromeda replied. "but I've got Ted."

"How is Ted?" Sirius asked.

"He wanted to come, but he's quite ill at the moment. He misses you," Andromeda said.

"How did you know we were here?" Cassiopeia wanted to know.

"Dumbledore," Andromeda said simply. "Nymphadora sent me a message that you were innocent, which I already knew. I was only astounded that it was Peter Pettigrew the whole time. Anyway, I asked Dumbledore where you were, and he told me you were here. The question is are you alright? Dumbledore told me you were attacked by that vile Greyback."

"We've been fine, I assure you," Cassiopeia said calmly. "Actually, we've been better than fine thanks to our latest addition. Would you like to meet your new cousin?"

"I've been waiting to that since Nymphadora told me!" Andromeda said happily.

Cassiopeia laid her son in Andromeda's arms.

Andromeda was ecstatic as she held her new cousin. "Oh, Merlin's Beard, he's so handsome!"

"You can say that again," Cassiopeia said proudly. "His name is Remus James Black."

"Nymphadora told me she calls him S.J. because he looks like his daddy. I can see why," Andromeda said with a smile.

"He gets his good looks from me," Sirius said slyly.

"Sirius, always the modest one," Cassiopeia laughed.

"He is the best of both of you," Andromeda said, beaming. "Hello, S.J. Hello, there!"

"Wait a minute, does it seem quiet to you?" Sirius asked.

Andromeda furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes. Why?"

"Because this is the first time he's been quiet all day," Sirius replied.

"Well, fancy that," Andromeda said.

"He likes you," Cassiopeia said with a giggle.

Andromeda could only smile at her now peaceful baby cousin.

"Sirius, Cassie, he's absolutely perfect," Andromeda said. "By the way, as soon as I got Nymphadora's message, I prepared some things that I thought could help you."

Andromeda handed S.J back to Cassiopeia and opened the bag she carried. "I brought some diapers, bottles, pacifiers, and some clothes."

"Oh, thank you, Andromeda!" Cassiopeia said.

"You always were sweet," Sirius commented.

"Well, anything for my favorite cousins," Andromeda said humbly. "May I spend the night here? I thought I could help both of you with S.J. Give both of you a break."

"That's very sweet of you, but you don't have to," Cassiopeia said.

"Oh, I insist. You two could use a break. It would also give me time to get to know my new cousin," Andromeda said.

"Alright. It's always lovely having you anyway," Sirius said.

"It's as if you two never left," Andromeda said warmly.

The next morning, Tonks was preparing to go to Grimmauld Place. Tonks decided that she would fly there on her _Comet 260 _broomstick. Since the night of her performance in Diagon Alley, Tonks was greatly troubled after her boyfriend, Jason, told her best friend Arella about her situation with Sirius and Cassiopeia. Tonks could not stop thinking about that decision and she was angry at Jason, so she decided to pay her cousins a visit anyway. Just as Tonks grabbed her broomstick, Jason stopped her.

"Taking a little day-trip?" Jason asked.

"I'm going to see my cousins," Tonks said coldly.

"I thought you couldn't think about them after they nagged you," Jason said, confused.

"Well, after last night, I can't stop thinking about them thanks to you," Tonks said, annoyed.

"Sweetheart, you aren't still mad at me, are you?" Jason asked.

"Well, what do you think, you idiot?" Tonks asked angrily. "I am going to see my cousins. Bye."

Without a second thought, Tonks headed out of her apartment and flew off to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. When she arrived, Tonks stomped on the ground, making the buildings squeeze together to reveal the secret number twelve. As soon as Tonks entered, she was surprised to find Andromeda sitting in the dining room feeding S.J.

"Mum!" Tonks said in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"You sent me a message, remember?" Andromeda replied. "I asked Dumbledore and I came here. I wanted to meet my newest cousin."

"Where are Sirius and Cassie?" Tonks asked.

Sirius stuck his head out the dining room door. "Hello, Nymphie."

"Hello, Nymphie," Cassiopeia greeted.

"Wotcher, Uncle Sirius, Aunt Cassie," Tonks replied.

"We were just making breakfast. Want some?" Sirius asked.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry," Tonks said tonelessly.

"Is something wrong?" Cassiopeia asked in concern, "I thought you were staying with Jason."

"I was until last night," Tonks replied.

"Is everything alright between you two?" Andromeda asked.

"Jason told my best friend Arella about Sirius and Cassie making me a godmother to S.J.," Tonks said with a sigh. "I told him I didn't want to think about it for a while. I couldn't stop thinking about it anyway so I thought I might check on you."

"Sirius and Cassie just told me you were their choice for a godmother," Andromeda said. "I don't see what you're fussing about."

"Mum, please," Tonks said, annoyed. "I have said it over a million times, I can't make a decision yet."

"Well, why not?" Andromeda asked.

"_Mum_," Tonks groaned.

"Andromeda, let's not press Nymphie on this," Cassiopeia said calmly. "She's under a lot of stress already."

Tonks was shocked that Cassiopeia was actually not the one pestering her. "Thanks, Aunt Cassie."

"Always glad to help," Cassiopeia said.

"I'm still angry with Jason and I feel terrible. What am I going to do?" Tonks asked.

"All couples have their rough patches," Cassiopeia said wisely. "Sirius and I have had our fair share, believe me."

"It's perfectly healthy to have a spat once and a while," Sirius added. "Ignoring it makes it worse."

"Your father and I had our spats, too. We had a long one when I decided to name you Nymphadora," Andromeda said.

"Mum, could you please not say that name?" Tonks said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway," Andromeda continued, "He said I was barking for naming you that, and we shouted it out for a bit. In the end, we came to an agreement and we're still together."

"But you still gave me a ridiculous name," Tonks said flatly.

"That's beside the point," Andromeda said.

"The point is that you should not feel ashamed," Cassiopeia comforted. "Everyone goes through this. You're not alone."

Tonks smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Nymphie," Cassiopeia said sweetly.

"Are you sure you don't want breakfast?" Sirius asked.

"No, I really have to get back to Jason," Tonks said. "I'll see you later."

Tonks kissed S.J goodbye. "Bye, S.J."

Tonks flew back to her flat and found Jason sitting on the couch.

"Hey," Jason greeted.

Tonks instantly filled Jason into her arms and kissed him.

"I guess I'm off the hook?" Jason asked slyly.

"You bet," Tonks replied.

Tonks and Jason kissed again. It was as if they never had a fight.

_Two months later..._

Sirius and Cassiopeia remained stuck in Grimmauld Place. Occasionally, they had visits from Tonks and Andromeda. Tonks had still not made a decision yet on whether to be S.J.'s godmother. She had only recently qualified to be an Auror after passing Stealth and Tracking. In that time, Sirius and Cassiopeia managed to send Harry a birthday cake for his birthday on the thirty-first of July. Harry wrote to them as often as he could and told him about life at the Durselys. Harry's letters as well as Sirius and Cassiopeia's prior knowledge of the Durselys only made them yearn to be with their godson more. However, they did not give up hope that Pettigrew would be caught and they would see their godson once more. It was during this time that Sirius and Cassiopeia received a letter from Harry. A snowy, white owl was perched on the window of Sirius's childhood bedroom where Sirius, Cassiopeia, and S.J slept. Cassiopeia saw the owl and stroked it. "Hello, Hedwig. Got another letter for us?"

Cassiopeia untied the envelope around the owl's leg. "Thank you, Hedwig. Say hello to Harry, alright?"

Hedwig squeaked in reply and flew away. Cassiopeia immediately ran downstairs to deliver the letter to Sirius. Sirius was sitting at the dining room table holding S.J. and reading the _Daily Prophet. _

"Do you know that Mad-Eye is going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Sirius said.

"No, I didn't," Cassiopeia replied. "No one better to teach that than Mad-Eye, well, except Remus."

"Dumbledore must be suspicious. Why else would he hire an ex Auror?" Sirius asked.

"Because he's good at his job," Cassiopeia added.

"If you ask me, maybe he wanted an Auror to protect the students from Snivellus," Sirius said with a hint of a smirk.

"Sirius, how many times do I have to tell you that he's the reason our son is with us?" Cassiopeia said, annoyed.

"Doesn't stop me from hating him," Sirius said bitterly.

Sirius eyed the envelope in Cassiopeia's hand. "I see we have a letter."

"Oh yes," Cassiopeia said. "It's from Harry."

Cassiopeia handed Sirius the letter and he opened it.

"I only hope those Dursely oafs are treating him better these days," Sirius said.

"Oh, you know what they're like. I don't think even we could change that," Cassiopeia said hopelessly. "Anyway, what does it say?"

_Dear Sirius, _

_ Thank you for your last letter. That bird was enormous; it could hardly get through my window. Things are the same as usual here. Dudley's diet isn't going too well. My aunt found him smuggling doughnuts into his room yesterday. They told him they'd have to cut his pocket money if he keeps doing it, so he got really angry and chucked his PlayStation out of the window. That's a sort of computer thing you can play games on. _

"I wish I had one of those," Sirius said in wonder. "I don't think dear, old mum would've let me have a Muggle toy though."

"Sirius, keep reading," Cassiopeia said.

"Sorry darling," Sirius said.

"_Bit stupid really, now he hasn't even got Mega-Mutilation Part Three to take his mind off things. I'm okay, mainly because the Durselys are terrified you might turn up and turn them all into bats if I ask you to. _

"That's a tempting thought," Sirius said mischievously, rubbing his beard.

"Sirius!" Cassiopeia said impatiently.

_A weird thing happened this morning, though. My scar hurt again. Last time that happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts. But I don't reckon he can be anywhere near me now, can he? Do you know if curse scars sometimes hurt years afterward? I'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back; she's off hunting at the moment. Say hello to Buckbeak for me. _

_ Harry. _

"This is a bit spooky," Sirius said warily. "I don't know anything about curse scars."

"I don't like the sound of it," Cassiopeia added with a shiver. "Harry only realized Pettigrew was right under his nose. I don't like thinking what his scar hurting means."

"I only hope Harry will be protected with Mad-Eye around," Sirius said.

"Mad-Eye will keep him safe. If anyone tries to touch one hair on Harry's head, they'll be off to Azkaban before they can say 'Voldemort,'" Cassiopeia said confidently.

Sirius smiled. "You got that right."

Later that night, Sirius went into his mother's bedroom where he kept Buckbeak. Sirius bowed low, and Buckbeak did the same. Cautiously, Sirius patted Buckbeak and then grabbed his chain.

"Come on Buckbeak," he beckoned.

Sirius hoped he could make a quiet getaway. Unfortunately, Cassiopeia caught him.

"Letting Buckbeak get some air?" Cassiopeia asked casually.

"No," Sirius said hastily. "I was just, uh..."

"You were just going out in the middle of the night with a Hippogriff?" Cassiopeia said expectantly.

Sirius gave up. He could not even think to lie to his wife. "I am going to fly north to Hogwarts."

Cassiopeia's eyes widened and her skin turned as red as Tonks' angry hair. "What?"

**A/N: Uh-oh! Sirius is in big trouble! Thank you to all my lovely readers out there. You all know who you are! I cannot do this story without you. And to my best friend, Roza Anne, this story is impossible without you. Thank you! **


	39. Growing Pains

Chapter 39: Growing Pains

Sirius could see the rage building in Cassiopeia's eyes. Her face was as red as an apple. She was glaring daggers at him. Sirius knew he was in trouble and there was no going back.

"I am going to fly north to Hogwarts," he gulped.

Cassiopeia exploded like a firework. "Are you insane? You can't go now! You'll be caught out there, you bloody, reckless idiot!"

"Cassie, please," Sirius said calmly. "I will be in Animagus form. No one else knows I'm an Animagus besides Harry, his friends, and Dumbleodore."

"And Peter Pettigrew!" Cassiopeia added. "or did you forget that he's running about, too? You know where he'll go!"

"He hasn't found his master yet," Sirius replied. "and even then, what can he do? Pettigrew can't hurt me."

"What about the Ministry? They can," Cassiopeia replied.

"I told you that they won't know it's me," Sirius replied. "I will pretend to be a stray and make my way."

"You think it's that easy, don't you?" Cassiopeia demanded. "You think it will be that easy to make your way as a dog and think that no one will suspect you."

"No one has any reason to," Sirius replied.

"When were you going to tell me about this plan, before or after you've been caught?" Cassiopeia asked.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd go barmy, and I was right!" Sirius argued.

"I have good reason to!" Cassiopeia snapped. "You're the one who's barmy! You are the one risking your life without telling me!"

"I didn't want you to be a part of this," Sirius said.

"I am your wife! I am a part of everything that you do!" Cassiopeia shouted.

"And I am well aware of that, believe me!" Sirius said angrily. "My decisions are my own, and you cannot change my mind."

"But you cannot exclude me from them!" Cassiopeia said loudly. "If you are going to make decisions, I am a part of those decisions. If you are going to go out and risk your life, you cannot do so without reference to me!"

"You are my wife, not my queen!" Sirius snapped.

"I am just saying that all I want is for you to tell me next time you decide to go out and risk your freedom," Cassiopeia said hotly.

"Look, only one of us can go and one of us has to stay with S.J.," Sirius argued.

"Oh, so I stay home with the baby while you gallivant about as the hero?" Cassiopeia demanded.

"He needs a mother," Sirius said.

"He needs a father, too," Cassiopeia argued. "One is not more important than the other. You cannot go out there and leave your son."

"We have a godson in danger out there," Sirius protested.

"You don't know that!" Cassiopeia argued. "All he said was that his scar hurt, and that doesn't mean danger. I won't have you getting caught. You are going to send a message to Dumbledore first before you do anything."

"Dumbledore won't have time to get to me until the beginning of term," Sirius argued.

"Well, good. Maybe it will give you some time to regain your sense!" Cassiopeia said.

Sirius headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Cassiopeia asked.

"I'm going to send a message to Dumbledore like you said!" Sirius replied in anger.

"Good, I'm getting through your thick head!"

"Oh, kiss my fanny!"

"Kiss mine, in plain English!"

Sirius turned his back on Cassiopeia and slammed the door.

Just then, Sirius came back in. "I hate being angry. Can we make-up now?"

"We can do more than that," Cassiopeia said slyly.

Instantly, Cassiopeia jumped on Sirius and kissed him fervently. "I'm sorry, darling. I hate it when we fight like this."

"Yes, but what comes after is worth it," Sirius said with a wink.

"No wonder you're so troublesome," Cassiopeia laughed.

Cassiopeia kissed Sirius once more.

Sirius managed to break away for a moment to speak.

"I promise next time I'll tell you when I'm going to see Harry, and I'll let you decide," Sirius said.

"I like the sound of that," Cassiopeia said with approval. "Now shush and kiss me!"

"Yes darling," Sirius said with a smirk.

In the middle of their passionate make-up, Sirius and Cassiopeia heard S.J.'s cries on the magical baby monitors Andromeda supplied them with.

"I'll get the little man," Sirius reassured Cassiopeia. "He probably is hungry. I should know. He has my appetite."

"He's been quite moody lately," Cassiopeia said. "He's been crying a lot more than usual lately."

Cassiopeia followed Sirius into the bedroom where S.J. lay. Poor S.J.'s screams filled up the entire room as Sirius picked him up from the crib.

"Oh, dear. Do we have an appetite, little man?" Sirius asked. "I think a bottle will fix that."

Cassiopeia peeked inside S.J.'s crib and saw a milky mess staining the sheets.

"Oh, dear. I think someone made a mess in their crib again," Cassiopeia said. "We can fix that. _Tergeo!_"

With the flick of Cassiopeia's wand, the soppy mess disappeared instantly. "There we are, no harm done."

"He's been doing that a lot lately," Sirius said. "Come on, little man. Maybe a bottle will help."

Sirius and Cassiopeia went to the kitchen, and Sirius prepared a bottle for his son. In a matter of seconds, Sirius had a bottle ready and tried to feed S.J. Unfortunately, when Sirius tried to feed him, S.J. only cried harder when he sucked on the bottle.

"I've never seen him turn down a bottle before," Sirius said in surprise. "What's the matter, little man?"

Cassiopeia could barely hear Sirius over S.J.'s wailing. S.J. cried and pulled at his ears.

"What's that about?" Sirius asked. "Never seen him do that before."

"I have a hunch, but I am not sure," Cassiopeia replied.

S.J. then grabbed onto a part of Sirius's soft vest and put it into his mouth.

Sirius pulled his vest away. "Hey, easy little man," he said gently.

S.J. only began to scream again after Sirius pulled away.

"He's teething," Cassiopeia said knowingly.

"_Teething?_" Sirius said, shocked. "He's only two months!"

"I've read about when babies start teething," Cassiopeia explained. "All babies are different. Babies can start as young as two months old. I'd say he just did."

Baby S.J let out a huge cry.

"You don't say," Sirius said. "Anyway, what do we do?"

"I'm going to contact Severus," Cassiopeia replied. "He might have something that will help."

"Did you just say Severus?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yes, I did," Cassiopeia said firmly.

"You are really going to trust him with our son?" Sirius asked dubiously.

"Unless you want our son to suffer, I suggest you make peace with Severus," Cassiopeia said sternly.

Moments later, Snape burst through the fireplace in a ball of green flame.

Snape caught Sirius sitting in the living room. "Black," he greeted coldly.

"Hello Snivellus," Sirius said icily.

Sirius began to try and push Snape back into the fireplace. "Goodbye, Snivellus."

"Sirius!" Cassiopeia shouted as she entered the living room. S.J was still shrieking as Cassiopeia held him. "Hello, Severus."

"You said you had an urgent matter about your son, Mrs. Black," Snape said.

Sirius and Snape had to practically shout over S.J.'s cries.

"Yes, we believe he's teething," Cassiopeia replied. "He's been at this for weeks, but it has not been as bad as today."

"Perhaps he's just sorry to have such a father. I would be," Snape said, flashing a glare at Sirius.

"I think we can take care of our own son, Snivellus," Sirius spat. "We don't need you."

"But you apparently do need me. Your wife thinks so. Maybe she trusts me more than you. I wouldn't be surprised. You don't seem like the fatherly type," Snape countered haughtily.

Sirius clenched his fist. His blood was boiling. Sirius was about to let his fist fly into Snape's face.

"Enough!" Cassiopeia snapped. "Can we please help my son?"

"May I see the child, Mrs. Black?" Snape asked.

"I'd rather you didn't," Cassiopeia said quickly.

"I cannot help your son if I cannot see for myself what is wrong, Mrs. Black," Snape insisted.

Reluctantly, Cassiopeia laid S.J. in Snape's arms. In that instant, the baby was quiet.

Sirius jumped into action. "What did you do to my boy?!" he asked angrily.

"I have done nothing to harm your child, Black," Snape replied. "Perhaps he likes my company better."

"How dare you! You wicked little-"

"Sirius!" Cassiopeia shouted.

Snape began to examine S.J. He looked in his mouth for any signs of an incoming tooth. S.J grabbed one of Snape's long fingers and pulled it into his mouth.

Sirius smirked. "Oh, I should tell you: he bites."

Snape glared at Sirius as he continued to examine S.J. Snape held S.J. In front of him and continued to look him over. Suddenly, _SPLAT! _Snape's lined face and his dark robes were stained white with milk. Sirius' eyes watered, his lips quivered, and in the next second, he exploded into roaring, uncontrollable laughter. Sirius laughed so hard that tears streamed from his eyes, and his face turned red and then purple due to his constant laughing. Sirius' laughter caused him to fall over and he was on the floor in hysterics.

Sirius stumbled to his feet and kissed his son's head. "That's my boy!" he said proudly.

Cassiopeia could not help but laugh at Snape as his face was soaked in pure white. "I don't think white is your color, Severus."

Severus did not smile. The lines in his face creased, and his face was a sour expression.

Cassiopeia quickly waved her wand. "_Tergeo!_"

In seconds, the dripping, white mess on Snape's face and robes vanished. Sirius was still laughing, and Snape was still wearing a sour expression.

"Oh, what now, Severus?" Cassiopeia groaned. "It was just a bit of fun."

"I do not find being vomited on very amusing," Snape said crossly.

"Oh, Severus, he's just a baby. He can't help it," Cassiopeia said. "There was no harm done."

"What are you going to do, Snivellus? Hold a grudge against an innocent baby?" Sirius snickered.

Sirius laughed and impersonated Snape's monotone voice. "I'm Snivellus and I'm afraid of babies vomiting on me!"

"Fortunately for you, I know your child is innocent, unlike his father, the felon," Snape spat.

"Keep pushing it, Snivellus. I might just vomit on you, next," Sirius said menacingly.

"That's _enough_," Cassiopeia said sternly.

Sirius and Snape stared at Cassiopeia, who stared them down. Both of them were shaken by her gaze.

"Now Severus, do you have a potion that will help my son?" Cassiopeia asked composedly.

"As a matter of fact, I do, Mrs. Black," Snape replied. "Unfortunately, I do not have it on my person. If you will allow me a few moments, I shall bring you a potion."

"And do you have any lavender in your stores?" Cassiopeia asked.

"I have," Snape said. "but what need do you have of lavender?"

"It is a home remedy to make him sleep," Cassiopeia explained. "Can you bring me some?"

"I shall in a few moments," Snape replied quietly.

"Thank you, Severus," Cassiopeia said appreciatively.

Cassiopeia took S.J. back from Snape. Snape then went to the fireplace, took some Floo Powder and cried out, "Hogwarts!" With a flash of green flame, Snape was gone.

Sirius was still smiling uncontrollably as Snape disappeared. "I want to remember this moment forever," he said wistfully. "Severus Snape reduced to a milky mess!"

Sirius kissed his son again. "Remus, my boy, you made me so proud!"

"I have to admit that was funny," Cassiopeia said, cracking a smile.

"Funny? That's such an understatement! That was hysterical!" Sirius said, bursting into laughter again.

"Yes, it was," Cassiopeia giggled.

Moments later, Snape returned with a small bottle and some lavender plants. "This potion should help relieve the child's pain. Two drops should do it. And I have brought you some lavender."

"Thank you, Severus," Cassiopeia said appreciatively.

Sirius said nothing.

Cassiopeia shot him a dark look. "Sirius, don't you have something to say?"

"You're a good little Potion master that helped my son," Sirius replied reluctantly.

"An attempt at a thank you. Needs improvement, though," Snape sneered.

"Well, how can I say this nicely? Get out!" Sirius spat.

Cassiopeia shot a glare at Sirius. "Sirius!" she said severely.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" Sirius said innocently. "I meant _please _get out!"

"I do apologize, Severus," Cassiopeia said remorsefully. "We appreciate your help."

Severus nodded and disappeared into the fireplace again. Cassiopeia took S.J. and put two drops of the potion into his mouth. Instantly, S.J. stopped screaming.

"Well, that's a relief," Sirius sighed. "What's the lavender for?"

"For his bath," Cassiopeia answered. "It will make him sleep. My mother used to use the same trick for me."

Cassiopeia gave S.J. to Sirius and began to crush up the lavender in a mortar. Once the lavender was ground up, Sirius and Cassiopeia started up a bath for S.J. Cassiopeia poured the ground up lavender into S.J.'s bathwater.

"You are a lucky little man," Sirius said as he bathed his son. "I wish my mum gave me baths like this."

Cassiopeia soaked S.J. in the bathwater. Within minutes, S.J. was fast asleep, soothed by the lavender.

Sirius was amazed. "That was a neat trick. You are truly the cleverest woman I know, my darling."

"I thought I would pass down the method," Cassiopeia said.

Sirius and Cassiopeia dried off S.J. and put him in sleeping clothes. That night, S.J. slept peacefully.

After another two months, Sirius finally had a reply from Dumbledore. Dumbledore told Sirius that it was safe for him to visit as long as he stayed in dog form in public. Dumbledore told him that there were caves outside Hogsmeade where Sirius could hide out. As soon as Sirius got this news, he told Cassiopeia.

"Dumbledore has finally replied to me," Sirius replied. "He told me that there are some caves outside Hogsmeade where I can hide and be able to see Harry. I want to be near Harry during this time. One of us has to look after our godson."

Cassiopeia nodded. She knew that Harry was just as important as S.J. "Just promise me you'll be safe and let me know everything that you hear from Harry. I want to stay informed, too."

"I will," Sirius assured her. "I will be back before you know it. It will be like I never left."

"S.J. and I will be here waiting," Cassiopeia whispered.

Sirius kissed S.J. "I'll see you soon, little man."

Then, Sirius turned to Cassiopeia and fervently kissed her. Sirius did not want to let go, but he knew he had to. Finally, Sirius let go of Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia watched as Sirius mounted Buckbeak and flew off into the horizon. Cassiopeia knew that she and S.J. were alone now. Cassiopeia hoped that Sirius would stay safe.

**A/N: Awww, Cassiopeia and S.J are all alone. Let's hope Sirius stays safe. I hope you enjoyed Snape getting puked on. I just want to give credit that the argument was inspired by P.S. I Love You. I hope you like what comes next. Thank you to all you readers, followers, reviewers, etc. And thank you to my best friend Roza Anne! This story would be nothing without you. Enjoy! **


	40. Cassie and Sirius' Visitors

Chapter 40: Cassie and Sirius' Visitors

It had been seven long months since Sirius went on his way to look after Harry. Sirius was troubled by Harry's letter informing him of pain with his scar. Sirius knew well that only he or Cassiopeia could go, as one of them had to look after their son, Remus or S.J. While Sirius was away, Cassiopeia took care of their son and waited for news from Sirius. Sirius was good about keeping Cassiopeia informed about what was going on with him as well as Harry. Cassiopeia did the same, keeping Sirius informed about S.J., Remus, and Tonks. Despite being in contact with Sirius, Cassiopeia worried for her husband.

Despite missing Sirius terribly, Cassiopeia managed to find comfort while her husband was away. Sirius did manage to return for S.J.'s first Christmas and gave him a stuffed lion. Cassiopeia also had some visitors during this time. Andromeda would stop by when she could. Tonks and Remus visited as well to keep Cassiopeia in good company. One day, Cassiopeia was feeding S.J. when she heard the doorbell ring repeatedly. Cassiopeia hurried to answer the door, but it was too late.

"LIARS! TRAITORS! SCUM OF THE EARTH!" shouted a serpent-like voice.

The portrait of Walburga Black, Sirius' deceased mother, had awakened. In the months following Sirius' departure, Cassiopeia had to contend with the portrait of the wicked, old woman. It did not help matters that S.J. was terrified when he saw the portrait or heard its screams. As soon as the portrait began to scream, S.J cried out. Before she answered the door, Cassiopeia faced the portrait.

"YOU!" Walburga shouted murderously. "You little viper! How dare you and your spawn pollute my house?"

Cassiopeia was incensed. "Don't you dare insult my son, you hag! SHUT IT!"

Cassiopeia waved her wand and the great black curtains that covered the portrait closed. Cassiopeia went back to the kitchen and picked up S.J and his stuffed lion from his highchair before she answered the door. Much to her surprise, Tonks was at the door.

"Nymphie!" Cassiopeia greeted.

Cassiopeia warmly embraced her cousin and pecked her cheek.

"Wotcher, Cassie," Tonks greeted. "Wotcher, S.J.! You're getting to be a big boy!"

S.J. smiled gleefully as Tonks stroked his fat cheeks. He waved his arms excitedly and reached out to Tonks as if to say "pick me up."

"I think someone misses his Auntie Nymphie," Cassiopeia commented.

Cassiopeia handed S.J. off to Tonks, who held the baby boy on her hip and bounced him slightly.

"So, how are you? How is Jason?" Cassiopeia asked.

"He and I are good. He's been really supportive of me since I became an Auror," Tonks replied. "Work has been really hard, though. I've been hunting werewolves lately, but I still can't catch Greyback. The rest of the Aurors are trying to hunt down Sirius."

Cassiopeia swallowed hard. "Don't remind me."

"Sorry," Tonks said. "Have you heard from him? Is he alright?"

"I hear from him mostly by letters and occasionally by fire when he can manage to break into a house," Cassiopeia explained.

"Break into a house?" Tonks said, confused and shocked.

"How else can he use a fireplace to talk to me?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Good point," Tonks said. "What does he say? Is Harry alright?"

"He said that Harry has completed two tasks of the Triwizard Tournament with flying colors and he has one left to go in June," Cassiopeia explained. "Harry is a bit scared, but he's alright. We are only trying to figure out who put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire in the first place. Sirius suspects that it might be Snape or Igor Karkaroff."

"What do you think?" Tonks asked.

"I know Snape can be cruel, but he wouldn't be so cruel as to send a boy to die," Cassiopeia said wisely. "I truly think Karkaroff is behind it."

"Who is Karkaroff anyway?" Tonks wanted to know.

"He was a Death Eater," Cassiopeia replied. "not exactly a loyal one, either. After Voldemort lost his powers, he went to Azkaban with me and Sirius. He got off though because he made a deal with the Ministry. He gave them names of more loyal Death Eaters in exchange for release. Now, he's Headmaster to the Durmstrang Wizarding School."

"They made a former Death Eater a Headmaster?" Tonks asked in surprise.

"He's a good actor. He had the Ministry fully convinced he'd seen the error of his ways," Cassiopeia shrugged. "I can tell you that my son will not be a Durmstrang student."

Tonks decided to change the subject. "So, have you not seen Sirius at all?"

Cassiopeia shook her head. "No, not since Christmas. He only came back because he didn't want to miss his son's first Christmas."

Tonks smiled at S.J. "What a good daddy you have, S.J.!"

S.J. cooed and played with a handful of Tonks' purple hair.

"Behave yourself, little man," Cassiopeia giggled.

"Him, behave? Cassie, he's a Black. We Blacks never behave," Tonks laughed.

"You have a point," Cassiopeia replied with a smile.

Cassiopeia and Tonks' conversation was interrupted by S.J.'s cries. Tonks took him into the kitchen to give him another bottle. Just then, Cassiopeia heard a knock on the door.

"Finally, someone learned to knock," Cassiopeia said in relief.

Cassiopeia answered the door and smiled. "Remus!" Cassiopeia gasped. "Long time no see, stranger!"

Cassiopeia hugged Remus and kissed his cheek. Cassiopeia led Remus into the living room and sat down on the couch with him.

"Cassie, I came to see how you were. Are you alright?" Remus said.

"Oh, we're fine. It's just Sirius I'm worried about," Cassiopeia said anxiously. "He won't come back until Harry is finished with this Triwizard Tournament nonsense."

"I have read about that in the _Daily Prophet. _I can't believe Dumbledore is letting Harry compete. It's an odd move for him," Remus said.

"I usually do not question Dumbledore, but this is too foolish. I know the risks involved in this tournament. If my godson dies, that old man will have to answer to me," Cassiopeia said crossly. "I want to know who put Harry's name in that bloody Goblet of Fire. Whoever it was, he or she will make a murderer out of me."

"Now, now, Cassie. Harry is perfectly fine," Remus said calmly. "What about Sirius? Have you heard from him?"

"By letters and occasionally by the fire, when he can," Cassiopeia replied. "I just want this Triwizard Tournament to be over so that I can breathe easier knowing my husband and my godson are safe."

"This will be over before you know it," Remus comforted.

Just then, Tonks came into the living room carrying S.J. Tonks smiled at Remus. "Wotcher, Remus."

Remus did not smile back. Instead, he looked pale, as if he was going to be sick. He sprang to his feet from the couch.

"I'm sorry, Cassie. I really must be going," Remus said hesitantly.

"What's your hurry, Remus?" Cassiopeia asked, bewildered.

"I, uh, really must be going. I just came to see how you were. Goodbye, Cassie, Tonks," Remus stammered.

Remus darted out the door, trying his hardest not to look at Tonks. Cassiopeia and Tonks stared open-mouthed at each other.

"Merlin's Beard, Nymphie! What did you do to poor Remus?" Cassiopeia gasped, aghast.

"I have no idea," Tonks replied, dumbfounded. "He looked at me like he was going to vomit. He's so uncomfortable around me. He won't even look at me, let alone touch me. I think he's trying to avoid me, but I don't know why."

"He adores you. I assure you he does," Cassiopeia said confidently.

"Well I have Jason," Tonks replied. "I feel like I've known Remus my entire life. I just wish I could remember."

"Don't worry. You'll remember someday," Cassiopeia said optimistically. Meanwhile, Sirius was successfully roaming around Hogsmeade disguised as a dog. Sirius managed to send a letter to Harry asking him to meet him at the caves just outside Hogsmeade and to bring food. One March morning, Harry did just that. Harry carried a basket of food as he and his friends followed a disguised Sirius into the caves. Sirius was carrying a copy of the _Daily Prophet _in his mouth. Once they were safely inside the caves, Sirius changed back and dropped the paper. Sirius took the basket from Harry and his eyes glazed over when he saw the chicken and bread inside.

"Chicken!" he said excitedly. "Thanks. I've been living off rats, mostly. Can't steal too much food from Hogsmeade; I'd draw attention to myself."

Sirius tore into the chicken and bread without a second thought. Sirius chewed one drumstick after another and tossed away the bones to Buckbeak.

"What are you doing here, Sirius? And where's Cassie?" Harry asked.

"Cassie is at home. As for me, I'm fulfilling my duties as a godfather," Sirius replied. "Don't worry about it, I'm pretending to be a lovable stray."

Sirius then was more grave with Harry. "I want to be on the spot. Your last letter...well, let's just say things are getting fishier. I've been stealing the paper every time someone throws one out, and by the looks of things, I'm not the only one who's getting worried. Cassie's worried sick about you."

Sirius threw down the paper, but Harry did not look at it.

"What if they catch you? What if you're seen?" Harry asked worriedly.

"That's just what Cassie said. You three and Dumbledore are the only ones around here who know I'm an Animagus," Sirius reassured him.

Harry nodded and read over the story in the paper. The story was a report on the sudden illness of Barty Crouch Senior.

"My brother's Crouch's personal assistant. He says Crouch's suffering from overwork," Ron said.

"He did look ill, last time I saw him up close. The night my name came out of the goblet," Harry added.

"Getting his comeuppance for sacking Winky, isn't he?" Hermione sneered.

Sirius stopped gnawing on the chicken and bread. "Crouch sacked his house-elf?"

"Yeah, at the Quidditch World Cup," Harry replied.

Harry then went on to explain the terrible attack by the Death Eaters and how Winky, the hapless house-elf, was found with Harry's wand after a Dark Mark had been conjured.

Sirius paced up and down, thinking hard. "Let me get this straight: You saw the elf in the Top Box. She was saving Crouch a seat, right?"

"Right," replied the three friends.

"But Crouch didn't show up?"

"No. I think he said he was too busy," Harry replied.

"Harry, did you check your pockets for your wand after you left the Top Box?" Sirius asked.

Harry paused for a long moment. "No," he replied at last. I didn't need to use it in the forest. And then I put my hand in my pocket and all that was there were my Omnioculars. Are you saying whoever conjured the Dark Mark was in the Top Box?"

Sirius nodded. "It's possible. The elf wasn't the only one in that box. Who else was sitting behind you?"

"Some Bulgarian ministers, Fudge, the Malfoys..."Harry replied.

"The Malfoys!" Ron cried. "I bet it was Lucius Malfoy!"

"When the Dark Mark had been conjured, and the elf had been discovered holding Harry's wand, what did Crouch do?" Sirius asked.

"Went to look in the bushes, but there was no one there," Harry replied.

"Of course he'd want to pin it on anyone but his own elf and then he sacked her? Sirius said.

"Yes, he sacked her just because she hadn't stayed in her tent and let herself get trampled-" Hermione said furiously.

"Hermione, would you give it a rest!" Ron groaned.

"She's got the measure of Crouch better than you have, Ron. If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals," Sirius said wisely. "All these absences don't add up. It's not like Crouch. If he's ever taken a day off work because of illness before, I'll eat Buckbeak."

"Do you know Crouch, then?" Harry asked.

Sirius got a hateful look in his eyes and he clenched his fist. "Oh, I know Crouch alright. He was the one who gave the order for Cassie and me to be taken to Azkaban—without a trial."

Harry gaped. "You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not," Sirius said gravely. "Crouch used to be Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, didn't you know?"

All three of them shook their heads.

"He was tipped for the next Minister of Magic," Sirius explained. He's a great wizard, Barty Crouch—and power hungry. Crouch was always against the Dark Side, but well, you wouldn't understand."

"Try us!" Ron said brightly.

Sirius grinned. "Alright, I'll try you. Imagine Voldemort's powerful now. You don't know who to trust or where he might strike. People are disappearing, dying. That's how it used to be. Times like that bring out the best in some and the worst in others. Crouch started giving new orders to the Aurors to kill rather than capture and permission to use Unforgivable Curses. Cassie and I weren't the only ones to be sent to Azkaban without trial. Crouch had his supporters, mind you. When Voldemort disappeared, it looked like only a matter of time until he got the top job. But then, Crouch's own son was caught with a group of Death Eaters. Cassie and I were in Azkaban when he was brought in."

"Did Crouch try to get his son off?" Hermione asked.

"Crouch let his son off? I thought you had the measure of him, Hermione!" Sirius laughed. "Anything that would tarnish Crouch's reputation had to go, even his own son. He gave him a trial and then sent him to the Dementors. Cassie and I watched them do it from our cell."

"Is he still in Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"No, he died a year later," Sirius replied. "Many people in Azkaban go mad, and some lose the will to live. The Dementors buried him on the grounds. In the end, Crouch lost everything after word of that broke out and Fudge got the top job."

The discussion then turned to Snape and why Mad-Eye was investigating him. Hermione and Ron bickered about Snape's loyalties while Sirius listened thoughtfully.

"I think they've both got a point," Sirius said. "I always wondered why Dumbledore hired Snape. He was fascinated by Dark Arts. He knew more curses than anyone. He was part of a gang of Slytherins who all became Death Eaters. Most of them managed to avoid Azkaban and Snape is clever enough to do that. I just can't see Dumbledore letting Snape teach at Hogwarts if he was a Death Eater. As for Moody, it's like him to be suspicious. He's the best Auror there is. I am more concerned with Crouch. Ron, ask your brother if he has seen Crouch lately."

"I can try," Ron said.

"And Harry, try and find out if they have any leads on Bertha Jorkins," Sirius added.

"Ludo Bagman said they hadn't," Harry replied, bewildered.

"Yes, he said that her memory was bad, but Bertha was never forgetful," Sirius said. "She was a bit dim and only had memory for gossip. She was very nosy and very stupid. I suspect that got her into trouble. I suspect she's a liability and Bagman didn't bother to look for her long. What's the time?"

"It's half past three," replied Hermione.

"You'd better get back," Sirius said. "Just send notes to me here, you lot. If you sneak out, it might be the ideal moment for someone to attack you."

"No one's tried to, except a dragon and a few grindylows," Harry said sarcastically.

"I don't care," Sirius said grimly. "Cassie and I will breathe freely again when this tournament's over, but it isn't until June. . Oh, and don't forget, if your talking amongst yourselves about me, call me Snuffles."

"Alright," Harry replied. "If you write to Cassie, tell her I'm fine."

"I will," Sirius replied. "I will follow you to the edge of the village and see if I can find another paper."

Sirius turned back into a dog and walked with Harry to the end of Hogsmeade, tail wagging all the way. Sirius watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappeared into the distance. Although Sirius was glad Harry was safe, he knew he could not breathe freely yet. Sirius would be glad when this tournament was over and he could go home to Cassiopeia and S.J. again.

**A/N: Poor Sirius and Cassiopeia. They miss each other. Hopefully, they'll see each other soon. I hope you enjoyed this. Thank to my best friend Roza Anne! And thank you reviewers! **


	41. SJ's First Birthday

Chapter 41: S.J.'s First Birthday

While Sirius was preoccupied with Harry and the Triwizard Tournament, Cassiopeia was preoccupied with the odd behavior of her friend, Remus as well as S.J. and Tonks. In the seven months since Sirius left to attend to Harry, Remus and Tonks visited whenever they could to keep Cassiopeia and S.J. company. One day, Tonks and Cassiopeia were caught off-guard when Remus started behaving strangely. At one moment, Remus was calmly discussing Sirius and Harry with Cassiopeia. As soon as Remus laid eyes on Tonks, he became nervous and left without another word. Tonks and Cassiopeia were both taken aback as they had never seen Remus behave in such a manner before. Both of them were baffled at his behavior.

"He's gone mental, he has," Cassiopeia gasped. "Well, he always was mental, but that was in secret. Now it's out in the open."

"He hates me," Tonks said.

"Good lord, where would you have gotten that idea?" Cassiopeia asked, agahst.

"Aunt Cassie, you saw how he ran out of here. He wouldn't look at me," Tonks said. "He doesn't like me."

"Oh, I assure you he does. He just won't admit it," Cassiopeia said wisely.

"How do you know?" Tonks asked.

"I have known him longer than you, and I know that Remus can be an idiot sometimes," Cassiopeia said, rolling her eyes.

"He's not an idiot," Tonks said.

"You didn't spend seven years at school with him," Cassiopeia said. "He's too afraid to care for anyone, let alone a girl. He's a hairy idiot."

"I wish I knew him like you do," Tonks said sadly.

"But you did," Cassiopeia countered.

"Cassie, I keep telling you, I don't remember him," Tonks argued. "Maybe I did know him like you told me, but I don't know. I can't remember."

Suddenly, Tonks felt warmth dripping down her arm and cried out in frustration. "Bugger!"

"What is it?" Cassiopeia asked.

"It's that stupid mate mark again!" Tonks groweled. "It just keeps hurting all the time."

"Let me see," Cassiopeia said.

Tonks set S.J down on the floor and Cassiopeia inspected Tonks' arm. "Have you seen a healer about this?"

"I don't like hospitals or healers. Anyway, It hasn't hurt in a while. Aaron said it only bleeds when the mate is near, but it hasn't been bleeding in a long time. It just hurts so much," Tonks said.

"I couldn't say," Cassiopeia said.

"Do you Think Remus could help." Tonks said

"Possible" Cassiopeia said smirking a little

"You really think so?" Tonks asked.

"Sirius told me that the night S.J. was born, you led Remus back into the castle. He simply obeyed you. I think you two have a connection whether he likes it or not," Cassiopeia said knowingly.

"I hope he can make this mark stop hurting," Tonks said. "I just wish I could remember him."

"You will one day," Cassiopeia replied.

In the months since Sirius met Harry in the cave outside Hogsmeade, Sirius had been collecting discarded copies of the _Daily Prophet _to keep up with what was going on with Harry as well as the Triwizard Tournament. Sirius had not met with Harry since that day in the caves, and he was worried sick. Although Harry only had one more task to complete in June, that did not stop Sirius' worries. He knew whomever put Harry's name in that goblet was an enemy to Harry. Someone was putting Harry's life at risk, and Sirius wanted to know who it was. All Sirius wanted was for the tournament to be over so he could breathe easier and go home to Cassiopeia and S.J. Sirius' thoughts turned from the tournament to Cassiopeia and S.J. He had not seen his wife and son since Christmas and he desperately missed them. He could see S.J with a bright smile clutching the stuffed lion. He could feel Cassiopeia's lips against his as she welcomed him back. Thinking of his family brought Sirius comfort as he awaited Harry's final task.

One day, Sirius sat alone in the caves when he received a letter from Harry.

_Sirius, _

_ The third task is coming quickly. I can't wait for it to be over. Mr. Bagman has instructed us on what the last task will be. Last night, something strange happened. I was walking with Viktor Krum in the forest when Mr. Crouch turned up. He had gone completely mental. He said he had to warn Dumbledore about Voldemort getting stronger. And then Dumbledore followed me to the forest and someone had Stunned Krum. We did not see anyone. I don't know who it was or why they would Stun Krum. I wanted you to know that I am alright, and I hope you are, too. _

_ Harry_

Sirius was taken aback by the letter. He could not believe that Harry was letting his guard down at this time. He was thankful Harry was not harmed, but at the same time, he could not believe Harry would be so foolish. The first chance he got, Sirius wrote a stern letter to Harry:

_Harry – what do you think you are playing at, walking off into the forest with Viktor Krum? I want you to swear, by return owl, that you are not going to go walking with anyone else at night. There is somebody highly dangerous at Hogwarts. It is clear to me that they wanted to stop Crouch from seeing Dumbledore and you were probably feet away from them in the dark. You could have been killed. Your name didn't get into the Goblet of Fire by accident. If someone's trying to attack you, they're on their last chance. Stay close to Ron and Hermione, do not leave Gryffindor Tower after hours, and arm yourself for the third task. Practice Stunning and Disarming. A few hexes won't go amiss either. There's nothing you can do about Crouch. Keep your head down and look after yourself. I'm waiting for your letter giving me your word you won't stray out-of-bounds again. _

_ Sirius. _

Sirius waited for days until Harry's next letter in which Harry promised to not go out-of-bounds again. Sirius was satisfied, but not relieved. He would only be relieved when the tournament was over and the culprit revealed. Sirius began to grow angry with Dumbledore for letting Harry compete. Sirius felt that if Dumbledore had not allowed this, Harry would not be in the danger he was facing. One day, Dumbledore came by the caves.

"Good afternoon, Sirius," he greeted.

"Dumbledore!" Sirius gasped.

"I trust that you have been keeping watch over Harry," Dumbledore said knowingly.

"It would be better if I didn't have to skulk in caves and crawl around as a dog," Sirius said bitterly.

"You are fulfilling your duties nonetheless, Sirius. Harry is better prepared because of you," Dumbledore said.

"I don't like Harry going though this tournament," Sirius said angrily. "How could you let him compete? Why didn't you stop this?"

"This is a binding magical contract," Dumbledore said. "Besides, Severus and I felt it was best to let these events unfold."

"And you are aware that Severus tried to have Cassie and me receive the Dementor's Kiss, and yet you still trust him," Sirius growled.

"I know that there are wounds that will never heal between you, but he has been loyal to me," Dumbledore said.

"You and I know that clearly someone is trying to kill Harry. And yet you're still letting him compete!" Sirius said furiously.

"That is precisely why I am letting him participate," Dumbledore told him. "If we are to discover the culprit, I thought it best to let Harry compete."

"You're using my godson as bait," Sirius growled. "You're better off handing him over to Voldemort!"

"Calm yourself, Sirius," Dumbledore said quietly. "I assure you that Harry is well-prepared for the task ahead of him. We will discover whomever did this."

"I'll take your word for it," Sirius grumbled. "You are lucky Cassie isn't here."

"Speaking of Cassiopeia, I would like you to return to Grimmauld Place until the tournament is over," Dumbledore said.

"But what about Harry? I have to watch over him," Sirius protested.

"Harry will be watched carefully," Dumbledore reassured him. "There is nothing more you need to do. I will contact you after the tournament is over. I'm sure you are eager to return to your wife and son."

"More than you know," Sirius admitted.

"Than go to London, and await further word from me," Dumbledore said.

"I will," Sirius said. "Just do what you can for my godson."

"I assure you I will, Sirius," Dumbledore promised. "Good afternoon."

Later that night, Sirius crept out of the caves and made sure that no one was around. As quietly as he could, Sirius crept up on Buckbeak's back and yanked his chains. Buckbeak reared back and then flew off into the distance. It took Sirius two days before he finally reached London. Sirius never thought he'd smile at the sight of his parents' house. It was the thought of Cassiopeia and S.J that made him smile. He could not contain his excitement of seeing his family again. Leading Buckbeak by his chains, Sirius stepped up to the door. He was wise enough to knock so that he would not wake his mother's portrait. Sirius' heart skipped a beat when Cassiopeia came to the door, dressed in a purple nightgown with S.J. on her hip.

"Hello, darling," Sirius greeted.

Cassiopeia's eyes bulged and her breath caught in her chest. "Sirius," she gasped.

"Did you miss me?" Sirius asked.

Without another word, Cassiopeia filled Sirius into her arms and pulled him inside.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Sirius said slyly.

"I'm not the only one," Cassiopeia said, holding S.J. up.

S.J. reached out his arms for his father.

Sirius warmly embraced S.J. and kissed his head. "Merlin's beard, little man! You've grown so much! What have you been feeding him?"

"He gets that from his father," Cassiopeia replied. "And that's not all he's learned."

"What else?" Sirius asked.

"Go on, little man," Cassiopeia said encouragingly to S.J. "Show Daddy what you can do."

Suddenly, the chubby baby in Cassiopeia's arms turned into a small, black kitten. Sirius' eyes glazed over.

"He's an Animagus?" he gasped in surprise.

"Apparently so," Cassiopeia said with a smile. "He gave me a fright when he first did it."

S.J turned back into a baby boy and smiled playfully.

"You are such a brilliant boy!" Sirius said proudly.

"He gets that from both of us," Cassiopeia said. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought Harry wasn't finished the tournament until the twenty-fourth of June."

"Dumbleore," Sirius said simply.

"Oh, that old man!" Cassiopeia laughed. "but I have to thank him for sending you back. You're just in time to celebrate Remus' first birthday."

"One year old already?" Sirius gasped. "It feels as if he's been with us for ages."

"It's been the best year," Cassiopeia said happily.

The next week, Sirius and Cassiopeia celebrated S.J.'s first birthday. Both of them could hardly forget one year ago when S.J was born while Remus transformed after forgetting his potion. Sirius and Cassiopeia wished to give their son a more exciting birthday, but alas, their hiding made it difficult for them to do so. Despite their fugitive status, Sirius and Cassiopeia were determined to make their son's day. Cassiopeia made S.J.'s favorite breakfast, porridge with milk. Sirius and Cassiopeia played with their son in Animagus form, although S.J. changed into cat form at random. Sirius and Cassiopeia were not alone in celebrating their son's birthday. Andromeda and Ted sent them a cake as well as a toy wand.

_Sirius&Cassie, _

_ We were aware that S.J.'s birthday was coming up, and we wanted to make sure he had a wonderful first birthday. Here's a toy wand because we know he'll be an excellent wizard and he'll be starting early. We've also made a cake for him. I hope all of you are well. Send our birthday wishes to S.J. _

_ Andromeda and Ted _

"Thank you, Andromeda and Ted," Cassiopeia said.

"I told you she's my favorite cousin," Sirius said with an approving smile.

Tonks sent S.J. a tee shirt with a giant wolf on the front as well as a leather jacket.

_Aunt Cassie and Uncle Sirius, _

_ Wotcher! I'm sorry I can't be with you now, but I'm very busy with my band, the Metamorphing Wolves. I did not forget about S.J.'s birthday. I couldn't forget, more like it. I can't believe he's a year old already. I hope he likes my present, and I hope you three are alright. Tell S.J. his Auntie Nymphie says happy birthday. _

_ Tonks. _

Much to Sirius and Cassiopeia's delight, S.J. enjoyed his new toy immensely. He played with his toy wand for hours. Sirius and Cassiopeia took great delight in pretending to be transfigured into animals such as frogs or birds while S.J. burst out in great belly laughs. After S.J. went to bed, Sirius and Cassiopeia sat out in their living room.

"I wish we could've given him a better birthday," Cassiopeia said glumly.

"But we did give him a brilliant birthday," Sirius said. "We made our son happy today, and that's all we need to do."

"I'm really glad you were here with us," Cassiopeia said.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," Sirius said earnestly.

**A/N: I wanted to apologize for S.J being an Animagus if that offends anyone. When I started this story, I wasn't aware that Animagus transformations are very complex and I wanted to explain myself. I hope you can understand and forgive me. I want to thank Roza Anne for helping me keep this story alive and all the reviewers, followers, etc. I appreciate it very much. Enjoy! **


	42. Getting the Old Crowd Together

Chapter 42: Getting the Old Crowd Together

The following weeks were pure joy for Sirius, Cassiopeia, and S.J. After many months away looking after Harry, Sirius was finally home with his family. The best part of returning home for Sirius was that he was able to attend S.J.'s first birthday, an event he would never have missed. Although they could not give S.J. a proper birthday party, they gave him the best birthday they could. S.J. did not seem to mind at all. He was perfectly content to have his parents and to spontaneously shift from a one-year old to his form of a black cat.

Sirius and Cassiopeia delighted themselves by playing hide and seek with S.J. when he changed into his Animagus form.

"Now, where has Remus gone?" Cassiopeia asked as she pretended to search the bedrooms.

"Where did my boy go? Where could he have gone?" Sirius asked.

Sirius and Cassiopeia spotted a black tail from behind S.J.'s bed.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," Sirius said.

"We found you!" Cassiopeia exclaimed.

S.J. changed back to a little boy and would giggle after his parents found him.

"My boy is such a genius," Sirius said. "An Animagus already. He takes after his dad."

"Ahem!" Cassiopeia said. "I believe he takes after his mum. Remember, I was the Animagus first."

"Oh, right," Sirius said.

"Although I will admit he's a cheeky thing, just like his dad," Cassiopeia said. "And I won't deny that he's a genius like his mum."

"No wonder I love the both of you so much," Sirius said.

Sirius and Cassiopeia shared a kiss.

"Are you happy to be home?" Cassiopeia asked.

"It feels like I never left," Sirius said.

Alas, Sirius and Cassiopeia's happiness would not last long. At least two weeks after S.J.'s birthday, there was a knock on the door.

Sirius answered the door to find a familiar face. "Dumbledore!"

"Good evening, Sirius," Dumbledore greeted. "Where is Cassiopeia?"

"She's in the kitchen with S.J.," Sirius said. "What about Harry? Is my godson alive and in one piece?"

"I'm afraid Harry is the exact reason I have come to you this evening, Sirius," Dumbledore said. "I have news and unfortunately it is not good."

Sirius' eyes widened. "My godson isn't dead, is he? If he is, I swear to God – "

"Relax, Sirius," Dumbledore said. "Harry is alive and well."

"Then what is this bad news if Harry isn't dead?" Sirius wanted to know.

"Let's discuss this in the kitchen," Dumbledore said.

Sirius led Dumbledore into the kitchen where Cassiopeia was sitting with S.J.

"Dumbledore! What a surprise," Cassiopeia said.

"I have some urgent news to discuss with you," Dumbledore said. "Harry has survived the tournament, but I'm afraid a boy has just been killed."

"Killed?" Cassiopeia gasped. "Who?"

"Cedric Diggory," Dumbledore said. "And that is not the worst part. I'm afraid that our enemy has returned."

"Voldemort!" Sirius said. "You're saying Voldemort has returned?"

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore said. "I'm afraid that Harry competing in the tournament was Voldemort's trap."

"Where's Harry, then?" Cassiopeia wanted to know.

"He's safe at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "I need Sirius to come with me to Hogwarts. Harry needs to have at least one of his godparents with him. I will explain more later."

"Very well," Sirius said.

"Take care of Harry," Cassiopeia said.

Sirius and Dumbledore left the kitchen and stepped outside.

"Sirius, take my arm," Dumbledore said.

Sirius obeyed. After a trip that was a blur to Sirius, he found himself back at Hogwarts.

"Sirius, I need you to transform into Animagus form for a moment," Dumbledore said. "I need to check on Harry. I will send Minerva to fetch you in a moment. Go wait in the pumpkin patch until I do."

Sirius nodded. He took out his wand and changed into his huge, black dog form and ran off to the pumpkin patch.

As Sirius rested in the pumpkin patch, he heard someone coming. Sirius' dog ears perked up and he saw Minerva McGonagall, dressed in emerald green robes, standing before him. McGonagall waved her wand hand and Sirius followed her into the castle. They climbed the stairs until they reached the statue of a phoenix.

"_Sherbet lemon,_" McGonagall said.

Instantly, the statue began to levitate upwards. Sirius then found himself in a small room filled wall to wall with books. There was a red bird sitting in a cage. Sirius knew he had been brought to Dumbledore's office. The next minute, Harry entered behind Dumbledore. Harry looked exhausted and pale, but he was alive. Sirius' heart leaped in his chest.

"Harry, are you all right?" he asked. "I knew it – I knew something like this – what happened?"

It was then that Dumbledore went into great detail describing how Barty Crouch Jr. had been using Polyjuice Potion to pose as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and how Voldemort was reborn using Harry's blood.

"I need to know what happened after you touched the Portkey in the maze, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"We can leave that till morning, can't we, Dumbledore?" Sirius asked. "Let him have a sleep. Let him rest."

"If I thought it would help you by putting you in an enchanted sleep and postponing the moment when you'd have to think about what has happened, I would do it," Dumbledore told Harry, "but I know better. Numbing the pain for a while will only make it worse when you finally feel it. You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected. I need you to show your courage by telling us what happened tonight."

Sirius placed his hand gently on Harry's shoulder. Harry then went on with his tale. He described how he and Cedric were transported to a graveyard, and Cedric was murdered upon their arrival. He told them how Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail, tied him to a gravestone and pierced his arm with a knife.

"That son of a banshee!" Sirius said, livid.

Sirius was on his feet so quickly that Harry was startled. Sirius was horrified when Harry showed him and Dumbledore were his arm was pierced.

"He said my blood would make him stronger," Harry explained. "And it did. He said he'd have the same protection my mother gave me, and he was right. He could touch me without hurting himself."

Dumbledore calmly sat down and told Harry to continue his tale. Harry went on telling how Voldemort emerged in his new body and how they had dueled. Once he mentioned that his and Voldemort's wands connected, Sirius spoke up.

"The wands connected? Why?" he asked.

"_Priori Incantatem_" Dumbledore said.

"The Reverse Spell effect?" Sirius said.

"Exactly," Dumbledore replied. "Harry and Voldemort's wand share cores. Each of them contains a phoenix tail feather. This phoenix."

Dumbledore pointed to the red phoenix in a cage.

"My wand's feather came from Fawkes?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

"So what happens when a wand meets its brother?" Sirius asked.

"If the wands are forced to do battle, a rare effect will take place," Dumbledore explained. "One of the wands will force the other to regurgitate the spells it had performed in reverse, starting with the most recent, and then those which preceded it. Which means that some form of Cedric reappeared."

"Diggory came back to life?" Sirius asked.

"No spell can reawaken the dead," Dumbledore said. "A shadow of the living Cedric would have emerged. Am I right, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"You saw others, didn't you?" Dumbledore asked.

"An old man," Harry replied.

"Your parents?" Dumbledore said.

When Harry nodded, Sirius tightened his grip on Harry's shoulder. Harry told them how the spirits fought off Voldemort, enabling him to escape with Cedric's body.

"I will say it once again, Harry, you have displayed immense courage. I think I can grant you a Sleeping Potion. Sirius, will you stay with him?"

Sirius nodded and changed back into dog form as Harry drained a potion and fell asleep.

The next moment, Sirius and Harry heard Dumbledore come in followed by Molly Weasely, her sons Bill and Ron, Hermione, and Snape.

"Sirius, if you could resume your usual form," Dumbledore said.

Sirius stood up and Molly shouted. "Sirius Black!"

"Mum, shut up! It's okay!" Ron said.

"What is he doing here?" Snape snarled.

"He is here at my invitation, Severus, as are you," Dumbledore said. "I trust you both. It is time for both of you to put aside your differences and trust each other."

Sirius and Snape did not budge, but only glared at each other.

"I will settle, in the short term, for the lack of open hostility," Dumbledore said impatiently. "You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth stand united, there is no hope for any of us."

While they still glared at each other, Sirius and Snape shook hands, but let go quickly.

"What about Cassie?" Sirius said.

"I have sent Cassiopeia a message explaining everything," Dumbledore said. "Now, I have work for you. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. Fudge has chosen to deny the truth about Voldemort's return. We're going to need all the help we can get. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, – the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."

"But – " Harry said.

"You'll see me very soon, Harry," Sirius said. "I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"

"Yeah. Of course I do," Harry replied.

Sirius nodded to Harry and Dumbledore. Then, he transformed back to his Animagus and was gone. Sirius quickly Apparated to Grimmauld Place where he met Cassiopeia.

"Sirius," Cassiopeia said. "Dumbledore told me everything."

"We have to contact as many people as possible," Sirius said. "Dumbledore told us to stay at Lupin's and he'll contact us there."

"Alright," Cassiopeia said. "I'll help you. I'll contact Nymphie."

"Nymphie? Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

"She's an Auror now," Cassiopeia replied. "And if Fudge chooses to deny the truth, I think we'll need a few Aurors on our team."

"Alright," Sirius said.

And so, Sirius and Cassiopeia set about sending messages by Patronus to anyone in the Order and to new members. Sirius and Cassiopeia gathered a few bags and S.J. They then Apparated to Remus' house. It was a small house in the country. It was a shabby house, but it was all Remus could afford. Once they got there, they were greeted by Remus and ushered into the kitchen. Everyone in the Order was in the kitchen, including Tonks. Dumbledore then appeared and explained the situation to everyone, from Voldemort's return to Fudge's denial of the truth.

"Firstly, Harry will need protection over the summer," Dumbledore said. "Mundungus, Arabella, I'm leaving that in your charge. Keep Harry in your sight at all times. Report to me if anything goes wrong."

A short, bald man and an elderly woman with silver hair nodded.

"Now, we will need to establish a headquarters where we can meet in secret," Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore," Sirius said. "I suggest Grimmauld Place should be our headquarters. It has been given all the proper protection by my father."

"Very well, Sirius," Dumbledore said. "All of you use caution. Now that Voldemort's returned his spies will be everywhere. We will meet again at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, in London. Sirius, Cassie, I must ask you to remain in Grimmauld Place for the time being."

"But Dumbledore – " Sirius and Cassiopeia protested.

"It is for your own safety," Dumbledore said.

Sirius and Cassiopeia nodded.

"Keep a watchful eye, everyone," Dumbledore said. "And we shall contact each other by Patronus if there is news."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Dumbledore left the kitchen with a pop. It had now begun. The Order of the Phoenix had been reformed.

Two months later, Tonks was with an Advance Guard to pick up Harry. The Order had been informed of a Dementor attack on Harry, and they were en route to bring him to Grimmauld Place. The Advance Guard consisted of Tonks, Mad-Eye, and many other witches and wizards. Tonks was dismayed at the sight of Remus. Tonks kept to her job despite her awkward position. She and the rest of the Advance Guard flew to Number Four, Privet Drive. Once inside the house, Tonks tripped and sent a plate crashing to the ground.

"Tonks!" Mad-Eye said.

"Sorry," Tonks said.

They reached Harry's bedroom, and Mad-Eye unlocked the door.

"Very clean, these Muggles, most unnatural," Tonks said.

"Tonks, for God's sake!" Mad-Eye said.

Tonks lit up her wand and smiled at Harry. "Wotcher, Harry!"

"You're really lucky the Dursely's are out," Harry said.

"Lucky, ha!" Tonks laughed. "It was me who lured them away. They think they're going to the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. My dad's Muggle-born, so I just sent them a letter by Muggle post."

Remus then began to introduce Harry to the members of the Advance Guard. When he introduced Tonks by her first name, she glared at him.

"_Don't_ call me Nymphadora, Remus," she said. "It's Tonks."

"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," Lupin corrected himself.

"So would you if your fool of a mother had called you 'Nymphadora,'" Tonks said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, you'd better go pack, Harry," Remus said.

Tonks followed Harry to help him pack. After Tonks had helped Harry pack, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"This color does make me look peaky," she declared.

She squinted her eyes and her purple hair changed to pink. Harry was amazed at what he saw.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus," Tonks said. "I can change my appearance at will. I got top marks in Concealment and Disguise during Auror training without study at all. It was great."

"You're an Auror?" Harry asked, amazed.

"Yeah," Tonks replied. "Kingsley is too, but he's higher up than me. I nearly failed Stealth and Tracking. I'm dead clumsy. Didn't you hear me break that plate?"

"Can you learn to be a Metamorphmagus?" Harry asked.

Tonks laughed. "Bet you wouldn't mind hiding that scar sometimes, eh?"

"No, I wouldn't mind," Harry said.

"You'll have to learn the hard way," Tonks said. "Metamorphmagi are born, not made. They're really rare. But we've got to get going. Come on, Harry!"

Tonks led Harry outside where they gathered their brooms.

"Stay in formation, everyone," Mad-Eye said. "Don't break ranks if one of us is killed."

With that, the Advance Guard flew away to Grimmauld Place. Mad-Eye pounded his staff into the ground, and Grimmauld Place appeared from between the two houses. Tonks followed Mad-Eye to the kitchen where she promptly tripped over a troll's foot used an umbrella stand. The meeting was all a blur to Tonks. It was mainly arguing about Harry and Voldemort. Cassiopeia and Sirius went on about how now was the time to act. Of course, they could not avoid an argument between Sirius and Snape. Tonks wanted to shut it all out. After the meeting was over, Sirius approached Tonks. She was weeping hard. Tears were flooding her face and her eyes were red.

"Oi, Nymphie," Sirius said.

"Hey, Uncle Sirius," Tonks said.

"What's got you down?" Sirius asked.

"It's Jason," Tonks said.

"I see," Sirius said. "Remus, come here."

"What do you want him for?" Tonks asked.

"Talk to her," Sirius said.

Before Tonks could protest, Sirius left them alone. Tonks was now forced to talk to Remus. Whether he would listen, she did not know.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites and more. It really means so much to me. I hope you enjoy what comes next. I ask in return that you support my friend Roza Anne's story, Beauty and the Man Behind the Beast. Her story is brilliant, and I highly recommend it. **

**A MESSAGE FROM ROZA ANNE, AUTHOR OF **_**BEAUTY AND THE MAN BEHIND THE BEAST**_

"**It's come to my attention through my friend Guin Parris's story some of you have been opposed to the events and add-ons that have been made to the characters Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin.**

**Although I do find reader input to be a helpful tool in creating a well-rounded story I feel that much of what has been said is unjustified and just downright rude. **

**Fan fiction is just that, stories made up by fans. The choice both myself and Guin have made with our two stories, which are connected, were done because it is our opinion on how the story should have gone.**

**As far as Tonks goes, yes it was a drastic choice to make her a werewolf killer but as it is stated she only killed Greybacks men, all of which were in fact evil and of a like mind with Greyback**

**The whole mate mark situation is a work in progress. **

**Remus's attitude towards Tonks has been and change we feel works best do to the fact that he was, in the original story, initially opposed to the thought of being with Tonks because of his being a werewolf, financial standing, and the age difference between them. **

**My main concern is a lot of you are complaining about Lupin and Tonks in a story not truly about them.**

**Please continue to support my friend Guin. Her story is great and I feel it deserves a chance to prove that.**


	43. The Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 43: The Order of the Phoenix

Tonks wanted to run out of the room. Sirius had left her and Remus in a very uncomfortable position. Tonks did want to talk about Jason, but not with Remus. She was not sure he wanted to speak to her at all. In the past few months, he never spoke to her and always avoided her. Thanks to Sirius, they were forced to communicate.

_I'm gonna kill him for this,_ Tonks thought.

Remus sat down slowly next to Tonks on the stairs. "Hello."

"Wotcher," Tonks said.

"Sirius said you had a problem and needed someone to talk to," Remus said.

"I'm sorry he dragged you into this," Tonks said. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Oh, no. It's fine," Remus said. "I am here to listen to you."

"Thanks," Tonks said.

"Tell me what's going on," Remus said.

"It's Jason. He and I, we broke up," Tonks said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Nymphadora!" Remus said.

"Please don't call me Nymphadora!"

"I'm sorry, Tonks. What happened?"

Tonks wiped away tears with her sleeve. "He didn't like that I wasn't spending time with him. I've been so busy with the band, Sirius and Cassie, and now the Order. I just didn't find the time to be with him. He said he wants to be with someone who has time for him."

Tonks broke down sobbing.

"You know, he sounds like a jerk," Remus said.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"This Jason fellow. He sounds like a right old jerk," Remus said, "He complains that you don't make time for him and forgets what a great woman you are. What an idiot."

"But it's my fault. I should've –" Tonks argued.

"It's _not _your fault, Tonks. He couldn't see how wonderful you are. He couldn't see how much you love him. He doesn't deserve you. You deserve better."

"Like who?"

Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the stairs. "Well, I don't know. What about Aaron? You seem quite keen on him."

"No, he's already got someone," Tonks said. "I just wanted to know... do you like me?"

"Of course I like you," Remus said. "I've looked out for you since you were younger."

"Why do you always avoid me all the time?"

"It's nothing personal. I'm a werewolf. Can you imagine someone like me being seen with you?"

"So?" Tonks asked.

"You don't know how my kind are treated. It's almost a disgrace to be a werewolf. That's why I quit Hogwarts."

"You forget that Aaron is a werewolf. I don't care that he is, and I don't care that you are."

"I just can't let someone like you suffer humiliation like me."

"Why? Why are you so afraid to get me hurt?"

"Because I care about you. And not to mention Sirius and Cassie will kill me."

"Rubbish! You're a bloody werewolf! Tell me the real reason you are so afraid to hurt me."

Remus fidgeted more in his seat. He could feel his palms sweating. _Don't tell her. She can't know. _

Much to Remus' delight, Sirius and Cassiopeia interrupted them.

"Hey, you two, time for supper!" Cassiopeia said.

"Coming, Cassie," Tonks said.

Tonks stepped down from the stairs and followed Cassiopeia to the kitchen.

"Everything go alright?" Sirius said.

"I suppose so," Remus said.

"So, did you two bond?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I suppose I made her feel better," Remus said.

"No, I mean, did you _bond?_"

"Sirius, she just broke up with a someone! Give her some time to think!"

"You two have already had time to think. You've had over fourteen years to think about this."

"Sirius –"

"Don't argue. You two have loved each other for the longest time, and don't deny it. Everyone knows you two love each other. I know it, Cassie knows it, even my son knows it!"

Remus sighed. "What would you have me do?"

"I would have you two stop tiptoeing around and admit that you love each other," Sirius said.

"I can't do that, Sirius," Remus argued.

"Why not?" Sirius said.

"Have you forgotten what I did to her? I erased her memory of me because I attacked her," Remus said. "I can't let her remember that. She's better off being a stranger to me."

"Better off? You think she's better off?" Sirius asked. "My cousin is heartbroken and you think that she is better off without her truest love. Come on, Remus, you're smarter than this."

"I just don't want Tonks getting hurt again," Remus said.

"You are already hurting her every day you don't admit you love her," Sirius said. "And if you don't admit it soon, well, just use your imagination."

Remus shivered as he thought of what torments Sirius had in his head. Just then, Cassiopeia entered the hallway.

"Are you two coming or what?" she asked.

"Coming, darling," Sirius said.

"Right behind you," Remus said.

Remus went into the kitchen and helped Molly set the table. Tonks was trying to help, but Molly was hesitant.

Tonks tried to take a plate from Molly. "Let me get that, Molly."

"No, it's quite alright, Tonks," Molly said. "I've got it."

Tonks stood in the hallway where she found Harry as well as his friends coming down the stairs. Molly was shouting as her twins, Fred and George, used their wands to teleport everywhere.

"You hungry, Harry?" Molly asked.

"You alright, Harry? You gave us quite a turn," Arthur said.

Sirius and Cassiopeia stood in the hallway. "Harry Potter"

Sirius and Cassiopeia opened their arms to welcome their godson.

"Sirius, Cassie!" Harry said happily.

Sirius and Cassiopeia warmly embraced their godson. Just then, S.J came running into the hallway and he ran right passed Harry's legs. Cassiopeia scooped S.J into her arms and embraced him.

"Oh, you two haven't been properly introduced," Cassiopeia said. "Harry, Sirius and I would like you to meet our son, Remus James Black."

"We call him S.J., for short," Sirius said.

"Why do you call him that?" Harry asked.

"It was Tonks' idea," Cassiopeia said. "She calls him Sirius Junior, or S.J. You can see why."

Harry looked from Sirius to S.J. "I can."

"Sweetheart, say hello to Harry," Cassiopeia whispered.

"Hi," S.J said.

Sirius, Cassiopeia, Harry, and S.J all took their seats in the kitchen. Cassiopeia placed S.J on Tonks' lap as she helped Molly at the table.

"Nymphie, do your faces," Cassiopeia said. "He likes when you pull your faces."

Hearing Cassiopeia mention Tonks' faces got Ginny and Hermione excited.

"Do that one like a pig snout, Tonks!" Ginny said.

Tonks smiled and scrunched up her eyes. Her nose then changed into a small pig's snout. Tonks oinked as Ginny and S.J laughed helplessly. Tonks changed her pig's snout into a duck bill and quacked, causing Ginny to turn red with laughter. S.J burst out in belly-laughs. As she continued to make faces, Tonks could not help but laugh herself. Pulling her faces did cheer her up, especially when she did it for S.J. Cassiopeia took S.J and sat down next to Sirius to feed him. Tonks hid her face in her hands and continued to make faces at S.J, as he laughed uncontrollably. The dinner table turned serious as Arthur described the nature of Harry's hearing to him.

"This is very, very peculiar," Arthur said. "It seems that your hearing will take place in front of the entire Wizengamot."

"I don't understand. What has the Ministry of Magic got against me?" Harry asked.

"Show him," Mad-Eye said. "He'll find out soon enough."

Kingsley unfolded a copy of the _Daily Prophet _with the headline: _The Boy Who Lies? _

"If it's any comfort, Sirius and I are still his favorite targets," Cassiopeia said. "Can't find a single headline without mentioning 'notorious mass-murderers, Sirius and Cassiopeia Black!'"

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well," Sirius said. "Fudge is using all his influence at the _Daily Prophet _to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because Fudge did what was easy instead of what was right," Cassiopeia said. "It's easier for him to be a coward and deny Voldemort's return instead of bravely admitting it."

"And Fudge thinks Dumbledore is after his job," Remus said.

"But that's insane! No one in their right mind could –" Harry said.

"Exactly the point! Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear," Remus said. "Now, fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned and I'm afraid Fudge will do anything avoid facing that terrifying truth."

"But you are telling people, right?" Harry asked. "Right?"

There was an uncomfortable silence at the table.

"Well, seeing as how Cassie and I have a ten-thousand guinea price on our heads we can't exactly hand out leaflets, can we?" Sirius said.

"Believe me, Harry, we'd love to be out of this house," Cassiopeia said. "It doesn't help that Dumbledore does not let Sirius and me out for anything. We've been stuck here."

"I'm not exactly a welcome guest in the community," Remus said. "It's the haphazard risk of being a werewolf."

"Tonks and Arthur would get sacked if they started shooting their mouths off," Cassiopeia said. "We need them in the Ministry. We do have a few people working for us in the Ministry, like Kingsley. Kingsley's in charge of the hunt for us. He's told the Ministry that Sirius and I are in Tibet. Nymphie is one of our newest members, too."

"Anyway, we think Voldemort wants to build up his army again," Sirius said. "Fourteen years ago, he had hundreds at his command, and not just witches and wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't all he's interested in. We believe Voldemort may be after something."

"Sirius," Mad-Eye said sternly.

"Mad-Eye, he has a right to know," Cassiopeia said.

"We think Voldemort may be after something. Something he didn't have last time," Sirius said.

"You mean, like, a weapon?" Harry asked.

Before Sirius could answer, Molly spoke up. "No, that's enough. He's just a boy!"

"Molly, he has a right to know! We can't keep him in the dark," Cassiopeia said.

"You say much more and you might as well induct him into the Order straight away," Molly said.

"Good, I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army then I want to fight," Harry said.

"See?" Cassiopeia said.

Sirius and Cassiopeia shot sly winks at Harry.

Later that night, Tonks was up late when Cassiopeia found her sitting in the lounge.

"Nymphie, what are you doing awake?" Cassiopeia asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Tonks said.

Cassiopeia sat down in front of her in a chair. "I assume that this has something to do with my son's godfather."

Tonks nodded.

"What wolfy nonsense did he pull this time?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Nothing really," Tonks said. "I'm just confused. He said he likes me and that I should be with someone better."

"Well, of course he likes you," Cassiopeia said. "He loves you."

"I know he likes me, but he's so closed off to me. He says I can't be with him because he's a werewolf," Tonks said.

"I'm not surprised," Cassiopeia said. "Do you want to be with him?

"I really like him, it's just he keeps pushing me away," Tonks said.

"Then push back," Cassiopeia said. "You like him, and he likes you. Don't let him tell you otherwise. Keep going after him, and don't take no for an answer."

Tonks nodded. "I better get back to bed. I have guard duty in the morning. Thanks, Aunt Cassie."

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I hope you all still enjoy where this story is going. Thank you for all of the support, reviews, etc. And thank you to my friend, Roza Anne for making this story so fun! Enjoy! **


End file.
